Our Bloody and Deadly Love
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: Arthur regresa a su hogar un pueblo en medio del bosque; en alerta por ataques de vampiros. Cuando surge un ataque repentino, Arthur es 'capturado' por un grupo de vampiros, entre ellos Alfred de quién se enamorará irremediablemente siendo correspondido. Pero su romance será truncado por aquellos que no desean su unión y por el simple hecho de que Arthur...es un mortal. -AU-UsUk
1. How it all started

**Título: Our Bloody and Deadly Love **

**Pareja: JoKer o UsUk OwO**

**Capítulos: (de nuevo este dilema -.-u) Bueno será pasional e intenso, así que estipulo unos 10 capítulos.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece Dx **

**Advertencia: Puede que al principio a alguien le parezca medio Twilight pero terminen de leer todo antes de decirme algo ¬¬ **

**By Ray H. Kirkland**

**Our Bloody and Deadly Love**

...

_Parecía que estaba destinado a dar con aquel lugar, que me toparía con el peligro del que debería estar alejándome; que al mismo tiempo que me invadía una sensación de terror y pánico, la fascinación y el estupor me sobrecogieran..._

_Que acabaría siendo arrastrado a lo que cualquiera llamaría una pesadilla viviente, pero que para mi fue un sueño tan sublime y deleitable del que jamás me arrepentiría..._

_...Aun cuando mi vida estaba apunto de acabar de una forma que nunca hubiera creído, ni querido..._

"_Te amaré siempre" –susurré antes de que los portones se abrieran dando paso a mi cruel asesino…_

...

"**No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sin con los ojos"**

**-OK Bernhardt-**

**Chapter One**

**How it all started**

Como cualquier mañana, el pueblo de Castle Combe, amaneció para encontrarse con el cielo encapotado como siempre, una brisa helada proveniente de las montañas heló a los primeros transeúntes y comerciantes, con el tiempo las calles se llenaron de su típica población, rezagada y calmada. En la plaza central del pueblo habían puesto un anuncio enorme de color rojo escarlata con las letras blancas y un símbolo dorado. Había anuncios similares por casi todo el pueblo; algunos se acercaban para leerlos. Aunque la gran mayoría ya sabía que decían, los habían visto tantas veces.

En una mansión, lejos del centro del pueblo donde estaba casi todo el movimiento, en una calle con altos árboles cuyas hojas ya amarillentas comenzaban a caer, un muchacho despertó algo cansado. Su nombre; Arthur Kirkland, el segundo hijo mayor de la familia Kirkland, de 19 años, había heredado el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes de su madre, y tenía unas cejas de lo más espesas y llamativas. El muchacho que se había quedado despierto hasta tarde la noche anterior se levantó con pesadez y se acercó a la ventana para echarle un vistazo al clima, que era como cualquier otro día otoñal en el pueblecillo.

A veces extrañaba el cálido clima de París, sin embargo se sentía más cómodo ahí, en su tierra natal, en Inglaterra. A pesar de que la idea era que ahí se enliste para ser parte de la Armada, como su hermano mayor, había preferido volver a su tierra natal en Castle Combe, Wiltshire, Inglaterra, para llevar una vida más tranquila. Lo cual de cierta forma preocupó a su madre que trató de convencerlo que volviera a Francia, y su padre, por otra parte, se mostró hostil y molesto frente a su llegada hace ya muchos meses. Sin embargo Arthur estaba decidido a trabajar ahí y ganarse la vida ahí, sin importar si tenía el apoyo o no de su familia.

Se cambió lo más de prisa que pudo y bajó a desayunar. En el comedor solo estaban dos personas, el más pequeño de los hermanos Kirkland; Peter y su padre; William sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, el cabello castaño claro; al igual que la barba y el bigote, y sus ojos eran azules. Este le saludo apenas con una mirada y volvió a leer los papeles que tenía y Peter le saludo casi a gritos.

"No hagas bullicios Peter" –replicó su padre.

"P-perdón" –dijo el niño avergonzado.

"Señor Arthur, su desayuno" –dijo uno de los sirvientes dejándole una bandeja de comida.

"Gracias" –dijo Arthur y comenzó a comer en silencio y con calma, la verdad no tenía hambre.

"Oye Arthur" –le llamó su hermano menor sentándose a su lado.

"¿qué quieres?" –replicó el otro procurando no alterarse mucho por la presencia de su padre. Arthur perdía la paciencia con mucha facilidad, sobretodo con Peter, que llegaba a ser muy molesto.

"¿qué soñaste ayer?" –preguntó con avidez.

"¿Y para que dia...para qué quieres saber?" –rectificó.

"Para que me cuentes tu sueño y yo te cuento el mío" –dijo el niño como si Arthur fuera un idiota y le estuviera explicando algo de lo más simple.

"Ajá...bueno..." –Arthur trató de recordar algo de su sueño anterior, pero no era del todo bueno a la hora de recordar sus sueños. Sin embargo alcanzó a recordar un lugar inhóspito, las ramas de los árboles crujían, estaba solo, y vio una silueta que se le acercaba...

"¿Y bien?" –preguntó impaciente el niño.

"Ehh...no...No recuerdo bien...creo que era algo de la biblioteca" –dijo con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"¡Tú y tu biblioteca! ¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa?" –dijo Peter desilusionado.

"¡Me gusta y qué!" –replicó Arthur mientras tomaba su té, adoraba el té, siempre lo tomaba según su estado de animo, y generalmente le calmaba los nervios y lo relajaba. Justamente lo que necesitaba para empezar bien un día.

"bueno, a diferencia de ti yo soñé algo mucho mejor –dijo el niño con superioridad- verás soñaba que..." –pero Arthur no le prestó la más mínima atención, se puso a meditar sobre el sueño que había tenido.

Trató de recordar algo más, pero no lo logró, solo veía esa silueta –algo siniestra- acercarse. Por lo oscuro que estaba seguramente era de noche. A demás no reconocía el inhóspito lugar donde se encontraba ¿en un bosque? ¿Era el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo?

"...y así... ¿qué te parece?" –preguntó Peter con orgullo.

"Ahh...si...bien...bueno ya tengo que irme" –dijo levantándose de la mesa, ya había tomado su taza de té matutina.

"¿Me llevas a la biblioteca?" –preguntó Peter acercándosele. Desde que había llegado a casa de vuelta Peter había demostrado bastante interés en él, tal vez porque de todos los hermanos, era el único que se había revelado a su padre.

"¿Eh? ¿Quieres que me despidan o qué?...haces demasiada bulla y esa es una BI-BLIO-TE-CA" –dijo haciendo énfasis.

"Pero, pero..." –iba a replicar, cuando una mujer hermosa, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes entró. Era su madre, Elise.

"Arthur cielo, llévalo...le hará bien salir de la mansión de vez en cuando" –dijo con melodiosa voz.

"Madre... –Arthur no podía decirle 'no' a nada que le pidiera su madre, la quería mucho, después de todo había aceptado su elección de tener una vida 'tranquila'- e-está bien... ¡pero dile que se comporte!" –replicó rápidamente antes de volver a la escalera.

"¡Sii!" –exclamó el niño, Arthur alcanzó a oír como su padre le reprendía y luego a su madre pidiéndole que se comportara como es debido. Entró a su habitación, fue a su escritorio y metió en una bolsa algunos papeles y libros, agarró un abrigo y se lo puso y salió de vuelta al piso de abajo.

Le esperaban su madre sonriente y su hermano, ya con su abrigo, y entusiasmado, no salía mucho desde que les habían dado receso en la escuela.

"Recuerda portarte bien –dijo su madre con dulzura- y obedece a Arthur en todo"

"Lo haré, lo haré" –dijo desesperado.

"Arthur te lo encargo por favor" –dijo su madre entregándole una bolsita con algo de dinero, Arthur sonrió algo apenado, no le gustaba que le diera dinero, podía valerse por si mismo, pero no podía rechazar nada viniendo de su querida madre.

"Gracias... Lo haré –dijo sonriéndole de vuelta- no te preocupes"

Entonces su padre entró al vestíbulo con los papeles bajo el brazo.

"Tendré que salir para encontrarme con Scott –dijo mirando con severidad- al parecer hay otra alerta en el pueblo al otro lado del río" –explicó.

"¿Otra alerta? No creerás que pasen por aquí "–preguntó su madre con algo de temor.

"Lo dudo, el pueblo está bien protegido –dijo negando con la cabeza. Pero su esposa continuaba afligida- procuraré dejar una guardia en la calle"

"si...gracias" –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Arthur –se dirigió a su hijo con algo de brusquedad y desinterés- procura llegar temprano para cuidar de tu madre" –esa fue una orden.

"Si, lo haré" –respondió Arthur con sequedad, no había necesidad de que se lo ordenara.

"bien...yo me iré en unas horas...hasta entonces" –se despidió casi sin mirarlo.

"Hasta entonces...que les vaya bien –dijo secamente y extendió una mano a su hermano menor- vamos" –sentenció. Peter se acercó y tomó a su hermano de la mano, algo confundido por la reciente charla entre los adultos.

"no le causes problemas a tu hermano" –dijo su padre antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

"no lo haré" –replicó el niño.

"Cuídense los dos, y no lleguen tarde" –dijo su madre con una sonrisa, ambos asintieron y salieron de la mansión. Arthur con paso algo apresurado molesto por la 'charla' con su padre, mientras Peter le trataba de seguir el paso. Cruzaron el pequeño jardín delante de la casa y cruzaron la reja, saliendo a la cale tapizada con hojas secas. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

"Oye Arthur –dijo Peter que no podía contener la curiosidad- ¿De qué hablaban con nuestro padre? ¿Qué es eso de una alerta?"

"Se refieren a la Alerta de Vampiros –dijo tratando de deshacerse de la molestia- cuando uno entra en un pueblo o es detectado demasiado cerca de uno, lanzan un alerta en el pueblo para mantener precavidos a los habitantes y traen guardias de la Armada Y cuando hay un gran riesgo dan toques de queda y redoblan la seguridad"

"¿Ha pasado alguna vez aquí?" –preguntó Peter interesado en el tema.

"Tengo entendido que hace como 10 años hubo una alerta máxima, un vampiro había entrado al pueblo causado estragos…" –dijo haciendo memoria.

"¿Y lo mataron?"

"No, creo que consiguió escapar" –dijo Arthur.

"¿Cómo matas un vampiro?

"hmm...bueno depende de su procedencia –dijo mientras doblaban una calle para acercarse más a la plaza central- si ha sido mordido por otro vampiro se lo puede matar con la luz de sol, pero los de 'Pura Sangre' pueden caminar bajo la luz del sol, a eso solo se los puede matar quemándolos creo…"

"¿Y qué hay del agua bendita, y las cruces?" –preguntó el niño. Arthur bufó.

"Esas son solo creencias de la Iglesia, no son ciertas" –dijo algo divertido.

"¿y lo de la estaca en el corazón?"

"Ah, eso...pues creo que consigues hacerles cierto daño, pero a forma más eficiente de matarlos en la otra" –dijo recuperando su buen humor.

"Espera –dijo callándose y pensando- ¿significa que hay vampiros en el pueblo ese?"

"Lo más probable es que sí..." –dijo Arthur meditándolo.

"¿Y-y queda cerca de aquí?" –preguntó temeroso.

"No mucho, pero hablamos de vampiros, hasta donde sé pueden desplazarse muy rápidamente... –se percató de que había espantado a su hermano menor- p-pero la mayor parte de las veces las alertas son falsas" –se apresuró a decir.

"¿S-si?"

"Si, puesto que los vampiros no se atreven a atacar desde que la Armada se hizo más fuerte…solo atacan a viajeros" –dijo para calmarlo.

"¿si es una alerta realmente?"

"bueno..." –habían llegado a la plaza central, el gran anuncio rojo llamó la atención del niño que se soltó para ir a leerlo. Arthur se acercó con algo se curiosidad. Decía:

...**  
><strong>

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

En vista de las alertas de vampiros en pueblos no muy lejos de Castle Combe se ha decidido, por el bien de los habitantes lanzar una **alerta clase B** en todo el pueblo.

Recomendamos no quedarse hasta muy entrada la noche en las calles, y regresar lo más pronto a sus residencias.

Habrá guardias de la Armada patrullando por las calles, cualquier situación sospechosa deberá ser informada inmediatamente a ellos.

En caso de la intrusión de uno de ellos; se lanzará por todo el pueblo una alerta máxima de clase A, de ser escuchada esta, lo mejor es buscar un rápido refugio y esconderse hasta que se cese la alarma y sea seguro salir a las calles.

La Armada

...

Había un león dorado con una corona y una espada, el emblema de la Armada, donde su padre y su hermano mayor trabajaban.

"V-ves Arthur –dijo Peter- pueden venir"

"bueno, en caso de que vengan; lo mejor será dejárselo a los guardias" –dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de su hermano y reanudando su camino. Fueron por una calle algo llena.

"Tengo miedo" –dijo el niño temeroso de que en cualquier momento suene la alarma máxima.

"no tienes de qué preocuparte, ellos saben pelear con ellos" –dijo Arthur lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a un guardia que patrullaba con su uniforme rojo escarlata y con una espada enfundada y un arma de fuego.

"¿alguna vez has visto un vampiro?" –preguntó Peter.

"claro que no –dijo Arthur- la última alerta verdadera fue esa hace años, después no ha vuelto a pasar. Siempre eran falsas o ellos no entraban al pueblo.

"que alivio" –dijo Peter.

Por fin llegaron al trabajo de Arthur, una pequeña biblioteca en una calle no muy transitada. Arthur entró seguido de su hermano menor, que miraba por todas partes el lugar de trabajo que Arthur tanto disfrutaba. El recibidor era acogedor, había colgadores y un porta-paraguas. Si dirigieron detrás del escritorio donde había un sector con algunos libreros, un sofá y un perchero. Un anciano sonriente apareció entre los estantes de libros.

"¡Arthur llegaste!" –le saludó

"disculpe señor Reamer –dijo Arthur quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero, Peter hizo lo mismo y saludo al anciano con entusiasmo.

"Hola, soy Peter" –dijo con entusiasmo.

"hola pequeño... ¿tu hermano menor?" –preguntó a Arthur.

"Así es, mi madre me pidió que lo trajera..." –dijo a modo de disculpa.

"no hay problema hijo, no hay problema" –dijo sonriente el señor Reamer.

"Entonces iré a continuar con la organización de ayer" –dijo Arthur más animado.

"Por favor...después en la tarde puedes quedarte aquí a recibir a los clientes" –dijo amablemente.

"Esta bien...vamos Peter" –le llamó.

"¿Puedo llevarme un libro?" –le preguntó el niño al anciano.

"claro, el que gustes –dijo el señor Reamer- ¿algún tema en particular?"

"De Vampiros" –dijo Peter con avidez.

Arthur suspiró y el Señor Reamer lo miró con sorpresa.

"¡Madre mía! Seguramente están al tanto de las alertas ¿no? Espérame un momento –se desapareció entre los estantes, y volvió después con un libro no muy grande y otro más pequeño, delgado y algo viejo- toma, este explica todo lo referente a ellos, y no es muy pesado. Y este es un registro...puede que te interese" –dijo entregándole los dos libros al sonriente niño.

"Gracias"

Arthur llevó a Peter por un pasillo detrás de una cortina, al otro lado había un cuarto abarrotado de libros y archivos, Había otro sofá algo viejo y una mesa amplia donde Arthur había dejado los libros que estaba organizando el día anterior. Peter se sentó en el sofá y se pudo a leer el libro, dejando de lado el registro pequeño. Arthur se sentó en la mesa, saco algunos papeles y se puso a trabajar con muchas ganas.

Las horas pasaron entre registros de libros y archivos, y páginas que explicaba todo lo referente a los bebedores de sangre. Hasta que el señor Reamer entró al cuartito, interrumpiendo a los hermanos.

"¿qué tal va Arthur?" –preguntó acercándose.

"Ya registré y reasigné casi todos los de la lista que me entregó –dijo con soltura Arthur- pero no estoy del todo seguro de donde acomodar estos" –dijo mostrándole unos señalados en una larga lista.

"Pero si has hecho un buen trabajo muchacho, más rápido y mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho. Déjalo ahí, yo los reasignaré...ahora vayan a almorzar" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias –dijo Arthur y se restregó los ojos de tanto trabajar.

Salieron de la biblioteca a la calle, estaba ligeramente más soleado que en la mañana, pero las nubes no se retiraban. Caminaron hacia una restaurante donde Arthur siempre iba a comer, mientras esperaban la comida, Peter se puso a hablar de lo que había leído.

"Aun no se sabe exactamente de donde descendieron los vampiros, pero al parecer las familias más antiguas, fueron en otra época familia adineradas que pasaban desapercibidas entre los humanos, algunas llegaron a ser sanguinarias. Cuando descubrieron lo que realmente eran comenzaron a cazarlos, aunque en algunos territorios hicieron treguas contad de que no atacasen a los habitantes" –dijo emocionado.

"wow...jamás llegué a creer que te gustaría leer algo" –dijo Arthur con ironía.

"Es que los libros de la escuela son pesados y aburridos, en cambio en ese había guerras, persecuciones y es algo que me interesa" –se defendió el menor.

"Si... ¿y qué mas?" –a Arthur le alegró de cierta forma que su hermano menor este interesado en un libro, aunque sea de vampiros, un libro al fin y al cabo.

"Si, hablaban de algunas familias de vampiros de lo más antiguas, que fueron exterminadas por la Iglesia, por ejemplo está la Bonnefoy que es considerada una de las más peligrosas en Francia, por que les gustaba secuestrar a jóvenes mujeres, luego la Beilschmidt en Alemania, también era conocida, luego la Hedérvary en Hungría, y...a ver..."

"¿Alguna aquí en Inglaterra?" –preguntó Arthur mientras les traían su comida.

"¡Por supuesto! La Liddel, era una familia de vampiros pacífica pero aun así fue perseguida, y desapareció. Era la familia más importante y antigua, hay otras, pero no son tan prestigiosas" –dijo mientras comenzaba a comer.

Arthur comenzó a meditar sobre lo que su hermano recién le había contado, nunca antes se había visto atraído por ese tipo de temas, y ahora que salía a flote parecía interesarle.

Vampiros...

La verdad es que nunca se había detenido a pensar siquiera su existencia, de no haber sido porque había pruebas contundentes de que realmente existían semejantes criaturas, no habría creído en ellas. Hasta donde se había informado –no mucho- los vampiros eran fuertes, rápido e inteligentes, en sí podría decir que eran perfectos, hasta una gran belleza poseían, pero eran 'asesinos' por instinto, puesto que necesitaban de la sangre para sobrevivir, sino perderían sus cualidades o eso le habían explicado.

Otra razón por la que Arthur ignoraba el tema era por su padre, aquella persona con la que nunca se había llevado bien, este tenía una extraña obsesión por matar vampiros, siempre que daba un alerta de clase B partía de inmediato hacia el lugar. Cuando se sacaba el tema de los vampiros siempre demostraba repugnancia y desprecio. Y por otro lado su madre también parecía afectada por el tema, siempre que oía noticias relacionadas, se afligía y algunas veces la había visto llorar de angustia.

Por esas y otras razones, Arthur nunca les había dado importancia a los llamados bebedores de sangre, y ahora su hermano y la 'charla' son su padre en la mañana, le habían hecho interesarse por el tema.

Después del trabajo le pediría esos libros prestados al señor Reamer...

Un par de guardias se sentaron en una mesa cercana a ellos, Peter ni cuenta de dio, pero Arthur reconoció su uniforme escarlata y sus armas. Evitó mirarlos, por el desprecio que le tenía a la Armada, pero no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación, que era relacionada con los vampiros precisamente.

"Malditos chupasangres... no hacen otra cosa que causar problemas" –decía uno.

"Es verdad pero... Me pregunto ¿qué diablos quieren en este pueblo o en los alrededores?" –dijo el otro con cansancio.

"_¿Eh?"_ –Arthur agudizó el oído.

"Si porque, las alertas son todas en pueblos que rodean a este, o en su alrededores...el Teniente Kirkland dice que su objetivo es este pueblo, donde él y su familia viven"

"¿y cómo diablos puede llegar a esa conclusión?"

"bueno, ya sabes que él está más que obsesionado con la matanza de los vampiros, pero desde que comenzó hace 10 años no ha encontrado a muchos, y esta vez sí se ha habido avistamientos reales, así que podríamos decir con certeza que nos enfrentamos realmente a una horda de vampiros" –dijo el otro.

"¿Y porqué tiene esa obsesión con los vampiros?"

"Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, pero creo que su familia se vio afectada en ese ataque hace ya 10 años...fue de Clase A" –a Arthur le hubiera encantado que hablaran más del asunto, el no sabía nada de lo que habían dicho anteriormente, y era una gran sorpresa para él. Pero cambiaron de tema.

"¿Y han identificado a alguno de los vampiros?"

"No, ya sabes que son muy escurridizos, pero tenemos una descripción de dos –Arthur prestó más atención, no vaya a ser que se crucen con ellos sin saberlo y los ataquen- alto, cabello rubio...ojos azules…"

"maldición casi todos son así...son 'perfectos'" –dijo usando un tono molesto.

"Este usa lentes al parecer…tal vez para parecer humano… y tiene una gran velocidad y fuerza, suponemos que es el líder de grupo...al parecer no tiene ningún don"

"Mejor así, ya es suficiente con que tengan gran velocidad y fuerza descomunal, es una jodida molestia que tengan esos dones raros" –dijo el otro molesto.

"También se ha visto a una mujer –continuó el otro- solo pudieron ver que tenía cabello castaño, pero nada más, igual de gran fuerza y velocidad, pero sin ningún don en particular..."

"Arthur... ¿Ya acabaste tu comida?" –preguntó Peter haciendo reaccionar al mayor.

"Ehh...no...Pero vamos" –dijo dejando su comida a medio acabar y levantándose.

Vampiros... ¿dones? ¿Fuerza descomunal? ¿Gran velocidad? ¿Un vampiro de ojos azules como los de su padre? ¿Su familia se vio afectada por le ataque de ese vampiro hace ya años? ¿Qué les hizo? ¿Qué paso hace 10 años antes de que lo enviaran a Francia? ¿Eso explicaría la obsesión de su padre? ¿Estaban acechando el pueblo? ¿Por qué decía eso su padre?...tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta clara...

Tenía ganas de preguntarle a su madre acerca de lo que ocurrió hace años, pero podría asustarla o preocuparla...y su padre...ni se le ocurriría preguntarle...podría serlo último que hiciera...

Pero la curiosidad echaba chispas dentro de él; necesitaba saber con exactitud qué había pasado hace 10 años. Quería saberlo, tenía que ver con su familia después de todo...sobretodo por su madre...

Y también lo abrumaron la cantidad de datos sobre vampiros que ignoraba, como eso de los dones, jamás había escuchado que los vampiros poseyeran dones aparte de su velocidad y fuerza. Había muchas cosas que ignoraba acerca de los dichosos vampiros...

Cundo llegaron a la biblioteca encontraron a un oficial de la Armada hablando con el señor Reamer. Este les saludó algo nervioso y les dijo que le esperaran en el cuartito en la trastienda. Peter ni se interesó y volvió a leer el libro. A Arthur le entraron ganas de arrancarle el libro de las manos, pero en vez de eso agarró el registro que su hermano había dejado de lado.

En el pequeño libro viejo había registrado muchos ataques de vampiros de hace ya 50 años de otros pueblos de la región, explicando los ataques, describiendo al atacante y a la víctima. En algunos casos tenían que ver con grandes grupos de vampiros que atacaban casas y arrasaban con toda una familia. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de solo imaginarse un grupo atacando a su pequeña familia hace años. Pero estos ataques violentos acabaron hace unos 20 años aproximadamente, sin explicación alguna. Después de eso solo encontraba ataques de un solo individuo, ya más leves y menos violentos. Y cuando finalmente llegó a 10 años atrás, entró el señor Reamer, con el semblante algo serio. Arthur dejó de leer ni bien lo vio entrar, de pronto se extrañó por su extraña actitud ¿Por qué ocultaba el libro?

"Señor Reamer... ¿sucedió algo?" –preguntó.

"Ahh...no...Nada...solo era un viejo amigo...me estaba contando algunas...cosas..." –dijo aun con semblante serio.

"¿tiene que ver con las alertas de vampiros?" –preguntó Arthur expectante.

"Si, es respecto a las alertas en los pueblos vecinos...hubo un ataque esta madrugada, un niño ha sido atacado por un vampiro" –dijo entristecido.

"El pueblo al lado del rió" –dijo Arthur, esa no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

"¿C-cómo lo sabes?" –preguntó sorprendido"

"Bueno es que...mi padre salió para allá esta mañana después de recibir un informe" –dijo con tono cansino.

"Ah claro...tu padre es un teniente de la Armada...a veces se me olvida –dijo algo desorientado- cierto, cierto...bueno sí, ha sido ahí, esta vez los han visto...espero que...espero que no vengan aquí" –dijo temeroso. Menos mal Peter estaba comenzando a dormirse y no prestaba atención a la conversación; sino estaría temblando.

"si...esperemos que no... –entonces a Arthur se le vino una buena idea- Señor Reamer...estuve...leyendo –mintió- y me enteré que...hubo un alerta Clase A en le pueblo...hace..."

"Hace 10 años sí...pero me temo que en ese entonces yo no me encontraba en el pueblo; había ido a Londres" –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

"Ah...ya veo –dijo desilusionado- pero...no escucho nada sobresaliente..." –dejo la frase en el aire.

"Bueno, escuché que no hubieron muchos ataques, salvo...una familia...pero no rebelaron cual fue...puesto que todos estaban tan aterrados que nadie se preocupo salvo por si mismo"

"¿Y no sabe que familia fue?" –preguntó Arthur con el corazón palpitante.

"Pues no Arthur...como dije no lo rebelaron"

"Ya veo...disculpe que le moleste por estas cosas"

"A no claro que no Arthur, es entendible que quieras saber...con todas estas alertas alterando la tranquilidad...en fin...puedes ir a atender afuera, yo me quedaré aquí terminando el registro" –dijo acercándose a la mesa.

"De acuerdo –se acercó al niño que ya casi se quedaba dormido- vamos allá, así podrás dormir en el sofá" –le dijo mientras lo llevaba afuera.

"No tengo sueño" –replicó Peter, pero ni bien se echó en el sofá se puso a roncar.

Arthur aprovechó la situación para poder leer el libro que tenía junto con el pequeño registro. Dejó de lado el registro marcando donde se había quedado doblando la esquina de la hoja. Y se puso a leer el libro de vampiros. Llevaba un título sencillo y fácil: "Vampiros" Después del título, había una página con una frase de bienvenida a lector:

...

"_No hay en todo el vasto mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por un aterradora fascinación como el **vampiro**, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos"_

_Reverendo Montague Summers (1)_

_..._

Arthur releyó la frase una y otra vez, pensando en lo que describía; un ser similar a los espectros y demonios, terrible, temido, aborrecido...pero fascinante...ahí una prueba de la belleza de los vampiros...

Arthur comenzó a leer saltándose capítulos. Se pasó las teorías de sus orígenes, e historias de las familias más antiguas de vampiros, las persecuciones de la Iglesia, y llegó a un capítulo donde hablaban de sus características. Explicaban su gran velocidad, sus reflejos, su fuerza descomunal...descubrió que poseían los sentidos bastante desarrollados, podías sanar sus heridas, que tenían una excelente memoria, y que algunos, los de familias muy antiguas, podían desarrollar dones excepcionales por lo poderosa que era su sangre. Algunos podían controlar o leer la mente de los otros, otros podía hacer premoniciones y ver el pasado, otros podían ver los sentimientos de los otros, pero esos dones se daban solo en los de familias muy antiguas y prestigiosas... que por cierto ya casi no existían por las persecuciones de la iglesia y la Armada.

Arthur estaba leyendo sobre otros extraordinarios dones cuando entraron algunos clientes tuvo que atenderlos dejando el libro sin marcar el lugar donde lo había dejado.

Estuvo paseándose por las estanterías ayudando a sus clientes con los libros; con forme llegaban más clientes Arthur tenía que ayudarles, y también vigilar que nada raro este pasando o que no se estén dañando los libros. Cuando se cercioró que no pasara nada volvió a escritorio e el recibidor y volvió a tomar el libro. Abrió el libro en una página donde comenzaba un nuevo capítulo cuyo título era: **La sed de sangre**.

Era un capítulo medianamente largo, y a Arthur le entró curiosidad el porqué sería así. A los vampiros les gusta la sangre y listo, punto final. Entonces se puso a leer, en las primeras páginas explicaban la sed de sangre, cómo funcionaba, y en qué beneficiaba a los vampiros, Arthur pasó los ojos por las líneas casi ni prestando atención, cuando un párrafo le llamó la atención.

...

"_Sin embargo, sucede que a veces un vampiro percibe el aroma de la sangre de un humano en particular, un aroma que lo atrae de forma inexplicable y frenética. Una vez percibe este aroma, este no lo deja en paz hasta que se haya saciado con la sangre que tanto le atrae. El riesgo para el humano es enorme, puesto que una vez probada la sangre, el vampiro no desea otra cosa más que eso. Sin embargo resistirse a ese aroma tan embelesante y atrayente, puede traer al decaimiento del vampiro, hasta llegar a la locura. Aun no se sabe a ciencia cierta, cómo es que el aroma de un humano puede afectar de tal forma a un inmortal. Algunos relacionan esto con el llamado: "amor a primera vista", puesto que el vampiro queda prendido de ese humano a ni bien lo ve, mejor dicho, ni bien lo huele. Sin embargo, como se ha dicho anteriormente, el riesgo para aquel humano es inminente, puesto que los frenéticos deseos de probar su sangre, acabarían al final con su vida. Así que no se ha podido registrar hasta ahora que un vampiro realmente quede 'enamorado' de ese humano después de percibir su aroma. Pero es bien sabido que algunos vampiros a lo largo de la historia, que tenían actitudes pacifistas, al percibir ese aroma y resistir los deseos de probar esa sangre, han caído en la locura y el decaimiento..."_

_..._

Arthur, contad, iba leyendo, comenzó a sentir sueño, leyó unas líneas más sobre aquel misterioso aroma que enloquecía a un vampiro, cuando sus párpados le pesaron a tal grado que se quedo dormido encima del libro...

* * *

><p>En las afueras del concurrido pueblo, se encontraba un grupo, escondiéndose, unos ojos ávidos y codiciosos escudriñaron aquel pueblo tan pacífico y calmado, buscando en las calles su presa, olfateó tratando de percibir ese aroma que lo había enloquecido entre los miles de olores del pueblo, ese aroma que hace ya muchos años había percibido y del que jamás se olvidaría, y no estaría satisfecho hasta saciar su deseo de probarlo...sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer...<p>

* * *

><p>El Teniente Kirkland, llegó al pequeño pueblo donde se había dado el ataque y analizó la escena del crimen, no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto, ni bien vio la escena unos instantes y pidió revisar el cuerpo...después de hacerlo, pidió estar a solas... Una vez estuvo solo, descargó un puñetazo en el mueble más cercano y gruñó de ira y...excitación.<p>

"Eres tú...te encontré finalmente...después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda...no has cambiado ni un poco en tu repugnante modo de asesinar...te encontré maldición...ahora... ahora...pagarás por lo que nos hiciste desgraciado...pagaras por haber siquiera tratado de lastimarlos..." –rugió mientras sonreía frenéticamente.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo de teñía de rojo por el atardecer, las calles comenzaban a vaciarse lentamente, los habitantes más atemorizados ya se habían refugiado en sus hogares. Los guardias patrullaban las calles con más ímpetu, sin saber lo que les caería pronto. Una tormenta se aproximaba al pueblo...<p>

"Arthur... ¡Arthur!" –dijo el señor Reamer cuando ya era hora de cerrar, aunque estaba cerrando antes por las precauciones. Arthur le había quedado dormido a media tarde, y el señor Reamer le había dejado descansar, pero ya era mejor que se vaya a su casa antes de que oscureciera mucho, a demás que tenía al pequeño Peter bajo su cuidado.

Arthur abrió los ojos con pesadez, el sueño que estaba teniendo, era de lo más agradable y lo molestó un poco el que lo despertasen...entonces saltó.

"¡q-ué hora es!" –replicó.

"Hijo, ya es hora de cerrar, será mejor que se vayan a su casa cuanto antes, no es bueno estar hasta tarde en las calles –se asomó por la puerta de vidrio- la mayoría también ya se está retirando"

"D-disculpe...me quede dormido y..."

"No hace falta que te disculpes, entiendo que has trabajado duro y necesitabas un descanso... ¡Ahora vayan!" –Arthur comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Peter que ya llevaba despierto un buen tiempo se reía de que su hermano se haya dormido en medio del trabajo.

"Cállate enano –Peter le replicó, pero Arthur hizo oído sordos y se acercó al señor Reamer- este...señor será que me puede prestar esos libros hasta mañana" –dijo mostrándole ambos ejemplares.

"Por supuesto, cuando no te he prestado un libro, se que lo cuidas bien a demás –miro las portadas- es mejor que te informes como es debido. Ese libro da información muy certera de ellos, es extraño...pero es útil..."

Arthur y Peter se despidieron del anciano y salieron de la biblioteca, en las calles los vendedores recogían sus puestos con algo de prisa para irse rápido. Peter le pidió si podían comprar algo dulce, y a Arthur le pareció una buena idea llevarle algo a su madre y se detuvieron por una pastelería.

* * *

><p>El grupo esperaba alerta, cuando aquel que miraba las calles con ansiedad escuchó un susurro que venía de los árboles.<p>

"Ya lo encontré...está en las calles...indefenso..."

"¡Vamos!" –rugió ansioso y el grupo se lanzó en carrera hacia el pueblo, casi todos dispuestos a alimentarse, mientras él...solo quería llegar lo más pronto para encontrar a su presa...atraparla...y por fin saciarse de su sangre... hasta la última gota...

* * *

><p>Arthur y Peter salieron de la pastelería, Peter llevaba la caja con los pasteles, mientras Arthur lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse a su hogar, que estaba algo lejos. Peter hablaba pero Arthur no le prestaba mucha atención, quería llegar a casa para leer más de ese misterioso libro, quería revisar el registro para ver lo ocurrido hace 10 años...quería ver a su madre y asegurarse de que estaba bien...no iba a preguntarle nada, no quería incomodarla, pero buscaría a alguien que pudiera explicarle lo que...<p>

Una fuerte y retumbante alarma sonó en todo el pueblo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones... Peter se aferró a él con miedo y nerviosismo, las personas a su alrededor se quedaron tiesas como ellos escuchando aquel sonido que no parecía indicar nada bueno. Y cuando este se hubo apagado unos instantes, cundió el pánico y los gritos.

"¡ES LA ALARMA! ¡ES LA ALARMA!"

"¡HAY VAMPIROS EN EL PUEBLO!"

"¡A-Arthur!" –chilló Peter. Arthur se quedo tieso unos instantes cortos, y salió corriendo jalando de su hermano hacia una calle que los llevaba a su casa. Como las calles comenzaron a ser asediadas por la gente espantada, Arthur decidió tomar un camino más despejado...mala idea...era más peligroso ir por caminos vacíos, que por caminos atestados de gente y guardias...

Los gritos, la alarma resonando en todo el pueblo hicieron que a Arthur le entrara más miedo y se pusiera más nervioso. Sin embargo aun así no se detuvo, jalando a Peter; que parecía querer llorar, corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Quería salvarse y salvar a su hermano...entonces recordó que su madre estaba sola...recordó su temor por los vampiros...y le entró pánico no podía dejarla sola...tenía que protegerla...aun sin la orden de su padre...

Pero supo que con Peter no lograrían llegar a la casa, este se cansaba muy rápidamente y estaba asustado. Corrían por una calle donde habían casas, todas con las luces apagadas, cuando vio que una perta se abría dejando ver un haz de luz, corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas jalando lo más que pudo a Peter.

Llegó a la puerta cuando esta se cerraba y toco con desesperación, se escuchó un grito ahogado y abrió la puerta un hombre dispuesto a dar la pelea, y tras una mujer asustada.

"disculpen –jadeó Arthur- ¿pueden cuidarlo? –dijo señalando a Peter que lo miró con sorpresa, pero no replicó nada, por el miedo tal vez- por favor, hasta que haya pasado el peligro, solo cuídenlo" –rogó Arthur angustiado, tenía que ir ya.

"claro" –dijo la mujer más tranquila y agarró a Peter que se había vuelto una piedra y lo metió a la casa.

"¿no entras?" –preguntó el hombre, Arthur retrocedió negando la cabeza.

"Tengo que ir a nuestra casa...nuestra madre está sola...debo ir...muchas gracias" –dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa, escuchó un grito de la mujer.

"¡no, no vayas es peligroso!"

"¡Arthur!" –chilló Peter recuperando el habla.

Pero Arthur ya había dado la vuelta a otra calle par acercarse más a su casa, del centro escuchó gritos, algunos de terror, otros de pelea...la alarma seguía sonando causando más pánico, y poniendo más nervioso a Arthur.

Entonces le pareció escuchar el horroroso sonido de pasos increíblemente rápidos detrás suyo, junto a una agitada respiración...juntando todo el valor que tenía miró hacia atrás y casi se le cae el alma a los pies y casi se le sale un grito cuando vio una sombra acercarse a él... lo habían atrapado...miró la frente buscando algo o alguien que pudiera sacarlo de aquella situación...

"¡NO!" –rugió una voz tosca cuando escuchó un golpe seco y gruñidos. Miró de nuevo atrás y vio otra sombra atacando a la primera, ni lo pensó dos veces cuando apretó más el paso para alejarse de ese lugar. Continuó corriendo por calles como alma perseguida por el diablo, en este caso; alma perseguida por un vampiro... Cuando dio vuelta a una calle vio en lo más lejos una sombra que desaparecía con otra calle. El miedo le entró, pero... ¡Estaba a solo 3 cuadras de la mansión! Su madre estaba tan cerca...

Corrió por la calle a toda velocidad, evitando mirar a su alrededor, pero atento a cada sonido, por si volvía a escuchar ese aterrador correteo, pero nada, corrió más rápido...

Sus piernas ya casi le dolían del esfuerzo que hacía, nunca había sido bueno en los deportes, pero ahora debía esforzarse al máximo para llegar lo más pronto posible. Estaba agotado, jadeando y sudando...pero no se detuvo ni a tomar un respiro...escuchó algo similar a una pelea pero extrañamente silenciosa una calle más allá y apresuró más el paso. Cruzó por fin la tercera cuadra y dio la vuelta a la esquina para correr el último tramo que le quedaba para llegar a la reja de su casa, cuando el corazón le dio un fuerte brinco y pensó que se le iba a salir...

Ahí, delante de la mansión, delante de la reja, había un grupo de personas, bajo la sombra de los árboles de hojas amarillentas. Arthur suspiro más que aliviado al ver que su madre estaba protegida, seguramente era la gurdia que había dejado su padre en la calle. Dio unos pasos hacia ellos, cuando vio bultos rojos en la calle, con algo de miedo los inspeccionó, y su corazón se detuvo al ver que eran los guardias...no los vampiros... entonces miró rápidamente al grupo de personas, y puedo ver con claridad a cuatro personas con capas negras y algo viejas, una era una mujer, por su cabello largo y castaño...la de la descripción...

Entonces reparó en algo más que hizo que se helara de pies a cabeza...la reja estaba abierta...

"no..." –gimió en un susurro...un susurro que ellos escucharon, porque cuatro pares de ojos giraron hacia él con rapidez... Arthur se quedo plantado ahí mirándolos y luego la reja...estaba en medio de una batalla interna...ir a por su madre y morir...o correr abandonándola...

"¡Hanz, él está aquí!" –rugió uno de los hombres con una sonrisa mirando a Arthur, los otros tres dieron un paso hacia él...en esas milésimas de segundo que les costo mover su pié, Arthur se percató de que no iban por su madre ni nada por le estilo... ¡Iban por él! Aun sin saber el porqué lo querrían a él, pensó...que si se alejaba, ellos irían tras él y su madre podría estar a salvo...

Rápidamente dio la vuelta y corrió escapando por donde había venido, escuchó otro grito más parecido a un rugido y el susurro de un correteo frenético de varios que le hizo poner los pelos de punta, pero no se detuvo aun cuando esperaba pronto su muerte...corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pero no podría ganarles a ellos, que corrían como el viento...supo entonces que no lograría llegar siquiera hasta la siguiente esquina cuando otras sombras, aparecieron corriendo en dirección contraria y escuchó más golpes secos y gruñidos, miró atrás y vio como entre sombras se peleaban con golpes certeros y rápidos...

Entonces vio una sombra que esquivaba todas la otras y se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él...directo a él...le pareció escuchar una risa histérica y alcanzó a ver un par de ojos grises apagados lo miraban, unos ojos codiciosos y espeluznantes... miró de nuevo al frente y vio una sombra acercarse suavemente hacia él, alcanzó a ver como una melena rubia ondeaba y una sonrisa burlona, algo suave y terso toco su mano, le hizo dar una vuelta, como en los bailes con tal gracilidad y tal rapidez, que se mareó sintió una fuerte ventisca y cuando terminó de dar la vuelta y abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba solo...

Miró a su alrededor sorprendido, buscando señal de la pelea, de esa sombra aterradora, de esa sombra grácil y de aquel que le había tomado la mano y le había hecho bailar...pero no había absolutamente nadie...no sabía tampoco donde estaba...los árboles se alzaban a su alrededor, la maleza crecía a sus anchas y el musgo también, estaba oscuro, puesto que ya había anochecido y las ramas tapaban la poca luz que daba la luna...estaba en medio del bosque...

Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa, no sabía en qué parte del inmenso bosque estaba, no sabía si aun habían vampiros cerca...aunque parecía que la mayoría estaba en el pueblo causando estragos... entonces alcanzó a oír la lejana alarma que resonaba aun, y caminó rápidamente en la dirección que venía el ruido, apartó algunas ramas y alcanzó a ver el pueblo...

No estaba tan lejos del pueblo como temió, podía verlo con total claridad...en el centro había fuego en algunas calles y también escuchaba gritos...

"_Espero que el señor Reamer esté bien..._"

Vio luego un sector que parecía ajeno a todo el alboroto y caos, un sector donde solo había casas...

"_Espero que Peter esté bien...más le vale a ese mocoso no causarle problemas a esas personas..._"

Buscó entonces aquella calle, donde se encontraba la mansión...donde estaba su madre... pero era imposible encontrarla entre tantas calles...

"_Mamá...espero que no te hayan hecho nada...espero haber logrado captar su atención justo a tiempo..._ –recordó entonces que uno de ellos había gritado: _'Hanz, él está aquí'_- _me buscaban a mi...pero... ¿Por qué?..." _–recordó el susodicho ataque hace 10 años...

¿Tenía que ver con eso? ¿Él tenía que ver con ese asunto?... ¿Quién era ese tal Hanz? ¿El líder del grupo de vampiros? ¿Habían atacado el pueblo solo por él?

Se sintió culpable y molesto, podrían habérselo llevado sin la necesidad de causar tantos problemas a todos...

Pensó también en como estuvo a poco de morir, y fue salvado por quién sabe que...Cómo había aparecido mágicamente ahí, en medio del bosque, escapando del peligro...pensó es esas sombras que parecieron ir a su rescate... ¿qué sería de ellos? Habrían logrado acabar con el enemigo o los habían vencido, y ahora el grupo de vampiro estaba tras él...buscándolo...

Como si fuera una respuesta a sus preguntas escuchó el sonido de ramas crujiendo a pocos metros de él, tal vez fue producto de su imaginación o del miedo que aun sentía al haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, que vio un par de ojos sedientos entre las hojas. Rápidamente giró y se adentró en el bosque corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se abrió paso entre maleza y ramas, casi tropezando con algunas raíces pero siguió en movimiento -aun cuando ese sonido de ramas crujiendo se detuvo- ...no se rendiría tan fácilmente de ser necesario intentaría defenderse, aun sabiendo que sería inútil en vista de que su asesino era una máquina de matar...mientras continuaba perdiéndose en el bosque, huyendo, formulo muchas preguntas...demasiadas...y una se repetía constantemente: _¿Por qué me persiguen a MI?_ No podía encontrar la respuesta por más que lo intentara, en su vida se había interesado por el tema de lo vampiros como ese día, y ahora le venían con que lo querían a él... ¡Pero si el jamás se había involucrado con ellos!

Sintió un ramalazo de ira... era injusto que lo molestaran justo a él...recordó entonces lo del aroma ese...que podía llegar a enloquecer a un vampiro...

Pero antes de formular más hipótesis, chocó contra una pared de ramas y enredaderas, cerró los ojos apartando los obstáculos, y avanzó unos cuantos pasos con los ojos cerrados y los abrió...

Estaba en un claro, circular, la débil luz de la luna llena tapada por nubes iluminaba apenas ese pequeño espacio, una fuerte brisa recorrió el lugar meciendo las ramas y las hojas cayeron de muchos árboles...como una lluvia dorada...la maleza amarillenta le llegaba hasta las rodillas a él...y a la figura que estaba parada en medio del claro...

Arthur se quedo parado donde estaba, a unos tres metros de la figura alta y esbelta ahí parada...lo miró con un nudo en la garganta. Alcanzó a ver sus rasgos que le resultaron conocidos y ahogó un gemido al darse cuenta que era tal y como habían descrito los guardias, alto, cabello rubio y lentes...no alcanzó a ver sus ojos por los lentes y porque estaba oscuro, pero estaba más que seguro que era el líder... pero... ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado ahí tan rápido?... ¿acaso lo esperaba?... Se dio cuenta entonces de la horrorosa realidad: no lo había llevado a ese lugar para salvarlo...sino para traerlo con su líder...era **él** quien lo quería...y el mismo había ido directo a la trampa...había dejado que sus pies los condujeran a su muerte...

Por una milésima quiso replicarle el porqué le hacia pasar todo eso...pero no podía articular palabra alguna o mover un músculo siquiera...cerró los ojos sabiendo que era su fin...de esa no se escapaba...moriría ahí y en ese instante, con un montón de dudas que no se le habían resuelto, con un montón de cosas pendientes... Le hubiera gustado poder despedirse mejor de hermano menor, que al parecer era el único de todos sus hermanos que lo quería un poco, despedirse de su madre...asegurarse que no le había hecho nada...de su padre...a pesar de su pésima relación...trató de convencerse que había tenido una buena vida...y en cierta forma así lo había sido...pero habían muchas cosas que la oscurecían...

Sopesó la posibilidad de escapar, pero esta era remota...no lo lograría...pero...podía intentarlo ¿no?

La nube se retiró dejando que la luz lunar penetrara hasta aquel claro e iluminara a ambas siluetas ahí paradas. Arthur que ya pensaba en correr con todo lo que tenía, miró una última vez a su asesino...por lo menos vería su rostro...pero cuando alcanzó a verlo por completo se olvido de todo y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos...

Los rumores, y ese libro que aun llevaba consigo en su bolsa...tenían toda la razón. Los vampiros poseían un atractivo...shokeante...una belleza inhumana...

Bajo la luz de la luna, alcanzó a ver a un muchacho que podría jurar era de su misma edad, alto, esbelto, claramente musculoso, y de rasgos juveniles y sin ninguna imperfección... su piel era clara; sus ojos, eran de un vívido azul como el cielo, lo miraban a través de un par de lentes, con asombro...su rostro estaba crispado, ambos ojos clavados en Arthur...

Arthur se quedo fascinado con aquel ser...que sería su asesino...tragó saliva con nerviosismo...no había visto jamás antes a alguien tan...atractivo...bien podría ser una ilusión suya...

Pero comprobó que era real cuando el otro camino apresuradamente hasta él y tocó su mejilla...su corazón latió desbocadamente cuando sintió su suave y fría mano en su acalorada mejilla, que por cierto estaba sonrojada...no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había ruborizado...soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que sentía un brazo pasarse por su cintura, acercándolo más al otro...sabía lo que pretendía... Lo iba a morder, bebería su sangre hasta la última gota y lo mataría...

Miró esos ojos azules, que tampoco habían dejado de mirarlo, por última vez...supo que no los volvería a ver...

Entonces el otro con suavidad y rapidez le levantó el mentón echando su cabeza para tras y dejando descubierto su cuello... e inclinándose hacia él...

En el instante que dejaron de mirarse, que sus miradas se desconectaron Arthur despertó de esa ensoñación y se percató que se estaba entregando a las garras del enemigo sin oponer resistencia alguna...

"¡Espe...AH!" –Arthur jadeó cuando sintió unos labios suaves sobre su cuello y luego un par de afilados dientes atravesar su piel con rapidez, causándole un dolor agudo que duró unos segundos...y luego...se quedo quieto...

Arthur quedó conmocionado por la muy agradable y placentera sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando el vampiro comenzó a beber su sangre….se revolvió tratando de separarse del otro, pero este lo tenía bien agarrado…trató de golpearlo, peros su débiles puños no le hacían nada…

Arthur trato enormemente de contener los suspiros que amenazaban salir de sus labios, a causa del placer que sentía, porque no quería demostrar debilidad alguna, pero cada vez era más difícil ignorar los estremecimientos de su propio cuerpo…

Entonces comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, sin fuerzas…la vista comenzó a nublársele…y su respiración se hizo más pausada y entrecortada, sus latidos comenzaron a ser cada vez más lentos… ya iba a morir…

Una lágrima de rabia y tristeza surcó su mejilla…no quería morir y menos de esa forma…maldijo con todo su ser a aquel desgraciado vampiro que le arrebataba la vida…

Antes de cerrar sus ojos miró la luna por última vez, le pareció que esta estaba roja…manchada de sangre, aterrado cerró los ojos pensando que jamás los abriría de nuevo...

Perdió la noción de todo, aquella sensación placentera y agradable se desvaneció lentamente, los sonidos del bosque y, a lo lejos la alarma se esfumaron, dejó de sentir el brazo que lo sujetaba fuertemente y esos labios sobre su piel…y se sumió en las tinieblas…pero…

"_NO"_ –alcanzó a oír un jadeo y una respiración acelerada…

Estuvo en la oscuridad unos instantes cuando sintió algo dulce y cálido recorrer su garganta, entonces volvió a la realidad de forma brusca y casi violenta…a la fuerza… Sintió de nuevo su respiración normal y acompasada, los latidos de su corazón recuperando fuerza, todo a su alrededor, la brisa, los sonidos del bosque y la alarma, esos brazos que lo agarraban y uno labios sobre los suyos…se sacudió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…

Lo estaba besando…

Arthur sintió sus mejillas arder y se separó para tomar una bocanada de aire, ni bien movió su cabeza, sintió el dolor estridente de la herida que le había hecho… Le dolía bastante, era imposible creer que había sentido tanto agrado cuando lo había mordido… El otro se inclinó de nuevo hacia su cuello, Arthur creyó que lo mordería otra vez y trato de resistirse, pero el otro lo inmovilizó sin dificultad y posó sus labios sobre la sangrante herida.

"Ah…ngh…" –Arthur gimió cuando sintió aquel beso en la sangrante herida; y para su sorpresa el dolor se alivio casi de inmediato.

El vampiro se enderezó mirándolo con ¿Angustia? Arthur parpadeó al ver aquella expresión plasmada en su rostro, parecía como si…

Estaba agotado…los párpados le pesaban, pero no porque su vida estuviera acabándose, sino porque tenía sueño… no pudo hacer mucho para evitar dormirse, intentaba mantener lo ojos abiertos y enfocados por si el otro lo atacaba de nuevo, pero la sensación de miedo se había esfumado…

"¿Tu nombre…?" –preguntó el otro. Arthur lo miró confundido, sin entender de qué le serviría saber su nombre.

"…Ar….thur…" –murmuró antes de caer en el sueño…

...

To be Continued…

...

**(1): Esa frase la saqué del libro de Twilight.**

**Notas de Ray:**

**Ajá! Otro fic owó…ni sé de donde he sacado tanta inspiración últimamente XD**

**Le temática de vampiros siempre me ha gustado, en especial en romances porque es pasional y peligrosa jejeje y qué mejor que un cupo de pasión y peligro con Alfred y Arthur ^w^**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta le he dejado a Arthur el papel de la débil e indefensa presa y a Alfred el sexy vampiro. Por más que intente voltear los papeles no me convencía :I**

**En cuanto a las 'características' de los vampiros, son de mi parecer personal y algunas las saqué de películas y libros, para que nadie me ande diciendo que es plagio, ya con los otros capítulos aclararé cuales. **

**Dije al principio que podrían encontrar cierta similitud con Twilight, porque yo misma la encontré, eso de que vuelva a un pueblo en medio de la nada, y blah blah blah pero se habrán dado cuenta de que luego se va por otro camino, así que les aviso que no voy a copiarme de Twilight.**

**Escogí este pueblecito porque es conocido como el 'Pueblo más bonito de Inglaterra' lo encontré mientras buscaba pueblitos ahí con las características que buscaba, pequeño, tranquilo, rodeado de bosques y este me gusto, tiene el toque antiguo medieval que me gusta jejeje busquen imágenes de este y estoy segura de que les gustara xD Me iré a vivir ahí cuando sea grande xD**

**Ah! Y en lo referente a la época en la que todo esto está sucediendo, los situaré por el siglo XIX, esta vez ya no quise una época moderna con tanta tecnología y esas cosas. Me imagino un escenario tipo D-Gray Man jejeje**

**Y también, habrán otras parejas también, pero no estoy del todo segura cuales; acepto pedidos de alguna pareja en particular que quieran y ya veré como adaptarla xD**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco =D**

**Ahh! Antes de irme! Tengo que expresar mi total disgusto frente a esa estúpida ley de SOPA ****(Stop Online Piracy Act)**** así que…**

**STOP SOPA! Todos contra la ley SOPA!**

**Sin nada más que decir o protestar me despido.**

**Nos vemos en otra!**

**Ray H.K.**


	2. Inevitably Chained

**Título: Our Bloody and Deadly Love **

**Pareja: JoKer o UsUk OwO + otras parejitas**

**Capítulos: (de nuevo este dilema -.-u) Bueno será pasional e intenso, así que estipulo unos 10 capítulos.**

**Acompañamiento: Blue foundation – Eyes on Fire le da un buen toque durante el 'encierro' de Arthur ;D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece Dx **

**By Ray H. Kirkland**

**Our Bloody and Deadly Love**

...

_Probablemente no me esperaba la violencia del impacto de ese aroma tan espléndido e inimaginable... _

_Tampoco me esperaba que mis instintos me dominaran por primera vez..._

_¿Quién era **él**? Que daba la vuelta a mí ya tranquilo y estable mundo..._

_Que lo alteraba con una simple mirada, con un simple suspiro...con su simple existencia..._

_Sabiendo que me estaba condenando a mí mismo, me aferré a esa nueva forma de vida, y logré hallar la tan anhelada felicidad...pero siempre amenazaban con quitármela... _

_Y ahora, veía como estaban a punto de arrebatármela sin piedad alguna... y en el momento que desapareciera, mi vida también lo haría... estaba condenado a ella después de todo..._

_..._

**Procuro no tener demasiada pasión. **

**La pasión es dejarse ir, transformarse en un sujeto pasivo.**

**-Emilio Alarcos Llorach-**

...

**Chapter Two**

**Inevitably Chained**

Ya hace unos meses, 5 meses con 2 semanas y 3 días para ser exactos, que Tino había anticipado todo. Anunció que habría un ataque contundente en el pequeño y tranquilo Castle Combe a solo unos 10 kilómetros de su guarida, un ataque brutal y caótico que provocaría a la Armada, por consiguiente los pondría en riesgo de ser perseguidos de nuevo.

Al parecer el líder de la horda de vampiros que atacaría el pueblo con saña, QUERÍA desesperadamente a un muchacho que había vuelto al pueblo. Lo deseaba a tal grado que causaría semejante alboroto, poniendo a más de la mitad de la Armada en alerta. Tino aun no había visto muy bien el porque, pero el asesinato de _ese_ muchacho haría que la Armada se pusiera en movimiento de inmediato, dispuesta a hacer rodar cuantas más cabezas de vampiros pudiera.

Alfred, que se autoproclamaba el líder de aquel pacífico y anónimo grupo, no podía permitir tal riesgo para su 'familia' y tampoco dejar que suceda una masacre de humanos frente a sus narices, al menos no mientras pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Pero intervenir para ayudar, podría también costarles, podían rebelar su escondite y hacer que los persiguieran de nuevo. Sin embargo Alfred se decidió, después de meditarlo y concordar con el resto, evitarían poner en alerta a la Armada, evitarían que se pierdan tantas vidas e interferirían en los planes del grupo enemigo.

Pero el líder ese, un tal Hanz, se las hizo difícil. Era todo un maestro en el arte de desaparecer y esconderse. No podían seguirles el paso, puesto que se mantenían en constante movimiento, siempre dentro de un perímetro de 3 kilómetros del pueblo. Tino predijo el ataque final a solo una semana antes de que ocurriera. Se mostrarían en un pueblo que estaba lejos, del otro lado del río, armarían un alboroto, saquearían y luego se esfumarían. De esa forma atraerían a un teniente de alto rango que estaba en Castle Combe junto con un séquito de guardias para hacer indagaciones del alboroto, dejando a Castle Combe con muy poca protección.

El grupo de Alfred, intento evitar el ataque al pueblo ese, pero lastimosamente algo salió mal, algo que Tino no pudo prevenir a tiempo. Repentinamente una de ellos atacó a un niño y el alboroto se armó antes de la hora programada. Llegaron tarde y el escándalo ya estaba hecho, junto con una víctima. Y para empeorar una persona logró ver a Alfred y a la vampiresa esa, dando su descripción a los guardias, que la esparcieron para tener a todos alertas.

De esa forma solo les quedaba evitar el ataque en Castle Combe, que se llevaría acabo ni bien se aseguraran de que el Teniente ese y su séquito estuvieran lo suficientemente ocupados como para no volver rápidamente. El plan general era sacar al muchacho del pueblo antes de que atacaran así los atraerían, alejándolos del pueblo. Una vez lejos atacarían al grupo enemigo, mientras Francis se llevaba al muchacho a un lugar seguro y alejado. Una vez vencido el grupo enemigo, que era casi seguro puesto que ellos tenían más destreza y experiencia en las batallas, enviarían al muchacho de vuelta al pueblo, le cambiarían la memoria con la habilidad de Matthew y ¡listo! Simple, sin bajas humanas, y sin provocar a la Armada. Soltarían después a los vencidos, aturdidos y sin recuerdo de la pelea, cerca de donde estaba concentrada la Armada y dejarían que ellos se hagan cargo de ellos.

Cuando llegó la hora de poner en marcha el plan, enviaron a un pequeño grupo que pasaría inadvertido a buscar y a capturar al muchacho. Como habían reconocido a Alfred el tendría que esperara en un claro junto a los otros, donde atraerían al enemigo. Pero... Inexplicablemente alteraron su perfecto plan, como esa mañana... Tino vio le repentino cambio unos segundos antes, atacaron antes de que hayan logrado encontrar y capturar al muchacho. El resto que esperaba en el pueblo tuvo que ir a ayudar de inmediato, dejando a Alfred, no podían arriesgarse a que lo reconozcan otra vez, e iniciarían su búsqueda después. Alfred trató de oponerse, pero al final se quedó ahí esperando.

Nada molestaba más a ese irritante e hiperactivo vampiro que estar lejos de la 'acción'. Mientras todos peleaban y ayudaban, el estaba ahí, en un claro sin hacer absolutamente nada. No paraba de lanzar improperios la vampiresa castaña esa, que por su culpa el plan de esa mañana había salido mal, por su culpa lo habían reconocido, por su maldita culpa estaba ahí de inútil.

Estaba atento a todo lo que oía del pueblo; escuchaba el escándalo en las calles del pueblito, al parecer habían iniciado un incendio por le centro y los guardias iban de aquí a allá sin saber que hacer exactamente, su superior no estaba. Probablemente no lograrían salvar al muchacho, y al final la Armada estaría en movimiento de nuevo, pero al menos podrían salvar cuanta gente sea posible, corriendo el riesgo de ser atrapados por la Armada. Después tendrían que escapar otra vez y esconderse en un país lejano... tal vez podrían ir hasta el país natal de Kiku...

Ahí estaba, paseándose impacientemente por el pequeño claro, esperando noticias de su grupo, ya era de noche y las nubes tapaban la luz de la refulgente luna llena, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Se puso en guardia de inmediato, listo para pelear, pero al escuchar los pasos, supuso que se trataba de un humano. Los lentos y torpes pasos se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que se toparon con la pared de ramas y enredaderas. Una figura entonces entró al claro...

A pesar de la poca luz pudo verlo con claridad. Era un chico de cabello rubio, de piel pálida, medianamente alto, tenía los ojos cerrados seguramente por haber cruzado tan bruscamente esa pared de ramas punzantes y hojas.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Esfumarse antes de que pudiera abrir sus ojos? ¿Dejarlo e ir a ayudar al resto?...pero antes que nada... ¿Quién diablos era él? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta **ahí**? ¿Era del pueblo?... ¿Era _él_ a quién debían sacar? ¿Se lo habrían enviado?

Alfred ciertamente no sabía que hacer; se le vino una idea. Podría intentar algo como: _'Hola, soy Alfred ¿Tú también te perdiste en el bosque tratando de huir? ¡Qué problema! ¿Qué tal si buscamos juntos el camino de vuelta al pueblo? Estoy preocupado por mi madre'_ ¡Perfecto! Lo llevaría de vuelta al pueblo 'por suerte', lo dejaría seguro con algunos guardias e iría a ayuda la resto ¡a un reverendo diablo si lo reconocían! Igual tendrían que escapar de nuevo, y evitaría que cualquier humano lo viera por más de un milisegundo, de esa forma nadie lo reconocería. Solo sería un borrón moviéndose de ahí a allá.

Habían pasado apenas unos segundos desde que el chico había entrado en el claro, ya había abierto los ojos, cuyo color no podía identificar muy bien del todo era ¿Verde o azul?, mirando a su alrededor, desorientado, y luego mirando a Alfred con miedo. Alfred ya se disponía a poner en marcha su plan y poner una sonrisa convincente –que le salía de bien- cuando una fuerte brisa sacudió todo a su alrededor... Los árboles se mecieron dejando caer sus ya amarillentas hojas por todas partes. El flujo de aire se alteró de tal forma que envió el aroma del chico hacia Alfred golpeándolo de lleno en la cara...

Apenas Alfred lo percibió, el tiempo y el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo...

El aroma de la sangre que corría, bajo la delicada piel, por el frágil cuerpo de ese chico despertó en Alfred una serie de sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes y de una manera abrumante. Lo fascinó, lo excitó, lo enloqueció, lo adormeció, lo deslumbró...

Era la sangre más _exquisita_ y _dulce_ que había percibido jamás en sus dos siglos de existencia.

_Exquisita_, era como si fuera un perfume, el más maravilloso que uno pueda crear, cuyos efectos lo sumieran en una ensoñación; y una felicidad y paz acogedoras lo dominaran, aislándolo de cualquier perturbación, un perfume divino... De repente se percató de que no había nada más real, y nada más importante que aquel aroma, aquella fragancia.

¿Cómo podía existir siquiera un aroma como ese? De solo habérsele pasado por la cabeza que existiera... ¡Lo habría buscado hasta dar con él! No podía imaginarse cómo había vivido hasta entonces sin aquel embriagante aroma, no lograba concebirlo... Su anterior vida parecía ridícula, sin sentido, sin aquel aroma, sin aquel chico...

Sin embargo había otro sentimiento que crecía dentro del vampiro...

La _dulce_ sangre había despertado una arrolladora sed dentro de Alfred. Había percibido todo tipo de sangre, algunos más apetitosos que otros, pero esa era por excelencia la más dulce que había olido. De solo aspirar su aroma, su paladar le cosquilleaba y su garganta llameaba, podía imaginarse su apetitoso sabor, su calidez... Su garganta se achicharraba por la tremenda sed que lo azotó, simplemente tenía que beber su sangre...era imposible no hacerlo...

Ambos, la sed y la adoración, se debatían para ver cual tomaba control de Alfred, que se había convertido en una estatua mirando a aquel chico, causante de todo ese remolino...

El chico, que lo miraba con pánico y horror, temblaba ligeramente, cerró sus ojos con temor y cerró sus puños con ira. Escuchó con toda claridad como el corazón del chico latía más rápido ¿Por el miedo? ¿Acaso sabía que pronto llegaría su muerte? ¿Sabía que en cualquier momento Alfred se lanzaría encima de él para beber hasta la última gota de su deliciosa sangre? La sed creció...

Espera... ¿Lo iba a matar? Matar a aquel chico cuyo aroma era lo más espléndido que jamás había sentido...matarlo...para no volver a aspirar aquel aroma celestial...

"_NO"_ –pensó molesto consigo mismo. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Acaso el no estaba en contra de matar humanos por simple deseo? ¿Qué no se supone que había decidido no dejar que sus instintos lo guiaran? ¡¿Cómo ahora estaba apunto de perder la batalla? ¡No podía matarlo! ¡Él no era así! Ese chico no tenía la culpa de nada, no tenía la culpa de que su condenado aroma sea tan...hipnotizante, tan tentador... No lo mataría...tomo aire decidido...y su garganta volvió a achicharrarse de sed...no podría resistirse...tenía que irse pero YA...

El chico había vuelto a abrir sus misteriosos ojos y miró hacia el bosque, probablemente iba a huir, y Alfred DEBÍA dejarlo irse, con todas su fuerza de voluntad se quedaría ahí, a esperar a los demás y lo dejaría irse...para no beber su sangre y no matarlo, una parte de él gruñó, para no volver a sentir esa esencia, otra parte de él en entristeció...

Entonces finalmente la luna alumbró el claro, el chico le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser rápida, pero cuando lo vio se quedo tieso sin poder moverse. Seguramente se había percatado de su 'belleza inhumana'... ¡¿Por qué no corría? Solo aumentaba sus propias posibilidades de morir ahí mismo...

Pero Alfred también se quedo tieso al ver aquellos ojos, que resultaron ser de un impactante verde esmeralda, unos ojos que lo miraban con estupor y contrariedad... Alfred mismo se encontró a si mismo admirando esa belleza que tenía frente a él, su piel parecía perlada bajo la luz de la luna y sus ojos resplandecían como dos joyas, su boca semiabierta, sus labios...por unos segundos Alfred quedó petrificado mirándolo...la adoración crecía ganándole a la sed... pero el chico tragó saliva y suspiró... El cálido aliento de ese chico revoloteó hasta llegar a Alfred junto con su aroma... Eso hizo que la sed y sus instintos le ganaran y avanzó hacia el chico...

Este no corrió, seguía perplejo mirándolo. Se acercó y tocó su delicada mejilla, y un tentador rubor apareció. La parte que ansiaba su sangre se sacudió queriendo probarla ya, y la otra parte vio ese rubor con adoración, se veía precioso... El pulso del chico aceleró más y podía oler aquel delicioso aroma más cerca que nunca... el chico soltó de nuevo otro suspiro, al mismo tiempo que Alfred pasaba su brazo por la delicada cintura del otro.

Era tan delgado y frágil...

Su aliento delicioso rozó su rostro...

Una parte dentro de él veía al chico como algo para saciar su sed, nada más, y le gritaba que bebiera su sangre, que se saciara de ese sabor tan delicioso. Mientras la otra parte veía al chico como un tesoro, su nueva razón de vivir...

Pero la sed y los instintos ya habían tomado control de él. Lo atrajo lo más que pudo, sintiendo su tibieza. Ahora esas esmeraldas mostraban temor, pero aun estupor...aspiró de nuevo aquel delicioso aroma, ansiando probarlo... Alfred se inclinó, echando la cabeza del chico para atrás, dejando libre su cuello, la tersa y perlada piel parecía incitarlo a profanarla. Se inclinó hacia ella, tratando de detenerse por dentro buscando fuerzas para no hacerlo, pero ya era imposible...

El chico se tensó, recapacitando, volviendo a ver la realidad...su triste realidad...ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Espe...AH!" –pero el chico no pudo terminar, Alfred ya estaba mordiéndolo.

Apenas su cálida y dulce sangre tocó su lengua, quedo petrificado, comenzó a beberla frenéticamente, como si no hubiera un mañana, era tan deliciosa que cada vez quería más. En su vida había probado algo tan dulce y delicioso, sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo cobrara vida por primera vez. Aferró más al chico, que se retorcía de placer y trataba –inútilmente- de apartarlo a golpes, pero sus puñetazos no eran más que caricias para Alfred.

Esos pocos segundos en que bebía sin piedad la sangre del chico, estuvo sumido en un trance donde no existía nada más que aquel empalagoso y **adictivo** sabor, si muy adictivo, era como una droga para él...cada gota que bebía lo condenaba de por vida...no volvería a ser como antes... Pero no sabía que por su sed frenética le estaba quitando la vida a aquel que era la fuente de aquel elixir...

Vio entonces una lágrima, que resbalaba por la antes sonrosada mejilla del chico. Cuando vio aquella lágrima cargada de ira y tristeza despertó de aquel trance...

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba asesinando a ese ser mortalmente perfecto que le había causado tantas sensaciones agradables en unos pocos segundos! Sensaciones que no había sentido nunca antes, ese ser cuya belleza y fragancia le hicieron sentir que estaba a punto de alcanzar la felicidad...no volvería a sentir aquella felicidad jamás.

Hizo retroceder la sed y sus instintos con toda su fuerza, y dejó de beber su sangre. Se separó y miró al chico que ya había perdido la conciencia. Era la primera fase de conversión...

"¡NO!" –jadeó, se limpió con rapidez sus labios. Había solo UNA forma de detener los efectos de la ponzoña de un vampiro y era con su propia sangre. Alfred se mordió su propia muñeca tomando su propia sangre, que encontró insípida e comparación con la que había bebido antes. Una vez tomó suficiente sangre, se inclinó sobre el chico y unió sus labios con los de él que comenzaban a ponerse fríos. Le dio de beber su sangre boca a boca con desesperación. Tenía que ser rápido, la segunda fase era la más desagradable y no quería verlo a _él_ sufrir...no por su culpa.

Entonces para su santo alivio, escuchó como el corazón volvía a latir vigorosamente y su respiración volvía a la normalidad, sintió como esos labios que seguía besando volvían a recuperar su temperatura y su color. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esas esmeraldas se clavaron en Alfred que se separó justo cuando el chico echó para tras su cabeza para separarse igualmente y para tomar aire. Movió su cuello y se estremeció de dolor...la herida... Alfred hizo una mueca y decidió enmendar el daño, se relamió los labios y se inclinó sobre la herida, el chico trató de apartarlo pero Alfred logró besar la herida y con su saliva curarla. El chico gimió. Alfred sintió una oleada acalorada al escuchar ese agudo y tan sensual gemido y se sonrojó. Pero en seguida recordó el porqué había tenido esa herida...

Alfred se enderezó mirando al chico con angustia y escondido, odio a sí mismo pro haberse dejado llevar, este le devolvió la mirada con la confusión grabada en su pálido rostro. Estaba cansado seguramente, tanta tensión en un solo día, era humano después de todo. Pronto caería dormido, entonces Alfred sintió la urgente necesidad de preguntar:

"¿Tu nombre?" –preguntó en un susurro, no lo dejaría dormir hasta que se lo dijera.

"...Ar...thur..." –y se quedo dormido.

"_Arthur_" –Alfred repitió su nombre dentro de su cabeza, para memorizarlo, para no olvidarlo por siempre, era parte de su vida ahora.

Lo miró bajo la luz de la luna, dormido, con un muy ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pálidas casi como la tiza ¿acaso había bebido demasiada sangre? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar la desagradable sensación que había sentido cuando había tomado su sangre a la fuerza...aunque Arthur no había puesto mucha resistencia que digamos. Culpa de su 'belleza inhumana'. Alfred sonrió con satisfacción, y luego se inclinó sobre Arthur para oler su esencia, como si fuera un perfume...

Mala idea...la sed lo golpeó de nuevo. Alfred se resistió con todas sus fuerzas pero el recuerdo del delicioso sabor de la sangre de Arthur lo apremió y trato de dominarlo para obligarlo a beber su sangre de nuevo, esta vez sin interrupciones...

"¡NO!" –bramó resistiéndose.

"¿Alfred-san?" –dijo una voz de entre los árboles. Una sensación de alivio lo invadió cuando vio a su grupo que había vuelto. Todos los miraban con sorpresa y luego miraban al chico que tenía en brazos, inconsciente.

"Alfred...tu...no..." –Elizabeta parecía más que sorprendida.

"Alfred..." –Matthew y Francis eran los más cercanos, Matthew lo miraba en silencio, sabía que estaría haciendo, mejor así no tendría que dar explicaciones. Francis lo escrutaba con la mirada. Kiku que había sido el que lo había llamado miraba a Arthur contrariado.

Alfred ignoró esas y las demás miradas y se acercó con impaciencia a Francis, dejó en sus brazos a Arthur que seguía inconsciente, se dio la vuelta sintiendo como si dejara una parte de él mismo atrás y corrió hacia los bosques.

"¡¿Alfred a dónde vas?" –gritó Den.

"no puedo estar cerca...iré de caza" –dijo Alfred sin subir el tono de voz, todos le escucharon igual. Alfred se metió en el bosque en busca de presas para saciar la sed que crecía dentro de él.

Todos clavaron de inmediato las confusas miradas en el chico, humano, que estaba en los brazos de Francis. Él era la clave de todo, del ataque hace no mucho y de la escena que habían visto, por no olvidar el extraño comportamiento de Alfred. Francis lo miró con severidad y luego esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas, miró a Matthew.

"_¿Sabes qué pasó?"_ –pensó.

"Si, sé que ha pasado...lo vi en la mente de Alfred..." –dijo Matthew en un hilo de voz.

"¿qué pasó?" –inquirió Elizabeta molesta.

"bueno..." –iba a decir Matthew pero Francis lo interrumpió.

"no creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar...mejor volvamos a casa" –dijo con tono autoritario. Si Alfred no estaba él tomaba las decisiones, y en esos momentos Alfred estaba quién sabe donde.

"Pero...y ¿el?" –preguntó Kiku confuso.

"Lo llevaremos también...corre peligro aun" –dijo una chica de cabello negro que no quitaba sus ojos ambarinos de Arthur.

"Si...será lo mejor" –concordó Francis.

Y como si fueran sombras, se desplazaron por el bosque en dirección de su hogar, exhaustos por la pelea que habían dado, y todavía confusos, tenían tantas dudas y la clave de todas era el humano que Francis cargaba en brazos...

Arthur estuvo dormido por unas buenas horas, cuando por fin empezó a despertar. Sus sueños se habían limitado a borrones y cosas sin sentido. Había visto el pueblo en llamas, gente corriendo, a él mis corriendo entre el follaje del bosque, luego en un lugar que parecía n paraíso nocturno con alguien más...alguien que no logró identificar. Se sentía muy cansado, débil y aturdido. Sentía que el abrir los ojos de por sí era una gran tarea, estuvo echado ahí con los ojos cerrados, con el tiempo su oído se fue agudizando captando los sonidos de su alrededor. Escuchó el susurro de las ramas meciéndose con el viento, una brisa suave que recorría la habitación, el aleteo suave de algunos pájaros y su canto, los sonidos naturales del bosque tan cerca... ¿Estaba echado en medio del bosque o qué?

Arthur palpó con ligereza el lugar donde estaba recostado, un suave y mullido colchón, y una capa de sábanas y mantas lo cubría con delicadeza. Estaba en una cama, bastante cómoda, pero ¿Estaba la ventana abierta de par en par entonces? Una brisa suave que acarició su rostro lo comprobó. Arthur sintió entonces un aroma a hojas secas, madera, flores, rosas... Entonces decidió que era hora de abrir sus ojos de una vez. Con pesadez los abrió y miró el techo de un blanco como la nieve, movió su cuello ligeramente, sintió una ligera punzada de dolor y vio que estaba echado en una cama con dosel, cuatro postes y cortinas de seda. No reconoció la elegante habitación con muebles finos y antiguos, la ventana a su derecha estaba abierta y la brisa otoñal entraba moviendo las cortinas blancas. Casi todo era blanco...

La excesiva blancura lo encegueció y mientras cerraba los ojos, se preguntó algo que debió peguntarse desde que despertó:

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Estaba por echar otro vistazo a la pulcra y blanca habitación cuando la puerta se abrió escuchó unos ligeros pasos y cuando entreabrió los ojos vio una figura a su lado. La muchacha de cabello negro, piel blanca como la tiza y ojos ámbar lo miraba con curiosidad y entusiasmo, era linda. ¿Quién era?

"Finalmente...has despertado..." –dijo con voz cantarina.

"Eh..." –se limitó a decir Arthur.

"¿Por qué te fuiste así nada más? –preguntó un chico jovial, de piel clara, rubio y de ojos violáceos que entró con gracia, su mirada se detuvo en Arthur y sonrió más ampliamente- ¡Ha despertado!"

"¿Cómo te sientes?" –preguntó la chica.

"Les avisaré a los demás –dijo el chico- llévalo abajo" –y salió con la misma gracia.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" –volvió a preguntar la chica con paciencia.

"...cansado..." –solo dijo Arthur, era la verdad.

"Es normal estuviste bajo mucha presión, corriste bastante y...está también _eso_" –dijo con tono algo incómodo. ¿Presión? ¿Correr? ¿_ESO?_ En el nombre de lo más sagrado ¿qué estaba pasando?

"disculpa –Arthur trató de ser lo más caballeroso posible- pero...no sé de qué me hablas...y no se que hago aquí tampoco...y tampoco sé quien eres"

"En orden –dijo ella con calma- me refiero a lo que paso ayer, en Castle Combe, el ataque. Estás aquí porque te trajimos; corrías peligro si te devolvíamos al pueblo, y yo soy Antonieta" –dijo ella con fluidez y calma. Arthur parpadeó confuso por el torrente de información que le había dado la chica. Entonces se hizo clic en su cabeza y recordó todo.

El ataque al pueblo, había corrido por su madre, había descubierto que estaban tras él, lo habían perseguido, había logrado huir al bosque por arte de magia, había corrido por los árboles escapando, se había encontrado con... Recodar el encuentro con el vampiro hizo que una ráfaga de sensaciones extrañas lo dominaran y un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

"Algo de color –dijo al chica- eso es buena señal...significa que no perdiste tanta sangre, eso es bueno" –dijo como si nada.

"Perdona pero..." –Arthur estaba tan contrariado que no sabía que preguntar...

"Puedes preguntar lo que quieras abajo, debes de estar hambriento" –dijo la chica. Arthur iba a negarlo, pero sintió un hambre voraz.

"Si...gracias..." –Arthur se levantó de la cómoda cama con algo de dificultad, la chica lo ayudó en todo momento, le ayudó a ponerse una bata y lo guió fuera de aquella excesivamente blanca habitación.

Lo guió por unos pasillos donde había cuadros elegantes y antiguos, muebles igualmente finos, el piso de madera crujía ligeramente con lo pasos de Arthur, pero no con los de ella, que mantenía su expresión con una ligera sonrisa.

Arthur no entendía donde estaba, cómo había llegado a ese lugar, quién era ella, que decía llamarse Antonieta, qué había sido del pueblo, de su hermano, de su madre, de la gente del pueblo... ¡Tantas preguntas! Pero de cierta forma agradeció su suerte, quienes sean que eran, lo habían acogido en su elegante casa, debían ser muy ricos pensó Arthur. Seguramente estaban en una mansión de algún pueblo cercano, podría pedirles que lo lleven de vuelta a Castle Combe para esa tarde y volvería con su familia. Bajaron por unas escaleras elegantes y llegaron luego a un comedor, donde todo esperaban a Arthur.

La primera impresión que tuvo fue de estupor, todos ahí, hombres y mujeres, gozaban de una belleza sobrecogedora. Todos de piel pálida como la de Antonieta. ¿Qué clase de familia perfecta era aquella? ¿No estaba imaginándose cosas? Se restregó los ojos con torpeza y los miró de nuevo. Todos seguían tan bellos como antes. Y todos seguían mirándolo fijamente. El chico que había dio antes, entró con una enorme bandeja de comida que dejó en un lugar en la mesa, le sonrió y se acercó.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tino" –le saludó estrechándole la mano, Arthur lo encontró muy amable y cordial.

"M-mucho gusto...soy Arthur" –masculló.

"siéntate y come Arthur" –dijo mientras lo guiaba a su lugar en la mesa. Lo sentó frente a un hombre de cabello rubio, rizado hasta los hombros, ojos seductores azules y algo de barba en el mentón. Lo miraba con una sonrisa de complacencia. Arthur se ruborizó ligeramente y bajó la mirada.

"Ou...Arthur es algo tímido...que tierno" –dijo el otro con tono burlón. Arthur reaccionó.

"¡qué dices! ¡No me molestes!" –replicó con energía dejando de lado del rubor.

"Francis...no lo molestes" –dijo Antonieta.

"Mis disculpas mi preciosa Antoinette" –dijo con acento francés. Un chico sentado a la derecha de Francis suspiró. Era de cabello rubio igualmente, lacio y ondulado, sus ojos eran violetas, usaba gafas, tenía un rizo peculiar y parecía triste. Era como esas personas que siempre se las pasan lamentando de todo. Abrazaba un oso polar de peluche. Arthur se preguntó a sí mismo que le pasaría para suspirar de esa forma. El chico alzó la mirada hacia Arthur.

"N-no me pasa nada" –dijo apresuradamente. Arthur pestañeó sorprendido...acaso podía...-"Si...puedo leer los pensamientos" –dijo con voz suave y apaciguadora.

¡OK! Es ya era suficiente, tenía que preguntar y obtener respuestas, todo estaba empezando a desencajar y no tener ni pies ni cabeza ¡Oh god what was going on! La tonelada de preguntas se asomó por su cabeza, el chico de ojos violetas lo miraba concertándose.

"E-eh...te responderemos, pero primero tranquilízate un poco" –reclamó algo mareado.

"qué te parece si comes algo, debes de estar famélico" –dijo Francis con una sonrisa. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada, ese tipo con sus sonrisas y su tono francés cada vez le caía menos. El 'lector de mentes' rió ligeramente. Arthur sin embargo comenzó a comer, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre él, lo cual lo ponía nervioso.

"Dejen de mirarlo como si fuera una exhibición" –dijo 'el lector de mentes' con un hilo de voz ¿siempre hablaba con ese tono tan bajito? Sin embargo el resto le escuchó sin problemas y dejó de mirar a Arthur, que pudo comer con calma. De vez en cuando mirando a los que estaban ahí también.

Había una mujer de aspecto duro pero al mismo tiempo dulce, mirando por la ventana. Cabello castaño y ojos verdes. También estaba un muchacho de cabello rubio casi platinado y ojos apagados azules, tenía una mirada inexpresiva con los brazos cruzados. A su lado estaba un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y despeinado, de profundos ojos azules, que sonreía al chico de mirada inexpresiva. Arthur se dio cuenta de que entre ambos había un niño, de unos 14 o 15 años quizás, de cabello platinado y ojos violáceos, tenía una mirada seria y parecía incómodo por algo. Al otro lado de la sala estaban dos personas, uno alto y musculoso, de mirada somnolienta, ojos verdes y cabello marrón oscuro, tenía un pequeño gato en el hombro que dormía tranquilamente, a su lado, más bajo estaba un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos marrones y rasgos asiáticos, acariciaba un gato en sus brazos. Miró al inusual grupo de personas y no pudo encontrar parecido alguno (salvo la piel pálida), no podían ser familia.

Acabo de comer y Tino se acercó para llevarse la bandeja, lo siguió con la mirada y se percató del hombre que había estado detrás de él junto con Tino, era alto, rubio levemente castaño y ojos azules, tenía una mirada fría que casi daba miedo. Tino sonrió al hombre y salió de la sala para volver dentro de unos instantes.

"Bien... ¿Puedo preguntar ya?" –dijo Arthur mirando a Antonieta, era la única del grupo que no lo intimidaba tanto.

"Si...dispara" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bien...primero... ¿quiénes son ustedes?" –dijo mirando a todos.

"claro, será mejor que nos presentemos"

"yo soy Francis" –dijo el que lo molestaba tanto.

"Matthew" –dijo el chico que podía leer mentes.

"Elizabeta...solo Eli" –dijo con una sonrisa la mujer al lado de la ventana.

"Den –dijo el rubio despeinado con una sonrisa- y ellos son Nor y Ice" –dijo señalando a los dos de cabello platinado.

"Podemos presentarnos sin tu ayuda, idiota" –dijo con voz monocorde el que correspondía al nombre de Nor, Ice solo asintió levemente.

"Muchos gusto –dijo el de rasgos asiáticos con suma cortesía- mi nombre es Kiku" –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Heracles...mucho...gusto" –dijo el otro con lentitud.

"Soy Berwald" –dijo el alto de mirada fría. Arthur procuró recordar todos los nombres, y preparó la siguiente pregunta qué era una de las que más le preocupaba.

"¿Qué paso con el pueblo? –no pudo resistirse y comenzó a disparar preguntas- ¿atraparon al grupo de vampiros? ¿Hubo heridos? ¿Saben algo de mi familia? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"el pueblo está bien –dijo Eli- no hubo muchos heridos porque logramos hacer retroceder al grupo antes de que comenzaran a matar gente. El pueblo ya está tranquilo y la Armada ha redoblado la seguridad" –dijo con tono tranquilizador.

"En cuento al grupo de vampiros –dijo Den- están sueltos, logramos atrapar a algunos y...entregarlos a la Armada, pero la mayoría escapó" –dijo con molestia.

"Lo cual nos lleva a tu última pregunta –dijo Francis- no podemos decirte dónde te encuentras, puesto que corres peligro... no se si lo sabrás pero ellos están tras de ti"

"Lo sé –dijo Arthur con nerviosismo- los oí decirlo...por eso traté de escapar cuando vi que iban a por mi madre... ¡no han respondido acerca de mi familia! –antes de que pudieran responderle Arthur se dio cuenta de algo y preguntó antes- Esperen...ustedes... ¿son de la Armada? ¿Los envió mi padre a rescatarme y mantener a salvo o algo así?" –peguntó mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿tu padre? –jadeó Antonieta- con tu padre te refieres al Teniente Kirkland..."

"si él es mi padre" –dijo con sorpresa ¿no lo sabían ya?

"Eso explica porqué hubiera reaccionado de esa forma si te hubieran matado" –dijo Antonieta mirando a Tino.

"encaja perfectamente" –dijo Berwald con voz tosca y gruesa.

"¿D-de qué hablan? –replicó Arthur molesto, en vez de aclararle dudas, las multiplicaban- ¿Qué encaja? Y... dijeron que ustedes evitaron que hubieran muertes en el pueblo pero...no son de la Armada... ¿Quiénes son?" –todos se tensaron cuando preguntó eso, cada uno miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Arthur los desafió con la mirada, comenzaba a desconfiar de ellos.

"Me he equivocado –dijo Francis- eres mucho más observador de lo que esperaba en un humano -¿humano?- no se te ha escapado ni un detalle de lo que hemos dicho...bueno en ese caso –dijo parándose- no nos queda de otra que decirte la pura verdad...aunque no estoy seguro que te guste" –dijo con una sonrisa algo triste. Matthew suspiró y bajó la cabeza, Antonieta se mordió el labio, Eli volvió a mirar por la ventana, Den borró su sonrisa, ni Nor ni Ice se inmutaron, Heracles despertó atento y Kiku se acercó ligeramente más a él. Tino sonrió con tristeza y Berwald frunció el ceño ¿qué iba a revelarle que ponía así a todos? Nada bueno podía ser...

"Arthur... –titubeó Antonieta- nosotros no...bueno...no somos...no somos como tú"

"Arthur...nosotros no somos humanos...somos vampiros" –dijo Matthew con una leve sonrisa.

Arthur abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se quedo tieso. Un frió recorrió su espalda y estuvo listo para salir huyendo de ahí ¡Estaba rodeado de vampiros! ¡Era como una sentencia de muerte inminente! Aunque su cabeza le decía que debía salir corriendo de ahí, no se movió. Estaba petrificado del miedo. Matthew lo miró con una esperanza.

"Antes de que digas o hagas algo... –dijo con tono suplicante- déjanos explicarte todo" –Arthur estuvo en silencio unos instantes y algo, algo muy profundo en su cerebro, le dijo que asintiera y así lo hizo. Con un movimiento mecánico asintió y Matthew lo miró aliviado.

A continuación Francis comenzó a relatarle como habían previsto el ataque a Castle Combe gracias al don de ver el futuro de Tino, le contaron como habían intentado de prevenirlo, pero como sus planes habían fallado por un repentino cambio de decisión, el ataque al pueblo al lado del río, y luego como también habían planeado evitar el ataque secuestrando a Arthur...

"Pero como pasó en la mañana algo cambió a último instante –dijo Tino- el futuro es subjetivo cambia de acuerdo a las decisiones que uno toma. En el caso de ayer, alguien tomo la súbita decisión de atacar antes y eso arruino el plan"

"Matthew, Den, Antonieta y yo –dijo Eli- íbamos a secuestrarte una vez hayas dejado al niño, no queríamos implicar a nadie más y tampoco dejar testigos, así que esperamos a que lo dejaras en su casa, pero atacaron antes y cuando las calles se convirtieron en caos te perdimos"

"Nos costó bastante encontrarte puesto que la gente corría por todas partes, no pudimos seguir tu rastro entre tantas personas, ni oírte por el ruido, para apresurar las cosas nos separamos –explicó Antonieta- Eli fue la que logró encontrarte primero, estabas corriendo, solo, por una calle vacía, y un vampiro de ellos estaba por cogerte y ella interfirió –Arthur recordó haber escuchado un gruñido y luego ver dos sombras enfrentándose, seguramente una de ellas era Eli- después los demás estábamos dispersos, Den y Matthew lograron encontrarte no muy lejos, corrías por otras calles igualmente vacías, así corrías más peligro, pero no podíamos ignorar el incendio que había en el centro, lo habían provocado para distraer a los guardias"

"Así que ellos fueron a ayudar, y yo me quede contigo, siempre vigilándote a distancia tenía que esperar a que llegara el resto, no podía contra tantos" –dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Cuando el resto se percató de el fallo en el plan nos dirigimos al pueblo par ayudar al resto –dijo Francis- todos menos Alfred...a él lo habían reconocido, no podíamos correr el riesgo y lo dejamos en el claro, ahí atraeríamos al enemigo de ser posible" –Arthur sintió un estremecimiento al recordar lo ocurrido en el claro, las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas.

"Matthew continuó siguiéndote hasta que te acercaste a esa calle –continuó Francis mirando confundido el rubor en las mejillas de Arthur- en aquella calle habían puesto una permanente guardia, pero el grupo de vampiros se deshizo de ella en unos instantes y entró en una casa; precisamente la casa del teniente Kirkland, según nuestras investigaciones"

"Mi casa –aclaró Arthur, entonces algo se sacudió dentro de él- Y...mi madre... ¿Le hicieron algo?" –preguntó con miedo.

"Llegaste a tiempo –dijo Den- Hanz no logró hacerle nada a tu madre, al parecer no era su intención"

"Suponemos que estaba en la mansión porque sabía que usted irías directo ahí" –dijo Berwald.

"y acertó...fui ahí directamente" –dijo Arthur con voz apagada.

"Exactamente, estuve apunto de detenerte, pero –dijo Matthew- uno de ellos me interceptó antes y no pude hacerlo" –Arthur recordó aquella pelea silenciosa que había escuchado no muy lejos cuando ya se acercaba ¿Era Matthew tratando de seguirle el paso?

"Bueno...ya sabes que pasó ahí, fueron tras de ti en cuanto te vieron...y estuvieron a un pelo de atraparte pero logramos llegar a tiempo –dijo Francis- teníamos ventaja por ser más que ellos, pero Hanz estaba por atraparte y decidí hacerte desparecer" –dijo con simpleza. Arthur parpadeó confundido.

"Francis tiene un don bastante peculiar –explicó Matthew- puede 'teletransportarse' y a cualquiera a su gusto, él te transportó fuera de ahí" –Arthur recordó la melena ondeante y la risa burlona, en efecto encajaban con Francis.

"Pero ese Hanz se lanzó encima mío y me hizo desviar tu destino, la idea era dejarte en el claro, para que Alfred se hiciera cargo pero creo que te deje en medio del bosque" –dijo apenado.

"Si...aparecí repentinamente entre el bosque...y había alguien ahí...y me adentré tratando de escapar y encontré el lugar y..." –su voz se perdió la recordar lo ocurrido en el claro, de nuevo se ruborizó.

"Es en realidad una gran sorpresa que hayas dado con el lugar... ¡podrías haberte perdido!" –dijo Den con una sonrisa. Arthur se tensó preocupado de que le preguntaran lo que había sucedido en el claro, no quería hablar de eso. Matthew se enteró y desvió el tema.

"Y-y así, peleamos contra el grupo y logramos hacerlos retroceder hacia el bosque. Capturamos algunos inclusive e hicimos que la Armada los encontrase"

"Luego fuimos al claro y... –Antonieta dudo- te trajimos aquí..."

Arthur se quedó en silencio procesando la recién dada información. Todo encajaba perfectamente. Entonces después de meditarlo bien preguntó:

"¿Por qué lo hacen?... son vampiros ¿Por qué interfirieron?" –Den rió.

"No somos como el resto...somos pacíficos" –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Arthur alzó una poblada ceja.

"Lo que el idiota quiere decir –dijo Nor- es que no atacamos a los humanos por gusto o por necesidad, podemos saciarnos con sangre de animales y estar tranquilos, sin meternos con los humanos"

"¿E-es es posible?" –preguntó Arthur sin darse cuenta. No podía creerlo.

"Si, no es lo mismo que con la sangre humana...pero nosotros nos hemos rehusado a vivir como...salvajes atacando a humanos sin razón alguna...así que hemos logrado abstenernos de la sangre humana y vivir decentemente" –dijo Francis.

"La verdad es que la sangre humana ya no nos atrae incluso...podemos vivir con humanos sin problemas –dijo Tino- son años de práctica" –puntualizó.

"Pero –titubeó Arthur sin saber si decirlo o no- uno de ustedes me...me mordió" –dijo tocando su cuello.

"Si...respecto a eso...bueno...has de saber que a veces, solo a veces –dijo Eli- el aroma de un humano puede atraer incontrolablemente a un vampiro"

"suponemos que pasó eso con ustedes" –dijo Nor.

"Tu aroma lo...conmocionó tanto que lo incitó a morderte...pero logró detenerse a tiempo antes de...desangrarte –dijo Matthew- y logró detener el proceso de conversión"

"_¿Conversión?_" –pensó sin entender.

"Bueno, los vampiros podemos convertir a humanos en vampiros –dijo Matthew- pero suele ser muy raro puesto que cuando uno prueba la sangre...se deja llevar y acaba matando al humano –dijo algo incómodo- Alfred logró detenerse y detener el proceso"

"¿Y cómo puede un vampiro detener el proceso?" –preguntó curioso.

"bueno solo hay una forma y es darle al humano la propia sangre del vampiro que lo ha mordido, solo su sangre detendrá los efectos de su veneno" –explicó Kiku.

Arthur buscó en su memoria el que haya hecho eso, que le haya dado de beber su sangre, pero seguramente fue cuando se había quedado inconsciente unos momentos. Recordó algo cálido y dulce recorrer su garganta ¿Era eso? Entonces recordó que al abrir sus ojos, Alfred estaba besándolo... acaso...

"_¡¿Ese maldito desgraciado me dio su sangre a-así?_" –Arthur se sonrojó a más no poder de solo recordarlo y maldijo por dentro a Alfred.

"Bueno...no hemos podido hablar con Alfred para que él nos explique precisamente qué paso" –dijo Eli mirando por la ventana,

"Después de que te dejó con nosotros fue a cazar...para saciar su sed...tal vez el impacto de tu aroma hizo que su sed disparara a los cielos" –dijo Antonieta.

"De todas formas...eso hablaremos más tarde cuando vuelva –dijo Francis- ¿Tienes algo más que preguntar?"

"Si... ¿Puedo volver a mi casa?" –preguntó algo incómodo, no es que no le gustara estar ahí, solo que no quería hacer preocupar a su madre demasiado.

"Mira Arthur –dijo Francis inclinándose ligeramente hacia él- no sabemos qué quieren ellos de ti, qué quiere Hanz de ti, pero es claro que si te dejamos en Castle Combe de nuevo volverán a atacarte. Así que lo mejor es que no vayas y te quedes aquí"

"Aquí estás más seguro que en cualquier lugar" –aseguró Den.

"no se atreverían a venir aquí sin un plan, los superamos en número" –aclaró Kiku.

"Y yo acabaré viendo su ataque" –dijo Tino.

"Estás más seguro aquí rodeado de tantos vampiros que de guardias de la Armada" –dijo Berwald.

"No se trata de mi –replicó Arthur- ¡Sino de mi familia! ¡Corren peligro!"

"como dijimos...no irán tras de ellos, tu padre ha puesto una enorme guardia en su mansión, estoy seguro de que no los atacaran a menos que estén seguros de que eso te llevará a ellos de nuevo...y eso no pasará –dijo inclinándose hasta casi rozar su nariz con la de Arthur- porque no pensamos dejarte ir así nada más"

"En falta de una mejor palabra –dijo Ice hablando por primera vez- estás 'capturado' aquí" –dijo con tranquilidad. Arthur pestañeó sorprendido y miró con rabia a todos ahí presentes.

"Creí que no estaban interesados en humanos –dijo con una sonrisa cínica- y ahora me dicen que me están capturando... ¡Vaya vampiros pacíficos que son!" –Arthur realmente tenía miedo, pero no lo demostraría.

"No pienses mal –dijo Heracles también interfiriendo por primera vez- no es que te estemos reteniendo por gusto o algo así, es por tu seguridad y la del pueblo, a demás que no queremos que la Armada esté en alerta de nuevo" –dijo con tono serio.

"Es cierto Arthur –dijo Eli- si dejamos que te maten, la Armada reaccionará de tal forma que irá tras cada vampiro que haya cerca"

"Lo he visto" –dijo Tino.

"nosotros somos pacíficos –dijo Berwald- solo queremos convivir tranquilos con los humanos y no queremos que la Armada vuelva a estar tras nuestra pista"

"¿No te has percatado tal vez que desde hace ya muchos años que no ha habido ataques masivos aquí?" –preguntó Eli. Arthur pestañeó sin poder creérselo.

"Si, nosotros hemos estado alejando a los grupos de vampiros desde hace 20 años. Todo para mantener la Armada calmada. Y no vamos a dejar que ahora por un grupo de vampiros inestables lo arruine" –dijo Matthew.

"Vamos a deshacernos de ellos, y tu volverás a tu pueblo sano y salvo –dijo Francis- mientras...te quedarás aquí para no poner en peligro a otros humanos"

Arthur se sintió mal, era como si el fuera algo que causaría muerte y destrucción donde quiera que vaya. Matthew se acercó para tomar la mano de Arthur.

"No es eso...no es tu culpa...es la de ese tal Hanz que está tras de ti...cuando lo atrapemos podrás volver tranquilo" –dijo con una sonrisa, Arthur sonrió de vuelta y cuando iba a decir algo, Ice habló de nuevo.

"Ya viene –dijo con seriedad- está a unos dos kilómetros"

"Ya entró en el territorio" –dijo Eli nerviosa.

"Ok...lo esperaremos entonces" –dijo Matthew con tono serio. Arthur miró a todos sin saber de quién hablaban. Entonces pensó en Hanz ¡estaba atacando! Se paró temeroso sin saber qué hacer ¿Esconderse? ¿Pelear? ¿Hacer de señuelo? Si podía ayudarles para acabar más rápido con tod eso, lo haría. Pero aun si tenía miedo. Matthew lo miró confuso.

"¡n-no! No es Hanz –aclaró, Arthur respiró tranquilo y volvió a sentarse- es Alfred, finalmente ha venido" –esa respuesta no era del todo buena que digamos. Pensar en aquel atractivo vampiro que le había mordido la causaba un torbellino de sensaciones confusas...y ahora venía para acá. No se sentía mentalmente preparado para verlo ¿Cómo tratar con el vampiro que te mordió y de paso te hizo 'disfrutar' de aquello? No tuvo tiempo de pedir que lo llevaran a otro lado, porque escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego unos pasos apresurados caminar directo hacia el comedor. Arthur parpadeó y ya había dos vampiros a cada lado de él. Den y Heracles estaban a su derecha y Eli y Berwald estaban del otro lado. Francis se había situado detrás de su silla. ¿Por protección?

"_¿N-no pensarán que me atacará de nuevo no?"_ –pensó nervioso. Vio a Matthew asentir en silencio. Se le retorcieron las tripas.

Alfred entró al comedor entonces, con aire pensativo y nervioso. Caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta que estuvo cerca Miró a todos y se detuvo mirando a Arthur, que lo miraba con el corazón desbocado. Sus ojos se clavaron en Arthur mirándolo como si fuera lo más maravilloso que existía, respiró hondo y su garganta ardió. La sed despertó de nuevo.

"_Maldita sea como puedo seguir teniendo sed...bebí hasta saciarme con sangre animal y ahora...no..._" –dio un inconsciente paso hacia Arthur y todos se tensaron.

"Alfred..." –lo llamó Matthew con voz dudosa.

Arthur casi no era conciente de lo que ocurría ahí mismo, estaba conmocionado. Alfred estaba igual de atractivo que cuando lo había visto en e claro, pero ahora podía verlo con toda claridad. Era... Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente sacándose esas ideas de la cabeza.

Alfred retrocedió, al sacudir su cabeza Arthur había enviado su aroma de forma brusca a Alfred que ni bien lo percibió, sintió su sed aumentar más, casi lastimándolo. La tentación de probar su sangre de nuevo...

"¡A-Alfred!" –dijo Matthew exasperado.

"Lo...siento... –dijo con voz entrecortada- ...y... ¿Ya decidieron...qué hacer?" –preguntó mirando a Francis.

"Si, hemos decidido enfrentarnos al grupo de Hanz" –dijo Francis.

"Genial..." –dijo Alfred con un tono que suponía ser entusiasta, pero sonó como s estuviera siendo ahogado.

"Y respecto a Arthur –Antonieta dudó cuando Alfred tensó sus músculos; pero prosiguió- hemos decidido que...lo mejor para él es que se quede aquí...en la mansión" –Alfred la miró como si acabara de sentenciar su muerte o la de Arthur. Y de cierta forma eso había hecho.

El que Arthur se quedara todo el tiempo ahí, era un boleto gratis hacia la muerte de uno de los dos. Significaba que tendría que sentir ese aroma y esa sed a cada momento, torturándolo constantemente, una agonía... Alfred se había prometido así mismo a no volver a beber la sangre de Arthur mientras cazaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pensaba que lo devolverían a Castle Combe o a otro pueblo, y que el tendría que olvidarlo y resistir la sed que había despertado en él. Ahora que él conocía el aroma y el sabor delicioso de su sangre, Arthur corría peligro más que ningún otro humano. Corría peligro de morir por las manos de Alfred...

Pero ahora era muchísimo peor ¡Iba a tenerlo cerca todos los días! Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo ese delicioso aroma estaría ahí, incitándolo... De esa forma quedaban dos caminos: el primero que Alfred, de tanto resistirse, acabaría sufriendo y enloqueciendo... y el otro camino...Arthur acabaría muerto...

"¡N-no! –intervino Matthew escandalizado- te ayudaremos a superarlo"

"Por favor Alfred –suplicó Antonieta- es por el bien de los habitantes de esta zona y por le bien de Arthur, estará mejor protegido aquí que en cualquier otro sitio"

"Se puede vivir con ello mon ami" –susurró Francis mirando fijamente a Alfred. Arthur no logró escuchar aquello, Francis había usado un débil hilo de voz. Arthur estaba consternado, hasta donde entendía Alfred estaba totalmente disgustado con la idea de que él se quedara ahí. Eso le dolió muy en el fondo e hizo que agachara la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro de Alfred.

"No...no podré con _él_" –dijo con un leve tono despectivo dirigido a Arthur, este tembló ligeramente y sintió una acuchillada.

"Alfred no..."

"¡NO! ¡NO LO ENTIENDEN! ¡ES HORRIBLE!" –bramó con un tono de cólera y frustración y un gruñido. Arthur tembló de pies a cabeza y la acuchillada fría lo atravesó por completo, sintió como si invisibles lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, pero en esos momentos el mido que experimento al escuchar el tono tan colérico de Alfred era mayor que la tristeza...parecía tan peligroso...le urgió la necesidad de escapar lejos de él...

Matthew lanzó una mirada fugaz a Kiku y este dejó caer al gato, que bufó a Alfred, y se acercó con gracilidad a Arthur, el resto se hizo a un lado pero manteniendo la mirada clavada en Alfred que seguía colérico. Kiku, con una gran delicadeza y al mismo tiempo con gran velocidad, lo arrancó de su asiento para sacarlo rápidamente del lugar. Era demasiado arriesgado tener a Arthur en la misma habitación donde estaba Alfred cargado de rabia.

Arthur lanzó una última mirada a Alfred y antes de que la puerta se cerrara escuchó decir a Francis con una voz fría y cortante que le heló las venas:

"El se queda Alfred, así que o aprendes a resistirlo...o disfruta del martirio"

Kiku lo llevó de nuevo a la blanca habitación, Arthur se desplomó en la cama con aire perdido, Kiku dijo que le traería un té par calmarlo y Arthur asintió quedamente y luego se quedo solo...

Estaba dolido, frustrado, molesto, furibundo y sobretodo...triste... Se acercó a la ventan para ver dónde se encontraba...en medio del profundo e inmenso bosque...iba ser imposible escapar de ahí, se perdería y lo atraparían antes de acercarse a cualquier pueblo vecino... Tal y como Ice había dicho...estaba capturado...

¿Cómo había acabado **así**?

...

El tiempo transcurría ahí con normalidad y tranquilidad, y por primera vez Arthur hubiera querido que este transcurriera más rápido, pero las manecillas del reloj avanzaban a paso normal sin hacer caso a sus peticiones.

Arthur se la pasaba casi todo el día en aquella blanca habitación, a la cual se acostumbró con el tiempo. Al principio sin deseo alguno de encontrarse con Alfred, no salía de ella y casi todo el día estaba durmiendo y echado en la cama sin hacer nada. La primera noche no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de melancolía y también de tristeza. Al principio no comía como correspondía y eso alertó a todos, pero Arthur decía que solo necesitaba dormí un poco...aunque ya dormía demasiado... Se sentía desdichado consigo mismo, a pesar de que Matthew le había dicho que no lo hiciera. De vez en cuando alguien lo visitaba, y le hacía compañía. Eli siempre iba con Antonieta, y le hablaban de una que otra cosa. Tino siempre iba acompañado de Berwald, y como era tan parlanchín distraía enormemente a Arthur. Kiku también lo visitaba, y cuando Arthur le dijo que le gustaban los libros le trajo algunos que pensó le gustarían y así fue. Matthew a veces también lo visitaba algunas veces, y casi siempre se disculpaba por la actitud de su hermano... Si, Alfred y Matthew eran hermanos mellizos, increíblemente, aunque físicamente era fácil de identificar el parentesco, incluso algunas veces cuando entró a la habitación Arthur se congelo pensando que era Alfred. Pero aparte de eso, eran muy distintos...hasta donde Arthur había visto...

Después de su segundo día de estadía ahí, adquirió la confianza necesaria para poder salir de su escondite e ir a otros lugares de la casa como la biblioteca, donde encontró una gran cantidad de libros, varios muy antiguos, y donde pasaba bastante tiempo sumido en la lectura. Francis al ver que comenzaba a abrirse más lo invitó al solario, un bello lugar en la parte trasera de la casa donde había una mesa y sillas para tomar té, con una linda vista a los exuberantes rosales que había afuera. El sol entraba de una forma tan agradable por los vidrios que Arthur disfrutaba tomar una taza de té ahí, o leer un libro.

Todos ahí lo trataban bien, salvo por los callados hermanos Nor y Ice (resultaron ser hermanos) que no el hablaban mucho, todos parecían nada incómodos con su estadía. Todos salvo uno...en quién Arthur evitaba pensar de ser posible...

En la primera semana que pasó ahí; logró acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de vida, siempre extrañando a su madre y de cierta forma su casa, que en comparación con esa donde estaba, se quedaba muy pequeña. La mansión era grande, y lujosa. Repleta de lujos por todas partes. Arthur se acostumbró rápidamente a todo eso, al trato excesivamente amable, a los lujos que disfrutaba cada día, a la idea de estar en una casa rodeada en medio de la nada, rodeado de vampiros...amables y pacíficos...

Pero solo había UNA cosa a la que no lograba acostumbrarse y era al trato que recibía de Alfred. Por más que intentara no pensar en él, Alfred se metía de una u otra forma a su cabeza. Recordaba su reacción tan violenta cuando le habían dicho que él se quedaría ahí, ese gruñido aterrador y ese tono cargado de odio y furia...y también pensaba en su primer encuentro...se sonrojaba cuando recordaba la sensación que había sentido al ser mordido por Alfred...la forma en que Alfred había detenido el proceso de conversión... muchas veces ya se había encontrado a sí mismo recordando esa noche en el claro...

Lo vio un par de veces...y cada vez era peor que la otra. Siempre recibía esa mirada cargada de profundo odio y desprecio que hacía que una y otra cuchillada fría lo atravesara, y que su corazón se estrujara de una oleada de sentimientos mezclados...siempre los mismos: frustración, enojo, molestia y tristeza...mucha tristeza... ¿Acaso quería que Alfred sea igual de amable con él como el resto? ¿Era mucho pedir?

Arthur una vez lo vio cuando salía del bosque y volvía a la casa acompañado de Den. Habían ido de caza, ese era el nuevo pasatiempo de Alfred, salir todo el día de caza, procuraba no estar demasiado tiempo en la casa. Esa vez Arthur estaba tomando una taza de té con Francis y Matthew en el solario cuando ellos salieron de entre los árboles. Arthur al principio no se percató de su presencia hasta que Den los saludó, y la mirada de Arthur se encontró con la de Alfred. Por un instante se miraron el uno al otro, ambos con sorpresa, pero enseguida Alfred se dio la vuelta no antes de lanzarle una mirada de desprecio, y volvió al bosque para no volver hasta ya muy tarde. Arthur perdió el apetito ese día y fue a dormirse casi sin tocar su cena, durmió profundamente, aunque sumido en sueños que siempre acababa olvidando al día siguiente. Y siempre despertaba con un ligero escalofrío y son la horrenda sensación de no haber estado solo, pero la ventana estaba igualmente cerrada como él la había dejado antes.

Cuando ya llevaba ahí una semana y dos días, todo dio un giro tremendo.

Ese día la mayoría iría a un pueblo cercano a reabastecer la cocina y de paso a comprarle nueva ropa a Arthur, que había estado usando ropa de Matthew y Kiku. La mayoría los dejó a él, Francis, Matthew y Ice. Ice tenía lo que podría llamarse un don, sentidos increíblemente sensibles. Podía escuchar a gran distancia y su vista era increíblemente aguda y certera. El era el encargado de sentir si alguien, vampiro o humano, entraba a su territorio y alertar a todos...

Él debía quedarse para enterarse si Hanz decidía atacar o no. De todas formas no lo sabrían porque Francis los teletransportaría hasta cercanías de un pueblo, ya determinada hora, los recogería. Así que no había mucho riesgo que correr.

Esa noche Arthur se sintió cansado y fue a su habitación a descansar, estuvo leyendo y estaba apunto de dormirse cuando decidió que mejor antes podría tomar una relajante taza de té. Al parecer eso curaba sus nervios y así podría dormir sin perturbaciones.

Pero cuando se acercaba a la cocina escuchó ruido en otra habitación. Sintió curiosidad y con mucho cuidado de no hacer crujir la madera se acercó hasta estar al lado de la puerta y escuchar todo con claridad, para su sorpresa Alfred estaba ahí.

"¡Ya para Francis! –decía Alfred con molestia- ¡Nada de lo que digas servirá! ¡Él es una maldición que ha caído sobre mi y nada más!" –dijo con desprecio. Arthur sintió como si su corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente y dejara de funcionar. Esas palabras lo perforaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser y lo dejaran vacío...

"no es cierto mon ami, y lo sabes" –desafió Francis.

"Sí, si lo es...desde que lo trajeron aquí...ha sido un martirio para mi" –dijo Alfred desdichado.

"_¿Acaso crees que para mí no lo es?_" –pensó con rabia Arthur, mientras las lágrimas de rabia y tristeza recorrían su rostro.

"¡Es que no te esfuerzas! –repuso Francis cansinamente- si tan solo intentaras..."

"¿qué? ¿Acercarme a él y hablarle como si nada? Acabaría matándolo –dijo con tono duro- si no estoy todo el día en la casa es porque no quiero hacerle nada...solo espero que se vaya de una vez por todas"

"_yo también quiero irme idiota...no es que me guste ser una molestia_"

"¿Así? Porque yo pensaba que estabas progresando cuando lo visi..."

"¡No! Claro que no...solo quiero que se vaya y así...así todo volverá a la normalidad...no es más que un estorbo" –dijo con tono cortante.

Arthur soltó un sollozó y se limpió las lágrimas con furia y entró en la habitación cargado de toda clase de sentimientos que lo llevarían a hacer estupideces. Ambos vampiros lo miraron atónitos. Alfred estaba apunto de salir, y Arthur decidió enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

"¡ESCÚCHAME Y DEJA DE HUIR MALDITO IDIOTA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la garganta le dolió del esfuerzo y Alfred se detuvo al instante dándole la espalda, Francis solo permaneció en silencio- mirando la escena con recelo- antes de que te sigas quejando como un maldito mocoso déjame decirte algo... ¡Estoy más que acostumbrado a este trato! –dijo con a voz temblándole- mi padre siempre me ha visto como la oveja negra y siempre me ha tratado con desprecio y rencor, mis hermanos también. Así que el que me consideres un estorbo o una maldición es...normal... –la voz se le quebró, estaba mintiendo- si tanto te molesta mi presencia...lo mejor... –la voz se le iba a quebrar en cualquier momento -¡Lo mejor es que me largue de aquí y así no volverás a verme y seguirás con tu jodida vida!" –gritó y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación con las lágrimas desbordando. Maldijo una vez más con todo s ser a ese maldito vampiro y salió disparado de la mansión por la puerta principal y sin escuchar a nada más se adentró en el bosque, con ninguna intención de volver.

Matthew y Ice que estaban en el segundo piso, vieron como salía disparado Arthur.

"¡A-Arthur!" –gritó Matthew asustado.

"Yo le seguiré, tu ve a averigua que ha sucedido" –dijo con seriedad Ice antes de saltar por la ventana para seguir a Arthur.

"¿q-que ha pasado?...y cómo no me di cuenta" –dijo mientras corría hacia donde escuchaba un torrente de pensamientos confusos y enredados. Y otro más calmado y apacible.

Arthur corría sin fijarse a donde iba, poco a poco se adentró en aquel tenebroso bosque, con sus ramas secas que resquebrajaban con el frío viento. Arthur no hizo caso al frío que sintió, ni al cansancio de sus piernas, ni a su propia razón que le decía que estaba haciendo una estupidez al meterse así e el bosque en plena noche.

Continuó corriendo hasta que se tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces al piso, golpeándose la cabeza con una raíz. La cabeza le dolió a horrores y todo le dio vueltas, se acurrucó en el frío piso tratando de dormir y dejar todo atrás...olvidar todo...las lágrimas se habían detenido, y solo su cabeza le dolía...deseaba dejar de sentir, dejar de pensar, dejar de recordar las dolorosas palabras de Alfred, cargadas de tanto odio y desprecio... ¿Cómo un idiota como ese podía causarle tanto dolor? ¿En qué momento había logrado entrar de esa forma en su mente, ocuparla? Se sentía débil y tonto...Se molestó consigo mismo y deseó...

"Quisiera que todo esto se acabe...desaparecer..." –dijo en un susurro.

"Puedo ayudarte si quieres" –dijo una voz áspera y maliciosa.

Arthur alzó la cabeza y se percató de que estaba rodeado de oscuras siluetas, y una más cerca que las otras lo miraban con malicia y una sonrisa desquiciada. Era un hombre joven, de piel pálida como la tiza y ojos grises...vacíos, sin vida... Recordó haber visto esos ojos antes...

"Hanz..." –murmuró. Y entonces la horrible realidad se le hizo presente...iba a morir esta vez definitivamente...

En un pueblo el resto estaba comprando comida en un mercadillo, Tino estaba junto a Berwald comprando algunas frutas, entonces Tino extendió la mano para recibir el cambio de dinero, y cuando iba a recibirlo, tembló y se echó para atrás dejando caer las monedas al piso. Berwald lo sujetó antes de que pudiera desplomarse. Tino tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y la boca entreabierta de sorpresa.

"¡Tino!" –Berwald lo llamó con urgencia.

"No...no..." –masculló este.

"¿qué sucede?"

"El...va a... va a...morir" –dijo con voz ahogada.

"¿Quién?" –preguntó Berwald con más urgencia.

"Arthur...Arthur va morir esta noche" –dijo aterrorizado.

No podría escaparse esta vez...no podrían salvarlo porque casi todos estaban lejos, y el enemigo superaba en número a los que estaban en la casa...prefirió que fuera así. No quería causarles más problemas a ellos, que habían sido tan amables con él y se habían preocupado por su bienestar y el de su pueblo...les debía un gran agradecimiento.

"Y bien...aun quieres desaparecer" –preguntó el otro con voz ansiosa. Arthur lo miró unos instantes, era e vampiro más desagradable que había visto jamás. Le dio asco pensar que moriría en manos de semejante criatura. Se enderezó y con la mirada perdida musitó.

"No me importa...solo causo problemas...será mejor si desaparezco" –estaba decidido a desaparecer para que todo ese martirio acabara, para que ellos pudieran volver a la normalidad, para que Alfred estuviera tranquilo de nuevo, para que el pueblo este fuera de peligro...

"_si no hubiera vuelto..._" –pensó con tristeza.

De no haber vuelto, NADA de eso estaría sucediendo, no habrían habido ataques, no habrían atacado al pueblo, no habría puesto en peligro a su madre o a su hermano menor, no les habría causad problemas a ellos, no los habría conocido...ni a Alfred...

Ese pensamiento retumbó en su cabeza y logró llega hasta su corazón oprimiéndolo...

"Entonces..." –Hanz se acercó con impaciencia hacia Arthur, y acarició su cuello, relamiéndose los labios. Arthur sintió un estremecimiento y olió un desagradable olor a sangre...Alfred no olía así...Alfred no hacía que se sintiera asqueado...para nada... Apartó la mano de Hanz con brusquedad y trató de escapar, un último intento. Pero alguien lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo hizo volar hasta chocar contra un tronco, no gritó ni nada por el dolor solo jadeó, sin poder respirar por el violento golpe que se dio en la espalda, el solo inhalar aire provocaba mucho dolor y se quedo tieso a los pies del tronco, mirando como Hanz abofeteaba a una mujer de cabello castaño ensortijado, con excesivo maquillaje y ojos rojos.

"No te metas Claudia" –dijo Hanz con rabia.

"Lo siento..." –musitó la otra.

"Podrías haberlo matado...no te atrevas a tocarlo de nuevo" –dijo con voz cortante y fría.

"esta bien" –dijo ella conteniendo al rabia, lanzó a Arthur una mirada rencorosa y retrocedió. Hanz chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia Arthur. Este seguía sin querer respirar pero estuvo obligado y dejó salir entre sus dientes un quejido de dolor. Hanz sonrió complacido y se inclinó hacia él, trató de tocarlo pero Arthur se armó de valor.

"N-no...me...toques" –le ordenó con rabia, pero el dolor era insoportable y la rabia se esfumó con una sonido lastimero.

"Te resistes...eso m excita más..." –entonces con un movimiento brusco que hizo a Arthur sufrir más, dejó el cuello de él libre y se inclinó hacia él con desesperación.

Arthur cerró los ojos sabiendo que moriría y aparecieron en su cabeza los rostros de su familia, su madre...su hermano menor...

"_Los quiero_... –pensó para ellos, luego aparecieron en su mente los rostros del grupo de vampiros que había cuidado de él la última semana-_...los quiero...y...gracias..._ –por último pensó en Alfred y sin saber porque sonrió- _...te quiero..._" –pensó y estuvo listo para morir...

Pero...

Un gruñido, cargado de odio y rabia, muy familiar lo obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe y buscar entre las siluetas con desesperación... alcanzó a ver como Hanz era lanzado varios metro lejos y chocaba con un árbol que por el impacto se quebró. Luego vio como Claudia era también lanzada lejos y las otras siluetas retrocedían...

"¡Arthur!" –el rostro de Alfred apareció frente al suyo, no había rastro alguno de aquel odio y desprecio que había visto antes, sino había preocupación, culpa y...cariño...un inmenso cariño hacia él... súbitamente se sintió contento, protegido y todo miedo se esfumó...

...

To be Continued...

**...  
><strong>

**Notas de Ray:**

**Ciao! Ya traje la continuación de este pasional y vampirico fic**

**Si, si, si, ya se...no hubo una 'escena excitante' como en el primer capítulo, para el siguiente, prometo una escena de lo más candente y pasional que pueda escribir sin sufrir un ataque en el intento xD**

**Bueno ya aparecen más personajes xD aparecerán otros después, paciencia, paciencia. En cuento a los personajes propios; Antonieta será la única que tendrá un papel importante, aparte de los enemigos, y los padres de Arthur, que estarán temporalmente olvidados n_nU **

**Perdón si es que he hecho sufrir a nuestra parejita, pero es que era necesario ù_ú para darle emoción a la historia...me gusta ponerle siempre algo de sufrimiento y drama, así la pareja se hace más fuerte =3**

**Bueno, estoy actualizando de mucho tiempo en la madrugada, en secreto ¬¬U Es que mañana...bueno hoy nos vamos de viaje con mi familia, y volveremos en último día de vacaciones, el próximo lunes vuelvo al colegio D= Así que no podré escribir mucho estoy últimos 5 días de vacaciones :'( Por eso mismo me dije a mi misma que debía actualizar algo por lo menos antes de irme, y decidí actualizar esta, para que así lo tres fics que tengo pendientes, estén parejos, cada uno con dos capítulos...lo sé...mi mente funciona de una horma rara xDU**

**He logrado acabar tal y como quería, y ahora voy a dormí un poco, dentro de unas horas vendrán a despertarme despiadadamente así que me voy rápido!**

**Espero que les hay gustado! Reviews!**

**Gracias a todos los que me ha comentado y puesto Fav. Les agradezco de todo corazón, me inspiran a continuar ^^**

**Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible!**

**Me despido!**

**Ray H.K.**

**PS: respeto al pedido de SuizaxBelarús, lo tomare en cuenta ;D la verdad no tengo parejas definitivas para esos dos así que no me hago problema.**


	3. A Mesmeraising Sentence

**Título: Our Bloody and Deadly Love **

**Pareja: JoKer o UsUk OwO + otras parejitas**

**Capítulos: (de nuevo este dilema -.-u) Bueno será pasional e intenso, así que estipulo unos 10 capítulos.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece Dx **

**By Ray H. Kirkland**

**...  
><strong>

**Our Bloody and Deadly Love**

_Sin percatarme de ello, ya estaba condenándome a mi mismo, en una clase de vida demasiado peligrosa para alguien como yo... en un instante podría acabar muerto o peor._

_Pero aun así, prometí cumplir con mi parte y entregarme...de una forma que jamás habría considerado..._

...

'**El placer supremo es obtener lo que se anhela'**

**-Tales de Mileto-**

**...  
><strong>

**Chapter Three**

**A Mesmeraising Sentence**

Alfred entró a la casa una vez se aseguró que Arthur ya se había ido a dormir. Como había estado casi todo el día fuera de casa, estaba exhausto y quiso ir a por un bocadillo antes de irse a dormir en el sótano, lo más alejado de la habitación blanca donde Arthur estaba.

Alfred se rehusaba determinadamente a acercarse a Arthur, desde que se vieron el día siguiente de que lo trajeran. Aun recordaba cada una de las expresiones del inglés, desde el nerviosismo y sorpresa cuando lo vio de nuevo, hasta el horror grabado en sus ojos cuando Alfred perdió el control y acabó gritando frente a él. Aquel rostro con el miedo plasmado por todos lados lo incomodaba enormemente...no quería que él pensara que era un loco desquiciado por la sangre...el no era así...pero su aroma lo había vuelto algo parecido. Así que por su propia salud mental y por la física de Arthur prefirió alejarse y no verse con el a solas... Lo cual no pasó por alto del inglés, que se percató desde el principio de la aversión que Alfred sentía por él, y hasta donde había visto parecía no importarle y a lo máximo incomodarlo, pero no más... que equivocado estaba...

Entró a una pequeña sala, que casi no se usaba, por lo que creyó estaría vacía y mejor, no estaría el aroma de Arthur. Pero se equivocó en ambas suposiciones: Francis estaba ahí sentado, y el aroma de Arthur también. Ligero...pero estaba... Su garganta flameó e intento irse pero Francis le indicó que se quedara. Para demostrar su fuerza y compostura decidió entrar para ver que quería Francis, pero el aroma lo martirizaba, por más débil que sea...

"¿Disfrutaste tu paseito por el bosque hoy?" –preguntó Francis con una de sus sonrisas.

"Si..." –respondió monocorde Alfred, evitando respirar mucho.

"Que bien –dijo con tranquilidad- ¿Lo percibes?"

"Percibir ¿Qué?" –preguntó Alfred con molestia, lo último que quería era que Francis lo tuviera ahí metido para hacerle preguntas tontas y sin sentido.

"el aroma de Arthur" –dijo con soltura. Alfred lo miró con los ojos como platos y rechinó los dientes con rabia ¿Lo quería hacer sufrir o qué?

"Cómo..." –iba a peguntar, pero se percató de la mucha importancia que le estaba dando al asunto y prefirió hacerse el indiferente, aunque la rabia y la frustración no ayudaban... ¿Frustración? ¿Le frustraba acaso que Francis pudiera estar cerca de Arthur?

"_No, claro que no..._" –se auto convenció y puso una de sus normales sonrisas de siempre como si poco le importara de lo que hablaban.

"Pues, cuando estaba en la biblioteca hace no mucho, se resbaló de una escalera cuando trataba de bajar un libro de los estantes de arriba y lo capturé antes de que pudiera hacerse daño...lo abracé para ser más exactos" –dijo con una sonrisa pícara. A Francis le gustaba abrazar a Arthur, le causaban mucha gracia sus reacciones altaneras y con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas... La rabia y frustración de Alfred incrementaron ¿Para qué diablos le informaba de eso?

"Ah bien... ¿y qué?" –preguntó aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ajá...detecto celos..." –dijo Francis complacido.

"No se de qué hablas" –dijo Alfred aumentado aquella sonrisa que cada vez daba más miedo.

"Mon ami, quita esa cara de estúpido y muéstrame tu verdadera cara" –le retó Francis. Alfred entonces enduró su mirada y miró a Francis con las cejas fruncidas, dejando de sonreír falsamente.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Francis?" –murmuró con fastidio.

"El mismo de siempre mon ami...tienes que aprender a resistir su aroma..."

"Es imposible" –dijo tajante Alfred.

"No, no lo es" –repuso Francis con calma.

"¡Maldita sea Francis!" –exclamó molesto Alfred.

"Escucha –dijo sin perder la paciencia- uno pude vivir con ello Alfred, con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, resistencia y perseverancia, el aroma de Arthur dejará de causarte tanta sed y no te descontrolará, y dejarás de sufrir..."

"Qué parte de 'Lo mataré' ¿no entiendes?" –repuso Alfred rechinando los dientes.

"Es que no lo intentas lo suficiente. Es solo cuestión de tiempo"

"Hablas como si fuera a quedarse años"

"Será así de ser necesario Alfred –dijo Francis- no lo dejaremos hasta que nos deshagamos de Hanz"

"¿Por qué tomarse la molestia? Es solo..." –iba a decir: 'solo un humano' pero no pudo acabar la oración. Sintió un ramalazo de rabia hacia sí mismo.

Arthur definitivamente no era '_solo un humano'_...era más que eso...

"Porque así continuaremos con nuestra vida –Alfred le lanzó una mirada irónica, pero Francis continuó con un tono más severo- a este paso...acabarás enloqueciendo"

"¿De qué hablas ahora?" –preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

"Desde el momento en que percibiste su aroma _desde que lo viste _(n/a: esto no lo dice en voz alta por si acaso)...estás **condenado** a él, no puedes estar lejos de él...lo necesitas" –Alfred se sorprendió al oír semejantes palabras.

**Condenado**...esa palabra hacía que sintiera pánico, horror, desesperación, miedo... ¿Significaba que Arthur realmente se había vuelto parte indispensable de su vida? Entonces ¿no volvería a ser como antes? Acaso ¿Tendría que tener a Arthur siempre a su lado?...como una droga, que necesitaría tener siempre a la mano para estar tranquilo...pero...era humano...

Se imaginó entonces vigilándolo siempre en secreto, como un acosador, un psicópata, viendo como el seguía su vida. Tendría que ir cada noche a su cuarto para quedarse a su lado y poder acceder a ese aroma tan alucinante, siempre con cuidado de no dejarse llevar por la sed... Tal y como hacía entonces, entrar en su habitación de noche quedarse ahí y irse por la mañana y volver a las sombras...otro día vigilándolo, y en la noche volver a verlo... ¡qué clase de vida era esa!

Gruñó de nuevo con rabia y apretó los puños, pero entonces una ligera vocecilla resonó e su cabeza...

_El morirá algún día...y ni se acordará de ti..._

Eso le dio más pánico todavía... El súbito impulso a querer hacer algo al respecto, y el sentimiento de tristeza, hicieron que rápidamente sintiera rabia de nuevo ¡En qué momento se había vuelto así! Sintió rabia así mismo por haberse vuelto tan débil. Retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, con un golpe seco que podría haberla derrumbado. Un golpe que llamó la atención de alguien que justo pasaba por el pasillo.

Francis lo percibió, el aroma de Arthur se hacía más intenso y escuchó sus tímidos pasos acercarse.

"Alfred, Arthur es..." –iba a advertirle en un susurro.

"¡Ya para Francis! –explotó Alfred, estaba furibundo- ¡Nada de lo que digas servirá! ¡Él es una maldición que ha caído sobre mi y nada más!" –dijo con total desprecio. Los pasos se detuvieron detrás de la puerta y se escuchó un casi imperceptible jadeo.

"no es cierto mon ami, y lo sabes" –dijo Francis con una mirada dura, sabía perfectamente que Alfred no decía la verdad...solo se engañaba así mismo.

"Sí, si lo es... –repuso Alfred más que molesto, Francis no se la hacía fácil, siempre le hacía dudar...pero ahora no dudaría, diría todo lo que debía decir- desde que lo trajeron aquí...ha sido un martirio para mi" –Alfred se sentía desdichado, su vida tan tranquila se había visto volcada por Arthur...y eso lo frustraba.

"¡Es que no te esfuerzas! –Francis alzó la voz harto de la terquedad de Alfred- si tan solo intentaras..." –trató de convencerlo de nuevo, esperando inútilmente que le hiciera caso.

"¿Qué? ¿Acercarme a él y hablarle como si nada? –dijo Alfred con sarcasmo ¡qué tonterías decía Francis!- Acabaría matándolo –dijo con brusquedad- si no estoy todo el día en la casa es porque no quiero hacerle nada –era la verdad, no quería volverse un monstruo- ...solo espero que se vaya de una vez por todas" –deseó en vano...cerró los ojos molesto imaginándose como era todo antes de que Arthur llegara, deseando que cuando se fuera volviera a ser así...deseando en vano lo que no sería...

"¿Así? Porque yo pensaba que estabas progresando cuando lo visi..." –iba a decir Francis, Alfred lo miró sorprendido, lo sabía. En parte avergonzado, pero más enojado reaccionó violentamente.

"¡No! Claro que no...solo quiero que se vaya y así...así todo volverá a la normalidad...no es más que un estorbo" –exclamó con rabia. Alfred estaba tan molesto consigo mismo, con Francis, con todo...descargaba por fin toda esa ira, y por eso mismo no se percataba de las horribles mentiras que gritaba, de las duras y crueles palabras que salían de su boca. Estaba completamente cegado por la ira y odio...y echaba la culpa injustamente a Arthur...

Se escuchó un sollozo lastimero...

Solo cuando Arthur irrumpió en el cuarto con violencia, Alfred reaccionó. Su corazón se detuvo y miró al chico que lo miraba con ojos empañados, cargados de rabia y dolor...había estado llorando. Temblaba ligeramente, y apretaba los dientes. Alfred sintió como sus tripas se revolvían desagradablemente al darse cuenta de que era más que seguro que Arthur le había escuchado...no habría entrado, ni estaría en esas condiciones de no ser así. Por un instante consideró la idea de disculparse y retractarse, pero se le paso la idea tan rápido como había venido, y le llegó otra, si realmente Arthur se sentía tan ofendido (y así era) querría irse... Alfred se calló y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, rogando que Arthur le pidiera inmediatamente a Francis que lo llevara a Castle Combe, pero no esperaba que Arthur explotara y se le dirigiera a él.

"¡ESCÚCHAME Y DEJA DE HUIR MALDITO IDIOTA! –gritó Arthur. Alfred se detuvo tieso, no se había imaginado que Arthur pudiera grita de esa forma- antes de que te sigas quejando como un maldito mocoso –Alfred sintió algo de molestia cuando le había llamado 'mocoso' pero lo ignoró- déjame decirte algo... ¡Estoy más que acostumbrado a este trato! –Alfred percibió claramente como la voz le temblaba, quiso darse la vuelta y mirarlo pero prefirió no hacerlo y seguir haciéndose al indiferente- mi padre siempre me ha visto como la oveja negra y siempre me ha tratado con desprecio y rencor, mis hermanos también. Así que el que me consideres un estorbo o una maldición es...normal... –la voz de Arthur se quebró, y Alfred se sintió terriblemente mal al oír eso. Arthur estaba sufriendo, y Alfred consideró la idea de consolarlo...pero debía seguir indiferente. DEBÍA - si tanto te molesta mi presencia...lo mejor... –la voz le volvió a temblar y Alfred sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, no podía continuar así... -¡Lo mejor es que me largue de aquí y así no volverás a verme y seguirás con tu jodida vida!" –gritó Arthur llorando. Lo siguiente que Alfred escuchó fueron sus pasos alejarse apresuradamente y luego la puerta dando un portazo...escuchó con claridad como los pasos de Arthur se adentraban en el bosque, escuchó a Matthew llamarlo y luego a Ice siguiéndolo con sutileza.

Alfred se dio la vuelta mirando por donde Arthur se había ido, y con voz opaca murmuró:

"S-se ha ido..."

"Si Alfred...se ha ido" –dijo Francis con voz áspera.

"Se ha ido..." –repitió Alfred con euforia...pero realmente no había nada en su voz...estaba vacía, débil y monocorde.

"Te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida Alfred –dijo con dureza Francis parándose y acercándose a Alfred- lo has perdido..."

"Se ha...ido..." –la realidad de aquellas palabras junto con las de Francis lo abofeteó en la cara, y solo en ese momento se percató de sus propias lágrimas que caían en silencio

_¿QUÉ HAS HECHO_?

"Mon ami... –Francis le limpió una lágrima con rapidez- precisamente _esto_ era lo que quería evitar...que ustedes salieran lastimados" –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Pero...esto es lo mejor..." –murmuró Alfred limpiándose las lágrimas con violencia.

"¿Así? Estar lejos de él, sin poder disfrutar de su compañía...viendo como otros pueden estar tan cerca de él, verlo sonreír, llorar, reír, enojarse...perderse de todo eso...dime honestamente... ¿Eso te parece lo mejor?" –Alfred volvió a imaginarse esa vida, vigilando a Arthur todo el tiempo. Viendo siempre lejos como vivía, estudiaba, luego trabajaba, luego encontraba a _alguien_ y...se casaba, tenía hijos, y luego cuando fuera viejo...moriría normalmente... Sintió una dolorosa punzada al percatarse que el estaría ahí presente siempre...pero sin interferir...incluso Arthur no se acordaría de él, haría lo imposible para olvidarse de Alfred...solo sería una horrible pesadilla...nada más...

"Es...horrible... –admitió Alfred, y Francis sonrió con melancolía- pero...cómo lo sabes" –preguntó sin entender cómo era que Francis entendiera tan bien como se sentía en esos momentos, y porqué era que Francis insistía tanto.

"Porque me pasó a mi también...hace años –dijo Francis con nostalgia, en ese momento Matthew entró en el cuarto y se quedo en silencio mirando a ambos, leyendo sus mentes rápidamente para informarse de lo ocurrido, pero se quedó tieso al ver lo que aparecía en la cabeza de Francis- yo igual detecté _ese_ aroma en una humana, Jeanne. Tal y como tú, casi la maté pero logré frenarme y al principio intente alejarme de ella, fue un verdadero martirio. Al final decidí formar parte de su vida, controlando la sed, y lo logré...estuve con ella hasta el final...ella murió joven por una enfermedad, pero estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, y fui feliz con ella...por eso te dije que se podía vivir con ello...yo lo logré y estaba seguro de que tu podrías también y estar con Arthur porque... –Francis no estaba seguro de decírselo aun, en cuanto se lo dijera Alfred entonces realmente sería conciente de lo grande y comprometedor que era todo el asunto. Pero decidió que era lo mejor- porque Arthur está hecho exactamente para hacerte feliz...es algo así como tu alma gemela...y él lo es para ti...están hecho el uno para el otro" –sentenció con voz queda.

Alfred parpadeó y entendió el verdadero porqué de su actitud...

Estaba sentenciado a estar con Arthur, ninguno tenía escapatoria, estaban unidos por una cadena irrompible...por siempre...

Alfred ya se había percatado de ello hace ya mucho, pero la confusión y la sorpresa lo habían desviado de la verdad. Arthur se había vuelto parte de su día a día, no había un momento en que dejara de estar en su cabeza. No paraba de pensar en él, preguntarse curioso sobre él: ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué leía? ¿Qué clase de té estaría tomando en ese momento? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Su comida favorita? ¿Su libro favorito? ¿Su color favorito? ¿Su flor favorita? ¿Su estación del año favorita? ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Su infancia? ¿Su adolescencia? ¿A qué se dedicaba? Y la pregunta que más retumbaba en su cabeza: ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Siempre que lo veía desde lejos entre los árboles cuando este estaba en el solario, lo veía tranquilo, apacible y con una expresión indiferente, a veces leyendo un libro, otras tomando té, hablando con alguien...y siempre sentía una rabia injustificada hacia aquel con quien hablaba... ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?...sin poner en riesgo su vida... A veces lo veía a través de los pensamientos de Matthew, que aparte de poder leer la mente podía entrar en la mente de otros para mostrar sus propios pensamientos. Alfred había visto que al principio Arthur estaba lloroso, triste, decaído y no salía de su habitación. Verlo de esa forma lo molestaba, pero luego vio como mejoraba y dejaba de estar tan decaído, y lo vio sonreír muchas veces...su sonrisa era simplemente esplendorosa. Verlo sonreír, aun a través de los pensamientos de otra persona, hacía que sintiera una alegría y paz interior inmensa...se preguntó ¿Cómo sería si él mismo viera esa sonrisa? Simplemente maravilloso...

Alfred sin darse cuenta, mientras creía que se alejaba de él, solo aumentaba la fuerza de aquella cadena que los había unido desde que se encontraron en el claro...Arthur cada vez se metía más y más en sus pensamientos contad pasaba horas lejos de él...perdiendo todo ese tiempo que podría estar pasándolo con él, a su lado...

La sed, era solo un obstáculo que debía vencer, para así llegar a ser feliz al lado de Arthur, reír con él, consolarlo cuando llore, animarlo cuando este triste, verlo sonreír... un obstáculo que, como había dicho Francis, con voluntad resistencia y perseverancia, podría vencer...había sido débil, es más ni lo había intentado realmente, y por eso sufría...su sufrimiento acabaría cuando lograra estar al lado de Arthur sin tener la urgencia de beber su sangre. Cuyo aroma, detrás de aquella pinta de un plato de comida, era un perfume delicioso del cual no se cansaría nunca...

"N-No" –jadeó súbitamente Matthew.

"¿qué es?" –preguntó Francis.

"_Es Hanz, estaba en los alrededores y ha sentido el aroma de Arthur, está con otros siete...son muchos, y van tras él...no alcanzaré..._" –decían los pensamientos de Ice no muy lejos de ahí.

"Es Ice...fue tras Arthur y dice que se dirige directo a una trampa...Hanz estaba cerca" –anunció Matthew horrorizado. Pero no era nada comparado con el miedo que inundó a Alfred, junto con la culpa. Temeroso de no lograrlo actuó con rapidez.

"¿Hacia donde fue?" –preguntó con urgencia.

"H-hacia el noreste... ¡Alfred! –pero Alfred ya había salido por la ventana rompiéndola hacia el bosque- son demasiados para él...vamos" –dijo Matthew dispuesto a ir tras su hermano.

"Tenemos que traer al resto... –dijo Francis deteniéndolo- a demás...es algo que Alfred debe hacer por su cuenta..." –dijo Francis con una sonrisa.

"Pero..." –iba a protestar, pero Francis se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de Matthew.

"Mejor vamos a traer al esto...dejémoslo a Alfred, a demás Ice está vigilando también" –dijo Francis sonriéndole, pero Matthew puso mala cara y agachó la cabeza.

"Bien..." –acto seguido Francis tomo en brazos a Matthew y desaparecieron.

Alfred corría a toda velocidad apartando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, podía seguir el rastro del perfume de Arthur y lo siguió, cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y percibió también el de otros vampiros, apresuró el paso temeroso. Entonces Ice saltó de una rama a otra con sutileza para llamar la atención de Alfred, hablaron en susurros.

"Ice quédate vigilando, pronto vendrá los demás" –ordenó Alfred.

"no lo lograrás..." –dijo Ice con voz monótona.

"aun así me encargaré de Hanz" –dijo Alfred con rabia, pero no quería creer que no lo iba lograr. Tenía que lograrlo...no se perdonaría jamás si es que perdía a Arthur por haberse dejado lleva por la ira en ese momento...y no dejaría con vida al que lo matase...lo perseguiría hasta darle muerte... ¿y luego qué?

"_Morir..._" –pensó afligido. Estaba dispuesto a morir sino lograba salvar a Arthur, no lograría vivir con la culpa y la pena.

Entonces escuchó a los lejos un golpe seco, como el de un saco contra algo, ansioso apretó más el paso volviéndose una sombra. Escuchó diferentes sonidos, una bofetada, 7 respiraciones todas calmadas, una agitada y airada, y otra lenta y pausada, rogó que esa no fuera la de Arthur. Entonces alcanzó a verlos a los lejos, eran 8, estaban parados inmóviles alrededor de un tronco viejo, los más próximos una mujer, la mujer que había arruinado sus planes anteriormente y por cuya causa lo habían reconocido. Y el otro era un hombre alto que miraba algo con ansias, algo que estaba a los pies del tronco, algo que respiraba con dificultad, casi con dolor...era Arthur.

La alegría que sintió al verlo vivo, se esfumó al ver que estaba lastimado, como le costaba respirar, miró a Hanz con rabia y se apresuró más. Iba a saltar en medio de ambos y llevarse a Arthur lo más rápido posible...alejarlo de Hanz. Entonces vio como Hanz se inclinaba sobre Arthur, que estaba indefenso, y trataba de tocarlo.

"N-no...me...toques" –apenas masculló Arthur con un tono lastimero. Hanz sonrió.

"Te resistes...eso me excita más..." –una ira incontrolable dominó a Alfred cuando vio como de un movimiento brusco, que hizo soltar un quejido de dolor a Arthur, Hanz se inclinaba hacia su cuello para morderlo. Corrió más rápido desesperado y airado, para impedírselo, no dejaría que ese desgraciado y asqueroso vampiro tocara a Arthur, y no lo perdonaría por haberle hecho daño y por haberlo tocado siquiera. Vio como Arthur cerraba los ojos esperando su muerte.

"_¡Arthur!_" –pensó desesperado. El resto se percató de su presencia pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. Cuando Hanz estaba a unos milímetros de tocar la piel de Arthur con sus colmillos, Arthur sonrió ligeramente, y a mismo tiempo Alfred gruñó y empujó a Hanz, con tal fuerza que lo lanzó contra un árbol que por la fuerza se partió por la mitad. Casi en ese instante la mujer se acercó a él, pero Alfred dominado por la ira la empujó también con fuerza lanzándola lejos, gruñó amenazante y el resto retrocedió sorprendido por la brutalidad de Alfred.

"¡Arthur!" –Alfred se acercó a él, que aun estaba conmocionado y aturdido ¿qué le dolía? ¿Era grave? ¿Tenía alguna herida? ¿Pérdida de sangre? ¿Golpe interno? Alfred estaba muy preocupado, aun no sabía qué le habían hecho. Se sintió culpable al verlo así, sino le hubiera dicho todo eso...si se hubiera dado cuenta antes...si hubiera escuchado a Francis antes... Pero la alegría también estaba presente, Arthur estaba vivo, lo había logrado, había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlo, y ahí estaba mirándolo con asombro y estupor.

"A-Alfred..." –murmuró Arthur aun sorprendido, levantado su mano para tocar el rostro de Alfred, como si creyera que no era real. Alfred sonrió y presionó con delicadeza la mano de Arthur contra su mejilla. Se sentía tan bien...la sed hacía que ardiera su garganta, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado por su salud. Queriendo ganar tiempo antes de que Hanz reaccionara, Alfred intentó levantarlo del suelo, pero cuando pasó su brazo por la espalda, Arthur se quejó de dolor y tembló...así que era la espalda... con delicadeza se fijo por debajo de la ropa mientras Arthur se aferraba a él tratando de ignorar el dolor. Tenía moretones por toda la espalda... Alfred sintió un arranque de rabia y tuvo ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Hanz y despedazarlo ahí mismo...

"Tienes agallas" –dijo una voz, Alfred gruñó y sostuvo a Arthur cerca de él.

"Maldito..." –siseó Alfred enojado.

"Venir hasta aquí...solo...tienes agallas –dijo Hanzcon una sonrisa, Alfred se percató que le ganaban en número; pero poco le importaba estaba dispuesto a defender a Arthur con dientes y garras- y peor...te atreves a interrumpir mi cena" –dijo con un toque de ira.

"¡No le llames como si fuera comida!" –rugió Alfred.

"Creí que para ti también lo era... –dijo Hanz burlándose, Alfred se tensó- a ti también se te apetece beber su sangre desesperadamente..."

"...sí, es cierto..." –admitió Alfred evitando la mirada de Arthur.

"Pero...déjame informarte una cosa, yo he deseado esa sangre desde hace 20 años –susurró rechinando los dientes- ¡AÑOS! Esperando el momento para poder probarla, y has interrumpido de nuevo –le fulminó con la mirada- no me importa si a ti también se te apetece beber su sangre, YO tengo más derecho sobre ella que tu...así que ¿Harías el favor de quitarte? –Alfred sintió como la rabia incrementaba incluso el triple- si tanto la quieres puedo dejarte algo...si puedo controlarme" –dijo soltando una risotada. Arthur se estremeció y Alfred lo estrechó más.

"¡¿Acaso te crees su dueño o algo? ¡No hables de él como si fuera tu propiedad!" –gritó Alfred más que airado.

"Ah ya veo –dijo arrastrando la palabras Hanz- solo la quieres para ti...solo quieres beberla tu..."

"¡Deja de solo hablar de su sangre! ¡Eso no es lo único que tiene él, hay cosas más valiosas!" –repuso Alfred enojándose más, Arthur miró a Alfred sorprendido por aquello, sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente coloradas y el pulso se le aceleró. La sed aumentó pero Alfred la ignoró increíblemente, pero Hanz se enardeció más.

"¡Sabes a la perfección lo irresistible que es su sangre!...lo cual me recuerda...tu sí lo mordiste...te atreviste a morderlo...pero te detuviste ¡Idiota! Podrías haberte saciado por completo de su sangre...y desperdiciaste la oportunidad" –se burló.

"No quiero ser un maldito monstruo como tu" –dijo Alfred con desprecio.

"¡Lo eres tal y como yo!" –repuso Hanz.

"¡No lo es! –interfirió por primera vez Arthur. Alfred lo miró pasmado, Arthur miraba a Hanz con todo el desprecio posible y temblaba de rabia- No te atrevas a compararte con él"

"¡Suficiente!" –dijo Claudia, miraba a Alfred con ira y a Arthur con el doble.

"Si...no pienso perder más tiempo...es hora...ahora...apártate...o muere" –amenazó Hanz, los otros se acercaron.

"No lo dejaré" –dijo Alfred con firmeza agarrando más con fuerza a Arthur.

"Tu lo decidiste"

"No tan rápido mon ami" –dijo una voz y aparecieron súbitamente 11 vampiros al lado de Alfred y Arthur. El resto se sobresaltó y retrocedió hasta quedar detrás de Hanz y Claudia.

"Estabas haciendo tiempo" –dijo Claudia molesta.

"Bueno...algo sí..." –Alfred realmente no lo había estado haciendo, pero estaba más que aliviado de que hayan logrado llegar.

"Nor atiende sus heridas" –dijo Antonieta.

Nor se acercó rápidamente a los dos, y miró a Alfred como pidiéndole permiso, este asintió y se lo paso rápidamente y se levantó para encarar a Hanz. Ahora podía pelear sin problemas, Arthur estaba a salvo. Sonrió satisfecho.

Arthur estaba aun aturdido, en un momento había estado con Alfred y en otro Nor estaba mirando los moretones que tenía en su espalda, vio como sacaba de un bolsillo un recipiente de vidrio con un extraño contenido viscoso y verde.

"Son hierbas, harán que se curen rápidamente...dolerá" –dijo con voz monocorde.

"E-esta bien" –masculló adolorido, se había olvidado lo mucho que le dolía con la aparición de Alfred. Al pensar en él, lo buscó rápidamente con la mirada, estaba entre Francis y Antonieta encabezando al grupo, que ahora les ganaba en número. Entonces las frías manos de Nor pasaron por encima de los moretones y sintió un dolor estridente, y apretó los dientes para no gritar.

"Arthur..." –Tino se acercó para sostenerlo y apoyarlo en ese doloroso momento.

"Entonces... ¿Aun estas dispuesto a pelear?" –preguntó Antonieta con seriedad.

"Te ganamos en número ahora...y podemos sacarlo de aquí en un parpadeo" –dijo Francis.

"Así que fuiste tú y tu don por lo que lo perdimos a otra vez" –siseó Hanz.

"Así es" –admitió Francis.

"Esta vez...no lo dejaré ir –dijo Hanz y su grupo lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, la verdad es que así era- ¡ataquen!" –ordenó.

Arthur asustado olvidó unos segundos y trató de ver que iba pasar pero todos se movieron con tal agilidad que solo vio manchas, Nor volvió a pasar sus manos y el dolor se hizo más insoportable, se apoyó en Tino tratando de no gritar con todas sus ganas. Berwald y Ice se posicionaron a sus costados protegiéndolos.

Los primeros en moverse fueron Alfred y Hanz, que chocaron con gran fuerza, pero Alfred era mucho más fuerte, y le dio un golpe lanzándolo de nuevo contra otro árbol. Francis se encargó de Claudia que trató de ir hacia donde estaba Arthur, la golpeó con 'delicadeza', solo un golpe en el estómago para inmovilizarla, era lo más 'delicado' que podía hacer. Antonieta se encargó de uno que trató de saltarle, lo esquivó y le dio un golpe por la espalda para quitarlo de en medio. Matthew despistó a otro y dejó que Elizabeta lo lanzara a volar por los aires sin dificultad alguna. Kiku sacó una espada y atacó con gran agilidad a uno desprevenido hiriéndolo, pero otro trató de lanzársele encima, pero Heracles, despertó de su trance somnoliento y con una extraña cruz (1) lo golpeó con tal violencia que se oyó como le quebraba algo. Berwald sacó un sable e hirió a uno que trató de acercarse a donde estaban Arthur, Nor y Tino. Y por último Den se hizo cargo del último que trató de atacar pero parecía indeciso, lo dejó inconsciente. Habían ganado...

"Fue fácil..." –dijo Francis.

"Demasiado..." –dijo Eli.

"Pero... ¿y Hanz?" –preguntó temeroso Kiku.

"¿Ice?" –le pidió Francis. Ice cerró los ojos para escucharlo, ya no estaba donde lo había lanzado Alfred...estaba...

"¡Atrás!" –gritó justo cuando Hanz saltaba de entre los arbustos hacia los tres, que justamente en esos instantes estaban desprotegidos, Nor no se inmutó hasta que Ice trató de ponerse en medio, pero antes de que Hanz se acercara lo suficiente Den se materializó ahí y le dio un buen golpe arrojándolo. Nor volvió a atender a Arthur dejando salir un casi imperceptible suspiro. Hanz había salido disparado junto a Claudia que no podía moverse del todo bien, y se arrastró hacia él.

"¿Hanz?... ¿Estás bien?" –le preguntó ansiosa.

"¡no es nada!" –rugió levantándose.

"No creías que iba dejar que le hagas algo a Ice o a Nor ¿no?" –se bufó Den.

"Idiota..." –murmuró Nor aplicando más de aquella extraña medicina e la espalda de Arthur. Tino sonrió al ver que la mayoría de los moretones se habían esfumado.

"Ya casi..." –alentó a Arthur. Este asintió aliviado de que el dolor ya comenzaba a bajar, pero aun así no diría ni 'mu'. Alfred que no lo perdía de vista, sonrió al ver lo valiente que era Arthur.

"¿Y bien? ¿Aun quieres pelear?" –preguntó Eli a Hanz.

"Podemos despedazarte y quemarte en menos de lo que piensas" –dijo Francis con tono frío.

"N-no se los permitiré..." –masculló Claudia haciendo una gran intento para levantarse. Matthew suspiró y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, quería demasiado a Hanz después de todo, y este no correspondía sus sentimientos por su obsesión a la sangre de Arthur. Odiaba a Arthur, por su culpa su amor no era correspondido... amor no correspondido...

"_Como yo..._" –pensó entristecido.

Hanz por su lado no sabía que hacer, los vampiros que lo acompañaban habían sido casi aniquilados y solo quedaba él y Claudia que incluso casi no se podía mover. Vio a Arthur...tan cerca...tan cerca de probar su sangre y por fin saciarse de ella...no tenía planeado matarlo, sino algo mucho mejor... Matthew dejo de lado todo sufrimiento, para dejar paso a la rabia. Había leído lo que planeaba...

"¡No te lo permitiremos!" –le desafió. Hanz gruñó molesto.

"¿Qué Matty?" –preguntó Alfred.

"He leído lo que planeaba hacer con Arthur... –anunció y tragó saliva- el quiere 'mantenerlo con vida hasta que dure, y beber su sangre todo el tiempo'" –dijo con asco. Alfred cerró los dientes con fuerza y avanzó hacia Hanz, si antes había estado airado, en esos momentos era la ira personificada. Quería deshacerse de Hanz ahí y en ese momento, para que Arthur dejara de estar amenazado. Pero Antonieta lo detuvo con mano firme.

"Alfred...ahora debemos encargarnos de Arthur...en otra ocasión cuando él este sano y salvo" –murmuró. Alfred pensó en Arthur y la ira sucumbió, asintió, pero antes de retroceder, apuntó a Hanz amenazante.

"Ni se te ocurra acercártele o te juro que te mataré" –dijo con tono mordaz y se dio la vuelta para acercarse a Arthur que seguía aguantando el dolor...y las lágrimas...

Cuando Arthur escuchó aquellas palabras sintió como su corazón se oprimía pero no de rabia o tristeza, sino de alegría. Tanta era su alegría que las lágrimas comenzaron a manar de sus ojos y las escondió con nerviosismo cuando Alfred se arrodilló a su lado. Peor no pudo ocultarlas, cuando el hombro de Tino fue rápidamente reemplazado por el pecho el Alfred que lo estrechó en sus brazos.

Nor ya se había acabado, la mayoría de los moretones estaban casi curados y ahora caminaba hacia Den que le sonreía. Arthur se sintió libre de moverse y con algo de miedo miró a Alfred, este le devolvió la mirada y se mantuvieron así, quietos mirándose, por un buen tiempo.

Alfred se sorprendió lo fácil que le resultaba estar tan cerca de él...y se sentía tan bien...

Hanz observó con sorpresa como ambos estaban tan cerca él uno de otro, y sintió un ramalazo de rabia al recordar una escena similar, pero hace ya muchos años. Matthew la vio y parpadeó confundido. Hanz se agachó y cogió a Claudia en brazos, apretando los dientes, les lanzó una mirada asesina y se alejó en un parpadeo. No sin antes, claro, lanzarles a los dos una mirada de lo más cargada de rabia, odio, e impotencia. El resto de su grupo se alejó también dejado atrás al resto.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras escuchaban como los pasos del grupo de Hanz se alejaba a gran velocidad. Arthur sintió cierto aliviado al percatarse de que el peligro se había ido...por el momento, pero se había ido. Entonces Alfred rompió el silencio, enderezándose dejando de mirarlo y comenzando a dar órdenes.

"Será lo mejor que le sigamos hasta cierta parte para darnos una idea de donde se refugian" –dijo con autoridad.

"Si, es lo mejor..." –concordó Francis.

"Ustedes llévense a Arthur a la mansión y rodéenla, Ice mantente alerta" –dijo Alfred a los nórdicos. Ice asintió en silencio.

Arthur sintió un irracional y súbito miedo de separarse de Alfred, y sumado a eso, temor de que alguno de ellos pudiera salir lastimado tratando de defenderlo. Intentó decir algo pero el grupo de los nórdicos lo rodeó en un parpadeo, Den sin perder tiempo cargó en brazos a Arthur, y antes de que él pudiese preguntar algo, ya se hallaban en una veloz carrera entre los árboles hacia la mansión.

Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos, Berwald y Tino se quedaron a fuera, Nor entró seguido de Den que cagaba a un desorientado Arthur. Ice subió hasta el techo alerta de cualquier señal fuera de lugar. Recorrieron los pasillos en unos escasos segundos, y antes de darse cuenta, Arthur estaba echado en una mullida cama en una habitación que no había visto antes. Increíblemente mareado buscó a alguien, pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie en la oscura habitación. Súbitamente entró Nor, seguido de Den, y dejó un cambio de ropa en la cama, y depositó el frasco con aquella medicina tan eficiente en la mesita al lado de la cama.

"Tienes que descansar para que los demás moretones desaparezcan, -le indicó Nor- recuéstate y duerme" –y salió por la puerta con un movimiento elegante. Arthur hasta entonces no se había percatado de la sutileza con la que Nor se movía.

"bueno Arthur descansa, ya oíste a Nor" –dijo Den bromeando y caminando hacia a puerta.

"Eh...Den..." –le llamó dudoso Arthur.

"¿Si?"

"Este...ellos...ustedes... estarán bien... ¿No?" -preguntó nervioso de hacer el ridículo. Den se rió y Arthur se sintió tonto.

"Estaremos bien, no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a algo así... no tienes de que preocuparte... –Den se calló súbitamente- Alfred viene en camino...mejor alístate" –le guiñó un ojo y salió de la puerta.

Las palabras de Den hicieron que se sintiera mejor de cierta forma, pero se puso nervioso cuando escuchó que Alfred venía en camino. Se sacó la ropa con rapidez, y se puso el cambio lo más rápido que pudo. Arrojó la ropa manchada de tierra y sangre y se metió a la cama sin pensarlo. Podría hacerse al dormido, no quería presionar a Alfred, suficiente ya había hecho con venir a salvarlo, defenderlo, amenazar a Hanz de no acercársele...

Seguro, echado en una cama, alejado de todo peligro, Arthur dejó salir toda la confusión acumulada, todas las preguntas e incertidumbres salieron a relucir en su ya desorganizada cabeza. Primero que nada ¿Qué clase de cambio brusco había sido ese? En un momento Alfred lo odiaba y despreciaba, y en otro se portaba totalmente diferente, preocupado por él, defendiéndolo... Arthur no llegaba a adivinar qué había sido aquello que lo había echo cambiar así tan repentinamente ¿Culpa? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué había sido?

"_bueno...lo que sea que haya sido...ahora todo será mejor... ¿no?_ –se molestó súbitamente al percatarse de un pequeño detalle- _¡B-bloody hell como si me importara!"_

Después de esa interrogante, estaba una que también lo ponía intranquilo. Hanz había dicho que había deseado su sangre 20 años pero... ¿Cómo podía querer su sangre desde antes que él naciera? Arthur se puso a hacer cálculos mentalmente: el había nacido en 1869, actualmente estaban en 1888; si le estaba 20 años...1868 ¡Un año antes de que naciera! ¿Cómo era eso? No cuadraba en ningún sentido, y aparte de eso...si había deseado su sangre desde hace tanto... ¿Cómo nunca había le había atacado antes? ¿Por qué había esperado 19 años para atacarlo? ¿Por su edad? ¿La sangre sabía mejor a partir 19? No entendía nada...

Recordó el ataque hace 10 años en el pueblo...seguramente estaba relacionado con Hanz ¿Él había atacado acaso a su familia? ¿Por eso su madre tenía tanto pavor a los vampiros? ¿Por eso su padre lo odiaba? ¿Por haber provocado un ataque a la familia? Pensó entonces, en todas las molestias que les estaba causando a ellos, estaban arriesgando sus vidas para protegerlo y a su pueblo...si tan solo se entregara a Hanz y listo...así acabaría todo...

Arthur dejó escapar un sollozo, y enseguida sintió como apartaban el cabello de su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la inmensa sorpresa de que Alfred estaba ahí, sentado a borde de la cama mirándolo. Sintió de inmediato como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente y sus mejillas se encendían. Nervioso y abrumado, se incorporó con torpeza, para ver a Alfred que tenía la cara crispada, parecía que aguantaba la respiración. ¿En qué momento había entrado?

Alfred dejó de respirar cuando sintió como el pulso de Arthur se aceleraba, y el flujo sanguíneo aumentaba bajo su delicada piel. Nervioso trató de dominar los impulsos y concentrarse en otra cosa. El lastimero sollozo de Arthur... ¿Qué le preocupaba? ¿Qué le dolía?

"¿E-estás bien?" –preguntó con torpeza y una voz severa.

"Si... –respondió rápidamente Arthur, nervioso y molesto- ¿P-por qué no avisaste que estabas...ahí?" –preguntó acusándolo.

"Ah...es que...es mi habitación..." –dijo relajándose un poco, dejando salir una leve sonrisa. Arthur estaba echado en SU cama.

"..¿EH?" –Arthur se congeló, se quedó en blanco y su corazón se disparó. Muerto de la vergüenza...se había metido así como si nada a la CAMA DE ALFRED... ¡Había sido Den el que lo había dejado ahí!

"¡_Maldito Den!_" –maldijo internamente.

No muy lejos de ahí, Den estornudó bruscamente.

"¿Te has enfermado idiota?" –preguntó con voz monótona Nor, que estaba a su lado.

"Tal vez... ¡Necesito calor!" –canturreó y abrazó a Nor en busca de algo de calor...pero solo recibió un buen merecido golpe...

Alfred no sabía si salir corriendo de ahí o romperse a reír. Reír porque la cara de Arthur era bastante graciosa, y salir de ahí porque el pulso de Arthur aceleraba apetitosamente...optó por lo primero y comenzó a reí escandalosamente, Arthur dejó de quedarse en blanco y reaccionó molesto.

"¡N-no te rías maldito git!" –le gritó, pero Alfred continuó riéndose a mandíbula batiente ¿Hace cuanto que no reía así? Arthur enfadado agarró la almohada y golpeó violentamente a Alfred en la cabeza, la almohada que no soportó el impacto se rasgó y las plumas salieron volando por todas partes.

Alfred dejó de reírse y con un solo movimiento de su mano apartó las plumas, buscó a Arthur entre el mar de plumas que flotaba por todas partes, con otro movimiento apartó las plumas dejando ver a un confundido Arthur cubierto de plumas que tosía.

"Arg...creo que me tragué una... –miró a Alfred que seguía sonriendo, y volvió a enojarse- ¡Es tu culpa bloody git!" –le acusó.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Fuiste tú el que me golpeó" –se defendió Alfred.

"¡Fue tu dura cabeza la que rompió la almohada!" –repuso Arthur.

"¡Tu te alteraste!"

"¡Tú comenzaste a reírte!"

"¡Tú te metiste a mi cama!" –le recordó Alfred con una sonrisita. Arthur se sonrojó de nuevo, y frunció el ceño.

"Me voy" –sentenció e hizo ademán de salir de la cama.

"¡No! –Alfred, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, agarró a Arthur antes de que pudiera si quiera poner un pié fuera de la cama y lo atrajo hacia él. Como resultado, más plumas volaron, Arthur acabó chocando contra el pecho de Alfred, una capa de plumas los cubrió a ambos, Arthur se sonrojó intensamente, Alfred se quedo tieso al sentir el pulso de Arthur aumentar tan cerca de él, la cabeza de Arthur se volvió un atolladero de pensamientos confusos...

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes hasta que las plumas dejaron de volar por todas partes, el sonido más fuerte en la habitación era el del corazón de Arthur que latía a todo dar. La mirada de Alfred vagó por la habitación buscando algo que lo distrajera del apetitoso aroma de Arthur y encontró la botellita de la misteriosa medicina del noruego. Su mano fue a parar inconscientemente en la espalda de Arthur que soltó un jadeo de la sorpresa.

"¿Aun te duele?" –preguntó Alfred acariciando ligeramente su espalda.

"N-no...bueno...solo un poco...pero ya no tanto" –balbuceó Arthur nervioso.

"Que bueno... –murmuró Alfred, y tragó saliva- esto...yo... –tomó aire antes de decirlo- lo siento mucho"

"..."

"Sé que me actitud la última semana ha sido...fatal...y lo siento si te incomodé... –Alfred comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a admitir sus errores- ...y lo siento por lo de hoy"

"¿A qué te refieres?" –preguntó Arthur confundido.

"...No debí decir todo eso...la verdad es que no era cierto –el corazón de Arthur se detuvo, o eso sintió él- solo estaba cegado por la rabia...rabia de no poder dominar la sed...la verdad es que ni lo estaba intentando...estaba siendo débil...lo siento –repitió, Arthur sintió como si algo dentro de su pecho, algo cálido y agradable, se expandiera por todo su cuerpo-...si no hubiera dicho todo eso...si hubiera sido más fuerte...no te habrían hecho daño..." –dijo entristecido.

"...eso no es cierto –dijo Arthur- no fue tu culpa...yo no debí haber salido de esa forma tan estúpida... –admitió y rápidamente buscó a alguien a quién culpar- A demás...todo esto es por Hanz...-dijo con molestia- él es e que comenzó todo...de no ser por el las cosas estarían mejor...así que...no tienes de qué mortificarte...Y respecto a lo de tu sed...–dijo algo incómodo- bueno eso es cosa de vampiros pero lo entiendo...¡P-pero al menos trata de no descargarte conmigo! " –le replicó.

Alfred se quedó en silencio, las palabras de Arthur hicieron que toda esa culpa y rabia a sí mismo se desaparecieran y se sintió tranquilo de que Arthur no lo odiara o lo culpar de nada. Tal era su alegría que no pensó en lo que iba a decir,

"Gracias –murmuró cerca del oído de Arthur se quedaron de nuevo unos instantes en silencio y Alfred volvió a hablar- ...Agradezco solo una cosa a Hanz" –murmuró con una sonrisita.

"¿Q-qué cosa?" –preguntó Arthur confundido.

"Si no fuera por él...no te habría conocido..." –dijo con una sonrisa.

"..." –Arthur se quedó tieso de nuevo, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente (a este paso acabaría enfermándose de alguna enfermedad por ritmo cardiaco tan acelerado) y sus labios temblaron ligeramente sin saber qué decir en respuesta a ese comentario que había hecho que un montón de emociones se mezclaran dentro de sí mismo. Alfred notó el cambio de Arthur y lo miró preocupado de haberlo molestado o algo...

"Ar...thur..." –Alfred se quedó tieso al ver el irresistible y tentador rubor en las mejillas de Arthur, sus labios le temblaban ligeramente entreabiertos, sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraban aturdidos... Alfred bajó la guardia, absorto, y la sed, que había mantenido a raya, trató de dominarlo... Alfred se separó bruscamente y se apartó rápidamente de Arthur. Este confundido lo miró sin entender qué pasaba. Alfred respiraba con dificultad y trataba de obligar a la sed a retroceder pero se le dificultaba por la forma en que el corazón de Arthur latía... Arthur se percató de ello de inmediato y preguntó sin saberlo.

"¿Tan...doloroso es?" –Alfred le respondió negando la cabeza pero mentía. Arthur podía ver el gran esfuerzo que hacía y lo mucho que le estaba costando resistirse.

¿De qué forma podría ayudarlo? ¿De que forma podría hacerle las cosas más llevaderas? ¿Había ALGO que pudiese hacer para que la sed de Alfred no fuera tan intensa?...y se le vino una idea.

Tragó saliva, nervioso de la idea que se la había venido, si bien parecía ser efectiva y la que mejor resultados traería, le causaba demasiada vergüenza y era...arriesgada. Pero tenía que cooperar para que las cosas sean más llevaderas para todos... Aclaró su garganta con nerviosismo antes de hablar...

"Alfred...bebé mi sangre" –dijo procurando que su voz no temblara. Alfred abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante semejante ofrecimiento y la sed flameó en su garganta.

"... ¿Qué?" –preguntó dudoso de haber escuchado bien. Arthur se molestó.

"¡No me hagas repetirlo!" –le reclamó nervioso, no se la hacía tan fácil decir eso.

"Arthur...yo...no...no podría" –dijo entrecortadamente.

"¿Por qué no? –le cuestionó Arthur- si así la sed disminuye será mejor ¿no?" -¿Por qué diablos Alfred se rehusaba?

"Si pero... –Alfred negó con la cabeza- no quiero ser débil...a demás...así seré igual que Hanz y no quiero serlo..." –dijo enojado súbitamente al recordar lo que Hanz tenía planeado hacerle a Arthur. Arthur lo recordó también con un escalofrío, pero se sintió contento de que Alfred no quisiese hacerle daño ni nada parecido...como si fuera algo valioso. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y se aventuró a decir:

"No serás como él, porque no me estás obligando...yo me estoy ofreciendo voluntariamente" –dijo decidido. Alfred lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Por qué lo harías?" –preguntó.

"Porque... –Arthur no se esperaba que le preguntara eso, pero estaba decidido así que respondió con soltura-...porque quiero que estemos bien...y si así puedo ayudar a que te sea más llevadero...lo haré" –se sonrojó ligeramente.

Alfred miró más que sorprendido a la persona ahí presente tan decidida a ayudar, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que la situación mejore...dispuesta incluso a jugarse la vida. Alfred bien podía dejarse llevar y acabara matando a Arthur...probablemente Arthur ya lo sabía pero aun así estaba dispuesto...Alfred lo vio en sus ojos. Se puso serio. Si Arthur estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, él también lo estaba...

"... ¿Estás seguro?" –preguntó dando un paso hacia él.

"...Apúrate antes de que cambie de opinión" –masculló bajando la mirada.

Alfred sin resistirse más, se sentó en la cama rápidamente, provocando que esta rechinara, el ruido puso nervioso a Arthur, que trató inútilmente de evitar el contacto visual. Alfred se acercó y con sumo cuidado lo atrajo por la cintura, mirándolo fijamente. La sed flameó todavía más cuando las mejillas de Arthur se encendieron de nuevo y más, pero Alfred la mantuvo a raya, no quería se brusco.

"Sabes...como es la cosa ¿No?" –le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Eh..." –Arthur no podía formular palabra alguna.

"Cuando acabe... –Alfred se sintió raro al decir aquello- ...tengo que detener la conversión...con..."

"Tu sangre...sí lo se..." –dijo Arthur atropellando las palabras.

"Después debo cerrar la herida..."

"Bien..." –solo pudo decir. Sabía que el organismo de un vampiro tiene células curativas, por eso es que sus heridas sanan rápidamente, y que la forma más rápida para curar una herida era con la saliva...Alfred lo había hecho así la anterior vez...

"Entonces..." –Alfred estaba ansioso.

"¡A-apúrate idiota!" –lo apresuró Arthur, cada vez se ponía más nervioso ¡que de una buena vez acabe con eso! Arthur puso sus manos en los hombros de Alfred y dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, para mirar hacia un lado y dejar su cuello libre, cerró los ojos preparados para lo que viniera. Alfred, ya sin poder alargarlo más se inclinó sobre el cuello de Arthur, se detuvo unos instantes para aspirar aquel aroma que lo volvía loco y se dispuso a morder la blanca y delicada piel de Arthur.

"Ahh..." –Arthur cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo cuando sintió como los dientes filos de Alfred atravesaban su piel y después comenzaba a beber su sangre. Pero lo que lo tomó realmente desprevenido e hizo que abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente fue la oleada de placer que experimentó de nuevo al ser mordido. Se estremeció y se aferró al cuello de Alfred casi con rudeza, cerró sus labios con fuerza evitando que así los suspiros salieran de su boca, la respiración se le hizo cada vez más difícil a causa de los suspiros...tenía que aguantar, pero... ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que sentiría esa sensación tan agradable?

Alfred alucinaba tal y como al primera vez la sangre de Arthur volvió a despertar cada parte de su cuerpo, cada terminación nerviosa, cada rincón en su cuerpo... Estrechó a Arthur con casi fiereza, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo y lo frágil que era, el pulso que se le aceleraba haciendo que su sangre fluyera más, la respiración entrecortada que se había vuelto en jadeos...simplemente hipnotizante...

Entonces sin pode evitarlo, Arthur entreabrió sus labios y se le escapó un solo gemido seguido el nombre de Alfred.

"Ngh...A-Alfred..." –avergonzado volvió a sellar sus labios.

Pero algo había ocurrido en Alfred...escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Arthur de esa forma había cambiado algo...la sed, que podría habérsela comparado con la bestia más salvaje e incontrolable, se redujo hasta una bestia domable, fácil de manejar y controlar. Alfred dejó de sentir la necesidad voraz por la sangre de Arthur, sino por el mismo Arthur...Su calor tan tentador, su respiración acompasada mientras dormía, sus jadeos, sus sensuales gemidos, su voz, ese rubor tan apetecible que solo había visto en él, esos ojos esmeraldas, esa piel tan tersa y perlada incluso, sus labios delicados, esa sonrisa tan preciosa e irresistible...quería verla él mismo...hasta esas lágrimas cristalinas...

Alfred, completamente perplejo, se detuvo y se separó dejando de beber su sangre, que se volvió algo secundario, para ver su rostro. Arthur estaba sonrojado, y respiraba con jadeos entrecortados, tenía los labios cerrados con fuerza, lo miró confundido...se veía simplemente encantador, y por no olvidar...tentador...

"¿Y-ya...ngh...acabaste?" –preguntó con un débil hilo de voz. Alfred se sonrojó y sonrió levemente. De improviso se inclinó y tumbó a Arthur sobre la cama con suavidad, las plumas se levantaron de nuevo, Arthur de la sorpresa volvió a entreabrir sus labios- "...ngh... ¿Q-ué ha-ces...?" –Arthur se puso súbitamente nervioso ¿qué intentaba Alfred? En ESA posición...

Alfred se relamió los labios con lentitud, y Arthur se sonrojó el doble y miró a otro lado nervioso, entonces comenzó a sentirse cansado...la primera fase de conversión. Aunque intentó resistirse y estar despierto y conciente, los párpados se le hacían pesados y difícil de mantener abiertos.

Pero alcanzó a ver como Alfred se mordía la muñeca, y supo lo que venía...se puso más nervioso y levantó su mano tratando de detenerlo.

"D-debe haber...ngh...otra...m-mane...ra...no...mmmnh" –Alfred no lo escuchó, apartó su mano con cuidado y besó a Arthur sin vergüenza alguna para darle de beber su sangre y así detener el proceso... Arthur sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, mientras sentía los labios de Alfred abrían los suyos y luego su sangre, dulce y cálida, bajaba por su garganta. Pero Alfred no se separó, se quedó ahí degustando los labios de Arthur, que curiosamente, saboreándolos con detenimiento, dejando de lado el sabor a sangre, tenían un delicioso sabor a vainilla y té...exquisito...

Arthur intentó separarse, más todavía cuando recuperó sus energías, lo que indicaba que el proceso se había detenido, aunque hubiera preferido estar inconsciente en esos momentos... ¡Alfred seguía besándolo y abrazándolo! ¡Por dios! Y también era muy difícil resistirse...todo se sentía tan bien...

Pero Alfred se separó por fin y sin perder tiempo, se inclinó para curar la herida de Arthur, esta vez no se tomó la molestia de lamerse los labios y besar la herida para que su saliva la curara, esta vez fue más 'práctico' y veloz. Lamió la herida directamente y Arthur soltó otro gemido de la sorpresa.

"Ngh...A-Alfred...ya..." –pero Alfred lo abrazó de nuevo y sin decir nada lo acunó en sus brazos.

"Gracias –murmuró en su oído y con una sonrisa que absolutamente NADIE podría quitarle-...descansa Artie" –dijo con cariño y besó la cabeza de Arthur.

Arthur...estaba sin palabras, no sabía qué pensar, hacer o decir respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir, había sido tan...intenso...incluso más que la primera vez por lo que aun estaba absorto... Pero detrás del estupor descubrió lo exhausto tanto física como mentalmente que estaba y los brazos de Alfred eran increíblemente cómodos, así que se dejó llevar por el sueño y dormir sintiéndose seguro ahí...con Alfred...

"Ou...así que llegaron a un acuerdo...muy beneficioso" –dijo Francis con voz aterciopelada cuando Alfred le terminó de contar a lo que habían llegado él y Arthur la anterior noche. Lo peor de toso es que lo dijo, así en voz alta durante el desayuno, Arthur hubiera dado lo que sea por meterse bajo la mesa o salir de ahí corriendo, pero estaba obligado a comer ahí...tenía que reponer fuerzas.

"Cuando un humano pierde sangre, pierde energías y debe reponerla de inmediato; así que debes comer bien para recuperarte, a demás elegimos alimentos ricos en hierro, eso te hará bien –había dicho Antonieta- y debes recuperarte del golpe de ayer así que debes nutrirte" y lo había obligado a sentarse ahí a comer un montón de comida mientras Alfred contaba lo que habían hecho así como si nada. Como resultado, Den tomó a Nor sin decir nada y se lo llevó a quién sabe donde, Heracles le susurró algo al oído a Kiku poniéndolo nervioso al extremo de escupir su té. Eli se puso de buen humor y comenzó a sonreír de una forma que a Arthur le asustó. Matthew se sonrojó y a cada rato sacudía la cabeza evitando ver en la cabeza de Alfred, que por cierto era la felicidad encarnada.

Era la primera vez que Arthur lo veía realmente feliz y de cierta forma le hizo feliz también a él...al parecer las cosas mejorarían de ahí en adelante...el único problema era Hanz...pero pronto lo atraparían y se desharían de él...y listo, problema zanjado...pero...

"_...significa que volveré_..." –pensó Arthur con una punzada...recordando la mansión donde volvería una vez todo acabara...la vida que retomaría...

"Bueno mon ami, las cosas realmente mejoraran, pero necesitaras beber su sangre de vez en cuando, pero la sed deberá dejar de ser un obstáculo..." –decía Francis.

"¿Significa que podré estar con Arthur sin intentar matarlo?" –preguntó Alfred contento, Arthur dejó sus pensamientos para escuchar la respuesta, aguantando la respiración.

"Así es...aunque debes estar precavido por si acaso...recién estás comenzando" –dijo Francis asintiendo.

"¡que bien!" –acto seguido Alfred se volteó para mirar a Arthur y regalarle una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan esplendorosa que podría haber iluminado toda una ciudad, que dejó a Arthur deslumbrado y lo que estaba pensando voló lejos de sus mente...en esos momentos no le importaba nada más que Alfred...le devolvió la sonrisa contento.

Y por fin Alfred tuvo lo que tanto anhelaba, ver la sonrisa de Arthur él mismo...y tenía toda la razón, era simplemente maravilloso... Arthur se veía inmensamente encantador cuando sonreía, lo más hermoso que jamás había visto... sintió como si corazón palpitaba rápidamente y apartó la mirada nervioso. Este comportamiento no paso por alto de Arthur y dejó de sonreí, Francis rió, y Arthur lo miró confundido.

"¿Qué tiene?" –le preguntó.

"Hmm... solo es el estupor de la verdad" –respondió confundiéndolo más.

"¿Eh?"

"Ya lo entenderás... –dijo maliciosamente y se paró para irse- bueno...almas gemelas los dejo" –dijo retirándose de la sala.

"¿Almas gemelas? –repitió Arthur confundido, y en seguida se puso rojo de pensar en el significado de 'almas gemelas'- _N-no es como si fuera a...ena... ¡no! No es eso" _–se decía a sí mismo con nerviosismo, negando sentimientos que le eran imposibles experimentar...

Oh...que equivocado estaba...

* * *

><p>Wiliam rodeado de guardias de la Armada, daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, mandaba a tropas ir de ahí a allá cubriendo una zona determinada de los profundos e inmensos bosques, mandaba a otra tropa a ir por otra zona diferente, así llegando a cubrir una basta zona del bosque.<p>

"Así...entonces comenzaremos con la búsqueda y rastreo ni bien lleguen los 'Caballeros Negros' Scott no tardará en llegar con ellos" –dijo con severidad.

"Teniente... ¿es tan imprescindible pedir ayuda a los 'Caballeros Negros'?" –preguntó uno dudoso.

"Al parecer no ven la seriedad del asunto... no estamos hablando de un simple grupo de neófitos, o nómadas sino un grupo de vampiros, organizados y con dones fuera de nuestras expectativas. Si queremos acabar con cada uno de ellos con pocas bajas...es mejor dejárselo a especialistas...ellos han peleado con clanes enteros de vampiros...ellos sabrán acabar con ellos... –dijo con furia, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños- _pero a ti...te mataré yo mismo...con mis propias manos...pagarás por lo que le has hecho a mi familia..._" –pensó con rabia.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos algo atemorizados y se limitaron a acatar lo que el Teniente Kirkland decía.

"Debe ser por el secuestro de su hijo" –murmuró uno después de la reunión.

"no es la primera vez que un vampiro ataca a su familia así que es de esperarse que se ponga así..."

"Tengo entendido, que su esposa sufre mucho..."

"Si, creo que Arthur intentó llamar su atención para que así no le hagan daño a ella y por eso se lo llevaron...eso dijo uno de los que fueron derribados protegiendo la casa"

"Ese muchacho fue muy valiente...esperemos que esté bien..."

"yo no tendría tantas esperanzas... –dijo uno con gravedad- estamos hablando de vampiros...si se lo llevaron es para tener así una fuente de alimento...no sabemos si seguirá aun con vida a estas alturas"

"¡no digas eso! No debemos perder las esperanzas..."

Mientras en una habitación elegante, sentada en el borde de la cama se encontraba Elise con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y con aire abatido. Había estado llorando toda la noche, y las lágrimas ya se le habían agotado. Tenía en manos un libro, pequeño, quemado de un lado, viejo, casi deshaciéndose, Elise lo agarraba con cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro...y lo era...era le único recuerdo que poseía de aquella época donde su vida dio un giro inesperado y se sintió plenamente feliz...

"Arthur... –masculló dolorosamente-...por favor...vuelve sano y salvo...por favor...que él no te haya atrapado...por favor...perdóname –sollozó pero ninguna lágrima cayó- perdóname...debí haber sido yo y no tú... –dijo tapándose el rostro con sus manos-...por favor...vuelve...te necesitamos ahora más que nunca...Archer..."

...

To be Continued...

...

**Notas de Ray:**

**Ciao! **

**Mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero estaba algo ocupada con el colegio y no podía escribir mucho tiempo. Poco a poco este cap fue tomando forma hasta llegar a lo que es ahora ^^ Espero les haya gustado!**

**Algunas aclaraciones, eso de que la saliva de los vampiros cura heridas o algo así, lo saqué de Cirque du Freak me pareció...tentador así que lo puse en la lista de las cualidades de los vampiros para este fic owe**

**Después...ah! respecto a los pedidos, me pidieron hasta ahora solamente SuizaxBelarús y GerIta, pues bien habrán ambos, pero aun no, también habrá Spamano (ya adelanto~) pero para su aparición faltan todavía algunos capítulos, no se cuantos puesto que soy pésima para calcular capítulos, pero habrá! =D**

**Y en cuento al lemon ¬/¬ les aviso que habrá...haré el gran esfuerzo de contener las hemorragias nasales y haré lemon...pero para eso deben esperar, lo haré en un momento determinado ^w^ De momento conténtense cuando Alfred muerda a Arthur~ -3-**

**Hmmm...tomando en cuenta que estoy aprovechando para dar anuncios, a los que leen CheckMate o Della mía o ambos, les digo que me tomará algo de tiempo actualizarlos, así les pido paciencia! Lo siento! ;_; tuve un bloqueo de inspiración...pero lo arreglaré pronto!**

**Sin nada más que anunciar me retiro –hace una reverencia- espero que les haya gustado. Háganmelo saber por un review! **

**Gracias a los que me han comentado ahora y han puesto este fic en su lista de Favoritos! Thank you! You inspire me to continue!**

**Fardel!**

**Ray H. Kirkland.**


	4. Realization

**Título: Our Bloody and Deadly Love **

**Pareja: JoKer o UsUk OwO + otras parejitas**

**Capítulos: (de nuevo este dilema -.-u) Bueno será pasional e intenso, así que estipulo unos 10 capítulos.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece Dx **

**By Ray H. Kirkland**

**...  
><strong>

**Our Bloody and Deadly Love**

**...**

_Siempre, sin falta había recurrido a mi razón para todo. Era de esos que siempre usan la cabeza para todo._

_Pero ¿Qué ocurría ahora? ¿Qué eran todos esos sentimientos nuevos? ¿Esas sensaciones extrañas? Y ahora era otro le que me decía que hacer, qué decir...  
><em>

_Acaso... ¿Eran inicio de algo nuevo en mi?_

**...**

'**El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende'**

**-Blas Pascal-  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Chapter Four**

**Realization**

En la calle Saint James, flanqueada por altos árboles que le daban un aspecto espeluznante al lugar por las ramas resecas que crujían con el tempestuoso viento invernal, la nieve tapizaba la acera y el camino, llegó un carruaje rojo tirado por dos elegantes caballos blancos, el conductor con un grueso abrigo los hizo detenerse frente a una mansión, una de las más elegantes del pueblo de Castle Combe. Del carruaje bajaron dos hombres de uniforme rojo escarlata, y se posicionaron en la reja de la mansión, eran guardias. Después bajó un joven, de cabello rojo y ojos azules, vestía un saco rojo con apliques dorados, y llevaba consigo una larga espada. Seguido de él bajó un hombre alto, con un abrigo negro y un gorro a juego, llevaba puesta una bufanda beige y solo se podía apreciar sus ojos violetas y una sonrisa que a pesar de parecer cálida, intimidaba un poco.

Desde una ventana de la mansión, Elise vio a los dos uniformados que cruzaban el ahora triste jardín y salió corriendo de la habitación, bajó las escaleras a la carrera y alcanzó ver como entraban al recibidor, se detuvo en el quinto escalón mirando al pelirrojo, que en cuanto la vio sonrió ampliamente, y Elise sonrió contenta y bajó rápidamente al encuentro de su hijo.

"¡Scott!" –dijo abrazando al hijo que no había visto desde hace meses.

"Madre –dijo Scott abrazándola con cariño- ha pasado tanto tiempo... "–preguntó mirándola. Elise se separó para apreciar a su hijo, que ya se había vuelto todo un hombre y un oficial de alto rango en la Armada.

"Me alegra que te encuentres bien" –dijo de todo corazón Elise.

"Madre... –Scott alcanzó a notar los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de su madre y también las ojeras que tenía- ¿qué tienes? –preguntó tocando sus mejillas, pero encontró la respuesta de inmediato...era la misma razón por la que él estaba ahí también- es por Arthur ¿Verdad?"

"¿qué otra cosa podría ser?...No he podido dormir bien desde que se lo llevaron..." –dijo afligida.

"Tranquila madre...lo encontraremos...estoy seguro que ese insolente está bien...no es débil –dijo abrazándola para reconfortarla- ahora es mejor que descanses bien y ya no llores"

"Gracias Scott" –susurró Elise un poco más aliviada.

"Hehe...que escena más tierna" –dijo una voz divertida. Ambos entonces se percataron de la presencia de su visitante, este sonreía mirando la escena de madre e hijo. Scott se puso serio y enseguida lo presentó.

"Madre, te presento a Iván Braginski, es el primero al mando de los Caballeros Negros"

"Es una placer conocerla" –dijo Iván con una leve reverencia, Elise lo hizo igualmente.

"El placer es mío..." –dijo algo intimidaba, había algo en Iván que le hacía sentirse incómoda.

"Bueno madre –dijo Scott- debemos ir a hablar con padre...tu ve a descansar más –dijo dándole un leve empujón hacia las escaleras- mañana estaré aquí para desayunar" –les avisó con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo" –solo dijo Elise. Scott pasó por uno de los pasillos indicándole a Iván que le siguiera, este inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y lo siguió, pero cuando Elise comenzaba a subir las escaleras este se detuvo.

"No tiene de qué preocuparse –dijo con voz divertida- encontraremos a su hijo y lo traeremos sano y salvo –Elise miró a Iván sin saber que decir- no es la primera vez que hemos hecho un trabajo así...y hasta ahora no hemos fallado ni una sola vez... –por unos instantes una sonrisa algo tenebrosa se asomó por el rostro de Iván y Elise sintió algo de miedo- así que una mujer tan bonita como usted no tendría porque llorar" –dijo antes de continuar su camino por el pasillo.

Elise se quedó ahí parada...las palabras dichas por Iván debían tranquilizarla...pero solo la incomodaban más...sintió como si su hijo corriera riesgo con ese hombre en medio...

Mientras Scott e Iván llegaron al despacho de Teniente Kirkland, que había esperado la llegada de Iván.

"Teniente Kirkland, es un gusto conocerlo" –dijo Iván con una sonrisa.

"Igualmente, comandante Braginski" –dijo este con seriedad, el hombre que tenía enfrente suyo era un asesino después de todo.

"Con solo llamarme Iván esta bien hehe" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo...Iván... ¿Cuál será el procedimiento de ahora en adelante?" –preguntó con seriedad.

"Es bastante simple –dijo Iván- ya envié a otros de mis soldados para que se encuentren con los suyos que están dentro de los bosques rastreando. Después de eso, lo mejor es que aumente el número de guardias en pueblos cercanos"

"¿Piensas que atacarán de nuevo?" –preguntó Scott.

"Tal vez, pero lo decía porque ellos tienen a un humano, si lo quieren mantener vivo tendrán que conseguirle comida a diario, y existe la posibilidad de que la consigan en pequeños pueblos –dijo con soltura- pero... ¿Hace cuanto que lo secuestraron?" –preguntó curioso.

"Ya va a ser más de un mes" –dijo el teniente casi mecánicamente.

"Yo que usted no tendría tantas esperanzas" –dijo Iván como si nada.

"¿Uh?" –Scott frunció el ceño.

"Es naturaleza de los vampiros morder a un humano para conseguir su sangre...Píenselo un momento, ha incrementado la seguridad, no tendrían como alimentarse y lo único que tendrían a la mano para abastecerse sería a su hijo...a estas alturas dudo que siga con vida" –dijo como si nada con una sonrisa.

"Aun si fuera así... –dijo el teniente- la prioridad es atraparlos"

"¡P-padre!" –reclamó Scott.

"Es nuestro deber Scott, cuando entramos a la Armada juramos cumplir nuestro deber aun si hay que hacer sacrificios... –Scott apretó los puños y miró a otro lado- entonces...si mi hijo realmente está muerto..."

"No debemos pasar por alto la posibilidad de que aun lo mantengan con vida, así que es mejor asegurarnos de que en cada pueblo de la región hayan más de sus guardias junto con los míos, ustedes y yo personalmente iremos de pueblo e pueblo...en caso de que no suceda nada en 5 días...comenzaremos la búsqueda exhaustiva por todo el bosque" –acabó con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien" –concordó el teniente.

"Será divertido" –dijo Iván con una amplia sonrisa que incomodó bastante a Scott... ¿Qué clase de ayuda se había conseguido su padre?

"_Arthur...más te vale que sigas vivo_" –pensó.

* * *

><p>Mientras, a kilómetros de ahí, en una mansión oculta en el mismo corazón del inmenso bosque, alejado de todo eso, se encontraba Arthur sentado en una sala leyendo un libro con toda tranquilidad. Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en su propia casa, aunque a veces se preguntaba como estarían las cosas, pero rápidamente otra cosa le hacía dejar de pensar en ello. Arthur leía uno de los muchos libros que había encontrado en la vieja y gran biblioteca de esa mansión, en total tranquilidad y como su hermano NO hubiera querido que estuviera: rodeado de vampiros.<p>

Ahí junto con él en la sala se encontraban Heracles y Kiku, ambos acariciando y mimando a sus gatos que comenzaban a adormilarse. También se encontraban Den y Nor, sentados en el piso, Nor en el regazo de Den leía un libro con tranquilidad y Den se contentaba con estar con Nor y abrazarlo. Eli y Matthew también se encontraban ahí hablando casi en murmullos, aunque seguramente a nadie, salvo a Arthur, le era imposible escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero nadie ahí tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Alfred, estaba ahí sentado a su lado, en el sofá durmiendo profundamente, cansado después de las horas de guardia. A pesar de que Arthur no podía ver al resto podía deducir qué estaban haciendo. Seguramente Antonieta estaba limpiando todo en la cocina después de la cena, Ice estaba alimentado a su ave Mr. Puffin y Tino seguramente también estaba alimentando a Hantamago, su cachorrita, y era más que seguro que Berwald estaba con él. Francis posiblemente estaba en su habitación descansando o en el jardín trasero regando sus rosas 'a la luz de la luna'.

Si, Arthur ya estaba más que habituado a su nueva vida, ya sabía qué hacían frecuentemente los demás, a qué horas, qué días. Era increíble lo rápido que se había habituado. Sonrió con ironía al verlo muy normal que se sentía en ese lugar, inclusive se sentía a gusto ahí. Sin embargo tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a Castle Combe, a su 'vida común y corriente' a esa casa que era su 'hogar'... suspiró y miró a los que estaban a su alrededor, era más que seguro que los iba a extrañar, había llegado a apreciarlos a cada uno en ese corto tiempo que llevaba ahí, al igual que todos habían llegado a quererlo también.

Claro, podrían ir a visitarlo alguna vez, pero tendría que ser de noche y una visita fugaz, puesto que no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, menos aun por la familia de Arthur que se dedicaba a cazar y matar vampiros, sin olvidar que posiblemente en el pueblo creían que habían sido ellos los responsables del ataque y del secuestro de Arthur. Cuando realmente era otro el grupo que había atacado al pueblo y el que realmente había querido capturar a Arthur, el grupo de Hanz...Pensar en él, ponía a Arthur con los pelos de punta.

Hanz había liderado el ataque sorpresivo a Castle Combe, solo para poder obtener a Arthur, y estuvo muy cerca de lograrlo de no ser por Francis y el resto que llegó a tiempo. Hanz deseaba la sangre de Arthur enormemente, de una forma que incluso llegaba a asquear a Arthur. Pero había algo en ello que le causaba intriga; Hanz decía desear su sangre desde hace 20 años. Arthur tenía 19 años. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Y a pesar de que Arthur trataba de darle una explicación lógica a eso, nunca lo lograba, y eso le desesperaba. Hasta había considerado la idea de preguntarle al mismo Hanz, por supuesto ACOMPAÑADO y SEGURO. No como cuando se metió al bosque e plena noche imprudentemente y estuvo muy cerca de ser atrapado por Hanz de no ser por Alfred...

Recordar aquella noche hizo que Arthur mirara a Alfred. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar como Alfred le había salvado y se había enfrentado a Hanz para protegerlo. Desde ese entonces la relación entre ambos había mejorado bastante, puesto que antes ni redirigían la palabra. Esos, habían sido los días más estresantes de la estadía de Arthur en esa mansión, ya que Alfred le ignoraba y evitaba constantemente, por la misma razón que Hanz perseguía a Arthur.

La sangre de Arthur atraía incontrolablemente a Alfred, y par no acabar matándolo Alfred evitaba estar cerca de Arthur, lo cual había sido duro para él. Pero después de estar cerca de perderlo y percatarse lo extrañamente especia que era Arthur, Alfred comenzó un arduo entrenamiento para controlar la sed y así poder estar con Arthur sin poner en riesgo su vida. Le había costado bastante y aun le costaba un poco, pero los frutos de su esfuerzo podían verse. Ya podía estar sentado a lado de Arthur y disfrutar su compañía, sin ponerse nervioso y tenso. ¡Y eso era un gran logro!

Y por su parte, Arthur se sentía contento con lo mejor que estaban las cosas entre ellos, y estaba agradecido por el esfuerzo de Alfred. Pero Alfred no era el único que contribuía con 'algo' en la mejora de su relación. Arthur se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de solo pensar en ello.

Arthur le dejaba beber su sangre VOLUNTARIAMENTE cada cierto tiempo. De esa forma la sed le era un poco más fácil de manejar a Alfred. La primera semana, Alfred bebía su sangre **cada noche,** pero eso resultó ser un tanto peligroso para la salud de Arthur.

**Flash back**

"¡Alfred!" –Francis detuvo el puño de Eli antes de que lo descargara sobre la mesa, reclamó algo de que era una antigüedad y Eli bajo el puño, pero aun estaba molesta, miró con reprocho al rubio que le devolvió la mirada confundido.

"¿qué hice?"

"¿no te das cuenta? –preguntó Eli molesta, al ver que Alfred no se daba ni cuenta- ¿Por casualidad no te has detenido a ver a Arthur esta mañana?" –preguntó con sarcasmo. Dicho esto Alfred giró para ver a Arthur que estaba ahí desayunando, al no encontrar nada malo aparentemente en él, encaró a Eli.

"No tiene nada" –reclamó molesto.

"¿A no?"

"Fíjate idiota –dijo Nor que se paró la lado de Arthur- está más pálido y cansado –entonces Alfred analizó minuciosamente a Arthur con esa vista tan perfecta que tenían los vampiros y se dio cuenta de lo pálida e incluso algo gris que estaba la piel del inglés, no tenía ese toque perlado de siempre, sus mejillas no tenían ese rubor tan apetecible. Y además le costaba mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Alfred se alarmó de inmediato y se dirigió de inmediato hacia Arthur, estuvo apunto de preguntar por la enfermedad que padecía, pero Nor se le adelantó – es anemia"

"Pero... ¿Por qué?" –preguntó tomando la mano de Arthur, que reaccionó con un muy ligero sonrojo, y mirando confundido a Alfred.

"no es nada..." –dijo Arthur con voz débil, pero Alfred miró en otro lado buscando una respuesta.

"Alfred-san...al parecer está bebiendo demasiada sangre" –dijo Kiku proporcionándole la respuesta con certeza.

"P-pero si no tomo tanta" –Alfred apretó la mano de Arthur conmocionado.

"No es eso –dijo Antonieta entrando con una jarra- lo que pasa es que bebes su sangre con demasiada frecuencia. No le das suficiente tiempo a su organismo para reponer la pérdida de sangre –se acercó y sirvió en el vaso de Arthur una bebida parecida al vino- bebe esto Arthur, es rico en hierro y te ayudará a reponerte"

"Gracias" –murmuró Arthur, y tomó le vaso y bebió su contenido que no sabía nada bien, pero era para mejorarse. Alfred no soltó su mano y continuó apretándola, mientras Arthur ponía mala cara al beber aquel líquido, sentía la culpa en su interior acuchillándole.

"Lo siento Artie..." –murmuró Alfred. Arthur suspiró cansinamente.

"Que no me llames así idiota –replicó- y no es nada...me mejoraré...me acostumbraré" –dijo algo nervioso.

"No, podrías enfermarte en serio... ¿qué puedo hacer?" –preguntó a Nor y Antonieta que eran por así decirlo los dos expertos en salud y medicina.

"Puedes beber su sangre, pero no cada noche, sino cada cierto tiempo" –dijo Antonieta.

"Tiempo suficiente para que recupere la pérdida de sangre...unos dos o tres días" –dijo Nor.

"Entonces si bebo su sangre cada tres días ya no estará así"

"Correcto"

"Bien" –dijo Alfred decidido.

"Alfred..." –iba a decir Arthur.

"Por el momento ¿qué hay que hacer para que se recupere de la anemia?" –preguntó Alfred sin escuchar a Arthur.

"Que se alimente bien" –dijo Nor.

"Que tome esta medicina" –dijo señalando la jarra.

"Reposo" –dijo Nor.

"¡Entonces a reposar se ha dicho!" –dijo Alfred con entusiasmo y acto seguido alzó a Arthur en brazos y se lo llevó directo al solario, que bien sabía era el lugar favorito de Arthur.

"¡Bájame idiota!" –gritó Arthur sacudiéndose con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

"¡Ya te alimentaste, ya tomaste tu medicina ahora tienes que descansar!" –dijo Alfred divertido.

Después de eso Alfred, estuvo pendiente de Arthur todo el tiempo, hasta que los síntomas de anemia se desaparecieron y Arthur volvió a la normalidad.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese entonces Alfred solo bebía la sangre de Arthur cada tres noches, sin fallar ni una sola vez. Arthur en verdad que agradeció el detalle, puesto que significaba que Alfred realmente se preocupaba por él, y eso de cierta forma lo ponía feliz. A demás de que así Arthur no tenía que pasar por aquella situación tan vergonzosa cada noche.

En ese momento Kiku se apoyó en el hombro de Heracles ya cansado y con ganas de dormir. Heracles lo miró y luego miró el reloj que marcaba ya las 11:35 de la noche.

"Ya es...tarde...mejor...vamos a dormir" –dijo pesadamente.

"si creo que tiene razón" –dijo Kiku enderezándose y restregándose los ojos.

"¿Nor ya tienes sueño?" –preguntó Den.

"Si un poco..." –respondió su pareja algo cansado.

"Entonces ¡Vamos a dormir!" –alzó a Nor e brazos sin dificultad alguna, y se retiró llevándose al noruego que murmuraba lo idiota que era, pero sin la menos intención de resistirse.

"buenas noches a todos" –dijo con formalidad Kiku y se fue junto a Heracles.

"Ah...que encantador" –dijo Eli al ver a las parejas retirarse, sonreía abiertamente. Matthew sonreía tímidamente. Entonces Eli vio a Alfred y sonrió- "¿no sería mejor que ustedes también vayan a dormir?" –preguntó con picardía.

"¿EH? Ah...eh...bueno...no" –Arthur se puso nervioso.

"¡Oye Alfred!" –le llamó Eli.

"¡n-no!" –iba a replicar Arthur.

"¿Huh?" –el vampiro abrió los ojos con pereza.

"Ya es tarde y deberían ir a dormir" –dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

"¡O-oye!" –reclamó Arthur.

"Ahh...cierto –dijo Alfred recuperando energía- ¡Entonces vamos a Artie!" –dijo volteándose hacia Arthur, que se puso rojo y enseguida retrocedió nervioso.

"¡que no me llames así idiota! –exclamó- A-además yo puedo ir a dormir ala hora que me de la gana ¡AH!" –pero Alfred ya lo tenía en brazos.

"¡Vamos Artie no te pongas así!" –replicó divertido.

"¡Bájame idiota!" –reclamó Arthur zarandeándose.

"Well, goodnight!" –se despidió Alfred de los otros dos que veían la divertida escena.

"Que descansen" –canturreó Eli.

"¡Que me bajes!" –reclamó de nuevo Arthur.

"Artie ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que te lleve?" –preguntó un tanto molesto.

"¡como si fuera a dejarte idiota!" –en el camino a la habitación Arthur continuó intentando soltarse pero Alfred lo tenía bien agarrado. Con su pié abrió la puerta y ni bien puso un pié dentro arrojó a Arthur a la cama, cual si fuera una almohada y no pesara más que plumas. Arthur se mareó y se molestó rápidamente.

"No soy un maldito muñeco para que..." –no pudo acabar cuando sintió otro peso en la cama y Alfred lo obligaba a tumbarse en la cama a su lado. Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecieron y su corazón latió desenfrenadamente. Avergonzado se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Alfred y ocultó su rostro contra la almohada, rogando que Alfred no viera lo muy sonrojado que estaba.

"¿Por qué me das la espalda?" –reclamó Alfred mientras tomaba la frazada y cubría a ambos.

"No me hables y déjame dormir tranquilo idiota" –murmuró Arthur.

Desde esa primera noche que durmieron juntos después de que Arthur accediera a que Alfred tomara su sangre, todas las noches dormían juntos. Generalmente después de que Alfred tomara su sangre Arthur quedaba exhausto y terminaba durmiendo con Alfred. Pero aun después cuando comenzaron la rutina de cada tres días, Alfred buscaba y 'obligadaba' a Arthur a dormir con él. Y tampoco es que Arthur no le gustara, dormir con Alfred le resultaba extrañamente cómodo y tentador, cuando dormía con él no tenía las pesadillas de siempre, tenía un tranquilo y apaciguador sueño...ah claro...pero eso no se lo revelaría ni en sueños.

De repente sintió como Alfred se acercaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, escuchó como bostezaba y luego de unos instantes de silencio escuchó su acompasada respiración que indicaba que ya estaba dormido. Arthur se movió ligeramente para no despertarlo y lo miró unos instantes. Murmuró un 'Good Night' y también cerró los ojos cayendo rápidamente dormido.

**...**

**...  
><strong>

_Corría._

_Corría tanto como sus piernas podían, no era más que un borrón que se movía a gran velocidad dejando todo atrás, pero no con la velocidad necesaria..._

_La desesperación lo carcomía, miró hacia atrás y vio una luz roja que poco a poco iluminaba todo lo que él dejaba atrás._

_¡Tenía que ganarle! ¡Tenía que llegar al lugar antes que ella! ¡Sino...!_

_¿Sino qué? Sintió que olvidaba algo realmente importante y se detuvo dudoso, jadeando..._

_Entonces la luz roja le pasó y avanzó despiadadamente...y llegó al lugar...al que el debería de haber llegado antes..._

_Sintió como algo dentro suyo se rompía y dejaba un horrendo vació..._

_¡Había perdido!_

_¡Lo había perdido!_

_Escuchó entonces un agudo grito de dolor y desesperación..._

**...**

**...  
><strong>

"¡NO!" –Alfred se incorporó rápidamente con la respiración agitada y sudando...le costo unos instantes entender que había sido una pesadilla y no había sido real. Suspiró aliviado y puso su mano en su pecho tratando de calmar a su desbocado corazón. Miró por la ventana, seguramente faltaban tres horas para que amaneciera. Todavía se sentía cansado así que intentó volver a dormir, entonces escuchó un murmullo y recordó que no estaba solo. Arthur dormía algo alejado de él, cerca del borde de la cama y lucía agitado, y murmuraba cosas que no lograba entender. Alfred se acercó preocupado, y cuando estaba dispuesto a despertarlo, alcanzó a oír algo con suma claridad.

"...Alfred..." –Alfred abrió los ojos sorprendidos y sonrió con un leve sonrojo, se inclinó sobre Arthur y acarició con delicadeza las mejillas de inglés, sintiendo aquella piel tan suave y delicada. Arthur movió su cabeza al sentir 'cosquillas' y dejó descubierto su cuello. Alfred sintió como la sed se asomaba al ver aquella parte tan expuesta, pero supo dominarla.

"_Ya mañana beberé su sangre, así que contrólate_" –ordenó a su propia sed y esta retrocedió. Como un animal al que lo están domando.

Alfred entonces acarició el cuello de Arthur verificando si había alguna especie de marca, pero la piel no mostraba ninguna imperfección. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que su saliva estaba sanando las heridas sin dejar ni marca. Arthur se movió de nuevo inquieto, pero con una ligera risa al sentir esas 'cosquillas' tan agradables. Alfred sonrió al verlo mejor y se recostó a su lado. Y para su gran sorpresa, Arthur giró de tal forma que quedo a su lado muy pegado a él. Por unos instantes Alfred se quedó tieso, pero decidió aprovechar la situación y lo abrazó con lentitud.

Arthur ni se inmutó, sólo se acercó más buscando aquella fuente de calor tan agradable, aun profundamente dormido...Alfred sonrió triunfal y sintió que el sueño volvía poco a poco. Se acomodó a lado del inglés y hundió su rostro en los rubios cabellos de Arthur.

Y antes de caer dormido recordó arbitrariamente las palabras de Francis aquella noche cuando recapacitó y fue al rescate de Arthur.

"..._porque Arthur está hecho exactamente para hacerte feliz...es algo así como tu alma gemela...y él lo es para ti...están hecho el uno para el otro_"

Pensando en esas palabras sucumbió en un agradable suelo, que ninguna pesadilla podría arruinar...

**...**

En la mañana, cuando el sol comenzó a salir por las montañas, Matthew se levantó con pesadez, había tenido más pesadillas y no había dormido muy bien que digamos. Con cansancio y sueño se aseó y se vistió. Después bajó a desayunar con el resto, entró al comedor y saludó a todos con voz apagada y cansina. Todos le devolvieron el saludo, y se sentó en su típico lugar a lado de Alfred y Francis. Alfred estaba radiante y enérgico como siempre, se peguntó la razón, pero prefirió no indagar en su mente...podía resultar demasiado comprometedor. Miró por curiosidad a Arthur que comía con un muy obvio sonrojo en las mejillas... ¿qué habrá pasado? Prefirió no pensar en eso y se centró en su desayuno, pero sintió como alguien con suma delicadeza pasaba uno de sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos, donde estaban sus ojeras.

"No has dormido bien ¿Verdad?" –preguntó Francis mirando a Matthew con una sonrisa, pero preocupado. Matthew se sonrojó y miró a otro lado esquivando su mirada.

"N-no...dormí bien" –respondió nervioso y se puso a desayunar.

Francis frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Qué ocurría con Matthew? Se había vuelto esquivo con él en las últimas semanas, para ser más exactos desde el enfrentamiento que habían tenido con Hanz y su grupo. 'Algo' había ocurrido durante ese ataque que había cambiado algo en Matthew. Lo notaba distante, esquivo y entristecido. Generalmente lo veía cansado y decaído, ni siquiera sonreía como antes, sus sonrisas se habían vuelto algo vacías y tristes. Solo cuando estaba con Alfred y Elizabeta volvía a la normalidad un poco, pero cuando él se acercaba a él Matthew se ponía nervioso y esquivo.

¿Había hecho o dicho algo que lo molestara? ¿Qué lo hiriera? Francis no había que podría haber sido...pero tenía que averiguarlo, no le gustaba que su relación se viera afectada de esa forma...Matthew era a quien más quería, lo atesoraba demasiado y lo protegía de todo y de todos. Estaba dispuesto incluso daría su vida por él, algo que no habría hecho antes por nadie...salvo por una excepción.

"Hay algo que debemos informarles" –dijo Antonieta cuando el desayuno hubo acabado.

"¿qué sucede?" –preguntó curioso Kiku.

"¿Es Hanz?" –preguntó súbitamente alarmado Alfred, Arthur se puso nervioso.

"No, no es él...es un problema 'interno'" –dijo con tranquilidad.

"Ah...bueno y ¿qué es?" –preguntó sin tanto interés Alfred.

"Los suministros de comida se están acabando" –dijo con simpleza.

"¿EH?" –exclamó de nuevo alarmado Alfred.

"¿Qué tanto nos queda?" –preguntó Eli.

"como para unos dos días más...y eso menos" –dijo Tino.

"Bueno...entonces no queda de otra" –dijo Francis.

"Debemos ir...a un pueblo...a reabastecernos..." –dijo Heracles con lentitud.

"Será mejor que lo hagamos rápido –dijo Berwald- todavía al algunos pueblos en los que no hay mucha vigilancia de la Armada, pero de aquí a unas semanas la seguridad puede aumentar"

"No lo vi con mucha claridad... –dijo Tino- pero al parecer los guardias de la Armada comenzarán a redoblar la seguridad en estos días. Aun no he visto la razón, pero será mejor reabastecernos lo suficiente, porque tal vez se nos hará más difícil visitar pueblos después"

"en ese caso vamos hoy mismo, no podemos perder mucho tiempo" –dijo Eli.

"Será mejor que una gran parte de nosotros vaya, así podremos comprar más cosas...pero todo con cautela" –dijo Kiku.

"Si será mejor así...en ese caso los que irán. Definitivamente Alfred" –dijo Antonieta.

"¿EH? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tienes una fuerza descomunal y podrás cargar más cosas" –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡no es justo!" –reclamó Alfred.

"Después –continuó Antonieta ignorándolo- Heracles, Den, Berwald y Francis... Y Eli, Kiku, Matthew, Nor, Ice y... –entonces se fijó en Arthur- uh-oh...no podemos dejar solo a Arthur, sería peligroso..."

"Tampoco podemos llevarlo –dijo Nor- podrían reconocerlo...debe seguir manteniéndose oculto"

"Si, cierto...entonces..." –Arthur se sintió un tanto decaído por no poder acompañarlos, le hubiera querido salir un tiempo de esa mansión. Pero tenían razón, si lo veían comenzarían una búsqueda exhaustiva y podrían encontrarlos, antes de que se deshicieran de Hanz.

"Bien, en ese caso todos vayan –dijo Francis- y yo me quedaré con Arthur aquí en la mansión, en caso de que Hanz ataque, lo cual dudo realmente, lo tele-transportaré al lugar donde los deje a ustedes y volveremos para enfrentarlo todos" –dijo con tranquilidad.

"Si, es buena idea, entonces hagamos eso" –dijo Den.

"¡No! –reclamó Alfred- ¿Por qué tiene que ser Francis el que se quede?"

"Porque el puede tele-transportarse Alfred" –dijo Eli.

"¡Pero!" –iba a reclamar pero en sí no tenía qué reclamar, no había nada malo en el plan, era seguro y eficiente. Solo que no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de dejar a Arthur solo con Francis.

"Bien, decidido –dijo Antonieta- no hay tiempo que desperdiciar, así que mejor vamos"

Todos se alistaron en cosa de minutos, todos llevaban ropa abrigada puesto que esa mañana estaba nevando, y aunque Tino había predicho que no empeoraría en el resto del día, se abrigaron lo suficiente y se prepararon para salir. Se juntaron todos en la sala de estar y se pusieron en círculo, después todos se tomaron de la mano, Arthur estaba también en el círculo, los acompañaría y luego volvería con Francis de inmediato, no querían arriesgarse a dejarlo solo ni unos instantes. Cuando Francis tomó la mano de Matthew y Arthur el circulo se cerró y en un parpadeó dejaron de estar en la sala de estar. Estaban en un pequeño claro en el bosque, la nieve caía y tapizaba el suelo.

"Entonces como planeamos, alrededor de las 5 de la tarde vendremos aquí para recoger a todos. Asegúrense de comprar lo necesario y en gran cantidad para que nos dure más tiempo" –dijo Francis.

"De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos" –dijo Antonieta con una sonrisa.

"¿Todos ya saben qué deben comprar no?" –preguntó Kiku. El resto asintió en silencio.

"Yo soy el que debo cargar todo al final" –dijo Alfred cabizbajo. Arthur rió por lo bajo divertido, llamando la atención de Alfred, este se quedó mirándolo unos momentos mientras reía y luego miró a Francis a su lado y frunció el ceño. –"Francis –le llamó- más te vale no hacerle nada a Arthur" –amenazó. Arthur lo miró algo sorprendido y con un claro rubor en las mejillas.

"¿EH? Que cruel" –dijo Francis ofendido.

"No confío en ti –dijo Alfred entrecerrando los ojos- desde que te conozco, siempre te aprovechas de las situaciones"

"¡Pero que dices! –reclamó Francis molesto- ¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Si lo es...Artie ten cuidado" –dijo Alfred.

"Puedo cuidarme solo –reclamó Arthur mirándo a otro lado- y no me llames así... –tomó aire antes de decir lo siguiente- tu también ten cuidado" –Alfred sonrió abiertamente.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡El hero no tendrá problemas!" –dijo guiñándole

"¡Vamos!" –replicó Eli, el resto ya se disponía irse.

"¡nos vemos Arthur!"

"Cuídese Arthur-san" –todos se despidieron de Arthur, que se sintió contento y se despidió también.

"bueno, vamos mon amour" –dijo Francis con una sonrisa malévola y tomó a Arthur por la cintura sorpresivamente. Arthur se sonrojó. Alfred se alteró.

"¡Fran..!"

"Adieu" –y desaparecieron. Alfred se quedo mirando el lugar donde habían estado, estaba colérico.

"Si se atreve a tocarlo juro que...maldito Francis" –murmuró entre dientes.

**...**

Arthur tomaba una taza de té con suma tranquilidad en el solario, admirando el bello paisaje blanquecino del bosque. Ni bien había regresado a la mansión Arthur le había dado un buen merecido golpe a Francis por haberle agarrado de esa forma. Ahora estaba en el solario, Arthur tomando una taza de té y Francis tomando un vaso de vino. La mansión se sentía extraña sin el resto, vacía. Sobretodo sin Alfred que era el más escandaloso de la familia.

"_si definitivamente ese idiota es el que más escándalo hace_" –pensó, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, y luego recordó cuando este le amenazó a Francis.

'_Francis más te vale no hacerle nada a Arthur' _–las mejillas se Arthur enrojecieron al recordar aquel detalle tan lindo y caballeroso...pero en seguida recordó algo más que había dicho Alfred.

'_...desde que te conozco, siempre te aprovechas de las situaciones' _

"_Desde que se conocen...uh_" –y eso le llevó a darse cuenta de que durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo ahí, nunca se había detenido a preguntar por la 'historia' de cada uno. Miró y a Francis y dejó la taza

"Ehh...bueno..." –dijo tratando de llamar su atención.

"¿qué sucede?" –preguntó Francis.

"Bueno...me acabo de dar cuenta de que no se nada de ustedes" –admitió algo nervioso. Francis lo miró confundido unos instantes luego pareció entender a lo que se refería y sonrió.

"Aahh...cierto...no te hemos contado todavía como nos conocimos ¿no? –Arthur negó con la cabeza- ¿quieres que te lo cuente?" –Arthur asintió sin pensarlo. Entonces Francis sonrió más abiertamente y se quedo un momento en silencio, recodado todo...le hacía sentir nostalgia, suspiró y volvió a mirara a Arthur que lo miraba expectante.

"Los que comenzamos esta 'familia' fuimos Alfred, Matthew y yo –comenzó- antes de contarte cómo, te contaré primero como conocí a Alfred y Matthew –Arthur sintió una gran curiosidad súbitamente y prestó mucha atención al francés- Bueno, antes de eso...no sé si sabrás, pero de todos los que estamos aquí, yo soy el que más años ha vivido –Arthur miró algo asombrado a Francis, pero no dijo nada- antes de conocerlos, yo llevaba una vida nómada, iba de aquí a allá, conociendo a todo tipo de vampiros y humanos, incluso tenía un grupo de amigos con el que íbamos a todas partes y nos divertíamos –dijo con una ligera risa- pero un día recibí una carta de parte de una antigua amiga, Amelia. Estaba enferma y necesitaba de mi ayuda, así que sin dudarlo, me separé de mis amigos y fui con ella. Estaba embarazada y al parecer no iba a poder sobrevivir al parto. En nuestro caso, dar a luz a un vampiro es bastante peligroso, hasta incluso puede poner en riesgo la vida de la madre, y en el caso de Amelia era más complicado puesto que esperaba gemelos –Arthur se dio cuenta entonces por donde iba la cosa- así que me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ellos, puesto que su esposo era un vampiro de la alta nobleza y siempre estaba ocupado con asuntos de nobles por así decirlo, era muy severo y poco le interesaban los asuntos familiares. Amelia se había casado con él por obligación y no había mucho cariño entre los dos, así que por eso temía que su esposo no pudiera criar correctamente a sus hijos, sí que me pidió que yo mismo los cuidara. Acepté, le debía un gran favor y estaba dispuesto a pagar mi deuda con ella, así que cuando ella do a luz y luego murió –dijo con una sonrisa triste- y me hice cargo de los dos niños. Los críe de la mejor manera posible, y les enseñé todo lo que sabía, su padre, poco se había interesado en los dos niños. Y solo mostró interés cuando se volvieron adultos, quiso entonces llevárselos para convertirlos en miembros de la nobleza, pero uno de ellos se negó... ¿Adivinas quién?"

"Alfred" –respondió sin dudarlo.

"Así es, Alfred se negó a hacer caso a convertirse en uno. Y cuando su padre le amenazó con negarlo como su hijo y heredero, Alfred dijo que poco le importaba, puesto que no había tal vínculo entre ellos y no le interesaba ser llamado su hijo. Ahora que lo pienso –dijo Francis con una sonrisa- ese muchacho es decidido en cuanto a lo que quiere...no deja que nadie le de órdenes... Después de eso, Alfred dejó el lugar donde vivíamos y Matthew se fu con él, puesto que tampoco guardaba cariño alguno con su padre, y les seguí porque lo que me había pedido Amelia era cuidarlos. Estuvimos vagando por todas partes, pensé que tal vez podría encontrarme con mis amigos, pero al parecer ellos habían comenzado una vida estable en Italia, y lo que Alfred decía querer eran aventuras, así que solo pasamos a visitarlos y luego seguimos viajando por todas partes. A Alfred, por cierto, desde que era un niño, nunca le había gustado la idea de tomar sangre humana, tampoco a Matthew, supongo que habían heredado eso de su madre, y por eso siempre preferían cazar animales y beber su sangre. Yo no tenía problema con el tipo de sangre, con los años llegué a dejar de ver la sangre humana como indispensable y por eso me uní con ellos a lo de cazar animales para saciarme" –tomó un sorbo de vino a modo de descanso.

"¿Y cómo conocieron a resto?" –preguntó Arthur aun ansioso de escuchar más.

"La que primero se unió a nosotros fue Eli, la conocimos en Hungría y ella igualmente se oponía a beber sangre humana, Eli era igualmente de una familia de nobles vampiros pero no se sentía a gusto con ellos. Así que Alfred le ofreció unirse a nosotros, para ir en 'busca de aventuras' y ella aceptó. Después conocimos a Kiku y Heracles, hasta donde tengo entendido, Kiku pertenecía a un grupo de vampiros en el oriente que realizaba constantes viajes, no se sentía a gusto viajando de aquí a allá, hasta que conoció a Heracles en un puerto en Grecia y bueno...se enamoraron –dijo con una sonrisa pícara- y dejó a su familia para quedarse con Heracles y tener un vida tranquila. Hasta que los conocimos y Alfred les ofreció venir con nosotros, ya llevaban bastantes años juntos y decidieron intentar ir 'por aventuras' y se unieron a nosotros. Después se nos unieron Berwald y Tino, los conocimos en Suecia. Al parecer ellos eran amigos de la infancia y eran muy unidos, cuando los conocimos ya estaban juntos –dijo con otra sonrisa pícara- y Tino mostró bastante interés ante la idea de viajar por muchos lugares y quiso unirse, y Berwald obviamente se unió para no separarse de Tino –terminó s vaso de vino y Arthur también su té que se había estado enfriando, luego Francis miró a fuera- ¿qué te parece si paseaos afuera?" –le ofreció.

"Esta bien" –dijo Arthur, tenía que estirar un poco las piernas, y quería que Francis le siguiera contando sobre el resto. Salieron abrigados afuera y comenzaron a pasear alrededor de la mansión caminando sobre la blanca nieve, y como no estaba nevando mucho, no tenían que preocuparse de mojarse.

"Berwald al principio era muy desconfiado, seguramente pensaba que estábamos solo interesados en su don de ver en el futuro, pero aun los viéramos reclutado con o sin don. Ellos también no bebían sangre humana, así que compartíamos pensamientos. Después de ellos, conocimos a Den, Nor y Ice... La forma en que los conocimos en sí fue de los más extraña y no se muy bien los detalles de cómo se conocieron. Pero hasta donde sabemos Nor y Ice vivían en tranquilidad con los humanos en un pequeño pueblo en Noruega, sin embargo un grupo de asesinos de vampiros los descubrieron y trataron de matarlos, pero las personas del pueblo los defendieron y ese grupo acabó destruyendo todo el pueblo, por 'consipiración' y de no ser por Den, que los sacó de ahí a tiempo, los hubieran matado a ambos. Supieron que se harían escapados e iniciaron su búsqueda. Durante ese tiempo creo que Den y Nor estaban algo así como enemistados, hasta que los encontraron, y nosotros igualmente los hallamos por casualidad. Les superaban en número, y estaban por matarlos, pero Den los defendió con todas sus fuerzas, incluso recibió un disparo para protegerlos...no...para proteger a Nor. Les ayudamos enseguida, y logramos escapar. Después de unos días, Den despertó ya sano, Nor se había hecho cargo de sus heridas y cuando despertó y volvieron a verse...bueno ya los has visto –dijo sonriendo- después de eso accedieron a venir con nosotros, Den no estaba del todo acostumbrado a la sangre animal, pero llegó a acostumbrarse con le tiempo. Y finalmente para ese entonces comenzamos a cansarnos de viajara tanto, y decidimos quedarnos por un tiempo en algún lugar y antes fuimos a parar a Francia, mi hogar, íbamos a probar con Inglaterra que era el único lugar al que no habíamos ido y ahí conocimos a Antonieta, fue hace como 19 años. La conocimos en un puerto, donde partía un barco hacia Inglaterra, al parecer ella estaba escapando...dime Arthur ¿Has oído alguna vez de los Liddel?"

Arthur recordó haberlo escuchado antes, pero no podía recordar donde o quién se lo había dicho, pero sabía que estaba relacionado con vampiros. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"La familia Liddel, era una familia de vampiros de pura sangre de las más antiguas, y lo que la hacía especial era que no atacaba a los humanos, ni los controlaba, ni nada por el estilo, no bebía sangre de humanos, vivía en paz con ellos. La familia gozaba de gran prestigio y nobleza, y por no olvidar grandes riquezas, y otras familias le tenían gran envidia. No se sabe a ciencia cierta quién o quienes fueron los culpables, pero la familia se vio amenazada por la Iglesia y tuvo que desaparecer, escondiendo sus riquezas. Antonieta es la última de esa familia –Arthur lo miró más sorprendido, no se lo habría ni imaginado- ella y su hermano Archer, eran los últimos de la línea de vampiros de pura sangre, eran constantemente perseguidos por otras familias, que ansiaban sus riquezas. Cuando la conocimos ella escapaba de los que habían asesinado a su hermano, y la ayudamos a escapar, dijo que no le quedaba nada más estaba sola, y Alfred reofreció venir con nosotros aquí y llevar una vida tranquila. Ella aceptó y se vino a Inglaterra con nosotros, encontramos esta casa abandonada y decidimos renovarla y asentarnos aquí, desde ese entonces hemos vivido aquí, y nos hemos sentido muy a gusto aquí...esa es nuestra historia..." –dijo con una sonrisa.

Arthur no sabía qué decir, le había contado tantas cosas que ni se hubiera imaginado. Lo que posiblemente más le había sorprendido era el que Alfred y Matthew eran de una familia noble y poderosa. Sonrió al recordar la parte cuando Alfred se reveló a su padre, casi podía imaginárselo, negándose a hacer lo que su padre le ordenara, y luego se percató conmocionado de que se parecía de cierta forma a lo que él había vivido. Arthur igualmente se había negado a hacer lo que padre había planeado para él, había optado por hacer lo que él quería. Y de no ser por su madre, a quien realmente quería y tal vez por ese enano molestoso que era su hermano, se hubiera ido de su casa como Alfred. Sonrió más pronunciadamente al ver que ambos tenían algo en común, cada uno iba a por lo que quería y no dejaba que nada ni nadie se lo impidiese.

También le había asombrado descubrir la procedencia de Antonieta, ni se hubiera imaginado que cada día estaba tan cerca de alguien del prestigio e importancia. Y cuando recordaba lo que Francis le había contado, un dato le hizo recordar algo que a él mismo le causaba curiosidad.

"Francis, dijiste, que ustedes llegaron aquí hace 19 años ¿Verdad?" –preguntó.

"Así es, ¿Por qué?"

"Entonces han estado pendientes de lo que ah pasado por estas zonas...con respecto a vampiros" –cada vez se acercaba más. ¡Cómo no le había preguntado a ninguno de ellos!

"Si Arthur ¿Pero a qué quieres llegar?"

"¿Saben entonces de algún ataque que hubo en Castle Combe hace 10 años?" –preguntó ansioso de recibir una respuesta.

"Hace 10 años...si hubo uno" –dijo haciendo memoria.

"¿P-podrías decirme qué paso?"

"Bueno, sino mal recuerdo, un pequeño grupo de vampiros entró al pueblo en pleno día e irrumpió en una casa, y atacó a lo que estaban adentro. Solo sé de una muerte que fue de una sirvienta, pero después de eso nadie más resultó herido. Tino lo vio unos días antes, como era durante el día no podíamos exponernos tan fácilmente, pero si logramos alertar antes a los guardias, y llegaron a tiempo y los vampiros escaparon, tratamos de atraparlos, pero ellos escaparon rápidamente y como también los de la Armada estaban tras ellos, preferimos dejárselo a ellos. Esa fue la única alerta máxima que hubo en Castle Combe...hasta ahora. Pero ¿Por qué te interesa?" –preguntó extrañado.

"Bueno..." –Arthur entonces le confió todo lo que le había estado causando tanta intriga y confusión. Le contó lo que había escuchado de los guardias aquel día que todo empezó, lo que Hanz le había dicho. Francis escuchó en silencio, analizando cada cosa que le decía, hasta que Arthur terminó de contarle hasta el último detalle.

"Cabe la posibilidad –dijo Francis- que ese ataque haya sido a tu familia, y que haya sido por cómo Hanz desea tu sangre...mmm... ¿No recuerdas nada de hace 10 años?"

"No...bueno recuerdo que estuve enfermo, y luego mi padre me envió a estudiar a París súbitamente...pero a demás de eso...no recuerdo ninguna clase de ataque" –admitió afligido.

"Bueno, puede ser que te hayan enviado para mantenerte a salvo, si sabían que Hanz estaba detrás de ti...pero lo que realmente no encaja, es eso de que deseaba tu sangre desde hace 20 años...en ese entonces seguramente tu madre estaba embazada o pronto iba a estarlo... ¿Cómo podía conocer tu aroma?...eso no tiene sentido..."

"Lo se...eso es lo que más me confunde –suspiró Arthur- pero al menos ya sé que el causante de ese ataque fue Hanz, y fue a mi familia..."

"Averiguaré mejor...haber si puedo encontrar algo, de todas formas...no le des muchas vueltas al asunto, cuando tengamos a Hanz atrapado, le sacaremos toda la información necesaria... Hasta entonces no te agobies mucho" –dijo sonriéndole.

"E-esta bien..." –murmuró Arthur un poco más tranquilo, le devolvió a medias la sonrisa y luego continuaron paseando bajo la nieve.

* * *

><p>Por un ancho camino, cabalgaban cuatro jinetes, los cuatro con abrigos gruesos que les evitaban sentir frío alguno. Eran Scott, Iván y otros dos guardias de la Armada. Se dirigían a vigilar un pueblo que no tenía tanta seguridad, estaban probando lo que Iván había dicho que los secuestradores de Arthur tendrían que ir a buscar alimentos a pequeños pueblos.<p>

Y justamente al que se dirigían era en el que todos estaban reabasteciéndose...

* * *

><p>"Bueno...ya va a ser hora" –dijo Francis mirando el reloj.<p>

"Ah...cierto –dijo Arthur igualmente viendo el reloj- ¿Vamos ya?"

"Faltan 10 minutos todavía, pero si mejor vamos de una vez, así podemos estar trayendo las cosas antes y acabar antes" –dijo Francis extendiendo su mano hacia Arthur, este se acercó y tomó de la mano a Francis y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en donde habían dejado al resto esa mañana, solo estaban Antonieta, Eli y Nor, y junto a ellos había algunas cajas de madera, seguramente con comestibles y hierbas.

"¡que bien! Llegaron antes" –dijo Eli.

"Así acabaremos antes con esto" –dijo Francis. Dispuesto a llevarse las cajas.

"Iré a llamar al resto" –dijo Nor.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" –preguntó Arthur. Quería dar aunque sea un pequeño paseo por e pueblo.

"Mmmh...no creo que haya mucho problema, en ese pueblo hay pocos guardias, y casi ni se sabe del ataque así que no habrá problema" –dijo Eli ayudando a cargar unas cajas.

"Pero procura no dejar que un guardia te vea, solo por si acaso" –dijo Antonieta.

"De acuerdo"

"Vamos" –dijo Nor con voz inexpresiva.

Los dos llegaron a pueblo y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, entre la gente. Arthur seguía a Nor, puesto que seguramente él sabía donde estaban los demás, pero le era un tanto difícil mantenerle el paso, a demás de que quería disfrutar un poco de ese paseo, hace muchísimo que no estaba en un lugar abierto y lleno de personas, miraba las tiendas y las casas distraídamente. Precisamente por eso es que no vio cuando Nor dobló por una esquina y siguió caminando hacia adelante, y no se percató hasta que se dio cuenta de que Nor no estaba por ningún lado. Miró en todas la direcciones y comprendió que se había perdido.

"¡Maldición! Eso me pasa por distraerme...ahora..." –decidió dar media vuelta sin desviarse, tal vez así se encontraría con uno del grupo o volvería al lugar por donde habían entrado.

**...**

"Tsk...maldición" –Nor chasqueó la lengua molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que Arthur había desaparecido. Estaba por ir a buscarlo cuando Alfred, Den y Ice pasaron justo por esa calle, llevando más cajas.

"¡Nor!" –le llamó Den alegre de verlo.

"Idiota..." –los tres se acercaron a él.

"Justo ya íbamos al lugar de encuentro" –explicó Ice.

"¡Estoy cansado!" –replicó Alfred.

"¿Y tu Nor? ¿Ya ibas también?" –preguntó Den.

"no, venía a avisarles que Francis y Arthur ya llegaron antes" –explicó monocorde.

"¡Artie ya está allá!" –exclamó alegre Alfred.

"bueno no..." –dijo Nor.

"¿Eh?... ¡no lo habrá dejado solo en la mansión!"

"no lo trajo...pero quiso acompañarme y mientras veníamos se separó...se ha perdido"

"¡Qué! ¡No!" –Alfred soltó la caja que cayó con un golpe fuerte y salió corriendo en busca de Arthur.

"Justo iba a buscarlo...bueno..." –dijo Nor.

"Ice, mejor ve a ayudarlo, podría ser peligroso" –dijo De precavido, Ice asintió y le dejó la caja a su hermano y fue tras Alfred.

**...**

Si Arthur antes estaba levemente pedido, ahora estaba completamente perdido. Justo cando iba por la calle, aparecieron unos guardias de la Armada y tuvo que escabullirse por otra calle y así acabó en un lugar alejado y callado. Esta vez ya no quería arriesgarse a ser visto, por lo que fue caminando por las calles si alejarse mucho del mercado, donde podría ver a alguno del grupo. Sintió rabia, si no se hubiera distrito, no estaría pasando nada de eso...

"Miren lo que tenemos aquí" –dijo una voz ronca. Arthur miró a un grupo de hombres que estaba en una de las esquinas. Decidió no darles importancia y apretó el paso para pasarlos.

"¡Oye! –uno de ellos le cerró le paso- ¿Eres sordo o qué?"

"No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes" –reclamó Arthur molestándose y decidió rodearlos e irse por otra calle, pero uno rápidamente le agarró del brazo y antes de que pudiera gritar, alguien le puso la mano en la boca.

"¿quién te crees niño?" –dijo uno molesto.

"Oigan, oigan, no sean bruscos –dijo el que primero había hablado- ¿no lo ven? Este chico no es de aquí, no había visto a alguien tan bien parecido en este pueblo antes" –dijo con una risa maliciosa.

"cierto –dijo el que le tapaba la boca- este chico tiene una linda cara" –dijo acariciando la mejilla de Arthur con su otra mano. Arthur sintió un escalofrío y trató de quitárselo encima, pero el otro le tenía bien agarrado.

"Aah...parece que se resiste –dijo le otro- tendremos que enseñarle quién manda aquí" –se acercó a Arthur mientras los otros reían estrepitosamente. Arthur sintió miedo, y cerró los ojos aterrado de lo que pudieran hacerle. Tan solo podía pensar en Alfred, y solo en Alfred...

"¡_Alfred!_" –pensó llamándolo. Y como si este hubiera escuchado su llamado justo apareció corriendo por la esquina y alcanzó a ver al grupo y lo que pretendían. Cuando vio que la víctima era Arthur, se encolerizó rápidamente y corrió y de un buen golpe lanzó a volar al que se acercaba a Arthur.

"¡Suéltalo!" –bramó al que lo agarraba. En cuanto oyó la voz de Alfred, Arthur abrió los ojo buscándolo, una gran sensación de alivio se extendió dentro de él al verlo ahí.

"¿Quién diablos eres?" –amenazó el que lo sostenía retrocediendo con Arthur. Arthur entonces se molestó, y mordió la mano del que lo agarraba y este automáticamente lo soltó. Rápidamente Arthur corrió hacia Alfred y este lo cogió en sus brazos sin intención de soltarlo.

"¡Arthur! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?" –preguntó con urgencia Alfred. Arthur se limitó a negar, pero Alfred podía sentir como Arthur temblaba ligeramente. Eso e causó más rabia todavía y fulminó con a mirada al grupo de hombres que retrocedía intimidaba.

"¡Desgraciado! –gritó el que había sido lanzado lejos- ¡Mátenlo!" –ordenó, pero solo dos se atrevieron a querer golpearlo. Alfred agarró firmemente a Arthur y le susurró la oído que se sujetara bien y cuando los otros se le acercaron Alfred con dos golpes los mando igualmente a volar contra de muro de una casa. Otro espantado, comenzó a gritar.

"¡qué eres! ¡Monstruo!" –su gritó se oyó claramente, y se escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose. Eran varios. Arthur entendió que corrían peligro y jaló a Alfred par sacarlo de ahí.

"¡Vamos Alfred! –pero Alfred todavía quería romperles la cara por haber tocado a Arthur y no se movía- ¡Alfred! ¡Maldición! ¡Muévete!" –le apremió. Alfred les lanzó una mirada envenenada y luego siguió a Arthur, justo cuando un grupo de guardianes de la Armada llegaba a la calle. Alfred corrió más rápido llevándose a Arthur, y no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron lejos del lugar. Llegaron a un callejón sin salida, y se detuvieron ahí, Arthur se acercó a la pared apoyándose para tranquilizar su respiración agitada, Alfred se quedó ahí parado, con el rostro serio.

"Arthur..." –iba a decir.

"¡Idiota! –exclamó Arthur- ¡Podrían haberte visto! ¡O a mí! ¡Qué diablos pretendías armando semejante alboroto! ¡Tonto!" –gritó enfadado, la verdad no lo estaba, estaba muy agradecido con Alfred por llegar antes de que esos tipejos le hicieran algo. Pero estuvieron muy cerca de ser atrapados por la Armada y eso le había asustado bastante. A demás sabía que toda la culpa la tenía él por distraerse y perderse.

"¿qué pretendía? –preguntó Alfred ofendido- ¡Salvarte! ¡Como si pudiera dejar que uno de esos te toque si quiera!" –gritó también enojado. ¿Por qué Arthur se enojaba? No había hecho nada malo.

"¡Idiota! –gritó de nuevo Arthur- ese no es el asunto ¡Podrían haberte descubierto!"

"¡Eso no me importa! ¡Lo único que quería era salvarte!"

"¡Eso no tiene importancia idiota!" –gritó Arthur más molesto. Eso fue suficiente, Alfred se acercó a Arthur y lo acorraló contra la pared, este se calló de inmediato al tener tan cerca a Alfred y trató de quitárselo de encima, pero Alfred lo tenía bien sujetado y lo miraba seriamente.

"¡no lo repitas! –dijo indignado- No vuelvas a decir que no tiene importancia tu seguridad –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ahora de lo que más me preocupo eres tú, no pienso dejar que nadie ni nada te haga daño. No me importa si me descubren, o están detrás de mi, mientras tu estés a salvo yo estaré tranquilo" –dijo chocando su frente con la de Arthur, acortando más la distancia entre los dos.

Arthur sintió claramente como esas palabras atravesaban su corazón y hacían que sintiera una especie de vibración por todo el cuerpo. Alfred se preocupaba por él, quería protegerlo, quería atesorarlo como un preciado tesoro de gran valor y eso hacía que el corazón de Arthur latiera desbocadamente, que sus mejillas ardieran y que lágrimas amenazaran con salir. Arthur miró con dulzura a Alfred y sin pensarlo, se acercó más a él.

No obedecía ya a su razón. Su razón había sido la que le había hecho gritarle a Alfred por ser tan imprudente, su razón le hubiera dicho que se alejara de Alfred, que lo empujara, pero ahora Arthur se entregaba enteramente a su sentimientos, a sus sensaciones... y sus sentimientos le gritaban que besara a Alfred...quería hacerlo...quería saber cómo se sentía besar a Alfred, no por detener la conversión, sino besarlo porque sí, porque su corazón se lo ordenaba.

Alfred se inclinó también hacia Arthur, queriendo igual besarlo...

Estaban tan cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro...

"Te encontramos-hehe" –dijo una voz. Ambos se voltearon para ver quienes les habían interrumpido. Eran Iván y Scott. Iván que sonreía divertido y Scott que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, anonadado.

Le costo unos segundos reconocer a Iván por su uniforme. Alfred había oído de ellos, los Caballeros Negros. Expertos cazadores y asesinos de vampiros... supo entonces que las cosas se iban a complicar más de lo que ya estaban y que ahora corrían más riesgo, pero esta vez no era un riesgo para Arthur, sino un riesgo para él y su familia...pero aun así no iba dejar de proteger a Arthur..._lo amaba_ después de todo...

Cuando Arthur reconoció a su hermano mayor se quedo tieso, más que por verlo, porque los habían descubierto. Se aferró a Alfred, como si sintiera que los iban a separar justo en ese momento. Y el no quería, no quería separarse de Alfred, no ahora que sabía que..._estaba enamorado de Alfred_...

...

...

To be continued...

...

...

**Notas de Ray:**

**Ciao! =D**

**Como prometí, publiqué hoy! OwO**

**Perdón si lo hago muy tarde es que...el destino está en mi contra!**

**Ayer sufrimos una invasión de hogar ¬¬ unos parientes de no se donde que en mi vida había visto o conocido, decidieron 'pasar' por nuestra casa. Y como eran 3 tuvimos que ofrecer justo mi habitación para que durmieran. ¡y ayer no pude escribir un párrafo! Y eso que tenía pensado escribir la mayoría ayer y hoy publicar temprano...pero no se pudo. Pero eso no me detuvo y hoy escribí como loca! Prometí publicar hoy, y cumplí mi promesa!**

**Seehh...dejé con más suspenso ¿verdad? Verán que valdrá la pena la espera, porque el siguiente capítulo es el que tiene el momento UsUk más importante (para mí) de todos los que hay. Y es donde hay un cambio brusco, como se darán cuenta hasta ahora no ha habido muchas peleas y si han habido han sido cortas y sencillas. Bueno eso se acaba a partir del siguiente, pues como verán, ya no solo es Hanz (muerte a Hanz!) el que está tras ellos sino también los Caballeros Negros. Y a partir del siguiente Arthur se decide por fin a quién hacer caso, a su razón o a sus sentimientos ^^ **

**Ah y en cuanto al misterio de los 20 años, me alegra que muchas le pongan interés, es un dato clave en la historia. Y a su debido tiempo todo se descubrirá, no puedo decir cuando porque para calcular capítulos soy un desastre O_O Pero paciencia! Verán como todo está minuciosamente relacionado! (Creo n_nU) Y si quieren intentar resolverlo, atentas a los detalles! Los detalles son la clave ¬w¬ **

**En este cap decidí contar las historias de cada uno, y tuve un inconveniente con la historia de Den, Nor y Ice. Iba a hacer justamente un flash back para mostrar su pasado, pero luego me di cuenta que iba a ser demasiado largo y que no era justo que haga solo de ellos, pero me gustó tanto; que decidí que voy a hacer un one-shot aparte donde se cuenta su pasado con detalles y todo ^^ Me dieron ganas de escribir DenNor~ No tendrá nada que ver con lo que está pasando ahora, será una historia aparte ;)**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Acerca de la fecha e publicación del próximo capítulo de esta historia...pueeessss... el cumpleaños de Arthur se acerca! Aunque yo siempre he celebrado el día de St. George, incluso antes de conocer Hetalia, puesto que Inglaterra me gusta desde que tengo memoria ^^ Así que ese día pienso actualizar esta historia, porque como ya dije, ese capítulo es de gran importancia y qué mejor día que publicar que el día del cumpleaños de nuestro Arthur~**

**Bueno ahora si es todo! Espero les haya gustado! Y muchas gracias a las que leen este fic, lo han puesto en su lista de favoritos y dejan review siempre que pueden. ¡Mil gracias! Me inspiran a continuar! =D**

**Nos vemos entonces! Tengo que escribir **

**Bueno se cuidan!**

**Ray Kirkland**

**PS: aprovechando el momento, la continuación de Synchronicity saldrá el 11 de Abril ;) para las que lo leen, y para las que no, léalo! Kesesese**

**PSS: Algunas aclaraciones:**

**twinotakus: Antonieta no es Toño, aunque estoy segura que con el relato te habrás dado cuenta ^^**

**': Peter esta bien ;D  
><strong>

**ShirayGaunt: si, es Jeanne D'Arc, que bien que te diste cuenta ;D**

**Espero haberles aclarado/aliviado sus dudas ^^ Gracias por sus reviews! Las adoro chicas!  
><strong>


	5. Declaration of War and Love

**Título: Our Bloody and Deadly Love **

**Pareja: JoKer o UsUk OwO + otras parejitas**

**Capítulos: (de nuevo este dilema -.-u) Bueno será pasional e intenso, así que estipulo unos 10 capítulos.**

**Música/Acompañamiento: 'Turning Page' - Sleeping at Last ;D TIENEN QUE PONERLA! (Cuando se los indique ^^U) La letra de la canción le va perfectamente a la escena (al menos para mi) sí que deben leerla junto a lo que ocurre, si bien no quieren/pueden poner la música, bastará con solo leer la letra, aunque yo les aconsejo que la pongan, le da un lindo toque al momento ;w; **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece Dx **

**By Ray H. Kirkland**

**...**

**Our Bloody and Deadly Love**

**...**

_El futuro si bien claramente indicaba que se venían muchos cambios. Algunos buenos, algunos malos, algunos inciertos... Pero poco importaba lo que se venía, estaba dispuesto a lidiar con lo que sea._

_Ahora que tenía a la persona que tanto amaba a mi lado, solo eso me importaba. _

_Nada ni nadie podría derribarme._

_Estaba listo para una guerra y para cualquier cambio que se acercara._

**...**

'**Si los amantes encontraban siempre estorbos, será porque es ley del destino. Soportemos pacientes nuestra pena, pues es cruz que de antiguo se ha llevado, y tan propia del amor como los sueños, suspiros, ansias, deseos y llanto que siempre le acompañan.'**

**-William Shakespeare-**

**...**

**Chapter Five**

**Declaration of War and Love**

Arthur no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, ante la aparición de su hermano. De todos los lugares que podían haber ¿Por qué justamente estaba ahí? Arthur se aferró a Alfred, le hubiera gritado que lo sacara de ahí, pero estaba petrificado y no podía articular nada.

Scott estaba igualmente anonadado, definitivamente no esperaba encontrar a Arthur, así nada más. Menos en esa situación, abrazado a otro hombre en un callejón...pero...el rostro de ese hombre le parecía familiar...

"¡Es el vampiro de las descripciones! –exclamó sorprendido, su mano voló en seguida a su espada, listo para desenfundarla- ¡suelta a Arthur!" –gritó molesto.

"¡Ni en sueños!" –gritó Alfred igualmente molesto.

"¿Eh? –intervino Iván que seguía sonriendo- ¿Por qué te niegas a entregarlo? ¿Tanto así lo quieres?"

"¡Tonterías! –gritó Scott- ¡Te lo advierto vampiro, suelta a mi hermano antes de que me enoje en serio" –amenazó sacando la espada.

"¿Hermano?...Arthur...el es..." –Arthur solo se limitó a asentir, todavía no era capaz de articular nada.

"¡Arthur!" –le gritó Scott, pero Arthur no mostró intención alguna de querer moverse. Entonces Iván suspiró.

"Bueno basta de perder el tiempo" –dijo sacando una pistola que estaba oculta en su saco.

"¡O-oye mi hermano...!" –iba reclamar Scott.

"Arthur, agárrate fuerte" –le susurró Alfred a Arthur, que respondió abrazándose más a Alfred y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Alfred. Alfred saltó rápidamente hacia el techo de las casas, Iván disparó en el acto, pero el disparo paso rozado a Alfred, pero aun así alcanzó a hacerle una herida superficial. Arthur recuperó el habla al ver la herida.

"¡Alfred!" –gritó asustado.

"No es nada..." –murmuró Alfred, ignorando el dolor.

"Solo le rocé" –dijo Iván decepcionado.

"A-arthur..._ ¿qué diablos haces?_" –Scott no lograba entender qué ocurría ¿Por qué Arthur no luchaba por librarse del vampiro? Y a continuación vio asombrado cómo Arthur revisaba la herida de Alfred, afligido y claramente preocupado.

"Tenemos que irnos Alfred" –le murmuró Arthur, temeroso de que su hermano le oyera.

"No...Arthur ese sujeto es distinto al resto, no es un simple guardián de la Armada, es un Caballero Negro. Los Caballeros Negros son expertos asesinos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos siga y así delatar a resto...debemos buscar a Francis" –dijo seriamente.

"En ese caso déjamelo a mí –dijo Arthur, Alfred lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura- puedo ir a buscarlo, mientras tanto debes mantenerlo distraído...y luego volveremos por ti" –dijo mirándole a los ojos. Alfred vio que estaba decidido, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

"Al parecer no queda de otra –miraron a los dos que los esperaban, atentos a sus movimientos, Iván esperando el momento adecuado para disparar, y Scott atento a lo que haría su hermano- en ese caso te llevaré unas calles más allá...y deberás correr hasta encontrar a Francis, pero no debes dejar que ninguno venga, sino nos expondríamos. Solo a Francis" –Arthur asintió.

"Alfred...asegúrate de no morir –en 'lenguaje de Arthur' eso era igual que un: 'cuídate'- ese tipo parece peligroso"

"No te preocupes Artie... ¡El hero estará bien!" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"_Eso espero..._" –pensó Arthur preocupado. Entonces Alfred se inclinó rozando con sus labios la mejilla de Arthur, este se sonrojó.

"¡Oye!" –gritó Scott temiendo que le estuviese haciendo algo malo.

Sin perder tiempo, Alfred tomó en brazos a Arthur y saltó a una calle no muy lejos de ahí, Iván y Scott rápidamente les siguieron el paso. En cuanto Arthur pisó el suelo, y sintió que los brazos de Alfred lo liberaban, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por la calle. Se alejó lo más rápido posible y cuando se disponía a dar la vuelta por otra calle, escuchó un disparo. Sintió un escalofrío pero no miró atrás, tenía que confiar en que Alfred era fuerte. Por fin llegó de nuevo al mercado y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a alguno de ellos, pero no vio a nadie. El pánico lo dominó unos momentos ¿qué si no lograba encontrar a tiempo a Francis? Pero rápidamente sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió buscando. Entonces llegó a la calle donde se había separado de Nor, la reconoció al instante y retomó el camino por el que habían venido. Tal vez Francis podía estar en el lugar de reunión. No se detuvo ni a respirar y corrió a toda velocidad, pero escuchó un gritó que heló sus venas.

"¡ARTHUR!" –reconoció en el acto la voz de su hermano tras suyo. Apretó más el paso, esperando poder dejarlo atrás. Pero si se trataba de carreras, Arthur siempre perdía. Pero esta vez no podía darse el lujo de dejarse atrapar, la vida de Alfred dependía de eso, y la suya al mismo tiempo. No podría siquiera vivir con la culpa de haberlo perdido por no cumplir con su parte. Por otra parte, no sabía que podría decirle a su hermano, claramente había cooperado con Alfred y era más que seguro que Scott se había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Qué podría justificar su comportamiento? ¿Qué excusa? En ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna para poder escabullirse. Por lo que corrió más de prisa, ignorando los gritos de su hermano.

Scott no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría. ¡En nombre de lo más sagrado! ¿Por qué Arthur escapaba de él? ¿Y porque, al contrario, cooperaba con le vampiro? ¡Estaba haciendo todo al revés! Scott simplemente no entendía el porqué del comportamiento de su hermano menor, nunca lo había hecho. A Scott siempre le molestaba Arthur, su comportamiento, sus decisiones, sus inclinaciones, su forma de hacer las cosas, casi le costaba creer que eran hermanos. ¿Por qué era tan diferente?

"¡Maldita sea Arthur! ¡Detente!" –gritó enfadado, pero el otro no se detuvo.

Llegaron al límite del bosque, y Arthur sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en él, pero con lo que no contó es que el suelo estaría más resbaloso y que las raíces le dificultarían seguir corriendo como lo había hecho hasta entonces. Scott vio esto y aprovechó para adelantarse y así logró alcanzarlo. Lo tomó del brazo y con su gran fuerza le obligó a detenerse. Pero Arthur nos se rindió tan fácilmente y comenzó a sacudirse para liberarse.

"¡Suéltame!" –gritó desesperado. Scott entonces perdió lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba y le dio a Arthur una buena bofetada.

El sonido del impacto resonó en el lugar, y Arthur aturdido por el dolor, enseguida se llevó la mano a su adolorida mejilla y miró a su hermano desafiante dispuesto a reclamarle. Le recordaba a cuando eran niños y Scott lo golpeaba o regañaba por su mal carácter y poca paciencia. Pero cuando vio la dura mirada que tenía su hermano, se calló.

"Scott..." –apenas balbuceó.

"¡Maldición! ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?" –explotó Scott.

"..." –Arthur había perfectamente a qué se refería. Y la pregunta que se hizo antes volvió: ¿Qué excusa podría justificar su comportamiento? ¿Qué mentira podría salvarlos?

"¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes! ¡Nuestra madre está muy preocupada por ti!" –Scott estaba muy molesto, le daba la impresión de que a Arthur no le importaba más su familia. Arthur se sintió mal al pensar en lo muy angustiada que debía de estar su madre.

"Yo...no..." –quiso justificarse, pero no podía, no hallaba qué decir.

"¿O es que no quieres volver a casa?" –preguntó enojado.

"¿Eh?..."

_Volver a casa_...esa era la idea ¿no? Al final de todo eso, tendría que volver tarde o temprano... Muchas veces había pensado en ello, y siempre había huido del asunto, pero ahora no podía...tenía que encararlo...

_Volver_...con su 'familia', a su 'hogar'...si bien no era del todo feliz ahí, ese era su lugar. Es ahí donde debía estar...Ahí es donde estaba su vida; seguir trabajando donde el Señor Reamer, algún día encontrar a alguien que le guste, casarse, tener hijos... Ese era el plan de vida que su razón había preparado para él. Y hasta entonces le había parecido bien, era lo más tradicional y conveniente que podía hacer...

Sin embargo algo había cambiado... Cuando se veía así mismo viviendo aquella vida, veía todo en blanco y negro, vació, sin sentido. Solo se veía guiado por 'deberes' y 'tradiciones'...no veía una razón por la cual vivir, por la cual luchar, por la cual dar todo de si...

Arthur se había quedado tieso, y Scott aprovechó su calma y lo jaló para llevárselo. Lo llevaría al pueblo, lo dejaría en un lugar seguro y después de hacerse cargo del vampiro, lo llevaría rápidamente a Castle Combe, y ahí se acabaría todo ese problema...

Arthur estaba espantado al ver la vida que él mismo había elegido, supo entonces, cuando Scott comenzó a llevárselo, que pronto la retomaría y estaría obligado a cumplirla. No puso resistencia, sus ojos perdieron brillo y se volvieron vacíos, se dejó arrastrar a lo que podría llamársele su 'destino'...aunque ahora lo veía más que una condena. Una condena por hacer lo que su razón le mandaba...

Y recordó unas palabras...

'_Arthur, sabes, no siempre es bueno usar solo la cabeza o hacer lo que todos dicen. Sino de vez en cuando es mejor escuchar lo que tu corazón dice, y hacer lo que tú quieras...sin importar lo que los demás digan. Si no podrías acabar tomando decisiones de las cuales después te arrepientas enormemente...' _

Esas habían sido las palabras que una vez su madre dijo. Las mismas a las que recurrió cuando se rebeló contra su padre y eligió lo que quería hacer.

'_...es mejor escuchar lo que tu corazón dice, y hacer lo que tú quieras...'_

Y ¿qué era lo que su corazón le decía? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería hacer?

Y pudo verlo con gran claridad, tanto que parecía muy real. A diferencia de la anterior, esta vida rebosaba en colores, emociones y felicidad. En ella estaba rodeado de personas que querían y que lo querían también. Y mucho más importante tenía una gran razón por la cual vivir, y esa no era otra más que una persona, una persona que le había hecho experimentar sentimientos y emociones que jamás hubiera despertado otra, que le hizo feliz y triste, que amaba demasiado... Una vida junto a esa persona...eso era lo que él realmente quería.

Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo y recuperó también sus fuerzas, se soltó de su hermano y lo miró con seriedad.

"¡No!" –dijo con voz firme y se dio la vuelta alejándose. Debía encontrar a Francis para ir en busca de Alfred y volver a la mansión. Una vez ahí...podría decirle lo que sentía...

Scott se quedo tieso, mirando cómo Arthur se iba, estaba más que sorprendido, pero no porque Arthur se había rehusado o porque se estaba yendo, sino por la firmeza con que se había mostrado. Solo lo había visto así una vez, y había sido cuando se había negado a hacer lo que su padre le había dicho, tenía la misma mirada, sus ojos centelleaban de la misma forma, con una decisión arrolladora e inquebrantable que llegaba a aturdir. Supo entonces claramente que, lo que sea que fuese, Arthur estaba totalmente decidido a ello, y nada ni nadie se interpondrían en su camino... ¡Ah! Pero no iba a dejarlo ir así nada más, sin siquiera darle una buena explicación ¡Eso no! Le alcanzó rápidamente y lo agarró del brazo de nuevo, Arthur de nuevo trató de soltarse pero, Scott sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Scott! –Arthur buscó de inmediato al agresor de su hermano y para su sorpresa ahí estaba Francis- ¡Francis!"

"Lo siento mucho..." –dijo Francis a Scott, no le había quedado de otra más que golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente.

"¡Francis...!" –iba a decir Arthur.

"Ya lo sé –le cortó Francis con severidad- estaba buscándolos junto con Kiku cuando me encontré con Ice, que vio lo ocurrido desde lejos. Kiku fue enseguida a ayudar a Alfred y yo fui a por el resto, los envié de vuelta a todos a la mansión...solo faltas tu" –Arthur enseguida reaccionó.

"¡Ni creas que voy a dejar que me lleves! ¡Quiero ver a Alfred!" –replicó.

"Si...sabía que dirías eso –dijo Francis con una sonrisa- te llevaré, pero debes hacer lo que yo te diga" –Arthur tuvo que tragarse todo eso que llamaba 'orgullo inglés' y asintió en silencio. Francis sonrió y lo tomó de la mano. Antes de irse Arthur dirigió una mirada a su inconsciente hermano.

"Lo siento..." –murmuró y cerró los ojos al desaparecer.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban en lo alto de la torre más alta de una iglesia, desde ahí se podía ver a la redonda todo el pueblo sin problema alguno. El viento soplaba fuertemente y Arthur tuvo que acercarse más a Francis, cuando escuchó el sonido de disparos, y buscó rápidamente de donde venían, pero no alcanzaba a ver el lugar, su vista no era tan buena y además el viento no le permitía escuchar con claridad.

"¿Cómo va Ice?" –preguntó Francis. Solo en ese momento Arthur se percató de la presencia de Ice, que estaba en lo más alto de la torre, mirando fijamente hacia un determinado punto, que era donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea.

"Kiku está bloqueándolo, Alfred está herido" –dijo con seriedad. Escuchar aquello provocó que Arthur se tambaleara y Francis tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que cayera.

"_Alfred..._" –Arthur sintió ganas de ir a ese lugar en ese preciso momento y proteger a Alfred él mismo...se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil e inútil.

"¿Es grave?" –preguntó Francis al ver al reacción de Arthur.

"No, es una suerte que no haya tantos guardias de la Armada, sino ya se hubieran unido al tipo ese, pero ahora se están encargando de mantener alejados a los pobladores... ¿Ya te llevaste a todo el resto?"

"Así es –respondió Francis- solo quedamos los cinco...Ice será mejor que te lleve ahora" –Ice frunció el ceño, pero no se opuso. En silencio bajó y extendió su mano. Francis se separó de Arthur y tomó la mano de Ice, en un parpadeo Ice había desaparecido. Arthur recordó esporádicamente que había hecho lo mismo con él, cuando lo sacó del pueblo justo antes de que Hanz lo atrapara. Francis tomó la mano de Arthur y volvieron a desaparecer.

Arthur ni bien abrió los ojos, escuchó el sonido de disparos y el de balas chocando contra algo metálico. Los podía escuchar muy cerca. Francis los había llevado a un escondite detrás de unas cajas de madera, Arthur solo tuvo que asomarse por encima con cuidado para poder verlos.

Iván estaba ahí, intacto, sin ninguna señal de haber resultado herido o haber peleado siquiera, sonreía ampliamente mientras apuntaba a Kiku. Kiku empuñaba su katana y lucía agotado. Iván disparó más y Kiku interceptó las balas con su katana con gran habilidad.

"¿Alfred-san se encuentra bien?" –preguntó Kiku, y entonces Arthur se percató de que Kiku estaba protegiendo a Alfred, que se encontraba en el suelo sentado, apoyándose contra la pared del callejón, el corazón de Arthur dio un vuelco al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

"Si...no es nada" –respondió Alfred con voz ronca. Claramente había peleado, su ropa estaba sucia y ensangrentada, tenía raspones y una herida de bala al costado por debajo de las costillas. Estaba exhausto y adolorido, pero aun así trataba de estar pendiente de la pelea, pero sus parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados.

"He-he no por mucho –rió Iván y dejó de disparar- ya me aburrí, acabemos de una vez con esto-da" –y corrió hacia Kiku para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido...Arthur no soportó más y salió de escondite para correr hacia Alfred, este abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver a Arthur corriendo hacia él. Kiku que se había defendido del primer ataque, se distrajo e Iván aprovechó para de un golpe apartarlo y luego apuntar a Alfred, al mismo tiempo que Arthur se arrojaba a los brazos de Alfred dispuesto a protegerlo con su propio cuerpo... Y se escuchó el sonido de un disparo...

Francis se arrodilló, había recibido el disparo en el hombro, peligrosamente cerca del corazón. Iván frunció el ceño y quiso disparar de nuevo esta vez a Alfred, que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, Arthur no tenía le menor de moverse e Iván iba a dispara aun con él en medio. Pero Kiku le quitó el arma de un golpe certero, no había perdido un segundo distrayéndose. Iván intentó saca otra arma, pero Kiku puso la punta de su katana contra la espalda de Iván.

"Un movimiento y te atravesaré" –dio con voz fría y seria. Iván se quedo quieto con la expresión dura.

"Alfred... ¡Alfred!" –Arthur trataba de mantener a Alfred a la fuerza despierto, pero este estaba demasiado cansado. Iván los miró unos instantes y gesticuló una sonrisa.

"He-he Me alegra, al parecer me voy a divertir mucho con ustedes –dio riendo- Creí que solo se trataba de un inútil grupo de vampiros, pero equivoqué. Me alegra mucho que el Teniente Kirkland me haya llamado" –entonces Arthur le prestó toda su atención.

"¿M-mi padre te llamó?"

"Así es, para rescatarte. Aunque para mi parece que es más para vengarse del vampiro que atacó a su familia hace 10 años"

"¡E-ese es otro!" reclamó Arthur.

"No tiene nada que ver con nosotros" –dijo Kiku.

"bueno eso no me importa en absoluto –dijo riendo- solo sé que me voy a entretener mucho cazándolos" –dijo con una nota escalofriante.

"Como si fuese a ser tan sencillo" –rió Francis con sarcasmo.

"Eso es lo mejor de todo he-he –Iván rió y luego centró su atención en Arthur que estaba consternado- oye tú, no sé realmente en qué estas pensando al preocuparte por ellos, pero tengo instrucción de devolverte con tu familia. Ahora si te interpones en mi juego...no dudaré en matarte" –dijo con tono áspero, sin embargo Arthur no sintió miedo. Entonces Alfred despertó al escuchar aquella amenaza.

"Es no pienso permitírtelo –dio desafiándolo con la mirada- si se te ocurre siquiera lastimar a Arthur o alguno de mi familia, yo mismo me aseguraré de matarte –dio con un tono frío que Arthur ni se hubiera imaginad en Alfred- Y también te informo que no pienso separarme de Arthur por ninguna razón, así que si intentas llevártelo igualmente te mataré" –sentenció estrechando a Arthur de manera posesiva.

Arthur sintió de nuevo como su corazón se detenía, sus mejillas ardieron y sintió algo cálido y agradable recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sonrió ligeramente y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Alfred abrazándose más a él.

"Eso suena interesante –dijo Iván- es algo así como... ¿Una declaración de Guerra?" preguntó con un tono ansioso.

"Si...es eso...una declaración de guerra" –dijo Alfred con dureza.

"Que así se entonces" –dijo Iván también con dureza.

En ese instante Francis retrocedió de un salto hasta estar al lado de Alfred, este le extendió la mano y Francis la tomó. Alfred le susurró al Arthur que se sujetara y este se abrazó más fuertemente a él. Kiku rápidamente dejó a Iván y cogió la mano de Francis cuando se la extendía.

"Adieu" –dijo Francis y se esfumaron.

Iván se quedo ahí con el ceño fruncido, mirando el lugar donde había estado, y después de unos instante sonrió.

"No importa...de todas formas los encontraré"

Caminó de vuelta hacia las calles, francamente cansado y con ganas de descansar un poco antes de comenzar la cacería...hace ya mucho que no se había divertido tanto. Mientras pensaba en cómo los iba a encontrar y atrapar, pensó en Arthur y su extraña decisión y soltó una risa.

"Me pregunto cómo reaccionara el teniente Kirkland...al escuchar que su hijo ha escogido quedarse con los vampiros"

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Aparecieron de vuelta enfrente de la mansión. Alfred y Francis cayeron de lleno en la nieve. Alfred exhausto y lastimado, y Francis gravemente herido. Arthur se arrodilló al lado de Alfred desesperado y Kiku se aproximó a Francis preocupado por la herida. El resto que había estado esperando preocupado dentro de la casa, escuchó sin problema alguno la llegada de los otros y salieron de inmediato. Los primero en salir fueron Nor y Antonieta, preparados para atender a los heridos. Nor se encargó de Alfred y Antonieta de Francis. Seguidos de ellos, salieron Heracles y Matthew, fue le primera vez que Arthur veía a Heracles agitado y preocupado. Este corrío directo hacia Kiku y lo abrazó, aliviado comprobó que no estaba herido. Kiku que estaba agotado se dejó abrazar.

"¡Francis!" –Matthew gritó horrorizado al ver a Francis tan gravemente herido.

"Necesito sacar la bala –dijo Antonieta, en ese momento salieron Berwald, Tino y Den- ¡Berwald! Ayúdame a llevarlo adentro" –Berwald asintió y en un instante ya estaba recogiendo a Francis del suelo y llevándolo dentro de la casa. Antonieta y Matthew corrieron detrás de él.

"Solo es el cansancio –dijo Nor después de revisar a Alfred rápidamente- pero debo curar su herida... ¡Idiota!" –Den entendió de inmediato y cargó a Alfred y lo llevó rápidamente adentro. Nor fue tras él en el acto. Pero Arthur se sintió súbitamente tieso y no pudo seguirlos. Se quedo mirando como se llevaban a Alfred y luego como desaparecían dentro de la casa, después miró al piso apretando los puños. La impotencia que sentía al no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlo lo dominó, y por otra parte se sintió enteramente culpable...si él no se hubiera perdido...nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, sabía que si entraba solo estorbaría...Por supuesto que estaba aliviado al saber que Alfred no tenía nada grave, pero la impotencia y la culpa eran más grandes...

Sintió entonces cómo le colocaba una manta en los hombros. Era Elizabetha, que le sonreía amigablemente.

"Vamos adentro Arthur...aquí hace frío..." –Arthur se limitó a asentir y seguirla adentro de la casa con la cabeza gacha. Entraron a la sala de estar, donde estaban Tino, Den y Berwald sentados, el primero con un claro semblante preocupado y los otros con la mirada fija y seria. En cuento Tino vio a Arthur sonrió aliviado.

"Que alivio, no estás herido –dijo con un amplia sonrisa, pero enseguida detectó algo- ¿Te caíste?"

"Ehh...no..."

"Tu mejilla...está enrojecida" –Arthur rápidamente tocó la mejilla donde su hermano le había bofeteado y recordó su encuentro.

"Ah...me lo hizo mi hermano" –respondió distraídamente.

"Traeré unas compresas" –dijo Eli y salió de la sala.

"¿Te encontraste con tu hermano?" –preguntó Den asombrado.

"Ehh...si..." –Eli regresó y mientras le colocaba la compresa en su mejilla, Arthur les contó brevemente el encuentro con su hermano. Le escucharon en silencio hasta que Arthur acabó de contarles como Francis llegó y dejó inconsciente a su hermano, se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Berwald habló.

"¿Por qué no elegiste ir con él?" –aquella pregunta hizo que Arthur se quedara tieso...

"Cierto... –dijo Den meditando- de todas formas la final volverás con tu familia ¿no? Podría haberte ido de una vez con ellos... –Arthur no sabía que responder- aunque... así no podríamos habernos despedido" –rió Den.

"¿Huh?"

"Para ser sincera –dijo Eli- ya no quiero que Arthur se vaya" –rió.

"_..._"

"¡Es verdad! –exclamó Den- ¡Ya es parte de la familia! Oye Arthur... ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Si, de esa forma no tendrás que separarte de Alfred –dijo Eli con una sonrisa, Arthur la miró confundido- es que...ustedes dos se han hecho bastante unidos, y pienso que sería muy triste si se separaran... ¿verdad?"

Arthur no sabía qué decir, estaba muy conmocionado.

"A demás –dijo Tino- ya lo he visto"

"¿Eh?... visto ¿Qué?" –preguntó Arthur.

"Tu futuro... –dijo con sencillez. Arthur se quedó tieso entonces al recordar el curioso don de Tino- te dije que el futuro es subjetivo...cambia de acuerdo a las decisiones que uno toma. Y muy raras veces tengo una visión completamente certera...y justo tuve una tuya" –dijo sonriéndole.

Arthur sintió entonces una enorme curiosidad por saber qué había visto Tino en su futuro. ¿Qué le esperaba?...Pero ya lo sabía, ya lo había visto. Aquella vida que realmente quería, la había visto con suma claridad y ahora volvía a verla con la misma claridad...

Se veía a sí mismo quedándose en esa mansión con los demás, rodeado de esas personas que le hacían sentirse tan cómodo y a gusto. Sin nadie que le haga sentir desdichado o despreciado, como lo había su padre, todos los apreciaban tal y como era, sin juzgarlo como hacían sus hermanos. Se veía así mismo en total armonía con todos ellos, teniendo una vida tranquila y divertida al mismo tiempo.

Y por otra parte, estaba Alfred, que era su razón para vivir, su razón por la cual levantarse cada día... aquel hiperactivo vampiro, que llegaba a ser muchas veces molesto e irritante y que en ocasiones le decía cosas tan dulces y tiernas, que con una mirada lograba hacer que su corazón se detuviera, que con una caricia hacía que su corazón latiera desbocadamente, que con una sonrisa hacía que sus preocupaciones se esfumaran, aquel del que se había enamorado... ¿quién sabe? Quizás desde el primer momento en que se vieron...

Desde el primer gesto, desde la primera mirada, desde la primera caricia...Arthur estaba enamorado de Alfred...y en esa vida se veía cada día a su lado, compartiendo cada segundo de su vida con él. Poco le importaba el casarse o tener hijos, como era lo 'tradicional', mientras tuviera a Alfred siempre a su lado y pudiera amarlo y ser amado por él...podría morir en paz. Entonces en ese preciso momento, Arthur se percató de lo mucho que ahora necesitaba de Alfred, no podría soportar siquiera estar lejos de él... una vida sin Alfred no tenía sentido...

Arthur sonrió y puso su mano sobre su corazón que latía fuerte y vigorosamente...

Nor entró a la sala y en cuanto Arthur lo vio, se aproximó para preguntar por Alfred.

"¿Cómo está Alfred?" –preguntó preocupado.

"Ya curé su herida, ahora solo le queda descansar para recuperarse..." –dijo Nor con voz inexpresiva.

"¡Que alivio!" –dijo Tino.

"...gracias..." –murmuró Arthur aliviado, Nor negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, aunque generalmente esa era su actitud, había algo diferente, la mayoría se percató de ello y el primero en reaccionar fue Den.

"¿Nor?... ¿Te sientes mal?" –preguntó parándose y caminando hacia él.

"No...solo estoy cansado...ya me voy a dormir..." –y salió de la sala sin decir nada más. Den se despidió con un gesto de los demás y lo siguió. Una vez llegaron a su habitación y estuvieron solos, Nor se dio la vuelta y se abrazó de Den, algo que definitivamente NO ocurría. Den sin embargo no dijo nada y lo estrechó en sus brazos, depositando un beso en su cabeza.

"...Estás preocupado...por ellos" –preguntó en voz baja.

"...si..." –fue la única respuesta de Nor.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte Nor...no permitiré que vuelvan hacerte daño" –dijo con voz tranquilizadora y dulce, pero con una ligera nota de odio hacia aquellos que le habían hecho tanto daño a Nor y Ice. Los Caballeros Negros habían sido los mismos que habían atacado aquel pueblo y casi asesinado a Nor y Ice, de no ser por él.

"Casi te matan a ti también idiota" –murmuró Nor, y Den rió algo nervioso.

"Hehehe... ¡p-pero ahora soy más fuerte! Y...no estamos solos...tenemos a los demás –dijo con una sonrisa- así que no tienes de qué preocuparte" –dijo inclinándose sobre Nor y besándolo.

Ciertamente Nor, tenía miedo de que pudieran intentar hacerle daño a Den de nuevo. Ya casi lo había perdido por su culpa, y no quería volver a experimentar lo mismo. Ni a Den, ni a Ice, ni a nadie... Pero lo que Den había dicho era cierto, ya no estaban solos... correspondió al beso de Den, quitando cualquier preocupación de su cabeza y disfrutando la compañía de Den...

**...**

**...**

Ya era de noche, y la mayoría ya estaba descansando, todos menos Antonieta que esperaba que Francis despertara, y se alivio bastante cuando este comenzó a despertar.

"Por fin despiertas –dijo Antonieta cuando Francis abrió lo ojos con algo de pesadez- comenzaba pensar que había sido algo más grave de lo que parecía" –dijo aproximándose al convaleciente que estaba echado en su cama, Francis sonrió.

"He tenido peores heridas que esta..." –dijo mirando el techo.

"bueno es un alivio que ya hayas despertado, Matthew comenzaba a desesperarse" –dijo Antonieta bostezando.

"Mm ¿Matthew?" –Antonieta se limitó a señalar con la cabeza a un costado de la cama, donde estaba Matthew, que se había negado a separarse de Francis. Se había quedado dormido, la preocupación lo había agotado y ahora estaba dormido profundamente al borde de la cama. Francis miró sorprendido a Matthew y luego sonrió.

"Es bastante terco cuando se lo propone –comento Antonieta- no quiso dejarte en ningún momento, ni aun cuando le dije que ya estabas fuera de peligro –Francis estiró su brazo y acarició la cabeza de Matthew, sin borrar su sonrisa- se nota que te quiere mucho"

"Si...aunque a veces siento que es lo contrario" –dijo Francis.

"¿A qué te refieres?" –preguntó Antonieta.

"Estas ultimas semanas ha estado algo esquivo conmigo...supuse que estaba molesto o algo..." –Francis no puso continuar puesto que Antonieta se rió levemente.

"Ay Francis...son celos..." –dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿EH? ¿Celos de quién o de qué?" –preguntó Francis confundido.

"De Jeanne" –dijo Antonieta como si fuera una respuesta demasiado obvia. Francis se quedó mudo mientras meditaba sobre ello ¿Podía realmente Matthew estar celoso de Jeanne? Pero ¿Por qué lo demostraba recién ahora? Ya le había contado sobre ella antes, y no se había puesto así... y recordó cuando le habló a Alfred sobre ella, le había dicho en ese entonces que Arthur, por atraerlo de esa forma era su alma gemela, y mientras se lo decía había recordado todos esos bellos momentos que había pasado con Jeanne antes de que ella muriera.

"Era por eso..." –dijo asombrado.

"Y dices saber todo sobre el 'amour' –se burló Antonieta- bueno, ya despertaste y por lo que veo ya estás bien, así que puedo irme a dormir"

"Si...gracias por todo"

"No hay de qué...buenas noches" –Antonieta dejó la habitación agotada y se fue directo a su habitación para poder descansar bien, al día siguiente tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

Mientras Francis, se había quedado en silencio contemplando a Matthew dormido. Pudo hacerse a una idea de lo que Matthew pensó cuando vio sus recuerdos y decidió que lo mejor era arreglar los malentendidos lo más rápido posible.

"Matthew...Matthew... –Francis lo sacudió con suma delicadeza- Matthew..."

"Mmm... –Matthew despertó lentamente, pero al escuchar la voz de Francis abrió los ojos de golpe- ¡Francis!" –la sensación de alivio que sintió al verlo despierto y ya casi recuperado fue tan increíble que Matthew comenzó a llorar. Francis sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo con cariño.

"Discúlpame...no quise preocuparte –Francis se sintió muy contento a ver que Matthew se preocupaba por él, que le tenía tanto cariño como él lo tenía hacia Matthew. Y por eso mismo era mejor arreglar todo malentendido que pudiese haber- Matthew...lo siento"

"... ¿por qué?..." –preguntó Matthew con voz ahogada por el llanto.

"No quise lastimarte...cuando recodé lo de Jeanne –dijo con voz calmada, Matthew se separó y miró a Francis con ojos llorosos, pero claramente sorprendido- cuando recordé todo aquello, no quise..."

"No tienes de qué disculparte –se apresuró a decir Matthew con un nudo en la garganta- lo entiendo...la amabas mucho...yo... no puedo competir con ella" –murmuró mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"_Te equivocas_"

"Los vi...no podrás querer a nadie tanto como la quisiste a ella...así que..."

"Tienes razón, no podré querer a nadie como la quise a ella –admitió Francis para la sorpresa de Matthew, este estuvo apunto de salir de ahí pero Francis terminó la frase- pero... te amo mucho más a ti" –dijo con sencillez. Matthew lo miró sin podérselo creer, y antes de poder decir algo, Francis ya lo estaba besando con dulzura, Matthew se quedó tieso unos instantes, y luego con lentitud correspondió al beso de Francis. Este sonrió y de un movimiento rápido bajo tumbó a Matthew en la cama.

"F-Francis" –balbuceó Matthew con nerviosismo.

"Me debes una Matthew –dijo Francis con una sonrisa pícara- preocuparte por algo tan tonto..."

"¿T-tonto?"

"Es imposible que pudiera querer a alguien más de lo que te quiero a ti..." –dijo besándolo de nuevo con pasión. Matthew sintió como lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras se abrazaba más fuertemente a Francis...

**...**

**...**

**...**

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse, y los primeros rayos de sol alcanzaron las copas de los árboles del bosque, Alfred por fin despertó. Su herida hace mucho que ya se había curado, al igual que otros golpes y rasguños. Ya había descansado lo suficiente y el cansancio se había esfumado. Se sentó con algo de dificultad y miró a su alrededor, estaba solo. Se sintió súbitamente intranquilo, recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido hasta que Francis los sacó del pueblo y de ahí en adelante no se acordaba de nada más. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Dónde estaba Arthur? ¿Cómo estaba? Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación en búsqueda de Arthur, simplemente no podría estar tranquilo hasta verlo y comprobar que estaba bien. Fácilmente percibió su aroma y lo siguió por los pasillos, hasta que se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que este era muy leve y que lo llevaba a afuera de la casa. Se le vino entonces la súbita idea de que Arthur podría haber decidido irse con su hermano...volver con su familia...lejos de él...

"¡Eso no!" –murmuró Alfred y retomó su camino, estaba dispuesto a ir hasta Castle Combe y traerlo de vuelta.

Alfred estaba locamente enamorado de Arthur, se había percatado de aquello cuando experimentó los celos de dejar a Arthur con Francis toda la tarde, y cuando vio a esos tipos quisieron hacerle algo. Simplemente le molestaba que alguien estuviera demasiado cerca de él, o que lo tocaran siquiera, Arthur era suyo, y no iba dejar que nadie le hiciera nada. Arthur le pertenecía desde le primer momento que lo vio, y ahora que era conciente de sus sentimientos no iba dejarlo ir por nada del mundo. Arthur era lo mejor que le pidiera haber pasado en la vida, era lo más sublime y maravilloso que jamás había conocido. Es más, no podía imaginarse cómo había vivido hasta entonces sin él, porque ahora ya ni podía vivir sin él, era una extraña especie de dependencia. Necesitaba verlo, ver su sonrisa, verlo enojarse, verlo mientras dormía, mientras tomaba su té, mientras leía un libro que le gustaba, tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo...amarlo...

Salió de la casa y siguió el aroma hasta llegar a lo que era el jardín trasero de la mansión, ahora no crecía nada por le invierno y lo único que había del maravilloso jardín eran las rosas de Francis que quién sabe cómo las mantenía aun durante el invierno más crudo.

Arthur estaba precisamente parado al lado de las rosas, mirándolas. Se había levantado temprano, no había podido dormir bien por lo preocupado y ansioso que estaba, y para despejarse un poco había decidido pasear afuera un poco. Nevaban pequeños copos de nieve, que no mojaban en absoluto. Alfred lo miró unos instantes en silencio, su corazón latía vigorosamente. Sabía que después de lo que había dicho antes, no podría ocultar sus tan fuertes sentimientos. Así que no le quedaba de otra más que decirle. Además no podía guardarse más esos sentimientos, estos eran desbordantes y Alfred necesitaba expresarlos. Avanzó con lentitud hacia Arthur pensando en cómo podría responderle, cómo podría reaccionar...

"Arthur..." –le llamó.

Arthur se estremeció ligeramente y se dio la vuelta.

"¡Alfred!" –Arthur dio un paso hacia él, aliviado de verlo ya recuperado, pero su corazón se detuvo al momento que se daba cuenta de que había llegado el momento que tan ansioso lo había puesto, el momento de decirle lo que sentía a Alfred. Sus mejillas ardieron y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, mientras sus sentimientos salían a flote.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Sintiendo, ambos, como sus corazones comenzaban a latir armoniosamente. Ambos concientes de los sinceros, puros e inconfundibles sentimientos que había despertado desde que se habían conocido. Alfred vio a Arthur como su más grande tesoro, su joya invaluable que valía más que su vida misma. Definitivamente no había nada más precioso que Arthur, tan delicado, tan frágil, tan adorable, tan apetecible, tan perfecto... Arthur miró a Alfred con adoración, él era su nueva razón para vivir. Aquel con quien quería disfrutar hasta su último momento, con quien se sentía tan cómodo y tan protegido. Su nueva razón para seguir adelante y siempre dar todo sí...todo contad de ver esa sonrisa, y sentirse amado...

Alfred sonrió al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa ligera se dibujaba en el rostro de Arthur...ahora que sus sentimientos eran más que fuertes, eran **indestructibles,** ya nada podía detenerlos para poder estar juntos...nada...

"...Ya estás mejor" –dijo Arthur sin saber qué decir primero.

"Ya te dije que no había de que preocuparse" –dijo Alfred con una gran sonrisa. Arthur le sonrió de vuelta y suspiró aliviado.

"..." –no supo qué decir. Estaba nervioso después de todo.

"Me alegra...que te hayas quedado..." –murmuró Alfred.

"¿Eh?"

"Bueno...es que ayer te encontraste con tu hermano...bien podrías haberte ido con él..." –dijo algo decaído. Arthur lo miró unos instantes con los ojos bien abiertos, pero en seguida la sorpresa se esfumó y sonrió.

"Yo...ya no puedo irme..." –dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

"... a qué te refieres..."

"Yo... –Arthur armó todo el valor que tenía antes de volver a hablar...era ahora o nunca- ya no puedo estar lejos de ti Alfred..."

**...**

**[Sleeping at Last-'Turning Page']**

**...**

Alfred se quedó tieso al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras y vio como Arthur se ponía rojo y luego ocultaba su rostro mirado el piso con nerviosismo. Sintió como una felicidad desbordante inundaba todo su cuerpo y entonces sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y decidió decirlo también de una buena vez.

"Arthur... –dijo acercándose lentamente a él- te amo" –dijo finalmente sin titubear.

**...**

**I've waited a hundred years,**

**But I'd wait a million more for you.**

**Nothing prepared me for,**

**What the privilege of being yours would do.**

**...**

Arthur tuvo un ligero estremecimiento, mientras una sensación cálida y agradable se expandía por su cuerpo desde su corazón. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente y la respiración se le hizo agitada y desacompasada. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían y las lágrimas estaban muy cerca de salir, pero hacía todo lo posible para retenerlas. Alfred se detuvo frente a Arthur y este mantuvo la mirada agachada, pero Alfred rápidamente lo tomó de la cintura y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Arthur trató de forcejear, pero Alfred lo mantuvo firme y lentamente alzó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

**...**

**If I had only felt the warmth within your touch.**

**If I had only seen how you smile when you blush.**

**Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough.**

**Oh I would've known what I was living for all along.**

**What I've been living for.**

**...**

Arthur tenía justamente ese rubor que tan apetecible le resultaba a Alfred, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y su respiración era agitada. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y lucían tan tentadores que Alfred se inclinó dispuesto a besarlos. Ya antes había querido hacerlo, pero habían sido vilmente interrumpidos. Ahora ya nada lo detenía, pero se detuvo y antes se acercó lo más que pudo Arthur y le susurró con voz seductora en su oído.

"Arthur... ¿Do you love me? (¿Me amas?)" –preguntó antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Ngh... –Arthur se aferró a Alfred con nerviosismo y respondió con un suspiro- yes..."

**...**

**Your love is my turning page,**

**Where only the sweetest words remain.**

**...**

Alfred no puso contenerse más al oír eso y de un movimiento brusco besó a Arthur y este en el acto correspondió su beso. Alfred abrazó a Arthur con un brazo por su cintura, acercándolo lo más que pudiera a él, y con el otro acarició su cuello con delicadeza. Arthur lo abrazó por su cuello, ciñéndose lo más que podía a Alfred.

**...**

**Every kiss is a cursive line.**

**Every touch is a redefining phrase.**

**...**

Se besaron con toda la pasión y amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Alfred devoraba los labios de Arthur y disfrutaba su dulce sabor, mientras se deleitaba abrazando y acariciando a Arthur. Que igualmente lo besaba con pasión y cariño, pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios de Alfred acercándolo lo más que pudiera a él. Se separaron varias veces para tomar aire, y luego volvían a retomar los besos y las caricias, ahora nada podía detenerlos de amarse.

**...**

**I surrender who I've been for who you are,**

**Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.**

**If I had only felt how it feels to be yours**

**Oh I would've known what I've been living for, all along**

**What I've been living for.**

**...**

Cuando se detuvieron, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, Alfred sonrió y besó en la mejilla a Arthur, antes de abrazarlo y Arthur hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Alfred sintiéndose por primera vez completamente feliz. Alfred se sentía en el cielo, y ahora estaba más que decidido a proteger a Arthur y no dejarlo ir. Y por otra parte Arthur igualmente estaba totalmente decidido a quedarse con Alfred y el resto, pero más que nada con Alfred...

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Un barco llegaba a los puertos de Londres a primeras horas de la madrugada. Sus pasajeros bajaron agotados después del largo viaje, y entre ellos había un grupo en particular que gozaba de indiscutible belleza y elegancia. La gran mayoría hombres, cada uno tan atractivo como el otro, llamaban la atención de la mayoría de las mujeres ahí presentes. Junto con ellos iba una niña, rubia y de ojos verdes, de apariencia tranquila y dulce, y muy bonita. Iba tomada de la mano de un hombre de aspecto severo y algo hostil, rubio y de ojos verdes, que miraba amenazadoramente a cualquiera que miraba a la niña. Entre ellos había uno de piel morena y cabello castaño, de irresistibles ojos verdes y claramente de buen cuerpo. A su lado, caminaba un muchacho de cabello castaño rojizo, con un rulo extravagante y de ojos también verdes, lanzaba miradas amenazantes a todas esas mujeres que se comían con la mirada al de irresistibles ojos verdes. El grupo los siguió por las calles de la ciudad, causando la misma reacción en todas las mujeres.

"Tomaremos pronto un carruaje –avisó el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa y acento español- y nos llevará hasta un pueblo que queda cerca de donde ellos están viviendo"

"Ve~ Viven dentro de bosque ¿verdad?" –preguntó uno que se parecía bastante al que iba al lado del de ojos verdes, solo que su cabello no era tan oscuro y sus ojos eran ámbar, y a diferencio del otro, sonreía alegremente.

"Así es" –respondió el fornido hombre que iba a su lado, de aspecto serio, ojos celestes y cabello rubio.

"Lo cual me recuerda –dijo otro que también iba con ellos, que sinceramente parecía una mujer a simple vista, rubio y de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa burlona y despreocupada- tipo, como que ¿Ya habrá llegado nuestro mensaje a ellos?"

"¡Ja! Gilbird de seguro ya se los dejó, es un excelente mensajero después de todo kesesese" –rió extrañamente uno de cabellos platinados y ojos rojos, se aspecto burlesco y desafiante.

"Eso espero" –dijo amablemente la niña.

Llegaron a un lugar donde los esperaban una fila de carruajes elegantes, el de irresistibles ojos verdes miró la cielo y cuando vio cómo el sol comenzaba a subir cada vez más, tomó al muchacho que iba a su lado, y se dirigió al carruaje más próximo y antes de subir con el muchacho, murmuró.

"Se los dejo a ustedes" –y subió sin decir nada más.

El de aspecto severo tomó igualmente al muchacho que iba a su lado y le ayudó a subir al carruaje y luego subió junto con él. Adentro, cerró las gruesas y oscuras cortinas del carruaje y se quitó su abrigo para cubrir a su acompañante a quien tanto apreciaba y quería.

"Grazzie Lud" –dijo el otro con una sonrisa y se acercó para buscar refugio en los brazos del otro.

"Al parecer no habrá problemas de aquí en adelante –dijo con una sonrisa, el de ojos irresistibles mientras cubría igualmente con su abrigo a su acompañante. Habían corrido las cortinas igualmente y una vez bien cubierto, este se apoyó en el de ojos irresistibles que enseguida lo abrazó. Estuvieron en total silencio hasta que los carruajes comenzaron a moverse y llevarlos hasta su destino, el que iba bien cubierto se asomó levemente para ver la luz del sol que las cortinas tapaban perfectamente, inconcientemente dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Lo extrañas?" –preguntó el otro.

"No...bueno...tal vez un poco..." –admitió con molestia volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

"Lo..." –pero antes de poder continuar el otro puso un dedo en sus labios.

"Tsk...Ni te molestes en decir cosas innecesarias, bastardo...ahora solo déjame dormir y no me hables, maldición" –murmuró el otro enojado.

"esta bien, está bien...que descanses Lovi" –murmuró antes de besar la cabeza del otro.

**...**

**...**

"He decidido quedarme" –anunció Arthur mientras desayunaban. Todos reaccionaron contentos ante la noticia, y el que más sonrió fue Alfred que estrechó más la mano de Arthur, sus manos estaban entrelazadas encima de la mesa, una forma muy clara de anunciarles al resto que estaban finalmente juntos. Francis sonrió satisfecho, pero no solo por ellos, sino también por que su relación con Matthew se había consolidado. Se inclinó sobre Matthew para besar su mejilla, y este se puso nervioso y por poco derrama su té, rojo como un tomate.

Eli sonreía contenta de ver las parejas que de un día para el otro se habían juntado, miró también a Den y Nor, que se apoyaba sin importar que los vieran en Den, y este sonreía contento. Sin embargo aunque todo parecía tan alegre y armonioso, se encontraban gravemente amenazados. Ahora no solo iban a tener que lidiar con Hanz y la Armada, sino que también con los Caballeros Negros, que eran muy peligrosos.

"¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?" –preguntó con seriedad. Todos enseguida entendieron a lo que se refería y también se pusieron serios. Arthur sintió algo de culpa al pensar en el gran peligro al que se enfrentaban ahora...pero de nada le servía lamentarse, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era ayudarles en cuanto pudiera.

"Defendernos...cuanto podamos" –dijo Den con dureza, estrechando a Nor por la cintura.

"Es lo único que podemos hacer, en caso de irnos nos buscarían...ese sujeto parece insistente" –dijo Alfred estrechando la mano de Arthur. Este lo miró y fugazmente recibió un beso en la frente de parte de Alfred, un beso que claramente era para decirle: "No te preocupes" Arthur se sonrojó y miró a otro lado haciendo un puchero. Un puchero que tentó a Alfred a besarlo, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

"_Más tarde..._" –pensó con picardía.

"Es verdad...solo podemos defendernos" –dijo Berwald.

"Pero...ellos son muchos –dijo Nor- son demasiados para nosotros"

"A demás también la Armada está en esto..." –dijo Antonieta.

"Entonces...necesitamos...ayuda" –dijo Heracles.

"Mhh... ¡Kiku!" –dijo sorpresivamente Alfred.

"¿s-si?" –preguntó este.

"¿Crees poder llamar a Yao y los demás?"

"A-a Yao-san..." –Kiku se puso súbitamente nervioso e incómodo.

"Si, se siguen comunicando ¿no?"

"Si...bueno...supongo que podría intentar pedirle que venga" –dijo no muy animado al respecto.

"Será de gran ayuda, gracias" –dijo Eli con una sonrisa reconfortante, Heracles solo miró a Kiku y tomó su mano.

"Pero aun con Yao y el resto, siguen superándonos en número" –dijo Ice.

"Al parecer no que da de otra –dijo Francis después haber estado callado meditando- llamaré a..." –y justo en ese preciso momento se escuchó un leve golpeteo contra la ventana. Todos giraron hacia la ventana, para ver a un pollito pequeño, que picoteaba el vidrio, y llevaba una carta en el pico, con un nombre escrito en ella. Francis se acercó a la ventana rápidamente y la abrió. Se escuchó el piar del pollito y este enseguida voló hacia la mesa dejando la carta a Francis y exhausto comenzó a picotear una tostada.

"¡que lindo!" –dijo Tino mirando al avecilla.

"¿Qué es Francis?" –preguntó Matthew, en respuesta Francis rió levemente y sonrió después de leer el contenido de la carta.

"No se cómo lo hace –dijo y nadie comprendió a lo que se refería- siempre llega en el momento preciso..."

"Oye Francis –dijo Arthur molesto- ¿Te importaría decirnos qué dice la bloody carta?"

"bueno –dijo Francis dándose la vuelta y mostrando el sobre- vamos a tener visitas pronto..." –dijo con una sonrisa.

_..._

_Muchas cosas se aproximaban, todas nuevas. Pero poco a mi me importaba todo eso...mientras te tenga a mi lado...podré con todo lo que se presente..._

_..._

* * *

><p>Oculto en el bosque, con sus ojos mirando fijamente su objetivo se encontraba Hanz, que después de su último encuentro había conseguido más vampiros a su disposición. Y ahora que también sabía de la amenaza de los Caballeros Negros, estaba más que seguro de poder obtener lo que tanto ansiaba.<p>

"Pronto serás mío..." –murmuró con una ancha sonrisa mirando fijamente la mansión donde se encontraba aquel que poseía aquella sangre tan deliciosa y excitante que durante tantos años había deseado.

**...**

**...**

**To be Continued...**

**...**

**...**

**Notas de Ray:**

**¡LO SIENTO! De nuevo me atrasé horriblemente, es como si el bloody destino conspirara en mi contra a la hora de publicar un nuevo capítulo de este fic D= Pero todavía es 23 de Abril –mira su reloj- así que no falle mi promesa se publicar en el cumpleaños de Arthur. Pero aun así me atrase mucho esta vez TwT...en serio discúlpenme...**

**Bueno, bueno~ Ya aparecieron nuevos personajes. No puse sus nombres para darle algo más de misterio, pero estoy segura de que ya identificaron a cada uno ^^U Como me pidieron habrá GerIta y obviamente Spamano. También RoChi, les adelanto, habrá. **

**En cuanto a lo que sucede en este corto capítulo. Precisamente es corto, porque para este tenía preparada más que nada la escena de la declaración de amor~ el titulo mismo del capítulo lo dice: declaración de guerra y amor. Esas eran las partes centrales del capítulo, ya contad avanzaba le agregué otras cosas, como la aparición de Antonio y los otros, la corta escena DenNor, la otra declaración Franada~ **

**Ahora tal vez la escena de la declaración UsUk les haya parecido algo corta, pero es que tienen que incluir la letra de la canción. Cuando escuché esta canción en la tv lo primero que pensé es que le sentaba perfectamente a esta escena ;w;**

**Bueno sin mucho más que decir, me retiro...tengo sueño –bosteza-...ah! y lo olvidaba!**

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAINT GEORGE!**

**-w- par mí es una celebración de cada año, y també es el cumpleaños de Arthur o3o**

**¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARTHUR!**

**^^ Bueno ahora sí me retiro.**

**Muchas gracias a las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review o siquiera leer esto. Thank you very much!**

**See ya!**

**Ray Kirkland**

**PS: recién ahorame di cuenta pero deje un '(1)' sin aclarar en el capítulo 3. Era sobre el 'arma' de Grecia, no se si será su arma, pero siempre que lo veo peleando contra Turquía está agarrando una cruz larga... bueno solo era eso ^^ bye!**


	6. The Best Thing Ever

**Título: Our Bloody and Deadly Love **

**Pareja: JoKer o UsUk OwO + otras parejitas**

**Capítulos: Ok! Cambio! Serán más de 10...12 quizás.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece Dx **

**By Ray H. Kirkland**

**...**

**Our Bloody and Deadly Love**

**...**

_A pesar de los obstáculos, amenazas y peligros que se presentaban constantemente, no me arrepentía absolutamente de nada. Conocerlo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme jamás, y ahora que podía decir que me pertenecía y yo a él, mi predisposición a luchar por él, por nosotros...era indestructible... Nada ni nadie iba a separarme de él..._

_No me importaba luchar solo...lucharía hasta el final..._

**...**

**'Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos'**

**-Jacinto Benavente-  
><strong>

**...**

**Chapter Six**

**The Best Thing Ever**

En la habitación en penumbras se escuchaban solamente jadeos y murmullos. Los causantes se encontraban ocultos detrás de las cortinas de la cama. Alfred bebía la sangre de Arthur, el día anterior no había podido hacerlo, y ahora se ponía 'al día'. Alfred se deleitaba con la sangre de Arthur, mientras este se retorcía debajo de Alfred disfrutando igualmente el momento...

Anteriormente habían estado en la sala discutiendo con los demás sobre la visita de los antiguos amigos de Francis, que llegaban justo en el momento adecuado. Iban a llegar al día siguiente en la mañana. Por esa razón Alfred dijo que era mejor dormir temprano, aunque la verdad es que se moría por estar a solas con Arthur. Esa mañana se habían confesado y a lo largo del día no pudo estar a solas mucho con él por la situación de emergencia que vivían.

Y además por otra parte, al haberse faltado un día se su rutina, la sed comenzaba a 'quejarse' e incomodarlo.

Una vez se hubieron despedido del resto, Alfred abrazó a Arthur y lo alzó por la cintura, Arthur sonrió y se abrazó con las piernas a las caderas de Alfred. Durante el camino a la habitación no dejaron de besarse y acariciarse, hasta que una vez dentro de ella, Alfred tumbó a Arthur en la cama y de inmediato se puso a devorar sus labios con más pasión. Mientras Arthur se limitó a abrazarse de Alfred con fuerza, correspondiendo cada beso, cada caricia... Se sentía feliz, mucho más que feliz, pero a la vez nervioso... ¿Qué tan lejos llegarían? Arthur tembló ligeramente cuando sintió las manos de Alfred bajar por su cuello, desabrochando su camisa. Su corazón dio un vuelco y jadeó nervioso. Alfred besó sus labios una vez más y bajó por su mandíbula hasta su cuello besándolo.

"Arthur..." –murmuró Alfred con los labios pegados a su piel, Arthur entonces comprendió lo que pedía y suspiró, entre aliviado y nervioso. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo e hizo todo lo posible para que su voz no temblara.

"...h-hazlo" –dijo estirando su cuello, para dejar más piel expuesta. Alfred sonrió y antes de morderlo, depositó un beso en la delicada piel de Arthur, que se sonrojó intensamente, y luego se inclinó para clavar sus filosos dientes. Arthur cerró los ojos y luego se aferró fuertemente a Alfred al sentir la oleada de placer invadir su cuerpo...

Arthur se retorcía debajo de Alfred, abrazándose lo más fuerte que podía a Alfred, Arthur esta vez no se contuvo mucho y dejó escapar muchos jadeos y suspiros junto al oído de Alfred, que junto con su sangre, enloquecían a Alfred. Sintió cómo Alfred lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda y eso lo enloquecía. No había nada que se sintiera mejor que las febriles caricias de Alfred, que lo hacían estremecerse, que lo excitaban. Hacían que cada parte de su cuerpo se sacudiera.

Alfred bebía la deliciosa sangre de Arthur degustándola y así calmando la sed. Una vez esta estuviera satisfecha, podría disfrutar al cien por cierto la compañía de Arthur. Pero por otra parte, quería alargar un poco más el momento. Siempre disfrutaba de las reacciones de Arthur cuando bebía su sangre, y ahora más que nunca. Arthur se sonrojaba intensamente, jadeaba y se estremecía de una forma tan excitante que Alfred estaba tentado a continuar bebiendo su sangre. Sin embargo sabía que no podía arriesgar a que la conversión llegué demasiado lejos. Por lo que dejó de beber, y cuando sus labios dejaron de estar sobre la piel de Arthur, este se estremeció.

"Ngh..."

Alfred se acercó y besó los labios de Arthur, no sin antes relamerse sus labios para eliminar rastro alguno de la deliciosa sangre de Arthur. Arthur correspondió al beso con la misma fiereza y se apretó lo más que pudo a Alfred. Después de unos cuantos besos, Arthur comenzó a cansarse y rápidamente Alfred se mordió la muñeca, y luego se inclinó para besar a Arthur y darle su sangre.

A diferencia de otras veces, Arthur no se puso reacio a recibir su sangre, la recibió gustoso; juntando sus labios con los de Alfred con voracidad. La sangre de Alfred pasó por su garganta deteniendo el proceso de conversión y Arthur luchó para no dejarse debilitar por la primera fase y correspondió a aquel sangriento y pasional beso. Hasta que se separaron para tomar aire, ambos con los labios rojos, manchados de sangre. Alfred se limpió con el dorso de su mano la sangre, pero Arthur en vez de eso se relamió la sangre de Alfred degustándola mientras sentía como recuperaba sus fuerzas.

Alfred que se había quedado perplejo al ver a Arthur relamerse los labios de esa forma tan seductora, sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo a besar al inglés. Arthur se acercó ciñéndose a Alfred lo más que podía a Alfred mientras este continuaba devorando sus labios. Arthur comenzó a perder el nerviosismo, y sonrió complacido. Alfred con su mano acarició el cuello de Arthur y súbitamente este se quejó.

"Arg...duele"

"La había olvidado..." –murmuró Alfred inclinándose sobre la herida para besarla y así cerrarla. Arthur se estremeció.

"I-idiota..." –murmuró.

"Lo siento" –se disculpó con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

"H-haces cosquillas" –rió Arthur cuando Alfred lo abrazó por su cintura.

"¿Ah sí?" –Alfred sonrió con malicia, había encontrado un punto débil de Arthur. Sonrió ampliamente y enseguida comenzó a atacar aquel punto débil, mientras Arthur se reía y trataba de quitárselo de encima.

**...**

"Hmmm..." –Francis ya llevaba bastante tiempo callado y ausente. Matthew sentía gran curiosidad por saber lo que el francés pensaba tanto, aunque podía adivinarlo sin necesidad de recurrir a su don.

"_Seguramente piensa en sus amigos que llegarán mañana..._" –pensó algo melancólico. Sin querer molestarlo, dejó la sala en silencio y se dirigió a ayudar al resto que preparaba la casa para las visitas. Encontró a Tino y Eli alistando una habitación y se dispuso ayudarlos cambiando las sábanas de la cama.

"Es una suerte que esta casa tenga tantas habitaciones" –dijo Eli desempolvando una repisa.

"Si, además como la mayoría comparte habitaciones, hay muchas disponibles" –dijo Tino sonriente. Matthew se puso un tanto nervioso ante ese comentario.

"Ehh...si..." –Eli notó el nerviosismo de Matthew y sonrió divertida.

"Creí que ya se habían ido a dormir, Francis y tu" –dijo con una sonrisita pícara.

"Ah...eh...no...Francis esta...ocupado" –dijo Matthew nervioso.

"Den y Nor ya se han ido a dormir, y también Alfred y Arthur" –dijo Tino.

"Ah~...que adorable" –dijo Eli con un amplia sonrisa.

"Eli ¿Me puedes pasar ese trapo?" –preguntó Tino, señalando a un trapo encima de un mueble. Eli lo alcanzó y se lo pasó; en el momento en que sus manos rozaron Tino tuvo una fugaz visión. Se tambaleó un poco pareciendo sufrir un dolor de cabeza. Por arte de magia apareció Berwald y lo abrazó, antes de que Eli o Matthew pudieran siquiera acercarse.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Eh...si...solo ha sido una visión..." –dijo recuperándose.

"¿Una visión? ¿Qué viste?" –preguntó Matthew curioso.

"Bueno...está relacionada a ti Eli" –dijo mirándola.

"¿A mi?"

"Si...alcancé a ver a un hombre que manejaba una espada y luego te vi a ti y a ese hombre paseando por el bosque..." –dijo haciendo memoria.

"¿Un hombre?... ¿Quién?" –preguntó Eli confundida.

"No es alguien que conozca...tampoco vi muy bien su rostro..."

"Hmmm...seguramente es alguno de los que vendrán mañana" –dijo Matthew.

"Si seguramente..." –dijo Tino algo cansado.

"Será mejor que descanses" –dijo Berwald.

"Pero..."

"No te preocupes, ya acabaremos con esta habitación, y las demás ya están" –dijo Eli.

"Mejor ve a descansar" –dijo Matthew.

"Está bien...entonces buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Berwald se llevó a Tino para que pudiera descansar, mientras Matthew y Eli terminaron de limpiar la habitación. Matthew preguntándose si Francis seguía meditando y Eli pensando en la visión que Tino le había predicho, por alguna razón su corazón latía rápidamente al pensar en ello.

**...**

Heracles entró a la habitación que compartía con Kiku, cansado después de haber estado ayudando con la limpieza, no quería otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Se fijo entonces en Kiku que estaba en frente a la ventana abierta. En una mano agarraba una pequeña carta y en la otra estaba posada una pequeña ave. Parecía dudar si darle o no la carta. Al final suspiró y ató la carta en la pata del ave.

"Ya sabes a donde ir" –murmuró al ave, y está emprendió vuelo. Kiku se quedó mirando al ave hasta que esta desapareció, suspiró de nuevo y cerró la ventana.

"¿Está...todo...bien?" –preguntó Heracles acercándose a Kiku.

"Si...solo enviaba un mensaje a Yao-san..." –dijo algo incómodo.

"¿No...quieres...volver a...verlo?" –preguntó rodeándolo con sus brazos.

"No es eso...es solo que hace ya mucho que no lo he vuelto a ver...ni a los otros" –respondió Kiku.

"Hmmm...seguro...no pasará...nada malo... –dijo Heracles acariciando la espalda de Kiku- ...de seguro...se alegrará..de...volver a verte" –Kiku se quedó unos momentos en silencio y después se separó con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Heracles-san...me ha hecho sentir mejor"

"Para eso...estoy" –dijo Heracles abrazándolo de nuevo e inclinándose para besarlo, siendo correspondido por Kiku.

**...**

Berwald lo arropó bien para que pudiera dormir cómodamente, pero Tino no dejaba de sufrir lo que parecían dolores de cabeza, sin embargo eran visiones del futuro. Todas fugaces y confusas, algunas incluso distorsionadas, y lo único que lograban eran marear a Tino, que trataba de darles un significado, o reconocer a alguien cuyo rostro nos se alcanzaba a ver claramente, o adivinar cuando sucederían.

"No te presiones...trata de ignorarlas" –dijo Berwald.

"No puedo...por más que lo intenté...las visiones siguen apareciendo..." –dijo Tino mareado.

"¿Debería llamar a Nor o Antonieta? –preguntó con intención de salir de la habitación- puede que te den algo para que puedas dormir"

"No...está bien...se me pasará...no te preocupes" –le sonrió algo apenado.

"¿Cómo no podría preocuparme? –dijo algo ofendido Berwald- eres mi esposa después de todo"

"Ah~ hace mucho que no me llamabas de esa forma" –rió Tino. Los 'dolores' parecieron aminorar. Berwald sonrió a medias y se echó en la cama para poder abrazar a Tino y esté se acercó a Berwald, sintiendo como los 'dolores' desaparecían lentamente.

"_Después de todo Berwald es el único que lograr hacerme sentir mejor_" –pensó Tino con una sonrisa.

**...**

**...**

El día siguiente amaneció nuboso y frío, por lo que los primeros rayos de sol no alcanzaron la mansión. Todos ya se habían levantado y esperaban a sus invitados al frente de la mansión. La mayoría era indiferente al frío, pero Arthur no podía evitar estremecerse por las frías ventiscas que soplaban y tiritaba ligeramente. Por lo que Alfred lo abrazó estrechamente para proporcionarle calor. Arthur forcejeó por unos instantes, pero la calidez que proporcionaba Alfred era irresistible y se quedo quieto, apoyándose en Alfred.

"¿Mejor?" –preguntó Alfred complacido de que Arthur se abrazara a él.

"…cállate… -Arthur miró a Alfred con el ceño fruncido y este le regaló una sonrisa, Arthur lo miró confundido- oye… ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?" –Alfred miró a Arthur divertido y sonrió más ampliamente. La verdad es que estaba contento y ansioso, ya que llegaban 'refuerzos' y con su ayuda así lograrían deshacerse de Hanz y aminorar la amenaza de los Caballeros Negros. Y así, podría disfrutar con Arthur en adelante sin obstáculos ni amenazas. Se inclinó entonces para susurrarle al oído:

"No he acabado todavía contigo"

"¿E-eh?... ¿De qué hablas?" –preguntó Arthur un tanto nervioso.

"Anoche te quedaste dormido...no he acabado todavía" –murmuró y besó a Arthur en la mejilla. Arthur se sonrojó intensamente y trató de separarse enfurruñado, pero Alfred rió negándose a soltarlo.

Francis era el que estaba al frente, sonrió al verlos y luego volvió a mirar hacia el bosque ansioso de reencontrarse con sus amigos. A su lado estaba Matthew algo nervioso, estaban tomados de la mano, algo que no ayudaba al menor a calmar los nervios. Y en su hombro se encontraba el pollito mensajero que esperaba a su amo pacientemente, hasta que comenzó a piar efusivamente y levantó vuelo dirigiéndose hacia el bosque...el silencio reinó unos instantes, mientras e resto esperaba ansioso. Hasta que una retumbante voz rompió la calma.

"¡GILBIRD! ¡Ore-sama te ha extrañado!" –oyeron exclamar a alguien. Francis sonrió ampliamente y todos agudizaron el oído para escuchar el sonido de varias pisadas sobre la nieve.

Entonces salieron de entre las sombras 8 personas. Siete de ellos hombres y tan solo una niña. No hace falta decir que todos gozaban de una belleza increíble y estremecedora. El dueño del pollito era un hombre de cabello platinado y ojos rojos, un tanto intimidante, que sonreía altaneramente con el pollito posado en la cabeza. Cerca de él estaba parado un hombre de tez un tanto morena, cabellos ondulados castaños e irresistibles ojos verdes, sonreía alegremente. A su lado abrazaba a un muchacho de de cabellos castaños rojizos, con un extravagante rulo que sobresalía por encima de su flequillo, y ojos verdes, que lucía intimidado y miraba a todos con le ceño fruncido. Cerca de él había otro muchacho que se parecía a él, solo que su cabello era un poco más claro, ojos ambarinos y una expresión alegre y algo tonta. Abrazaba a un hombre fornido y musculoso, rubio y de ojos celestes, que miraba a todos con severidad. Había también un muchacho de cabello rubio y lacio, y de ojos verdes, que sonreía con picardía y miraba a todos con curiosidad y a la vez con emoción. Y por último, un poco alejados estaban los dos restantes. Un hombre rubio y de ojos verdes, de aspecto hostil y huraño, que iba al lado de la niña de cabello rubio y corto, de ojos verdes y dulces; con un listón violeta en el cabello. Sonreía con amabilidad y a la vez timidez.

"Bienvenue mes amis (Bienvenidos mis amigos)" –los recibió con una sonrisa Francis.

"¡OH! ¡ Von Zeit zu Zeit Francis! (De tanto tiempo Francis!)" –exclamó el de ojos rojos.

"¡No has cambiado nada!" –exclamó el de cabellos ondulados, acto seguido se separó de su acompañante, e igualmente Francis dejó a Matthew unos momentos. Los tres se acercaron y se dieron un fraternal abrazo, hace ya años que no se veían después de todo. Antes, hace ya mucho, los tres eran inseparables, siempre juntos viajando de lugar en lugar; viviendo emocionantes aventuras. Eran conocidos en la 'sociedad vampírica' como el 'Mal Trío'. Y fue así hasta que Francis recibió la llamada de Amelia y tuvo que dejar a sus compañeros.

"¡Whoa! Tu familia ha crecido bastante" –dijo el de cabello ondulado.

"La suya también" –rió Francis.

"Déjennos presentarnos primero, mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo" –se presentó al resto.

"...Lovino Vargas..." –murmuró el muchacho que abrazaba anteriormente Antonio.

"¡Ciao! Soy Feliciano Vargas ve~" –saludó el otro muchacho que se le parecía, y en efecto por el apellido eran parientes.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt" –se presentó formalmente el musculoso.

"¡Hola a todos! ¡O sea mucho gusto! ¡Soy Feliks Lukasiewicz" –saludó el curioso rubio que sonreía con picardía.

"Yo soy Vash Zwingli" –se presentó de forma tajante el de aspecto huraño.

"Un placer, mi nombre es Lily Zwingli" –dijo la niña con cortesía y dulzura.

"¡Kesesesese! ¡Yo soy el awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! –rió el dueño del pollito, que al notar que no había sido presentado comenzó a picotear la cabeza de Gilbert- ¡Oh! Y él es mi awesome mascota: Gilbird"

"S_us nombres son casi iguales..._" –pensó Arthur y súbitamente le dio un ataque de nervios al percatarse de que era el único humano ahí presente. Tragó saliva preguntándose ¿Cómo podrían reaccionar al enterarse? Inconscientemente se acercó más a Alfred y estrechó más su mano.

"¿_Artie?"_ –Alfred miró confundido a Arthur, sin poder descubrir qué le pasaba.

"Ahora es nuestro turno" –dijo Francis y así cada uno comenzó a presentarse como ellos lo había hecho. Y contad llegaba su turno, Arthur se ponía más nervioso, lo cual no paso por alto de Alfred que lo estrechaba para darle ánimos. Hasta que llegó finalmente su turno.

"¡Hello! –dijo Alfred entusiasta como siempre- ¡Mi nombre es Alfred Jones y soy un hero!" –algunos rieron divertidos, excepto Arthur, que en un situación normal lo hubiera hecho. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de espantar los nervios.

"Arthur Kirkland...mucho gusto" –dijo con tono despreocupado. Se sorprendió de si mismo, su actuación le había salido muy bien, nadie notó su nerviosismo.

"Hoho~ los pequeños Alfred y Matthew han crecido" –rió Gilbert acercándose a Matthew que era el que estaba más cerca y lo abrazó por los hombros fraternalmente.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Gilbert" –murmuró Matthew un tanto nervioso. Entonces Francis se acercó y jaló a Matthew sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

"A no mon ami...deberás pedirme permiso antes de tocar a Matt...ahora me pertenece" –murmuró con una voz seductora y un guiño en el ojo. Matthew se puso rojo y tieso de la sorpresa.

"N...o..." –apenas balbuceó.

"¡Ohh! ¡Matthew es la pareja de Francis! Kesesese" –rió Gilbert.

"Sabía que iba a ser así...desde que los vi la primera vez –dijo Antonio riendo. Ambos, Francis y Matthew, lo miraron confundidos- están hechos el uno para el otro –dicho esto, Francis y Matthew sonrieron y Francis tomó la mano de Matthew contento- ehh... ¡Hasta Alfred ya tiene pareja! Fusososo –dijo Antonio mirando en dirección de Alfred, Arthur se puso algo intimidado al ser observado fijamente y miró a otro lado con un ligero rubor, Alfred sonrió divertido- aww...Alfred ha conseguido una linda chica~" –dijo estúpidamente Antonio.

"¡¿WHATS?" –exclamaron Alfred y Arthur al mismo tiempo. Ambos alterados. Arthur ofendido, porque le había dicho 'chica' y Alfred celoso, porque le habían dicho 'lindo' a Arthur.

"Em...Toño...no es una chica, sino un chico" –dijo Francis un tanto nervioso.

"¿Eh?...perdón –miró más detenidamente a Arthur y se disculpó- es que...parece desde aquí"

"Si serás estúpido bastardo" –siseó molesto Lovino. En realidad había tenido un ligero arranque de celos, especialmente hacia esa persona que Antonio había llamado: 'linda'. Miró a Arthur con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a lanzarle las mil y un maldiciones cuando se percató de algo...y parpadeó asombrado...

"En serio lo siento...no presté mucha atención..." –se disculpaba Antonio.

"...un humano..." –balbuceó Lovino...

"Huh... ¿dijiste algo Lovi?" –preguntó Antonio mirando a Lovino.

"Es un humano" –dijo con más claridad. Arthur lo miró asombrado, e igualmente lo hizo Alfred que estrechó su mano con nerviosismo.

"¡EH!" –Antonio miró asombrado a Alfred y Arthur.

"Eso no nos la esperábamos" –dijo Gilbert también sorprendido.

En esos momentos Arthur tenía una sola pregunta, que deseaba hacer a toda costa. Tragó saliva antes de abrir la boca.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" –le preguntó a Lovino, este miró a otro lado.

"Porque también fui uno antes" –todos (exceptuando a los recién llegados) miraron a Lovino con la boca abierta, y el más contrariado sin lugar a dudas era Arthur. Feliciano que hasta entonces casi no había prestado atención a la charla, se separó de Ludwig y tarareando se acercó a su hermano.

"Vee~ Nii-chan y yo antes éramos humanos –dijo con toda naturalidad, como si estuviera comentando el clima- pero luego nos convertimos en vampiros" –dijo con una sonrisa. Hubo un largo silencio. Antonio bajó la cabeza; acongojado e igualmente lo hizo Ludwig apretando los puños.

En esos momentos Arthur tenía muchas, pero muchas, preguntas que hacerles a ellos. Pero cuando Francis carraspeó para llamar la atención y adquiriendo un aspecto serio, recordó que ahora no era el momento para aquello. Debía tratar asuntos más importantes y mientras más rápido mejor...el tiempo estaba en su contra...

"En fait, mes amis (La verdad mis amigos) –dijo Francis con un tono serio, nada propio de él- es que llegan en un buen momento...necesitamos ayuda" –dijo con seriedad. Todos aquellos que vivían en esa mansión adquirieron la misma actitud seria. Alfred frunció el ceño y estrechó la mano de Arthur, mientras este miraba al piso. Antonio y su grupo los miraron, entendiendo a la perfección que se trataba de algo realmente grave. E igualmente adquirieron una actitud seria.

"Dinos Francis..." –dijo Antonio.

"¿Qué va a ocurrir?" –preguntó Gilbert con una ligera sonrisa.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"¡Maldición!" –gruñó Scott al recibir el primer reporte de la mañana. No había noticias de Arthur.

"¿Scott?" –Elise entró a la sala preocupada al escuchar la exclamación de su hijo. Se encontró con Scott con el ceño fruncido e Iván que había ido temprano a traerle el reporte matutino. Desde el último encuentro con los vampiros, Scott había sido obligado, por le 'bien de su salud' a permanecer en casa hasta que los dolores de cabeza cesen, dolores causados por un fuerte porrazo en la cabeza que había recibido. No hace falta decir que Scott se negó rotundamente a quedarse sin hacer nada, pero Elise se lo había pedido y simplemente no puso contradecirle a su madre, menos cuando estaba tan afligida. Sin embargo Elise ya se había mejorado después de recibir la noticia de que Arthur estaba vivo, y al parecer en buen estado.

"Buenos días Elise-san –le saludó Iván con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Iván..." –saludó Elise algo intimidada por su presencia- ¿qué paso Scott?" –le preguntó a su hijo.

"No...no hay noticias todavía de Arthur..." –dijo Scott enfurruñado.

"no tienes porqué alterarte Scott-kun –dijo Iván con una sonrisa- a demás también te traigo otras noticias que recién recibí hehe"

"¿Cuáles? ¿Tienen que ver con Arthur?" –preguntó impaciente.

"No precisamente, pero puede que estén relacionados –Elise y Scott le prestaron mucha atención- mis caballeros pronto llegarán para darnos los detalles... es más ya está aquí hehe"

En efecto, un carruaje se detuvo frente a la mansión, del cual bajaron rápidamente dos mujeres y un muchacho, los tres usando el negro uniforme de los Caballeros Negros, las dos mujeres llevaban puestas encima unas capas y el muchacho un abrigo. Ambas mujeres, eran dos polos opuesto, una por un lado, la mayor, tenía una figura envidiable y definidas curvas, cabello rubio y corto con una cinta y ojos azules, dulces y amables. La otra, la menor, era delgada, de figura no tan pronunciada, cabello largo y rubio platinado, y ojos azules, fríos y amenazadores. El muchacho, bastante joven, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros castaño, y ojos azules y cálidos. Los tres entraron a la mansión, siendo recibidos por otros soldados que los guiaron hasta la sala de estar donde los esperaban los tres.

"Hermano" –dijo la más joven, con un brillo extraño e los ojos al ver a Iván.

"Iván" –dijo sonriente la mayor.

"Iván-san" –dijo el muchacho con una mezcla e respeto y miedo.

"Ya llegaron, que bueno –dijo Iván- Elise-san, Scott-kun ellas son mis dos hermanas Yakaterina y Natasha y él un compañero de la infancia Toris. Son de mis mejores Caballeros" –los representó Iván y luego presentó a los otros dos.

"¿Y bien? –preguntó impaciente Scott- ¿Qué noticias son esas?" –demandó molesto, Natasha le lanzó una mirada cortante pero Iván rió.

"Si dígannos de una vez hehe" –pidió.

"Si hermano, ayer durante la noche llegó un grupo de carruajes a SomerSet (1) y sospechamos que transportaban a vampiros" –dijo tajantemente.

"¿M-más vampiros...?" –masculló Elise consternada.

"¿q-que...? ¿Cómo pueden sacar esa conclusión?" –preguntó Scott.

"No está del todo confirmado, pero se han reconocido a dos de ellos" –informó Toris.

"De una caso anterior que tuvimos" –agregó Yakaterina.

"El caso Vargas..." –siseó Natasha en un murmullo casi apagado, que solo Iván alcanzó a escuchar. Scott y Elise que no habían entendido muy bien, se miraron confundidos.

"Hmm... creen que tal vez sean conocidos de los que se llevaron a Arthur" –cuestionó dudosa Elise.

"Existe la posibilidad –dijo Iván- pero relacionados o no, es nuestro deber como caballeros deshacernos de todo vampiro que aparezca hehe" –rió Iván.

"Pero no descuidaremos el caso de su hijo, así que quédese tranquila" –dijo Toris con tono tranquilizador y sonriendo sinceramente a Elise. Elise asintió con una sonrisa aliviada.

"¿Ya informaron de esto a mi padre?" –preguntó Scott.

"Así es –respondió Yakaterina- ya enviamos a Raivis y Eduard ni bien nos enteramos"

"El Teniente Kirkland ya viene para acá" –dijo Toris.

"En ese caso iré a recibirle en el cuartel general, para sí de una vez planificar todo –se giró hacia Scott- procuraré enviarte a alguien para informarte Scott-kun" –dijo divertido.

"Bien...gracias" –le dijo de mala gana Scott.

"Ustedes pueden descansar" –dijo a los tres recién llegados.

"De seguro están cansados por el largo viaje –dijo Elise, que no se sentía tan incómoda con ellos como con Iván- pueden quedarse a tomar una taza de té..." –les ofreció ante la sorpresa de Scott.

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias" –dijo Yakaterina contenta.

"Disculpe las molestias" –dijo Toris algo apenado.

"Yo no quiero –dijo tajante Natasha volteándose hacia su hermano- quiero ir contigo hermano"

"Ah...eh... ¿Realmente no quieres descansar un poco?"

"No, quiero estar contigo" –dijo con un tono algo aterrador.

"Bueno...entonces vamos" –dijo algo nervioso Iván.

Ambos se retiraron. Elise enseguida les ofreció a los dos sentarse en la sala mientras preparaba el té, y Scott pensaba:

"_Es la primera vez que veo nervioso a ese tipo..._"

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"¡Qué peliagudo!" –exclamó Antonio después de que Francis les relatara todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces. Todos se hallaban reunidos en la sala, algo apretujados por la falta de espacio. El grupo de Antonio (que resultó ser algo así como le líder) escuchó en silencio todo el relato, constantemente mirando a Alfred y Arthur, que estaban tomado en la mano. Antonio por unos momentos pareció algo asustado y nervioso y después clavó su mirada en Alfred y Arthur, poniéndose serio...

"Será interesante kesesese –rió Gilbert que no mostró señal alguna de susto o duda- nunca antes nos habíamos enfrentado a los Caballeros Negros... no puedo esperar pelear con ellos" –sonrió emocionado.

"No lo tomes tan a la ligera –dijo Ludwig con seriedad- no solo son los Caballeros sino también la Armada"

"Y un grupo de vampiros también" –añadió Francis.

"Es muy arriesgado y peligroso" –dijo Vash con seriedad.

"Eso ya lo sabemos –dijo Eli- por es que necesitamos ayuda"

"No podríamos manejarlo solo nosotros –dijo Antonieta- necesitamos por lo menos subir nuestro número para defendernos"

"Hmmm... –Antonio dejó de mirar a Alfred y Arthur, tomó una decisión, Lovino lo miró detenidamente- Francis, Alfred saben muy bien que nosotros los ayudaremos sin importar las circunstancias, a ustedes y a su familia...pero esta situación es algo peligrosa y...no puedo obligarlos a pelear" –dijo mirando a su propia 'familia'.

"Hemos decidido tener una vida tranquila después de todo" –murmuró Vash de tono tajante, pero nadie alcanzó a escucharle debido a Gilbert que habló estruendosamente.

"¡Cuenten conmigo! ¡Hace mucho que no hacía algo tan emocionante y riesgoso! Kesesese –dijo Gilbert entusiasta, y luego se giró hacia su hermano menor, que de no ser por los apellidos ni se hubieran dado cuenta de que eran hermanos- West tu también participarás ¿Verdad?"

"Ehh... –Ludwig se quedó callado y miró a Feliciano, que le devolvió la mirada confundido, suspiró- la verdad...preferiría no meterme en peleas..."

"¡¿Eh?" –exclamó Gilbert.

"Está bien –dijo Francis- no te obligamos..."

"Espera un momento ¿Cómo es eso? –reclamó Gilbert- ¿Es que no vas a ayudar a tus amigos? ¡No puede ser West!"

"No es eso...es solo que..."

"Algunos no queremos que les pase algo a nuestros seres queridos" –dijo Vash.

"¿Hermano?" –preguntó Lily.

"_¡What the...!_" –Alfred comenzaba a molestarse. ¿Por qué no querían ayudarlos? ¡Que frustrante! ¡Y él que esperaba que les fueran a ofrecer ayuda de inmediato! ¡Vaya clase de 'amigos'! Alfred estaba por reclamarles, pero la mano se Arthur lo detuvo, Alfred lo miró entre confundido y molesto, Arthur solo negó con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

"Tiene razón –dijo Arthur, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él- no podemos obligarlos a arriesgar la seguridad de quién quieren proteger. Nadie quiere poner en peligro a quien quiere..." –las calmadas palabras de Arthur hicieron que Alfred se pusiera en el lugar de ellos. Si alguien le pidiera pelear, sin lugar a dudas se negaría a poner en peligro la vida de Arthur, no querría que le pasara nada malo, absolutamente nada... Alfred miró al suelo decaído y abandonó la sala en silencio. Arthur lo miró angustiado y prefirió darle algo de tiempo a solas...tenía una clara de idea de lo que seguramente pasaba por su cabeza.

"Alfred..." –murmuró Matthew, que había comprendido a la perfección lo que le ocurría a Alfred.

"Lo siento..." –murmuró Ludwig y tomó la mano de Feliciano que miraba a Arthur y luego a Ludwig claramente confundido. Vash miró a otro lado, dando entender que no aflojaría respecto a su decisión, Lily miraba a su hermano sin saber qué poder decir.

"¿Y no han considerado que lo mejor sería entregar a Arthur a la Armada?" –habló por primera vez Lovino, que tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Antonio lo miró asombrado al igual que Feliciano.

"¡Claro que no!" –enseguida exclamaron Matthew y Tino a la vez.

"¡Arthur es de nuestra familia ahora!" –reclamó Den.

"Así es, por lo que vamos a luchar por su seguridad" –dijo Eli con un tono firme y convincente, un tono que llamó la atención de cierto peliblanco.

Arthur sintió un arranque de alegría al ver de nuevo el cariño y apreciación de sus amigos al querer protegerlo, sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía protegido y querido...y no siempre se había sentido así.

"Pero eso sería lo más conveniente –continuó Lovino aun con el ceño fruncido- si lo entregan, el grupo de Hanz dejará de estar tras ustedes, la Armada dejará de molestarlos al tenerlo de vuelta. Solo los Caballeros Negros serían el problema, bastaría con solo mudarse de lugar en lugar por un tiempo hasta hacerles perder el rastro... y así se acabaría todo, maldición"

"No quiero separarme de él –dijo Arthur con tono firme, Arthur dudó unos instantes antes de continuar...no estaba Alfred así que podría decirlo sin necesidad de avergonzarse, aunque de por sí era algo por lo cual avergonzarse; tomó aire- Alfred es lo mejor que me ha pasado...y no pienso separarme de él. Estoy dispuesto a atravesar por lo que sea contad de quedarme con él...no me importa lo que sea...no me rediré tan fácilmente –dijo con una convicción que asombró a todos los presentes, Francis sonrió al igual que todos aquellos que conocían a la pareja. Antonio miró asombrado a Arthur y sonrío ligeramente. Lovino se quedo tieso al escuchar aquella certera respuesta y Feliciano sonrió alegre. Arthur entonces se percató de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó intensamente- ¡N-no le digan esto a Alfred! –reclamó y el resto asintió divertido, entonces Arthur miró a Lovino un tanto cabizbajo- puede que sea algo egoísta de mi parte...involucrar a todos pero..."

"No digas más –dijo Matthew- Somos familia...los apoyaremos después de todo" –dicho esto todos se acercaron para demostrarle a Arthur que contaba con ellos. Arthur los miró algo sorprendido y después sonrió contento.

"Sus sentimientos son sinceros –dijo Antonio a Francis, Lovino alcanzando a escucharle-...y también intensos. Son almas gemelas, están hechos el uno para el otro" –sentenció Antonio, cuyo don, excedía en lo único y peculiar...

"Eh... Antonio-nii-chan" –dijo Feliciano llamando la atención de Antonio.

"Huh... ¿qué sucede Feli?" –preguntó.

"Vee~ Yo también quiero ayudar a Alfred y Arthur" –dijo para la enorme sorpresa de todos. Ludwig se quedó sin habla mirando contrariado a Feliciano. El resto lo miró sorprendido, incluido Arthur. Antonio lo miró también asombrado y Lovino reaccionó de inmediato.

"¡Pero que dices Feliciano! ¿Por qué tendrías que meterte? ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Maldición!" –exclamó alterado, lo último que quería era que su hermano se viera involucrado en algo peligroso.

"Te equivocas nii-chan –dijo Feliciano a Lovino con un tono infantil- tiene que ver conmigo y contigo...de cierta forma"

"¡Bastardo! ¡No es cierto!" –exclamó Lovino, y fulminó con la mirada a Ludwig, exigiéndole que haga algo, pero este estaba tieso.

"Si lo es" –insistió Feliciano.

"¡Explícate de una vez! ¡Maldición!" –Lovino estaba que echaba fuego.

"¿No te das cuenta niichan? Ellos están en la misma situación en la que estuvimos nosotros antes de convertirnos –bastaron esas palabras para dejar callado y contrariado a Lovino- ¿No lo recuerdas? Todos se oponían a que estemos con quienes queríamos, y llegaron a amenazarnos –Lovino cerró los ojos recordando aquellas épocas horribles y tenebrosas por las que tuvieron que pasar ambos- en ese entonces, pensaba igual que Arthur, que estaba dispuesto a atravesar por lo que sea, contad de estar al lado de quien quería... –dijo con una sincera sonrisa, Ludwig miró a Feliciano con estupor- lastimosamente no tuvimos la ayuda que pudimos y las cosas tal vez no acabaron como queríamos...pero al final logramos pasar por todo eso y seguir adelante. Y ahora soy muy feliz, puesto que estamos todos juntos tal y como quería –dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su hermano que miró al piso algo entristecido- Ahora, Alfred y Arthur están en una situación muy parecida, por lo que no quisiera que pasen por todo aquel sufrimiento por el cual tuvimos que pasar, no si podemos ayudarles, por eso –dijo tomando la mano de Ludwig y sonriéndole- quiero ayudarles. Entiendo que no quieres que me pase nada malo, y lo agradezco mucho, pero me sentiré muy mal si no podemos brindarles ayuda..." –pidió de corazón.

Todos en la habitación miraban enternecidos a Feliciano por sus palabras. Arthur no sabía qué decir, estaba muy agradecido por su sincero deseo de ayudarlos y al mismo tiempo tenía curiosidad por intercambiar palabras con él, compartían cierto 'parentezco' por así decirlo...una conexión peculiar. Ambos se habían enamorado de un vampiro...lo cual les había acarreado a situaciones peligrosas...pero la determinación a estar con aquella persona que tanto amaban les daba fuerzas...

Antonio miró con una sincera sonrisa a Feliciano, y luego miró a Ludwig, ambos intercambiaron miradas. Antonio asintió en silencio y luego se aproximó a Lovino para abrazarlo, que no se resistió como acostumbraba, sino se quedo quieto aun sobrecogido por las palabras de su hermano. Ludwig tomó una decisión en silencio y luego miró a Arthur, que le devolvió la mirada expectante.

"Cuenta conmigo" –fue lo único que dijo el alemán. Feliciano sonrió alegre y abrazó a Ludwig contento. Gilbert comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, exclamando lo muy contento y orgulloso que estaba de su hermano, cuando escuchó una risa melodiosa que le llamó la atención. Era Eli, que al igual que el resto, comenzó a celebrar el que Ludwig también les ayudara. Se quedo mirando a la muchacha un tanto ensimismado. Antonio lo miró y luego a Eli...

"_Interesante..._" –pensó sonriendo.

**...**

Afuera, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, estaba Alfred. Sentado en el tejado de la mansión, molesto con todo y con todos. Estaba desilusionado, no lo podía negar que le molestaba el que o quieran ayudar todos, pero también comprendía el porqué de sus decisiones. Él tampoco pondría en riesgo a Arthur por nada del mundo. Suspiró frustrado, y luego escuchó los pasos de alguien por el tejado acercándose. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ice, que tenía en su hombro a su ave, Mr. Puffin.

"¿Sigues molesto?" –preguntó Ice mientras alimentaba a su mascota.

"Algo así... –murmuró Alfred, luego reparó en la presencia del muchacho- ¿Por qué has venido aquí? Que no estaban en reunión..."

"Ya acabó hace como media hora..." –dijo Ice sentándose también en el tejado.

"¿A si?... ¿Y bien?" –preguntó temeroso de descubrir que casi nadie les ayudase.

"Casi todos del grupo de Antonio van a ayudarnos" –informó Ice sin expresar nada.

"¿En serio? ¡Que bien! –exclamó alegre Alfred, pero luego pensó en ese 'casi'- ¿Quiénes no van a ayudarnos?" –preguntó inquisitivamente.

"El tal Vash y su hermana Lily"

"Eh... ¿Y qué hay de ese Ludwig?"

"Al final Feliciano lo convenció...nos va a ayudar" –dijo Ice como si nada. Alfred no puso ocultar la alegría de escuchar ello, sin embargo todavía le molestaba el que dos no vayan a ayudarles.

"¿Por qué no querrá ayudarnos?" –pensó en voz alta.

"Hasta donde Matthew logró investigar...es porque no quiere arriesgar la seguridad de su hermana menor" –dijo Ice.

"Oh...ya veo... –dijo Alfred, pensando en que la niña todavía lucía pequeña e indefensa...tal vez era lo mejor. Después de escuchar las buenas noticias, se sintió de mejor humor y se paró queriendo ver a Arthur- ¿dónde está Arthur?" –le preguntó al muchacho.

"En la cocina...creo" –dijo vagamente Ice, Alfred se despidió y se dirigió hacia la cocina silbando y de muy buen humor. Buen humor que se rompió al no encontrarlo en la cocina y se rompió el doble al enterarse que estaba con Francis.

"Ese Francis... ¿Qué es lo que puede querer con Arthur a solas? –siseó echando vitriolo- ¿Y en qué está pensando Arthur al ir con él?" –reclamó molesto.

"Vamos, vamos no es para tanto –dijo Kiku que estaba en la cocina ayudando a Tino y Antonieta con la comida- no puede ser nada malo"

"No lo se...viviendo de Francis..." –murmuró Alfred molesto.

"A demás, Francis está con Matthew" –dijo Tino con entusiasmo.

"En qué estaba pensando Matthew cuando escogió al pervertido de Francis...no lo entiendo" –dijo Alfred desganado.

"Vamos Alfred –dijo Antonieta- Francis tampoco es una escoria..."

"O es que otro es su miedo... –dijo Kiku- ¿Qué puede molestarlo" –preguntó con curiosidad. Alfred lo pensó unos instantes y sin pensarlo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza...

"Que Arthur lo elija a él..." –su voz se fue apagando, y el mismo Alfred se sorprendió al escuchar aquello salir de sus labios ¿Realmente tenía miedo de eso?... Las risas de sus tres amigos interrumpieron sus cavilaciones, y de repente se sintió tonto...aunque realmente lo era la pensar eso,

"Que dices Alfred...eso no pasaría ni en sueños" –rió Antonieta.

"Si... no tienes porqué pensar aquello" –dijo Tino sonriendo.

"Después de todo Arthur-san te quiere tanto, él mismo lo dijo" –rió Kiku.

"¡No se rían!... Espera... ¿Cómo que lo dijo? ¿Cuándo?" –preguntó súbitamente interesado. Kiku rápidamente se tapó la boca temeroso.

"N-no quería decir eso –recordó cuando Arthur pidió que aquello no llegara a oídos de Alfred- q-quiero decir...ustedes dos están juntos ¿Verdad? Eso es porque se quieren" –dijo temeroso de que no fuera suficiente para cubrir su error. Tino y Antonieta enseguida ayudaron a su amigo en aprietos.

"¡Así es! –dijo Tino- Están hechos el uno para el otro..."

"¡S-si! Eso dijo Antonio..." –agregó Antonieta.

"¿Eh? ¿Y qué tiene que ver lo que dijo Antonio con esto?" –preguntó Alfred, Kiku suspiro aliviado mientras se escurría por la puerta para ir a poner los platos.

"¿No lo sabes? –preguntó Antonieta- Antonio tiene un dan bastante peculiar, es capaz de darse cuenta cuando dos personas son 'almas gemelas', podría decirse que predice el amor verdadero –explicó para la sorpresa de Alfred- Y le bastó con mirarlos detenidamente para percatarse que ambos estaban destinados a ser felices juntos" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Alfred ante dicha revelación sonrió muy contento. Esa era otra prueba más por la cual luchar por quedarse con Arthur. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Arthur, lo que sea. Y eso porque Arthur era lo mejor que le había pasado y no quería dejarlo ir así nada más...quería disfrutar a su lado por siempre. Y para eso se desharía de todos aquellos que amenazaban su bienestar y su relación...

Alfred sin decir más salió de la cocina queriendo encontrarse con aquel a quine tanto quería, dejando a Antonieta y Tino solos, que se sonrieron mutuamente y continuaron con su labor. Pero Tino súbitamente sufrió un mareo y por poco se desploma de no ser por Antonieta que reaccionó de inmediato.

"¡Tino!" –exclamó sujetándolo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" –preguntó urgentemente Berwald entrando por la puerta. Tino se había desmayado...

"No lo se...estaba bie hace poco"

"Son las visiones, últimamente a tenido muchas por tantas cosas que se avecinan" –dijo sujetándolo con delicadeza y cargándolo como una princesa.

"Debe ser un gran peso...tener esas visiones... –murmuró Antonieta consternada- espera, te daré un sedante para que pueda descansa bien"

"Por favor..." –pidió Berwald, mirando a Tino que se sacudía ligeramente víctima de su propio don...un don que muchas veces le puso en peligro, un don que Berwald odiaba por más útil que sea...

Las visiones que en esos momentos asediaban a Tino, estaban íntimamente conectadas por un sujeto en común y ese sujeto era Arthur. Tino siempre lo veía últimamente, quizás porque todo lo que ocurría giraba a su alrededor...pero habían cosas que no encajaban del todo...y la visión que Tino tenía en esos momentos era una de las muchas que no tenían lógica...

**...**

_Arthur estaba postrado en una blanca cama, a s lado estaba Nor y Matthew, habína otras dos personas más en la habitación, que apenas era iluminada por unas velas. Arthur estaba tieso y pálido...parecía estar muerto...sin embargo si veía con detenimiento alcanzaba a ver su pecho subir y bajar...lentamente...no estaba muerto... estaba débil, enfermo quizás, pero no muerto..._

"_Y...s...ra..." –murmuró Nor, pero no alcanzó a escuchar bien lo que decía._

"_...a...ado...po..." –le respondió Matthew. ¿Qué era lo que decían? ¿Estaba relacionado a Arthur?_

_Nor, Matthew y las otras dos personas se acercaron a Arthur, impidiéndole verlo bien. Se mantuvieron a su alrededor, mirándolo fijamente, cuando algo ocurrió haciendo que los otros se alejaran claramente sorprendidos..._

_Arthur ha despertado...ha abierto sus ojos... y los otros lo miraban anonadados..._

_¿Qué extraño había en él?_

_Arthur se levantó lentamente mirando a su alrededor...y abrió la boca queriendo decir algo..._

**...**

Antonieta y Berwald le administraron e sedante a Tino, para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente, sin sufrir ninguna clase de visión. Ambos pensando en su bienestar, pero lo que no sabían era que habían interrumpido una visión de un evento que cada vez se acercaba más...lentamente...pero era algo que ya estaba decidido...

**...**

"¡E-eso es...!" –exclamó Arthur al reconocer aquel pequeño, delgado y viejo libro que alguna vez sostuvo en sus manos. Era el registro de ataques de vampiros en la región. Lo había olvidado por completo, con todo lo del ataque, Alfred, la amenaza de Hanz, Alfred, el pacto de sangre, Alfred, los Caballeros Negros, Alfred... habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde aquel día que comenzó todo que había olvidado por completo aquel registro.

"Lo encontré de pura casualidad –dijo Francis divertido por la reacción de Arthur- y le eché un vistazo tratando de averiguar algo sobre lo de Hanz. Me preguntaste sobre el ataque de hace 10 años...pues... –dijo abriendo el libro, deteniéndose en la página que Arthur había marcado doblando la esquina, Arthur se puso nervioso, ansioso de saber lo que Francis había descubierto- encontré algo curioso –dijo poniendo más nervioso a Arthur, abrió el libro mostrándole a Arthur dos páginas completamente normales, Arthur las miró fijamente tratando de encontrar algo...y se dio cuenta entonces ¡Una página había sido arrancada!- falta una página –sentenció Francis. Arthur cogió el libro frustrado y buscó en las páginas siguientes- ya leí las otras páginas de hace 10 años, no hay nada relacionado con tu familia o Castle Combe...solo nos queda suponer que esa información estaba en la página arrancada"

"Pero... ¿Quién?" –iba a preguntar Arthur.

"Ni idea...pero es alguien que quiere mantenerlo en secreto"

"Maldición" –maldijo por lo bajo Arthur, Francis sonrió comprensivamente y despeinó a Arthur amistosamente.

"Ya seguiremos buscando, no te acongojes..." –dijo reconfortándolo.

"...bien..." –dijo Arthur algo decaído. Ambos salieron de la habitación donde habían estado hablando y se dirigieron al primer piso para encontrarse con el resto. Francis llevaba consigo el registro y el libro sobre vampiros que se había prestado del señor Reamer. Ver aquellos objetos le hizo sentir algo de nostalgia al recordar aquel día, que ni se esperaba todo lo que ocurriría...sonrió ligeramente.

"El autor de este libro...lo conozco" –dijo Francis,

"¿Eh?... ¿En serio?"

"Si, claro aquí tiene diferente apellido pero estoy seguro de que es él" –Arthur se aproximó para leer el nombre del autor en el lomo.

"Roderich Haider"

"Su verdadero nombre es Roderich Edelstein, es un vampiro sumamente antiguo y de familia muy prestigiosa" –informó.

"U-n vampiro..." –murmuró Arthur sorprendido.

"Claro, solo un vampiro sabría tanto de vampiros...este libro nos define tal cual somos..." –rió.

"N-no tenía idea..." –entonces escucharon unos pasos apresurados que venían hacia ellos. Alfred se apareció entonces corriendo por el pasillo, cuando vio a Arthur corrió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Artie!" –exclamó antes de tomar a Arthur y atraparlo en sus brazos, y antes de que Arthur pudiera siquiera maldecir a Alfred, este estampó sus labios sobre los de Arthur. Francis se quedó unos instantes tieso, y rápidamente retomó apresuradamente su camino, para brindarles privacidad a la pareja.

"Ah~ los jóvenes y el amour" –dijo divertido antes de desaparecer por donde Alfred había aparecido.

Arthur trató de separase de Alfred, pero ese se negó a querer soltarlo, o a querer dejar de besarlo. Al cabo de unos instantes, se separó por la falta de oxígeno y miró a Arthur con una sonrisa, mientras este ocultaba su rostro rojo como un tomate en el pecho de Alfred.

"Y...eso... por...qué..." –preguntó Arthur entre jadeos.

"Es que necesito una razón para besarte" –preguntó divertido Alfred mientras besaba a Arthur en la frente.

"...idiota..." –murmuró Arthur abrazándose más a Alfred. Tenía que aprovechar el que no los vieran...la mansión ahora estaba más llena que nunca. Ahora sería más difícil encontrar un lugar donde tener algo de privacidad...bueno...ya cuando todos esos problemas se acabaran, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo...

**...**

Una vez la comida estuvo lista, todos se sentaron en la sala. La mesa no alcanzaba para todos, por lo que tuvieron que traer mesas de otras habitaciones para que los invitados pudieran sentarse a comer. Una vez todos lograron estar cómodos, sirvieron la comida, que muchos, entre ellos Feliciano y Lovino, esperaban con muchas ganas. Todos parecieron disfruta la comida que Antonieta, Kiku y Tino habían preparado especialmente para esa ocasión.

"¡Esto está delicioso!" –exclamó con la boca llena Gilbert.

"Ah, eso lo preparó Tino" –dijo Kiku mirando el salmiakki que tanto adoraba Tino.

"Hablando de Tino... ¿Dónde está? ¿Y Berwald?" –preguntó Arthur.

"Tino no se sentía bien, ahora está descansando. Y Berwald está con él" –dijo Antonieta.

"Espero no sea nada grave..." –murmuró Arthur preocupado.

"Al parecer ha tenido muchas visiones últimamente...y eso lo marea un poco" –dijo Antonieta.

"¿Muchas visiones?"

"Seguramente es por lo que se avecina –dijo Francis- el futuro cambia constantemente después de todo..." –todos se tensaron ligeramente al recodar lo que se avecinaba. Algunos se pusieron serios, algunos algo temerosos. Vash miró a otro lado, dispuesto a seguir con su plan de mantenerse a raya; Lily miró a s hermano algo incómoda.

Y fue Alfred quién rompió el silencio, con una sonrisa y una tono positivo.

"Bueno, cuando todo esto acabe, las cosas se pondrán mejor ¿No?" –dijo positivamente. Todos sonrieron y asintieron entusiastas. Alfred miró a Arthur y este le devolvió la sonrisa, se miraron dulcemente el uno al otro. Era muy fácil darse cuenta de que estaban enamorados...muy fácil...

"Ah~...debe ser lindo..." –comentó Feliks mirando a ambos. Estos dos se voltearon para mirarle, al igual que otros.

"¿qué cosa?" –preguntó Arthur confundido.

"O sea... Estar enamorado" –dijo Feliks con una sonrisa.

"Ah...eh...si..." –murmuró por lo bajo Arthur, claramente avergonzado.

"¡Es lo mejor!" –exclamó Alfred contento.

"Tipo, como que yo quisiera enamorarme...pero...todavía no encuentro a esa persona especial... –dijo Feliks un tanto alicaído, luego volvió a mirar a ambos y sus ojos brillaron ante la interrogante que se formuló en su cabeza- oye Arthur"

"¿si?" –preguntó Arthur sin esperarse lo que iba a preguntarle.

"Dime, dime como que tipo, estás enamorado de Alfred, que es un vampiro... ¿Te vas a convertir en uno?"

Silencio...eso fue lo que provocó aquella pregunta...todos se quedaron callados y giraron a ver a Arthur, que se había quedado tieso al escuchar aquello... Alfred se volvió una estatua mirando hacia la nada...

"Eh..." –apenas masculló Arthur.

"¿Eh? ¿No lo habías considerado? –preguntó Feliks confundido- creí que ya lo habrías considerado. Después de todo...eres un mortal..."

No. Definitivamente nunca lo había considerado. La verdad esa era la primera vez que a Arthur se le pasó por la cabeza convertirse en un vampiro...Entonces, solo en ese momento, recapacitó en u hecho...un fatal hecho que hasta ese momento había pasado inadvertido...algo que era el destino de Arthur y todo humano...

**Algún día el moriría...**

**...**

**...**

**To be continued...**

**...**

**...**

(1) SomerSet: puramente inventado, aunque creo haber escuchado ese nombre e algún lugar. De todas formas, no existe un pueblo llamado sí...o tal vez si xDU

**Notas de Ray:**

**Hello! Aquí me presento con la continuación de este fic que tanto adoro~**

**^^ bueno antes que nada algunos puntos a discutir.**

**Quizas se percataron que en ese fic hay muchos "..." de separación. Eso se debe a que suceden muchas cosas, y no todas en el mismo lugar y miso tiempo. Lo siento si es que llegó a ser algo molesto o confuso, háganmelo saber para que la próxima procure evitar usar los saltos de tiempo y espacio mucho.**

**Por otro lado... seguramente (estoy segura casi al 100%) ya se percataron de la relación que existe entre la visión de Tino y el final de este cap...para las que no se percataron, bueno igual lo descubrirán en el próxima cap...**

**¡Hay más personajes! ¡Más parejas! Algunas como se debieron dar cuenta ya están unidas, otras todavía faltan y con el paso del tiempo ya llegarán a estar juntas. ^^ Así que paciencia.**

**Y ahora un aviso: Tras muchos 'cálculos' y estipulaciones, puedo decir que es casi seguro que el lemmon será en el capítulo 8 Kesesese así que ya debo irme preparando para escribirlo –respira difícilmente- ejeje...puedo hacerlo...puedo hacerlo!**

**Bueno, eso es todo supongo. ¡ah! Ya se que últimamente me he perdido, y he dejado otros fics pendientes (CheckMate, Della Mía, Synchornicity) y ahora les puedo asegurar que me organizado estratégicamente, para poder continuarlos pronto. Ahora puedo anunciarles que tendré para este viernes el cap final de Synchronicity y el siguiente de CheckMate. La próxima semana será Della Mía y algún otro fic corto que tenga.**

**Bueno, eso es todo ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y agradezco infinitamente de nuevo a las personas que leen esta historia. ¡Thank you! Son inspiración para continuar~**

**Bueno me retiro, tengo un trabajo de cálculo y física que me espera en el escritorio para enfrentarse a esta fujoshi. Deséenme suerte! XD**

**Good-Bye!**

**Ray Kirkland.**


	7. A Real Forever

**Título: **Our Bloody and Deadly Love

**Pareja: **JoKer o UsUk OwO + otras parejitas

**Capítulos: **14 capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece Dx ¡Es de Himaruya-sempai!

**Advertencia: **Puede que este cap sea realmente LARGO ^^U

By Ray L. Kirkland

**·**

**···**

**~Our Bloody and Deadly Love~**

**···**

**·**

_Tal era mi determinación a burlar mi cruel destino que estaba dispuesto a lo más arriesgado._

_Estaba decidido a alcanzar la 'eternidad' y de esa forma permanecer a su lado por siempre..._

_No me importaban las medidas que debía tomar o aquellas costumbres a las que debía renunciar..._

_No me importaban los sacrificios...al fin de cuentas...valían la pena..._

_Verdaderamente la valían..._

**·**

**···**

'**La magia el primer amor consiste en nuestra ignorancia de que pueda tener fin'**

**-Benjamín Disraelí- **

**···**

**·**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Real Forever**

**·**

Cualquiera que lo viera podía apostar, sin miedo a perder, que estaba en cualquier lado menos en donde se supone que debería, que estaba en las nubes, que su cabeza estaba en un lugar desconocido...y así era. Arthur no era conciente de lo que sucedía en esos momentos a su alrededor, no lo era desde aquella pregunta que surgió en medio del festín de bienvenida del grupo de Antonio, hace solo unos días...

"_Dime, dime como que tipo, estás enamorado de Alfred, que es un vampiro... ¿Te vas a convertir en uno?"_

Arthur pensaba en solo una cosa, desde aquella ocasión, una cosa que había pasado por alto; su 'mortalidad'... Arthur era humano después de todo, y como todo humano algún día acabaría muriendo ¿Quién sabe? De ahí a unas horas, unas semanas, unos meses, unos años...Arthur era humano, y por tanto débil y por tanto propenso a cualquier tipo de accidente. Muy vulnerable; en comparación con los que le rodeaban en esos momentos; que eran inmortales y resistentes vampiros. Arthur era muy consciente de que en algún momento esa llama que era su vida comenzaría a extinguirse hasta desaparecer... Y eso no ocurriría con Alfred, su llama era perenne, eterna...no se apagaría nunca. Lo cual de cierta forma le hacía feliz, saber que quien amaba podría sobrevivir a lo que sea...pero también le ponía triste ya que el no podría quedarse por siempre con él... Se dio cuenta de que cuando decía que quería pasar a su lado por siempre...ese 'por siempre' no era realmente eterno...algún día se acabaría...

Alfred por otro lado, que tampoco se había detenido a pensar en eso antes, no paraba de pensar en que Arthur algún día acabaría muriendo. Desde que el asunto pasó por su cabeza por primera vez, tenía toda clase de pesadillas en las que se veía así mismo frente a la tumba de quien tanto amaba o lo veía en el lecho de muerte... la idea de perder algún día a Arthur era insoportable. Ahora que era indispensable parte de su vida, esta no podría ser sin él...sin Arthur no habría vida. Razón por la cual llegó a convencerse de protegerlo, cuidarlo para que disfrutara de una vida segura y saludable, y cuando llegue el doloroso momento...él lo acompañaría...

Pero había también otra alternativa, que no lograba convencer a Alfred por completo. Era precisamente la que Feliks había mencionado: convertir a Arthur en un vampiro. Pero convertir a un humano en vampiro tenía sus riesgos y 'sacrificios'. Inconscientemente volteó para mirar a Feliciano y Lovino que se encontraban en el lado opuesto de la habitación...lejos del solario.

Miró a Arthur que estaba tomando una tasa de té, a pesar de que la había dejado suspendida en el aire cerca de sus labios, mientras sus ojos miraban por fuera del solario...tenía una mirada ausente y sabía perfectamente a que se debía.

"Arthur..." –murmuró tomando su otra mano que descansaba encima de la mesa. Arthur parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada perdido.

"¿Q-qué sucede?" –preguntó.

"...nada... ¿Estás bien?" –una pregunta tonta en realidad, era solo para llenar el vacío.

"Eh...si..." –respondió vagamente Arthur tomando un sorbo de té.

"Maldición..." –siseó Lovino al ver la escena. No lo soportaba, verlos así...sin hacer nada al respecto; solo lamentándose...eso lo irritaba. Pero muy en el fondo; comprendía como Arthur se sentía, había pasado por lo mismo después de todo... Sintió un ligero escalofrío al recodar aquellas negras y horrendas épocas...Aun cuando era conciente de que no se repetirían, todavía les tenía miedo...aquellas veces que tanto su vida como la de los que amaba se vieron gravemente en peligro...Aquella vez que estuvo tan cerca de la muerte...y su hermano también. Miró a Feliciano, que había dejado todo en el pasado, ahora era feliz y tranquilo, siempre agradeciendo el que todo se haya resuelto al final...envidiaba muchas veces eso de su hermano, el poder olvidar algo rápidamente y luego estar sonriendo tan fácilmente...él no podía hacer eso...no podía aunque quería.

"Vee~...la están pasando mal" –murmuró Feliciano, trayendo a Lovino a la realidad.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué maldición?"

"Alfred y Arthur... desde que Feliks mencionó lo de convertir a Arthur en un vampiro...ambos han estado muy pensativos"

"Si...no puedo creer no que se les haya pasado por la cabeza el asunto hasta ahora..." –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero nii-chan ¿No lo recuerdas? Nosotros igual no nos dábamos cuenta de que algún día íbamos a morir al ser humanos..."

"...Ya lo se idiota...no me hagas recuerdo" –masculló Lovino.

"Supongo que era porque estábamos muy enamorados...aunque todavía lo estamos vee~" –dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa.

"Cállate...che palle..." –maldijo por lo bajo.

"Hmm...eh... Nee nii-chan"

"¿Ahora qué maldicón?" –preguntó fastidiado Lovino. Muchas veces se preguntaba como era que Ludwig soportaba continuamente a su hermano.

"¿Qué te parece si hablamos con Arthur sobre el asunto?" –propuso.

"¿Y eso para qué diablos?"

"Para ayudarle...ya que me parece que a Arthur le ha afectado mucho el asunto...y Alfred está preocupado"

"Quieres que le 'contemos' sobre nuestra experiencia... ¿Eso dices?"

"Eso, eso vee~"

"No quiero" –dijo tajantemente Lovino.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Eso es asunto mío, no quiero andar contándole a cualquiera mi vida personal, maldición" –dicho esto se retiró de la habitación, Feliciano le siguió de inmediato queriendo convencerlo. Pero cuando se trataba de su pasado, al menos la parte relacionada con Antonio, Lovino era muy firme, no eran cosas que quisiera recordar y menos contarlas a alguien...

**···**

"¡Roderich! Hace mucho que no escuchaba de él" –comentó Antonio cuando Francis les comentó sobre el Libro de vampiros.

"Ese maldito niño rico" –siseó Gilbert al escuchar ese nombre que tanto le desagradaba.

"Vamos, vamos... ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a mantener ese rencor?" –preguntó Francis.

"Siempre..." –dijo Gilbert con seriedad agarrando el libro con el ceño fruncido.

"Eh...bueno... Y... ¿qué opinan?" –Francis acababa de contarles sobre el asunto de Hanz, el misterio de los 20 años y el ataque hace 10 años. Todo relacionado con Arthur.

"Hay gato encerrado... –comentó Antonio- lo de la página arrancada, es obvio que lo hicieron para ocultar algo...pero ¿Qué?" –dijo intrigado.

"Si realmente Hanz fue el atacante de hace 10 años, eso significa que ya conocía desde antes el aroma de Arthur..."

"No se abría lanzado en un ataque tan brusco de no ser porque...sabía lo que quería..."

"Pero entonces ¿En qué momento fue que lo conoció por primera vez?" –preguntó Francis.

"El mencionó quererlo desde hace 20 años ¿Verdad?"

"Pero Arthur aun no había nacido, en ese entonces seguramente su madre lo llevaba en el vientre..."

"Eh...Antonio-san" –dijo una tímida voz desde la puerta. Era Lily, la hermana menor de Vash, que se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta.

"¡Lily!" –exclamó Antonio.

"Disculpen si los he interrumpido" –se disculpó.

"Ni lo menciones mon petit" –dijo Francis restándole importancia.

"¿Qué sucede Lily?" –preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa.

"Bueno...tiene que ver con mi hermano...y su decisión de no ayudar al resto" –dijo algo apenada.

"No te aflijas, es comprensible que quiera protegerte. Nadie los culpa ni nada" –dijo Francis.

"Lo se, pero...después de todo quisiera ayudar a Arthur-san y Alfred-san" –dijo con toda sinceridad la niña. Francis le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Antonio también le sonrió, pero al recordar a su hermano y el carácter que tenía, su sonrisa se borró por completo.

"Hmm... ¿Le dijiste a tu hermano?" –preguntó algo incómodo.

"Bueno...la verdad es que esperaba que usted pudiera hablar con él..." –respondió con timidez Lily.

"Bueno Lily, de que puedo intentarlo, puedo...pero creo que la única persona que puede hacerle cambiar de opinión eres tú" –dijo Antonio con sinceridad.

"¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él? Dale tus razones y trata de convencerlo" –dijo Francis.

"L-lo intentaré" –dijo Lily.

"Bien entonces" –dijo Antonio sonriendo a la niña.

"¡Ja! ¡Ni me menciona! ¡No hay ni un párrafo dedicado a mi gran genialidad!" –exclamó irritado Gilbert.

"¿Eh?..." –preguntó Lily confundida.

"No le hagas caso" –dijo Antonio restándole importancia. Pero Lily quiso obtener una respuesta más exacta de lo que ocurría por lo que recurrió a Francis, que sonrió.

"Lo que pasa es que ese libro es de Roderich Edelsten y Gilbert le guarda un gran rencor...y seguramente busca cualquier pretexto para criticarlo...no es nada de gran importancia mon petit"

"¿Roderich Edelstein?" –preguntó Lily.

"Así es ¿Lo conoces?" –preguntó Antonio.

"Bueno no, pero hasta donde tengo entendido su familia fue antes aliada de la nuestra..." –dijo haciéndo algo de memoria.

"¡Claro! ¡Eres Zwingli! –dijo Francis, y sin pedirle permiso le arrebató el libro a Gilbert de las manos. Este lanzó una mirada fastidiada a Francis, este la ignoró completamente hasta encontrar lo que quería- si, aquí dice: '_...las familias Zwingli y Edelstein tuvieron una fuerte alianza en el pasado. Sin embargo tras algunos siglos, esta alianza se rompió por razones que todavía se desconocen y las familias se separaron. La familia Edelstein formó una nueva alianza con la Hedérvary de Hungría..._tienes razón, fueron aliados hace mucho tiempo, pero se separaron"

"Me pregunto que habrá ocurrido para que se separasen de esa forma" –se preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno ahí decía que los Edelstein se unieron a los Hedérvary –dijo Francis también interesado en el asunto- ¡Eli!" –llamó sin alzar mucho a voz.

"¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?" –preguntó Eli entrando a la sala, había estado ayudando en la cocina, ocupada en sus asuntos cuando Francis le llamó e inmediatamente fue a averiguar para qué le quería.

"Eres Hedévary ¿Verdad?"

"Así es, pero... ¿qué ocurre?" –preguntó algo decaída. No es que le agradase mucho hablar sobre su familia.

"¿Sabes algo sobre la separación de los Zwingli y los Edelstein?" –preguntó Francis. Eli suspiró aliviada al ver que no era sobre su familia.

"Si, fue debido a diferentes posturas. La familia Zwingli es puramente neutral y en ese entonces la Edeltein tenía intereses en juntarse con otras familias para hacerle frente a la Iglesia...se separaron por eso, hasta donde me contaron"

"Hmm..."

"¿Por qué la pregunta?" –preguntó Eli.

"Bueno es que estábamos echándole un vistazo a este libro" –dijo Francis entregándoselo.

"Eh... ¡Oh! –Eli pestañeó sorprendida al ver el nombre del autor- ¡Es de Rode!"

"¿Eh? ¿Lo conocías?" –preguntó Francis sorprendido.

"_¿Rode?_" –pensó Gilbert fastidiado.

"Si, lo conocí. Fuimos amigos de la infancia...incluso quisieron comprometernos...pero...no aceptamos" –dijo algo apenada. Gilbert frunció el ceño.

"Que coincidencia..." –dijo Francis.

"Si...Rode...hace mucho que no se de él. Tenía un talento increíble para la música y el arte. Aparte de eso era muy bondadoso y..." –Gilbert se sintió el doble de enfermo al escuchar a Eli hablar así de él.

"¡Era un niño rico mimado! –exclamó Gilbert, todos se voltearon para mirarle. Eli frunció el ceño molesta- no hacía nada más que quejarse de todo y llamar a todos 'tonto'. A demás que era muy débil" –dijo con una risa burlona. Antonio y Francis sacudieron la cabeza acostumbrados a esos comentarios, Lily se puso algo incómoda y Eli reaccionó desafiante.

"Yo no creo eso –dijo enfadada- puede que no haya sido muy fuerte físicamente, pero eso no significa que no sea inteligente y talentoso. Y a diferencia de ti, no todos valoran a una persona por el físico" –Francis y Antonio observaron atónitos a Eli, conocían a muy pocos que se habían atrevido a desafiar así a Gilbert.

"Inteligente o talentoso, seguía siendo un niño mimado" –dijo Gilbert claramente enojado.

"¡Eres un imbécil por pensar de esa forma!" –exclamó Eli.

"Oigan, oigan..." –dijo Antonio tratando de calmar las cosas entre ambos, que se estaban tornando caóticas. Gilbert frunció el ceño mirando a Eli.

"Y tú no eres tan 'delicada' que digamos…" –dijo con desdén.

Eli lo miró con clara sorpresa y luego le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de salir enfurruñada. Gilbert no dijo nada más y salió igualmente del lugar echando chispas.

"¡Mon Dieu! Pero que alevosía" –dijo Francis algo contrariado.

"Espero se reconcilien pronto" –dijo Lily preocupada.

"_Ugh… ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?"_ –se preguntó Antonio apenado.

**···  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

Yakaterina llegó a la mansión de los Kirkland y entró con total confianza. Llegó a la sala de estar, tocó dos veces y se escuchó la voz de Elise decir: '_Pase'. _Yakaterina entró a la sala y vio a Elise bordando sentada en el sofá, Scott sentado en el sillón con semblante somnoliento y, Peter leyendo un libro con aburrimiento. Ambos, Elise y Peter miraron a Yakaterina con una sonrisa y Peter saltó del sofá para correr a abrazar a la recién llegada. Scott observo esto con cierto aire de reprobación.

"¡Yakaterina!" –exclamó contento de verla.

"Hola Peter –dijo Yakaterina abrazándolo- Elise-san" –le saludó con respeto.

"Bienvenida Yakaterina" –le saludó con una sonrisa.

Durante la convalecencia de Scott, Yakaterina constantemente iba a informarle de lo que ocurría, por lo que comenzó a familiarizarse con la familia. Especialmente con el pequeño Peter, que no había tenido oportunidad de divertirse mucho por la situación tensa por la que pasaba su familia. Estaba preocupado por Arthur sin lugar a dudas, pero tampoco le gustaba ver a todos deprimidos y decaídos. Yakaterina comenzó a jugar con él y divertirlo. Elise se sentía muy agradecida con ella por darle las sonrisas y atenciones que ella como su madre no podía brindarle por las circunstancias. A demás de que Yakaterina, a diferencia de sus hermanos, era dulce y amable, no tenía ese aire intimidante e incluso siniestro, y ambos llegaron a quererla mucho.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –decía Peter tironeando de Yakaterina con impaciencia.

"De acuerdo, ya voy…pero antes debo informar a tu hermano…espérame en tu habitación" –dijo con dulzura, Peter asintió y salió corriendo.

"Disculpa…" –dijo Elise algo apenada.

"No hay problema, es un niño adorable"

"Hmm… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué noticias hay?" –preguntó Scott con desconfianza. A Scott no le inspiraba confianza nadie de los Caballeros Negros. Elise la lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a su hijo ante la falta de modales frente a una dama.

"Hasta ahora no hemos logrado alcanzarlos…se movilizaron muy rápidamente y se internaron en el bosque de tal forma que es algo arriesgado seguirlos" –dijo Yakaterina con aire decaído.

"¡Que frustrante! …si tan solo supiéramos que vamos en la dirección correcta nos adentraríamos de lleno en el bosque. Pero no podemos arriesgar a nuestros hombres" –dijo Scott chasqueando la lengua y cerrando sus manos en puños.

"Ya veo…" –dijo Elise decaída.

"No se preocupe, de seguro pronto lo encontraremos… no pierda las esperanzas…" –dijo Yakaterina reconfortando a Elise.

"No las pierdo…no hay un solo momento en que no pida que Arthur vuelva. Lo quiero de vuelta… o por lo menos quisiera intercambiar con él…" –murmuró adolorida.

"¿Eh?" –preguntó Yakaterina ante aquella frase. Scott miró a su madre contrariado por aquel comentario.

"Eh…no…no es nada… Gracias Yakaterina" –dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada. Yakaterina prefirió no insistir ni nada por le estilo y los dejó para ir a jugar con Peter.

Elise puso su mano encima de su corazón, sabía que Arthur estaba vivo, lo sentía…era un sexto sentido que le decía que su hijo estaba vivo. Pero sentía a la distancia, que Arthur estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, no sabía de qué tipo o por qué causas, pero podía sentir que su hijo estaba pasándola mal…

"Madre..." –Scott se estiró para tomar la mano de su madre y acariciarla, brindándole consuelo. Elise sonrió a Scott, agradeciéndole. En ese momento un empleado entró tocando la puerta, con un sobre en la mano. Se acercó a Elise y se lo entregó con delicadeza. Elise miró confundida el sobre y cuando leyó el sobre sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y dejó escapar un jadeo de la sorpresa.

"Ah…es él…" –masculló.

"¿Madre?" –preguntó Scott confundido ante su comportamiento. Elise le hizo un gesto para que no hablara. Se mordió el labio algo insegura y abrió el sobre casi con brusquedad. Sacó las perfumadas hojas escritas con pulcra letra y las leyó velozmente. Su corazón latía desbocadamente mientras leía las líneas ahí escritas y una vez acabó suspiró… Tomó la carta con una media sonrisa y la estrechó contra su pecho…

"_Gracias…Rode_…"

Scott la miró alzando una ceja y Elise le sonrió en respuesta.

"Tendremos visitas…" –avisó como si nada.

"¿Visitas?"

"Si…un viejo amigo viene a visitarnos…"

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

Arthur se encontraba en la sala de estar de la mansión, con la mirada puesta en su libro, aunque en realidad no leía nada. Sus ojos solo estaban clavados en la misma página desde hace minutos. Su cabeza como siempre volaba en las nubes, y no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Alfred estaba sentado a su lado, con la mirada angustiada fija en él. Le dolía, verlo así, como una muñeca insensible, de mirada ausente y reacciones mecánicas. Le dolía mucho verlo así, pero no podía hacer nada, era algo que Arthur debía superar por si mismo…

"Alfred –Antonieta entró a la sala algo nerviosa- ¿Puedes venir un momento?"

"Ehh… está bien" –dijo algo incómodo de dejar a Arthur, apretó más la mano de Arthur que sujetaba. Arthur despertó de su trance y lo miró con una media sonrisa.

"Ve, te espero aquí" –dijo en un susurro.

"Bien, ya vengo" –dijo acercándose para besarlo. Fue un beso corto y fugaz, pero bastó para que una descarga recorriera el cuerpo de Arthur reanimándolo. Pestañeó sorprendido mientras Alfred seguía a Antonieta. Sintió sus mejillas arder, como siempre pasaba cuando Alfred estaba cerca y sobre todo cuando lo besaba, y sonrió levemente.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, tocándolos. Besar a Alfred era de lo mejor…y en algún momento ya no podría hacerlo…sintió una puñalada y frunció los labios… sintió un claro dolor en el pecho y sintió de nuevo que todo se derrumbaba. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y maldijo por dentro su maldita mortalidad…

"Arthur… ¿Estás bien?" –preguntó una voz. Arthur alzó la mirada para descubrir que no habían estado solos en la sala. Tino y Berwald estaban ahí, Tino lo miraba preocupado, y Berwald con seriedad como siempre. El primero envuelto con cuidado en una frazada y acurrucado al lado del segundo.

"Ah…si…no es nada"

"Parecía como si te doliera algo" –dijo Berwald.

"No dudes en decírnoslo" –dijo Tino con una sonrisa. Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa con esfuerzo, agradecido por su preocupación.

"No es nada, no te preocupes... Más bien –dijo queriendo cambiar de tema y olvidar sus penas- ¿Cómo estás tú?" –Arthur sabía perfectamente que Tino sufría violentas visiones que le hacían marear e indisponerse.

"Mejor, mejor, no te preocupes –dijo agitando su mano- De seguro cuando todo esto acabe, todo será como antes" –dijo con positivismo.

"Si...será como antes" –dijo Berwald con cierto pesar.

"Berwald...estaré bien" –dijo Tino con devoción sujetando la mano de Berwald con cariño.

Arthur miró la escena y sonrió al ver a la feliz pareja...y entonces se percató de que ninguno ellos no sufrirían su mismo destino...ni ellos, ni nadie en esa mansión...

"_S-soy...el único desdichado..._" –pensó destrozado.

Sintió entonces celos hacia ellos, envidió su inmortalidad, su posibilidad de estar juntos 'por siempre'. Su 'por siempre' si era eterno...a diferencia del suyo que acabaría cuando su corazón dejara de latir. Pensó en todas las parejas que había en la mansión y que ninguna de ellas acabaría como él y Alfred... Sintió rabia y celos, frunció los labios y sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear de la rabia. Sabia que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, no había nada que reclamarles, pero sintió una ganas intensas de gritarles, reclamarles, decirles lo injusto que era...lo mucho que deseaba ser como ellos...

Se contuvo de explotar y cerró los labios con fuerza y salió de la sala a toda velocidad, ignorando la pregunta de Tino. Supo que si se quedaba más ahí, mirándolos, acabaría perdiendo la poca compostura que el quedaba. Como un autómata se dirigió a la habitación de él y Alfred, entró y sin asegurarse de cerrar la puerta se arrojó a la cama. Hundió su rostro en la almohada para así aminorar los gritos y sollozos que se le escapan mientras lloraba. Dejó salir todo; la rabia, los celos, la inseguridad, el dolor, oh el dolor...eso era definitivamente lo más agonizante...pensar que algún día ya no podría ver a Alfred...pensar en el dolor que seguramente también le causaría a Alfred...

Se fue calmando poco a poco, las lágrimas comenzaron a detenerse lentamente y los sollozos se hicieron menos audibles y calmados. La cabeza le dolía a horrores tanto llorar y prefirió acostarse de una buena vez...necesitaba descansar. Se levantó de la cama y se metió dentro con torpeza. Las sábanas estaban frías y tiesas, lo que le provocaba una sensación de desconsuelo, se acurrucó tratando de generar calor y poder dormir, pero por más que lo intentaba no dejaba de tiritar...

Llegó un momento en el que consiguió calentarse un poco y para entonces estaba medio dormido...después de lo que parecieron segundos, sintió movimiento en la cama y luego unos brazos tomándolo con delicadeza para abrazarlo, proporcionándole calor, seguridad y consuelo. No abrió los ojos, a tientas se estrechó a aquella fuente de calor y consuelo y luego cayó dormido profundamente...

**···**

"La Armada y los Caballeros Negros están acercándose a nuestro territorio Alfred" –dijo Antonieta cuando se lo llevó al estudio, junto con Francis, Antonio, Ludwig, Ice y Matthew. Los ahí presentes tenían un semblante pensativo y preocupado.

"P-pero... ¿Cómo...?" –masculló contrariado.

"Es posible que hayan seguido el rastro de Antonio y los otros" –dijo Matthew claramente preocupado.

"...Ice ¿A qué distancia están?" –le preguntó con nerviosismo Alfred.

"Calcularía que a unos 20 kilómetros. Y no avanzan muy rápido que digamos, es como si estuvieran tanteando el terreno..."

"No pueden arriesgarse y adentrarse en el bosque así no más, no sin estar completamente seguros de que están en la dirección correcta" –dedujo Ludwig.

"Si, es lo más probable..." –concordó Francis.

"Podemos estar tranquilos por un tiempo entonces" –dijo Antonio.

"Si, pero ¿Qué si logran acercarse demasiado?" –preguntó Antonieta.

"Entonces tendremos que dejar este lugar, borrar todo rastro de que estuvimos aquí..." –dijo Alfred.

"Si...no nos queda de otra..." –dijo Matthew algo decaído. Era como un hogar después de todo. Antes de aquella mansión nunca habían tenido un lugar fijo donde vivir, siempre iban de viaje en viaje. En cuanto a la 'casa' de su padre...nunca lo habría considerado como un hogar de no ser por Francis que siempre estaba con ellos.

"Entonces, lo mejor será acabar con Hanz de una vez por todas" –dijo Ludwig con dureza.

"Cierto, podría causarnos problemas a la hora de huir" –dijo Antonio.

"Tino alcanzó a predecir que mañana el se acercará a la mansión" –informó Antonieta.

"Entonces...mañana de una vez enfrentémoslo" –propuso Alfred.

"Me parece bien, ya es hora de matarlo de una vez" –dijo Alfred con desprecio. Ya no podía esperar el momento de matarlo con sus propias manos. Siempre que recordaba la vez que lastimó a Arthur y casi logró morderlo sentía un gran impulso asesino. Macabras y torcidas fantasías se formulaban en su cabeza a la hora de imaginarse cómo asesinarlo... Matthew sintió el cambio en la actitud de Alfred prefirió no echar un vistazo en su mente...

Francis por otra parte, pensó que por fin se descubriría todo el asunto de la sangre de Arthur y no pudo evitar el sentir un poco de impaciencia por desentrañar el misterio.

Una vez decidido eso, se dirigieron en grupo a informar al resto sobre lo descubierto y sobre el nuevo plan. Todos pusieron su total disposición en el plan, todos salvo Vash obviamente, pero cuando Lily oyó del plan dijo que a la mañana siguiente hablaría con su hermano para convencerlo. Alfred le regaló una sonrisa a la niña en agradecimiento.

Llegaron a la sala, encontrando solo a Tino y Berwald. Alfred se puso nervioso al no ver a Arthur donde se supone debía haberlo esperado. Les preguntó a Tino y Berwald, y estos solo le respondieron de que pareció no sentirse bien y que se había ido súbitamente sin decir nada. Alfred tragó saliva y les dejó a los otros el informar a los dos sobre el plan. Siguió el aroma de Arthur por la casa y llegó a su habitación, que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Adentro se encontró con una escena que le rompió el corazón. Arthur estaba acurrucado en la cama, temblando ligeramente y con visibles rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Alfred se sintió mal consigo mismo por dejarlo y rápidamente se metió a la cama para tomar a Arthur en sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. Paso un brazo por su cintura envolviéndolo, y el otro haciendo de almohada, paso su pulgar por la mejilla húmeda de Arthur acariciándola.

"Lo siento..." –le susurró al oído besándole en la frente. Pero como Arthur estaba medio dormido no respondió, solo se aferró con desesperación a Alfred. Alfred lo sintió frío y se apresuró en brindarle calor y cariño...

**·**

**···**

**·**

"_Alfred..."_

"_Arthur..."_

_Alfred y Arthur se encontraban frente a frente, rodeados por una misteriosa niebla densa. Arthur veía a Alfred con una sonrisa y Alfred también le sonreía, pero con tristeza y nostalgia..._

"_¿Qué sucede Alfred?"_

_Alfred no respondía, solo lo miraba con aquella sonrisa triste que llegaba a romperle el corazón. Arthur comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Ese no era el común comportamiento de Alfred..._

"_Alfred..."_

"_Por lo menos sé que tuviste una buena vida..." _

_Las palabras de Alfred dejaron tieso a Arthur, que sintió un escalofrío y comenzó a temblar levemente..._

"_No..."_

_Arthur trató de tocar a Alfred pero este dio un paso adelante y lo atravesó...como si no fuera algo físico, como si fuera algo similar al aire. _

_Arthur retrocedió anonadado y vio como Alfred colocaba unas flores en una tumba..._

_...SU tumba..._

"_No..."_

"_Adiós Arthur..." _

_Alfred se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la tumba. Arthur reaccionó de inmediato y fue tras él queriendo alcanzarlo, abrazarlo... pero sintió como si unas cadenas invisibles lo mantuvieran atado a su tumba... Comenzó a forcejear, queriéndose soltarse de aquellas ataduras monstruosas pero estas parecían sujetarlo con más fuerza. _

_...Alfred se alejaba..._

"_¡NO! ¡ALFRED!"_

_Gritaba, sollozaba, lloraba, pero Alfred no se volteaba...lo estaba dejando..._

"_¡NO!"_

_**·**_

_**···**_

_**·**_

"¡NO! ¡NO!" –Arthur gritaba en sueños de forma desperada y desgarradora.

"¡Arthur! ¡Arthur despierta! –Alfred lo sacudía tratando de despertarlo- ¡Arthur!"

"¡NO! ¡No me dejes! ¡Alfred!"

"¡ATHUR! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Estoy aquí" –gritó Alfred y Arthur abrió los ojos de golpe. Su vista se nubló unos instantes y luego se enfocó en Alfred que lo miraba con preocupación y dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alfred, sollozando...

"Alfred..." –un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios al sentirlo, al abrazarlo...al saber que estaba ahí, que no se iba, que no lo dejaba ni lo haría nunca...

"Está bien, todo está bien...fue solo una pesadilla...nada más...estoy aquí" –dijo Alfred con calma, acariciando su espalda y su cabeza. Arthur se aferró a él con fuerza y Alfred lo estrechó igualmente con fuerza...no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo solo ni por un instante...

"Pensé que...creí que..." –Arthur temblaba y no podía articular nada coherente, todavía el miedo lo dominaba.

"Solo fue una pesadilla –dijo Alfred con calma, abrazándolo con más fuerza, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Arthur frunciendo los labios. Aquellos desgarradores gritos de Arthur quedarían grabados en su memoria como profundas cicatrices, aquellos gritos cargados de dolor y desesperación lo perseguirían siempre, atormentándole, haciéndole recordar que había cosas de las que no podía proteger a Arthur- lo siento...lo siento...sé que es difícil...sé que es doloroso...pero no es algo que podamos cambiar..." –dijo descorazonado. Arthur se estremeció al escuchar las dolorosas palabras de Alfred, dolorosas y reales...

"_...convertirte en uno..."_

Arthur entonces dejó de sollozar ante la vocecilla que había resonado en su cabeza...aquella última esperanza que le quedaba, que le causaba algo de miedo debía admitir...pero al fin de cuentas una esperanza...una solución factible a su sufrimiento, a su terrible destino...

Se separó levemente de Alfred para poder verle a la cara. Miró con pesar la mirada de preocupación en aquel rostro que debía ser sonriente y alegre. Puso sus manos encima de los hombros de Alfred, arrugando con nerviosismo la ropa de Alfred tomó aire.

"Alfred...si se puede cambiar..." –murmuró.

Alfred abrió los ojos de la gran sorpresa, sin poderse creer lo que acababa de oír... Acaso...acaso Arthur estaba considerando convertirse en vampiro...estaba realmente considerando hacer tales sacrificios...no... NO podía...NO debía...

Ante la estupefacción de Alfred, Arthur tembló levemente y se dispuso a hablar de nuevo, pero Alfred lo calló con un beso antes de que consiguiera decir algo más. Un beso que bastó para que a Arthur se le nublase la mente, y se apresurase a corresponderle el beso...dejando de lado cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el de besar a Alfred, abrazarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo...

"Al..." –suspiró antes de volver a unir sus labios en otro beso. Alfred se sintió satisfecho al ver que Arthur había olvidado el tema y abrazó con más insistencia a Arthur...

**···**

**···**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Kiku se encontraba en su habitación, echado en su cama con Heracles durmiendo a su lado. Kiku acariciaba los cabellos de Heracles con ternura. Era algo extraño verlo de esa forma, cariñoso y dulce, puesto que el asiático era extremadamente reservado. Sin embargo en esos momentos, estaban solo los dos y podía darse el lujo de demostrar un poco su cariño hacia su pareja, aprovechando que esta estuviera dormida. Así pues, Kiku sonreía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Heracles, cuando escuchó un aleteo y miró hacia la ventana. Era el ave mensajera que había enviado para contactar a Yao, tragó saliva nervioso y se movió con suma cautela para salir de la cama sin despertar a Heracles. Abrió la ventana con lentitud y el ave se posó en su mano con suavidad enseñándole la respuesta amarrada en su pata, Kiku se tensó unos instantes antes de quitársela.

"Buen trabajo, ya puedes descansar" –le murmuró al ave que salió por la ventana sin hacer el menor ruido. Kiku miró la carta unos instantes, bien podría traer buenas noticias y por ende ayuda para él y sus amigos, pero también podría traer un rechazo... Miró a Heracles unos instantes, tuvo de repente ganas de despertarlo y pedirle que él leyera la carta...pero era algo que él debía hacer por su cuenta. Se armó de valor y la abrió. Reconoció la letra impecable que más parecía dibujada y muchos recuerdos se le vivieron a la cabeza. Suspiró antes de comenzar a leer...una vez acabó de leerla toda; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"_Muchas gracias Yao-san..."_

**···**

"Llegó la respuesta de Yao –informó Den durante el desayuno, cuando todos estaban reunidos- nos ayudará y se reunirá con nosotros de aquí a una semana. Ya viene en camino" –dijo con una sonrisa. Todos se mostraron alegres antes aquella noticia, incluso Kiku, que se sentía nervioso de reencontrarse con su primo después de tantos años.

Alfred sonrió animadamente ante la noticia, y Arthur también lo hizo. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, pero son cierto nerviosismo después de lo que ocurrido en la noche. Ciertamente Arthur agradecía mentalmente a Alfred por no mencionar el asunto de la pesadilla y su reacción. Y Alfred también agradecía el que Arthur no hubiera vuelto a tocar el tema sobre la conversión, pensó que quizás ya se había olvidado de aquello...pero se equivocaba...

Lovino miraba a ambos con recelo. Si bien antes se había mostrado reacio a brindarles ayuda, ahora lo estaba dudando. Había comenzado a considerarlo tras escuchar lo ocurrido anoche. Tras haber visto a Arthur entrar a su habitación bruscamente sin siquiera asegurarse de cerrar la puerta, tras haberlo visto sollozando y gritando contra la almohada, tras haber recordado que hace ya muchos años él había estado en una situación muy similar y en ese entonces había deseado tanto tener a alguien que le pusiese guiar, ayudarle a decidir...

Se tragó todo su orgullo y muy temprano acordó con Feliciano, darle una 'charla especial' a Arthur cobre el tema de la conversión, siempre y cuando no hablaran de s pasado sino era extremadamente necesario...

"Arthur" –dijo Lovino llamando la atención de este.

"Eh ¿qué pasa?" –preguntó Arthur confundido, generalmente Lovino ni le hablaba.

"Después del desayuno, ven con nosotros" –dijo con toda la seriedad posible.

"Vee~ si, acompáñanos unos minutos ¿Si?" –dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa.

"Eh...ah...de acuerdo..." –accedió Arthur sin entender qué podrían querer los mellizos de él. A Alfred eso le dio mala espina, pero no se negó y dejó a Arthur ir con ellos una vez acabaron el desayuno.

"_¿Qué podrán querer de él?" _–se preguntó a sí mismo.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación que Lovino compartía con Antonio. Arthur ni le prestó atención al desorden que había ahí, solo estaba interesado en aquello que los mellizos querían de él. Lovino se sentó al lado de la ventana que tenía las cortinas cerradas y Feliciano en la cama al lado de Arthur. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Lovino rompió el silencio.

"Ah...maldición. Esto no es tan fácil...maldición... –dijo de mala gana, Arthur alzó una ceja sin entender y Feliciano sonrió levemente- verás Arthur, hemos decidido...'guiarte' supongo que es la palabra...respecto a asunto de la conversión... Así que estate agradecido maldición" –dijo finalmente. Arthur lo miró sorprendido y luego miró a Feliciano que asintió sonriente.

"Así es vee~ te ayudaremos en esta situación"

"¿Y bien?... –exigió Lovino ante la expresión estupefacta de Arthur- ¿Vas a agradecernos o qué?"

"G-gracias... muchas gracias..." –masculló Arthur aun sin podérselo creer.

"Hm...bueno...entonces... ¿A qué conclusiones has llegado?... Respecto a convertirte o no..." –preguntó sintiendo cierto aire de 'superioridad' y jactándose de ello.

"Bueno...al parecer es la única opción que me queda...si quiero quedarme siempre con Alfred" –dijo Arthur algo incómodo de hablar como se sentía.

"¿y quieres?... quedarte con él por siempre" –preguntó Lovino.

"Por supuesto que si –respondió rápidamente Arthur- estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea antes que separarme de él..."

"Eso es bueno vee~ Significa que tus sentimientos son verdaderos y no habrá remordimientos o arrepentimientos" –dijo Feliciano alegre.

"Es verdad, pero debes tomar en cuenta de que al elegir convertirte en un vampiro...deberás sacrificar ciertas cosas..." –dijo Lovino con cierta frialdad en la voz, Feliciano hundió un poco los hombros ante lo dicho. Y Arthur sintió algo de nerviosismo, sabía de antemano que tendría que sacrificar algunas cosas...pero ellos lo hacían lucir extremadamente arduo y doloroso.

"Eh... ¿Por ejemplo?" –preguntó Arthur algo temeroso.

"Tu familia, tu libertad en el exterior, tu sensibilidad humana..." –Lovino dejó la frase inconclusa, por unos instantes pareció perderse. Arthur lo miró expectante y sintió la mano de Feliciano tomar la suya, le miraba con una sonrisa cálida.

"Creo que niicchan a nombrado a los más destacables...–dijo algo triste - bien, analicemos cada uno ¿Te parece?" –Arthur le miró y asintió en silencio

"Familia..." –murmuró. Yendo en el orden en que Lovino los había nombrado.

"Deberás estar dispuesto a separarte a tu familia" –dijo Lovino despertando de su trance.

Al mencionar aquello Arthur sintió una punzada en su pecho. Separarse definitivamente de su familia... La verdad era que nunca se había sentido del todo cómodo con la mayoría, pero había excepciones. Excepciones que le hacían dudar... Su adorada madre, que siempre pensaba en él, que siempre le brindaba su amor y su atención, que siempre le apoyaba, que quería realmente su felicidad... su pequeño hermano menor, Peter, aquel niño que ciertamente le sacaba de quicio muchas veces, pero que se había ganado su cariño al no cuestionarle respecto a sus decisiones e incluso verle como una especie de ejemplo a seguir...incluso su molesto y malhumorado hermano Scott tenía un lugar ahí...siempre regañándole cuando eran niños, siempre mostrándole sus errores, pero siempre pendiente de que nada la pesara... La idea de separarse de ellos definitivamente le dolía...le dolía mucho...pero luego pensaba en sus nuevos amigos, en su nueva familia...donde siempre se sentía a gusto...

Era una difícil decisión, bastante difícil...y Lovino y Feliciano se percataron de ello. En caso de que Arthur se mostrara muy dudoso, lo mejor era descartar la opción de convertirse hasta que estuviera al cien por ciento seguro...

Arthur entonces pensó en que su madre siempre quería lo mejor para él, lo que lo hiciera realmente feliz...y esta con Alfred lo hacía enteramente feliz...de seguro lo entendería... En cuanto a sus hermanos, Peter de seguro acababa aceptándolo tarde o temprano, y Scott...bueno Scott de seguro no se lo perdonaba...era un cazador de vampiros después de todo...como su padre... ninguno de ellos lo echaría de menos... Se dio cuenta de que su decisión no afectaría mucho, salvo a su madre, que tendría el consuelo de que su hijo vivía una vida que lo hacía feliz. Los demás lo olvidarían y no sufrirían... Arthur sonrió amargamente.

"No importa..." –dijo finalmente. Feliciano sonrió y Lovino frunció el ceño.

"¿Seguro?" –le preguntó entornando los ojos.

"Si, seguro. Lo superaré con la ayuda de mis amigos y Alfred" –dijo Arthur con tranquilidad.

"Bien –dijo entusiasta Feliciano- ahora...la libertad en el exterior"

"Ah...si... ¿A qué se refieren exactamente con ello?" –preguntó Arthur no muy seguro.

"A esto" –dijo Lovino moviendo la cortina cerrada ligeramente, dejando que entrara un rayo de sol. Esa mañana había amanecido algo soleado después de mucho tiempo. Feliciano se mostró algo incómodo y Lovino miró algo nervioso la luz, y alzó su mano poniéndola directamente en el rayo de sol...

Arthur miró sorprendido como instantáneamente la piel de Lovino parecía quemarse, recordó entonces que los vampiros convertidos pueden morir por la luz solar, a diferencia de los pura sangre... lo sabía. ¿No incluso se lo había mencionado a su hermano aquella vez? Lo había olvidado al estar rodeado de vampiros pura sangre que resistían la luz solar sin ningún problema.

Lovino apartó después de dos segundos su mano. El dolor era insoportable, pero pronto la quemadura desaparecería en cuestión de segundos así que no le dio mucha importancia. Feliciano vio a su hermano aliviado de ver que no era nada grave.

Arthur entendió entonces, de que el tampoco podría dejar que el sol le tocara...ya no podría salir al exterior, ya no podría sentir aquella deliciosa sensación cuando los rayos de sol acariciaban su piel...estaría condenado a estar en las penumbras... Cerró los ojos tratando de buscar algo con que contrarrestar aquello y la sonrisa de Alfred se le vino a la cabeza... comprendió rápidamente entonces de que poco le importaba donde estaba, contad de tener a Alfred a su lado...con eso le bastaba. No podía negar que extrañaría salir al exterior, pero todavía le quedaba la noche para hacerlo...

"No hay problema... –dijo Arthur abriendo los ojos, ya sin duda alguna en ellos- lo extrañaré de seguro...pero estoy dispuesto a pagarlo..." –Feliciano sonrió incluso más entusiasta y Lovino miró sorprendido a Arthur...ni siquiera el haber visto su piel quemándose de esa forma lo había hecho querer desistir...

"_Realmente lo ama..._" –fue lo único que puso pensar al ver aquella mirada decidida.

"Ahora ¿Qué era lo siguiente?...eh... sensibilidad humana... ¿A qué se refiere?" –preguntó Arthur con un poco más de confianza. Feliciano se puso algo nervioso y comenzó a juguetear con sus mangas tarareando. Lovino sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas y tosió algo nervioso...no esperaba llegar a ese punto...

"Se refiere...al...contacto físico...como el...sexo" –murmuró nervioso. Ni bien escuchó la palabra Arthur también se puso nervioso y sintió que se ponía tan rojo como un tomate. ESE tema en particular...nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza... Ni siquiera antes, nunca se había mostrado del todo interesado en ese asunto, solo estaba seguro de que quería que su 'primera vez' fuese con la persona que realmente quiera, a la que esté totalmente seguro de entregarse... y es persona era definitivamente Alfred...

Arthur tragó con dificultad antes de preguntar avergonzado:

"Es que... ¿Afecta en algo?"

"Bueno..." –dijo Lovino incómodo.

"Pongámoslo así –dijo Feliciano con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas- cuando estás cerca de esa persona especial, con solo una mirada y ya sientes que se te corta la respiración, con su sola presencia, con una simple caricia, sientes una especie de sensación agradable por todo tu cuerpo, te sonrojas, sientes un extraño cosquilleo, tu corazón late desbocadamente... ¿Verdad?" –Arthur sintió sonrojado. Feliciano había descrito con certeza cómo se sentía cuando estaba cerca de Alfred, cuando este le miraba, cuando le tocaba...

"Cuando uno es vampiro... no es tan sensible –continuó Lovino- puedes darle un significado a cada caricia y atención, claro...pero...no es lo mismo...tu cuerpo ya no reacciona de la misma forma...es algo complicado de explicar..." –dijo rascándose la cabeza confundido y todavía sonrojado...

"Y-ya veo..." –fue lo único que Arthur pudo decir. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y meditó al respecto...

Para ser completamente honestos, Arthur no se la pasaba deseando tener sexo todo el tiempo (ese era Francis), no podía negar que muchas veces se había preguntado como sería hacerlo con Alfred...no faltaron las veces en las que mientras se abrazaban y besaban deseaba que fueran a otro nivel... Si tan solo con un beso, Alfred provocaba que toda clase de sensaciones estremecieran a Arthur...cómo sería si iban más lejos... De solo pensarlo sus mejillas se ponían rojas...y ahora le decían que no experimentaría aquellas sensaciones en caso de convertirse en un vampiro...

"_Entonces..._" –sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas al llegar a una decisión.

"E-esta bien..." –murmuró mirando a otro lado, avergonzado.

"¿S-seguro?" –preguntó incrédulo Lovino.

"A-así es... –dijo Arthur aun nervioso- a-a demás...no es como si solo me interesara su cuerpo...y ese...tipo de cosas" –admitió con timidez...

"¡Qué bien!" –exclamó Feliciano comenzando a aplaudir con entusiasmo, Lovino lo miraba todavía sin creerlo. Arthur alzó una ceja claramente confundido ante estas reacciones.

"¿Q-qué sucede?" –preguntó.

"Haz pasado la prueba por así decirlo...maldición" –masculló Lovino frunciendo el ceño, pero sintiéndose tranquilo de que había logrado ayudar a Arthur ha pasar la prueba.

"¿eh?" –Arthur todavía no entendía del todo aquello.

"¿No lo ves? Vee~ te preguntamos justo cosas que podrían ponerte en duda a la hora de convertirte, de esa forma sabríamos si estás realmente dispuesto a hacerlo o no. Y lo estás" –dijo Feliciano con alegría.

Arthur entendió y sonrió. No podía estar tan agradecido con ambos. Le habían ayudado inconscientemente a decidirse de una por la conversión. Ahora que ya estaba seguro de lo que quería, nada podría detenerlo...nada...salvo...

"Tienes que decirle a Alfred que has decidido convertirte" –dijo Lovino...y Arthur se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a ser tan fácil...

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

"Peter... ¿Dónde te has metido?" -decía Yakaterina algo temerosa. Esa mañana había ido a jugar con Peter, y al hacer tan buen clima, el niño quiso salir a jugar afuera. No era de extrañarse, hace muco que no soleaba por la nieve. Era una señal de que pronto llegaría la primavera. Ahora ambos estaban el la parte trasera de la casa, y Yakaterina tenía que buscar a Peter que se había escondido. Sin embargo no lograba encontrarlo, y eso se debía en parte por que no entraba del todo en el jardín, y eso le impedía encontrarlo.

Peter miraba desde su escondite a Yakaterina, confundido, puesto que ella se limitaba a buscar en una zona delimitada y no avanzaba más allá. Se preguntó el porqué de su actitud cuando vio que ella comenzaba a desesperarse y lloriquear. Decidió entonces ir a sorprenderla acercándose sigilosamente por detrás de ella. Se arrastró por el suelo procurando no hacer mucho ruido y aguantando su risita pícara, hasta que llegó a un arbusto cerca de ella. ¡Y salto súbitamente!

"¡Yakaterina!" -exclamó. La pobre que estaba con los nervios de punta, se asustó exageradamente y tropezó. Dio unos pasos para recuperar el equilibrio y sin querer salió de aquella zona que ella misma se había delimitado...dejó escapar un ligero quejido de dolor cuando sintió una fuerte quemazón en su brazo que estaba al descubierto...

"El sol" -se obligó enderezarse rápidamente, y se alejó de aquella zona peligrosa.

"¡Yakaterina! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?" -comenzó a preguntar Peter con nerviosismo al verla cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, como si aguantara alguna especie de dolor. En seguida borró aquella expresión de dolor y sonrió levemente.

"Si…solo...creo que me lastimé el tobillo" -fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

"¿Eh? ¡Lo siento!" -se disculpó rápidamente Peter arrepentido de haberla asustado.

"No es nada...ya verás que me curaré rápidamente...ahora...que tal si vamos adentro" -dijo lanzando una mirada nerviosa a la zona que recibía rayos de sol, la zona que crecía contad avanzaban las horas.

Una silueta que había estado escondida entre unos matorrales el jardín se movió con sigilo. Había presenciado todo aquello...había descubierto algo que le podría servir a su 'amo'.

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

Alfred se encontraba en la puerta principal de la mansión, sentado en el porche matando el tiempo, leyendo un libro, tratando de entender algo de lo que decía. Sin embargo aquella lectura era pesada y confusa y solo conseguía distraerlo superficialmente. Suspiró notoriamente y lanzó el libro al suelo, a los pies de Arthur que acababa de salir de la casa. Alfred lo miró algo sorprendido por su súbita aparición y Arthur frunció el ceño molesto ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

"¿Por qué lo arrojaste?" –preguntó alzando el pobre libro.

"Es que no le entendía nada" –reprochó Alfred con un ligero puchero.

"Entonces déjalo, no lo arrojes" –le regañó.

"Lo siento, lo siento…" –se disculpó a regañadientes. Arthur miró la tapa del libro detenidamente...el momento se acercaba y los nervios comenzaban a dominarlo. No, no debía dudar...

"Alfred…necesito hablar contigo...respecto a mi mortalidad" –dijo Arthur con nerviosismo todavía sin atreverse a mirar a Alfred, continuó mirando fijamente la tapa del libro como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

"… ¿De qué se trata?" –preguntó Alfred lo más normal que pudo. Se sentía temeroso de saber la decisión de Arthur, por dentro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no sea la conversión... Arthur tomó aire armándose de todo el valor que tenía.

"Quiero convertirme en un vampiro" –logró decir sin tartamudear.

Silencio…

Alfred sintió como si todo se derrumbara, y sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho…Arthur no podía estar hablando en serio… Se giró para verlo y vio la determinada mirada que tenía en su rostro. Sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

"¿Por qué?" –preguntó a duras penas. Arthur alzó una ceja ante tal pregunta, vio a Alfred, y en su rostro encontró dolor y reprobación.

"Porque quiero quedarme contigo…por siempre…" –dijo con un ligero sonrojo y mirando a otro lado.

Alfred no podría negar que al escuchar aquello, se sintió feliz y amado…pero al mismo tiempo se sentía horrorizado al darse cuenta de que él era la causa del que Arthur estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse, a convertirse en un _monstruo_, en una criatura rechazada y repudiada por la sociedad... el no quería eso...

"N-no…no quiero que lo hagas" –refutó Alfred. Arthur abrió la boca claramente sorprendido y frunció el ceño.

"¿N-no quieres?" –preguntó incrédulo,

"No…no quiero que te sacrifiques por algo así…" –decía Alfred.

"¿Por algo así? –repitió Arthur molesto- a qué te refieres con eso… Lo hago porque no quiero separarme de ti…y hablas como si fuera algo desagradable …" –Arthur no alcanzó a continuar por la risa desagradable que surgió de entre los árboles...

Alfred y Arthur se quedaron tiesos al escuchar aquella voz salir de entre los árboles. Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Alfred rugió y saltó para ponerse en frente de Alfred y defenderlo. En cuestión de segundos todos los que estaban en la casa salieron rápidamente al sentir la presencia de 'invitados indeseados'. Todos se posicionaron alrededor de Alfred y Arthur, asegurándose de no dejar un punto débil que dejara a Arthur en peligro. Arthur se convirtió en piedra nervioso, no estaba preparado todavía para enfrentarse a _él_.

"Hanz…" –siseó con odio Alfred al verlo salir de entre los árboles con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. No estaba solo, de entre los árboles salieron otros vampiros. Todos mirando con locura al gran grupo de vampiros que defendían al único humano presente, ansiosos de pelear y matar...

"Ya se ha aparecido" –murmuró Francis con una sonrisa irónica.

"Así parece" –dijo Eli mirando seriamente la grupo de enemigos.

"¿Y Ice?" –preguntó Tino confundido, Ice les hubiera avisado con más tiempo de anticipación su llegada, los hubiera sentido sin problema alguno.

"Fue a cazar con el grupo de Antonio…necesitaban más energías para esta tarde…" –dijo Berwald.

"De seguro ya vienen para acá" –dijo Den.

Hanz no les prestaba atención a ninguno del grupo, su atención estaba fija en Arthur. Lo miraba con locura…ansiaba el poder hacerse con él de una vez por todas…saciarse de su sangre… se relamió los labios al imaginar cómo se sentiría morderlo y beber su sangre, disfrutar su gritos, su resistencia...toda una diversión... Arthur sentía aquellos ojos ambiciosos mirándolo de una forma enferma y se estremeció, Alfred al verlo lo cubrió más, a modo de protegerlo y evitar que aquel desgraciado osara poner sus ojos encima de su Arthur. Hanz miró con molestia al vampiro que insistía en arruinar sus planes, pero supo ignorarlo y mirar a Arthur.

"¿Cómo has estado _dulzura_? –dijo Hanz, Alfred sintió una profunda ira al escuchar la forma en que lo había llamado. Arthur sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz dirigida a él, aquella enferma forma de llamarle, era simplemente desagradable- Al parecer las cosas con ese no están saliendo como quisiste ¿No? Ven conmigo _dulzura_…yo me aseguraré de darte lo que desees…no importa lo que cueste" –dijo Hanz estirando su brazo en clara oferta. Alfred le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hanz siendo devuelta por otra similar.

"Arthur –murmuró Alfred inclinándose hacia Arthur para decirle al oído- No quiero que te sacrifiques de esa forma por mí...me basta con estar a tu lado hasta que llegue el momento...pero quiero que seas libre y feliz…no quiero que acabes siendo rechazado por los demás..."

Arthur parpadeó ante esas palabras, entendiendo su significado, se sintió enormemente feliz, pero ya estaba decidido y no se echaría atrás por nada. Miró a Alfred con una sonrisa apenada a modo de disculpa y súbitamente se puso de puntillas para poder tomar su rostro con delicadeza y besarlo con ternura.

Los vampiros miraron aquello sin poder creérselo ¡Un humano y un vampiro! ¡Imposible! ¡No podía ser! Hanz miró la escena con molestia mezclada con envidia. Alfred se quedo tieso cuando Arthur se separó de él y susurró.

"Gracias…pero estoy decidido" –murmuró y luego encaró a Hanz, que lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin embargo Arthur no demostró debilidad alguna. Mantenía su mirada dura y desafiante, dispuesto a no flaquear en cuento a su decisión.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme _dulzura_?" –preguntó con voz desagradable.

"No me llames así" –dijo Arthur con asco.

"Tsk…" –Hanz frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta.

"No tengo le menor interés en ti…de solo pensar en estar cerca de ti me da asco –dijo con tono tajante, Hanz borró totalmente cualquier rastro de sonrisa alguna y lo miró con rabia- No entiendo muy bien el porqué quieres mi sangre con tantas ganas, no llego a comprender cómo es que deseas mi sangre desde incluso antes que naciera…pero eso no me importa ya" –dijo dejando a Francis sorprendido, creía que Arthur quería saber la verdad sobre los 20 años y el ataque a su familia.

"Solo sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Alfred a mi lado. Con él y nadie más que él...así que puedes comenzar a olvidarte que algún día este interesado en estar cerca de ti...preferiría morir antes que elegirte bloody idiot" –escupió con una sonrisa triunfal. Alfred sonrió igualmente al escuchar aquello y miró a Hanz que fruncía el ceño claramente enojado.

"¡Así se habla! –dijo una voz retumbante y alegre, era Antonio que recién llegaba con el resto del grupo, incluido ahí Ice. El grupo se movilizó rápidamente y se situó junto a los demás, aumentando el número- ¡Ya llegamos amigos! ¡Disculpen la tardanza!"

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" –preguntó Hanz nervioso al ver que el número de oponentes aumentaba, para estar ambos bandos levemente equilibrados. Su bando ganaba en número, pero ellos era todos pura sangre, algunos con dones inclusive.

"Refuerzos kesesese" –rió Gilbert con cierta emoción, deseaba ya poder descargar su frustración acumulada.

"Para librarnos de ti" –dijo Alfred con odio y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cada uno se preparó para pelear, sacando armas o poniéndose en posición de ataque. Arthur miró a Lovino y Feliciano, Feliciano le regaló una sonrisa para brindarle ánimos y Lovino asintió en silencio. Arthur asintió igualmente en respuesta.

"Feliks" –llamó al rubio que estaba ahí, pero que ni tenía pinta de querer pelear. Miraba todo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Dime Arthur" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste aquella vez y no te respondí... Hazla de nuevo, ya puedo responderte" –Feliks tardó unos instantes en recordar de qué pegunta se trataba y sonrió al recordarla.

"Ah, osea ya recuerdo. Cómo que estás enamorado de Alfred, que es un vampiro... ¿Te vas a convertir en uno?" –Hanz abrió los ojos ante aquella pregunta y miró a Arthur.

"Si, lo haré"–dijo con total seguridad. Hanz lo miró sorprendido y frunció el ceño claramente molesto.

"Tienes que estar bromeando…convertirte en un vampiro…tu no serías capaz" –murmuró rechinando los dientes, con un tic nervioso.

"Claro que soy capaz…" –lo retó.

"Tu...maldito..." –masculló Hanz enceguecido por la rabia. Arthur disfrutó ver aquello y pensó en una forma de hacérselo peor todavía y sonrió cundo se le ocurrió algo.

"Y por cierto...quisiera aprovechar para agradecerte –dijo para la sorpresa de todos, Alfred lo miró sin poder entender a qué se refería con aquello- ya que gracias a ti, es que llegué a conocer a Alfred" –Alfred entonces recordó que una vez había dicho algo similar y sonrió. Tomó la mano de Arthur, entrelazándola con la suya.

Hanz estaba estático...aquello había sido la gota que derramó le vaso. Miró hacia Alfred y Arthur, y verlos juntos le provocó rabia, furia, impotencia, envidia y por sobre todas las cosas, frustración. Antes ya le había pasado lo mismo, y ahora que esperaba salir ganando, volvía a ocurrir… Hanz comenzó a hervir de rabia al ver que se repetía de nuevo…como un círculo vicioso. Todos se percataron del cambio de humor que sufría Hanz y se prepararon para el ataque repentinamente. Alfred se tensó y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Arthur.

Desde una ventana, Vash y Lily veían todo. Vash con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, y Lily veía preocupada como todo se ponía tenso. Estaba por pedirle a su hermano que les ayudara cuando Hanz gritó bruscamente.

"¡ATAQUENLOS! ¡MATENLOS! ¡AHORA! ¡Y TRAIGANME A ESE HUMANO!" –gritó con una mirada maniática.

Arthur tembló ligeramente y en un parpadeo todo pasó muy rápidamente.

Los vampiros se lanzaron todos hacia él al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno alcanzó a llegar a él. Todos fueron detenidos por los demás que igualmente se lanzaron a defenderlo. Arthur creyó que sería como aquella vez que se enfrentaron a Hanz ganándole. Por eso mismo cuando vio al cabo de uno segundos la sangre salpicar la nieve del suelo se quedo tieso de la sorpresa. Esta vez era diferente, sus enemigos eran más veloces y más fuertes, por no olvidar que más violentos. Aquella vez, bastó con dejarlos inconscientes o romperles algo para inmovilizarlos. Ahora en cambio ya la cosa era más seria y violenta...prueba de ello fue el que Gilbert y Antonio lograran ser los primeros en acabar definitivamente con el primero de los enemigos...solo había una forma de matar definitivamente a un vampiro y era descuartizándolo... Arthur se arrodilló en el suelo tratando de calmar las nauseas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos...

A Alfred no se le escapó esto y vio preocupado a Arthur, lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarlo de ahí, alejarlo del peligro que suponía el baño de sangre que recién había comenzado. No quería que acabara teniendo traumas. Decidido a sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes y así luego ir a encargarse de Hanz personalmente, Alfred le dio un fuerte golpe a su oponente, rompiéndole algo y así dejándolo aparentemente inmóvil en la nieve. Le dio la espalda para ir hacia Arthur...mala idea. Lo siguiente de lo que fue conciente Alfred fue de un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, provocado por el choque de algo duro contra su cráneo. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas y la vista se le nubló. Sintió la sangre chorreando por su nuca, provocándole una sensación desagradable y cayó en la nieve.

"¡Alfred!" –gritó Matthew. Aquel grito hizo que Arthur alzara la vista para ver qué había ocurrido. Reparó en el ladrillo ensangrentado, en la risa maliciosa de un vampiro que reía e el piso tirado y en la figura de Alfred tirada en la nieve, con una herida sangrante en su cabeza... Sintió un horrible frío recorrer su cuerpo.

"¡ALFRED!" –gritó olvidándose de todo. Solo importándole ir a atender a Alfred, a comprobar que todavía respiraba.

"¡Arthur!" –el gritó de Lovino le obligó a despegar sus ojos de Alfred para ver a una figura que corría hacia él con una sonrisa...Hanz... Arthur sintió un terrible miedo al comprobar que estaba indefenso, que Hanz no dudaría en acabar con él después de haber dicho todo aquello. Sintió como todo aquel coraje que había sentido se desvanecía al ver a quien más quería herido y a su asesino acercándose irremediablemente hacia él...

Nadie podía hacer nada, todos estaban ocupados peleando con algún oponente, que impedía de inmediato el que alguno pudiera ir a rescatar a Arthur. Todos vieron con horror que quizás era el fin de Arthur...cuando una figura delgada y delicada se materializó frente a Arthur...era Lily...

La pequeña había salido corriendo ni bien había visto a Alfred caer. Vash en seguida fue tras ella, pero la niña era rápida, muy rápida. Tanto que le alcanzó a llegar antes que Hanz y estirar sus brazos como una barrera para proteger a Arthur de Hanz. Este cuando la vio en su camino, frunció los labios.

"Sal de mi camino" –rugió y de un certero golpe la lanzó a un lado. Vash salió de la casa justo para ver aquel golpe impactar en la mejilla de su adorada hermana menor, provocando que ella cayera al suelo adolorida y con su mejilla hinchada y con un morete violáceo...dejó que el estupor lo dominara durante unos instantes y luego dio paso a la ira...

"¡Maldito!" –gritó sacando velozmente un rifle y enseguida apuntando a Hanz que ya estaba a centímetros de Arthur que había visto todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Disparó, dándole justo en el hombro, cerca del cuello. Hanz retrocedió ante el impacto y se alejó de un salto para esquivar los disparos certeros de Vash, que era la ira personificada y disparaba como una furia. Hanz se escondió tras unos árboles que detenían los disparos y vio a su bando que en tan solo un minuto ya había sido diezmado, solo seguía en pié la mitad...la nieve del lugar estaba manchada de sangre y partes cortadas...había perdido de nuevo... Apretó los dientes gruñendo como un animal rabioso y asustado. Tenía que escapar de nuevo... ¡De nuevo!

Pero esta vez no se iría sin advertirles. Sin advertirle a ese humano que le ponía en ridículo, ese humano que se resistía a él, cuyo aroma había volcado su vida por completo... ¡Ese maldito aroma! ¡Ese maldito y exquisito aroma! Ese aroma que nunca sería para el...

"_Si no es mío...no será de nadie_" –pensó con un sonrisa enferma.

"¡Hanz!" –rugió Vash apunto de ir a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. No le perdonaría jamás el haberle hecho daño a Lily. Aquel mugroso vampiro tenía las horas contadas desde que osó ponerle un dedo encima a Lily.

La risa maniática de Hanz llamó la atención de todos que lo buscaron entre los árboles.

"¡Tu ganas esta vez _dulzura_! Pero déjame advertirte... –y Arthur escuchó el resto con los ojos bien abiertos- Me aseguraré de hacerles la vida imposible hasta el final...nunca llegarán a ser felices... ¡Nunca!" –dijo con un tono lúgubre y amenazante.

Arthur frunció el ceño y gritó desafiante.

"¡Inténtalo!"

La risa de Hanz fue lo que oyó en respuesta y después silencio. Ice que peleaba con un vampiro advirtió la huida y avisó al resto.

"¡Está huyendo!"

"¡Sigámoslo!"

"¡No debe escapar!" –los que ya había aniquilado a sus oponentes se lanzaron hacia el bosque de inmediato para alcanzarlo.

Arthur se olvidó de Hanz de inmediato y corrió a atender a Alfred que continuaba inconciente y sangrando en la nieve.

"¡Alfred!" –comprobó aliviado que continuara respirando. Buscó desesperadamente a Nor o Antonieta para sanarle, cuando escuchó la risa ahogada del vampiro que había lanzado el ladrillo al Alfred para así darle la oportunidad de matarlo a Hanz. Aquel sucio truco...Arthur sintió la rabia dominarlo y cuando Nor se acercó para revisar a Alfred, Arthur le arrebató la espada que llevaba en la mano y de un movimiento rápido la clavó en la garganta del vampiro.

"_Púdrete..._" –pensó dejando la espada para ver como el vampiro se desangraba rápidamente. Lo dejó muriéndose y se dirigió a ver a Alfred, cuyo golpe ya era revisado y atendido por Nor. El vampiro comenzó a convulsionar y Lovino se acercó para lanzarle una mirada fría y rápidamente, de un solo corte, hacer volar su cabeza... Arthur le agradeció mentalmente haberlo rematado...

Antonieta que también había dejado de pelear, se acercó a Lily para revisar el golpe. La niña era valiente y aguantaba el dolor para no afligir a su hermano, que la abrazaba fuertemente.

"Estoy bien hermano" –dijo Lily tratando inútilmente de calmarlo.

"Revisaré el golpe..." –dijo Antonieta no muy segura de interrumpirlos. Vash la miró uno segundos y en la mirada de Antonieta, recordó una mirada similar...y asintió soltándola. Antonieta sonrió y comenzó a atender a la valiente niña...

Arthur miró a su alrededor, vio la sangre que manchaba la inmaculada nieve blanca...y supo en ese momento que las épocas pacíficas y relativamente calmadas ya habían acabado...

**···**

Alfred abrió los ojos y vio el techo oscuro, había dos fuentes de luz que alumbraban la habitación. Una era la lámpara de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, y la otra era la ventana, una tenue luz roja y naranja afuera parecía indicar que estaban haciendo una hoguera. Parpadeó confundido y trató de enderezarse.

"No te muevas" –dijo una voz a su lado. Alfred volteó buscando el origen de aquella voz y se encontró con el rostro de Arthur a pocos centímetros del suyo. Arthur estaba recostado a su lado.

"Artie..."

"Me tenías preocupado idiota..." –murmuró antes de acercarse para besarlo, Alfred lo envolvió en sus brazos, ignorando el leve dolor que sentía en la cabeza. Se besaron transmitiéndose cuanto cariño y amor pudieran. Arthur trató de ser cuidadoso y no lastimarlo, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aferrarse a él después de haber estado temeroso de perderlo. Nor había dicho que había sido un golpe bien fuerte, y que podría haber incluso alterado su memoria... Arthur temió, durante todo ese tiempo que Alfred estuvo inconsciente, que Alfred pudiera olvidarle...pero no, lo recordaba, recordaba su nombre...

Se separaron para tomar aire, y volvieron a besarse con desesperación y necesidad. Hace mucho que Arthur no disfrutaba un beso así, al menos no con pesares y preocupaciones dentro de él. Pero ahora que ya había decidido la solución a sus problemas, podía disfrutar de nuevo al cien por ciento la compañía de Alfred. Sin embargo Alfred todavía estaba inseguro respecto a l decisión que Arthur había tomado...

"Arthur..." –murmuró separándose para mirarlo y apreciar todo de él. Aquellos preciosos ojos que eran como esmeraldas relucientes, aquellos labios tan tentadores y deliciosos, aquella piel sedosa y satinada. Miró con algo de tristeza a Arthur y acarició sus mejillas, viendo aquel rubor tan apetitoso que surgía. Arthur alcanzó al entender el porqué de aquella mirada y no puso evitar hacer un puchero algo molesto.

"No te gusta ¿Verdad?...mi decisión" –dijo con un tono cansino. Alfred sonrió apagadamente.

"supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión... –Arthur negó casi imperceptiblemente y Alfred suspiró- ya veo..." –ya lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta al ver a Arthur tan determinado frente a Hanz, aquel terco inglés no cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente. No le quedaba de otra que apoyarlo y estar a su lado cuando suceda, cuando ambos sean rechazados vilmente por la sociedad... sonrió a darse cuenta de que al menos estarían juntos, ahora verdaderamente por siempre...

"No tienes porque hacerlo..." –dijo Arthur súbitamente, apoyándose en el hombre de Alfred.

"¿Eh?"

"Puedo pedírselo a Francis, o a Den o alguien más...si no quieres ser el que reconvierta lo entenderé" –dijo Arthur con tono apaciguador. La vedad es que hubiera querido que sea Alfred, pero no quería hacérselo más difícil de lo que ya le era.

Alfred al principio no había entendido, pero luego entendió claramente a lo que se refería y sintió algo de enfado ante lo que Arthur había dicho. ¿Qué otro lo haga? ¡Ni en sus sueños!

"¡No!" –reclamó con reproche Alfred, causando que Arthur le mirara confundido.

"Qué..."

"Si crees que voy a dejar que alguien más te muerda, puedes comenzar a olvidarte de eso...lo haré yo ¿Entendiste?" –dijo Alfred mirándolo con seriedad. Arthur parpadeó ante aquella neutra de celos y posesión, sus mejillas ardieron y sus labios temblaron. Ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Alfred y habló con la voz temblándole de alegría.

"Si..." –fue lo único que dijo y Alfred lo estrechó con más fuerza, respirando profundamente.

"Pero necesito algo de tiempo... –dijo al cabo de unos segundos- y a demás quiero asegurarme de que estés seguro cuando pase...hagámoslo cuando llegue Yao"

"¿cuándo llegue Yao?" –preguntó Arthur con algo de impaciencia. Faltaba una semana para aquello.

"Así habrán más personas para defender si Hanz vuelve a atacar...y a demás tendrás tiempo para saldar asuntos pendientes –Arthur alzó un ceja sin entender- por ejemplo...podrías escribirle una carta a tu madre..."

La idea no era nada mala, en una carta podía escribirle a su madre diciendo que había elegido lo que realmente quería y que sería feliz. Era mejor a desaparecer sin dejar rastro y dejarla desconsolada y destruida por perder a su hijo.

"También puedes hacer todo lo que quisiste hacer, dime Arthur ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer antes de dejar de ser humano? –preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa- soy un hero, así que me aseguraré de dártelo sin importar lo que cueste" –ofreció.

Arthur sonrió con cariño al ver que Alfred estaba cooperando e incluso le hacía más fácil el dejar todo aquello atrás...y recordó entonces algo que perdería al convertirse humano y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. Se puso tieso y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente. Solo había una cosa que quería que Alfred le de...

"Si hay...algo...que quiero...hacer" –masculló Arthur nervioso.

"¿Qué es? No importa lo que sea" –aquella oferta abierta provocó que Arthur temblara y sus mejillas se pusieran tan rojas como un tomate, tragó saliva con nerviosismo y apretó los puños.

"Quiero...quiero... –comenzó a trabarse con las palabras, y la voz comenzó a temblarle- quiero...quiero que...quiero... –Alfred miró confundido a Arthur ¿Por qué se sonrojaba tan intensamente? ¿Tan vergonzoso era aquello? ¿qué podía ser? Alfred definitivamente no se esperaba las palabras que salieron de la boca de Arthur e un suspiro de ruego- quiero que me hagas tuyo"

Alfred sintió que sus propias mejillas ardían, ante aquella petición...una petición de la cual no podría negarse jamás...pero que conllevaba grandes riesgos. Arthur era muy frágil después de todo y Alfred bien podía dejarse llevar por el momento y hacerle daño...

**···**

**···**

"Claudia –fue lo único que dijo Hanz al verla entrar a la pequeña y desordenada habitación, no miró por más de dos segundos a la mujer y volvió a mirar a la nada- creí haber dicho que quería estar solo"

"Lo sé, pero tengo información que pueda realmente interesarte –dijo Claudia mirando los muebles destrozados por la furia de Hanz, se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que aquel mortal seguía siendo la causa del sufrimiento de su amado Hanz. Supo esconder su enojo y en vez de eso sonrió- información que puede servirte para hacerles la vida imposible..."

Hanz volteó para mirarla, y ella entonces compartió su descubrimiento de esa tarde y en el rostro de Hanz se asomó una sonrisa al comenzar a formar un plan que sin lugar a dudas funcionaria. Un plan que definitivamente acabaría con la felicidad de aquellos dos...

"_Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo dulzura...tu solo espera..._"

**·**

**To be Continued...**

**·**

**Notas de Ray:**

Hello!

Disculpen por el retraso, se supone que debía publicar esto el viernes de la anterior semana y no me alcanzó el tiempo ;w; el cap resultó siendo bastante largo. Espero comprendan la tardanza, después de todo en este cap pasan muchas cosas...

Ahora al fic. Espero que les haya gustado ;D

Ahora responderé a lgunas interrogantes:

¿Quién es Hanz? Pues solo diré que a la hora de crearlo, no tomé de base el personaje de algún anime, o de Hetalia, sino una persona de la vida real. Que desde mi punto de vista, es enfermo, acosador y obsesivo...como este que acosa a Arthur constantemente ¬¬

¿Honk Kong aparecera? Pues si, adoro el HonkIce ~

Respecto a las parejas: pueden chequera en mi perfil mis parejas predilectas. Esas se cumpliran si o si ^^

o3o bueno el lemon se acerca! Es el próximo capítulo! Kesesese...estoy algo nerviosa, es el primer lemon yaoi que voy a escribir y para ser honestas no se si lo haré bien...pero me esforzaré owo

Ahora, un adelanto y una adivinanza. En el siguiente capítulo va a ocurrir algo TRÁGICO, créanme, me estoy preparando para recibir amenazas, después del prox cap algunas me van a odiar TwT Sin embargo tengo un premio (?) a quien logre adivinar (o acercarse) lo trágico que va a ocurrir, aparecerá más adelante junto conmigo. Aparecerá justo en el capítulo en que se revele todo el misterio de los 20 años ^^ que por cierto también se aproxima. No seremos personajes muy muy importantes...pero ayudaremos a acabar con Hanz kesesese~ Tiene que decirme que sucederá exactamente, no ideas vagas porque así cualquiera puede ganra tanteando terreno ^^

Meli [Suiza] tu ya sabes que va a ocurrir ya te conté mas o menos por donde iba así que no digas nada ¬¬ A demás tu ya apareces eres Suzia después de todo xD

Bueno creo que eso es todo... ¡ah! Y un aviso, de ahora en adelante los caps serán un poco más largos, como este, puesto que comenzarán a suceder varias cosas.

Se cuidan! Y Gracias de nuevo a las que le dedican alg de su tiempo a este fic! Mil gracias! Las amo! =D

Hasta la próxima!

Farvel!

Ray Kirkland [UK


	8. Breathtaking Dream

**Título: **Our Bloody and Deadly Love

**Pareja: **JoKer o UsUk OwO + otras parejitas

**Capítulos: **14 capítulos y un epílogo...mira que todavía no me decido...no tengo remedio ^^U

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es del awesome Himaruya-sempai. Dios entre dioses~

**Advertencias: **

**1. **Lemon-Yaoi Relación sexual entre dos hombres~ (Meli que conste que te advertí)

**2. **Paciencia hasta que llegue o3o no vayan a estar esperándolo al primer momento.

**3. **Es el primer primerísimo lemon yaoi que escribo, así que tengan piedad ;3;

Que lo disfruten~

By Ray L. Kirkland

**·**

**···**

**~Our Bloody and Deadly Love~**

**···**

**·**

_¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? _

_¿Por qué con tu contacto me estremezco?_

_Bajo la misteriosa luz de la luna me atrapas. Me consumo._

_Dispersión agobiante que aniquila_

_Fugacidad._

_¿Cuándo será el tiempo en que te quedes para siempre? (1)_

**·**

**···**

'**No puede entenderla (la pasión) quien no la experimenta'**

**-Dante Alighieri- **

**···**

**·**

**Chapter Eight**

**Breathtaking ****Dream**

**·**

Ya era muy entrada la noche, la nieve caía copiosamente y hacía mucho frío. El súbito descenso de la temperatura y las continuas tormentas de nieve indicaban que pronto acabaría el invierno y la primavera llegaría pronto. Y junto con la primavera una serie de eventos que alterarían la ya poca paz que existía en aquellos territorios de bosques. Eventos buenos...y malos.

En la mansión, en su correspondiente habitación Alfred y Arthur estaban estrechamente abrazados indiferentes al frío que arreciaba. Alfred había agregado más mantas a la cama para que Arthur no pasara frío, por él no había problema, el frío no le haría nada en absoluto. Pero el calor corporal de Alfred era más que suficiente para Arthur, que estaba acurrucado a su lado, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Alfred y con sus brazos se abrazaba fuertemente de Alfred. Alfred, con un brazo, lo ceñía por su cintura y con su otra mano acariciaba su cabeza con cariño.

Arthur dormía placidamente, envuelto en los brazos de Alfred se sentía cómodo y a gusto, y no había nada que lo inquietara, pronto le pondrían punto final al asunto de Hanz cuando se convirtiera en vampiro (faltaban 4 días para eso) y luego disfrutaría de una nueva vida con Alfred por siempre. Arthur se sentía conforme y a gusto. Pero no era lo mismo para Alfred.

Alfred no lograba conciliar el sueño, los pensamientos en su alborotada mente no se lo permitían. El 'pedido' de Arthur estaba grabado a fuego en su mente y no paraba de revolotear en su cabeza. '_Quiero que me hagas tuyo..._' En palabras simples, Arthur le estaba pidiendo tener sexo...y no era algo que pudiera negarle a Arthur. Era incluso algo que el mismo quería, que deseaba desde hace ya tiempo...pero había algo que refrenaba sus indecorosos deseos y era el temor de lastimar a Arthur.

Alfred no sabía si durante 'aquello' podría siquiera pensar en controlar su abominable fuerza. Y en caso de no hacerlo podría llegar a aplicar demasiada fuerza y causarle daño a Arthur, como romperle algo... en eso momentos su mente estaría nublada por el placer, solo pensaría en disfrutar del momento, de Arthur...

Suspiró abatido y miró a Arthur, tan adorable, tan frágil...

"No me lo perdonaría...si llegara a lastimarte..." –murmuró depositando un beso en la frente de su amado. Arthur se estremeció ligeramente y apretó su cuerpo más al de Alfred. Este se sonrojó al sentir el cuerpo de Arthur tan pegado al suyo... Y se preguntó cómo sería el estar así, sin la interferencia de la ropa. La satinada y sensible piel de Arthur, la calidez de su cuerpo, la delicadeza de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda, su dulce y embriagador aliento, su respiración irregular y acelerada, sus jadeos y gemidos, sus irresistibles besos...Era...como un sueño...y quería que se hiciera realidad.

Pero ¿Cómo asegurar el bienestar físico de Arthur?

Así se mantuvo despierto unos minutos más, tratando de pensar en qué podría hacer para resolver aquel peliagudo asunto. Cuando por fin el sueño comenzó a llegarle, no había llegado a nada, se sintió frustrado, pero no se rendiría. Miró a Arthur y lo abrazó más fuertemente dejando que el sueño le ganara.

"_Solo espera Arthur...el hero pronto te dará lo que pides_"

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

En Castle Combe, la mañana siguiente comenzó con una nevada no tan fuerte. En uno de los caminos que conducían al pueblo, dos Guardias hacían guardia, preparados para recibir a algún visitante e inspeccionarlo. Sin embargo las probabilidades de que alguien llegase del bosque por aquel desolado camino eran remotas, y por eso mismo cuando escucharon el trote de unos cascos de caballo creyeron que era producto de su imaginación.

Cuando vieron la figura de un pequeño carruaje tirado por solo un caballo aparecer por el camino dirigiéndose hacia ellos, los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos. El carruaje se detuvo a su lado, y el conductor los miró con algo de impaciencia. Ambos reaccionaron y se pusieron a trabajar.

"¿Quiénes son y de dónde vienen?" –preguntó uno. El conductor sacó un papel de un bolsillo y se los mostró, al mismo tiempo que respondía con voz ronca.

"Traigo a alguna clase de noble que pagó una fortuna para poder llega aquí" –el papel era una licencia, donde indicaba que el conductor y el carruaje eran de una compañía de viaje. Los dos hombres asintieron y le devolvieron el papel y se acercaron a la puerta del carruaje. Debían inspeccionar correctamente estaban en alerta después de todo. Tocaron y abrieron la puerta.

"Identifíquese" –dijo algo bruscamente uno.

"Tonto, qué pésimos modales –dijo una voz desde dentro del carruaje, pero nadie salió- mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein" –se presentó con serenidad.

"Disculpe señor –dijo el hombre algo avergonzado- pero debemos advertirle que en estos momentos Castle Combe está en alerta máxima de vampiros. Si no le importaría ¿Podría decirnos cuál es la razón de su visita?" –preguntó más cordialmente, lo que pareció satisfacer al viajero.

"Por supuesto, estoy al tanto de la Alerta Máxima. He venido desde Austria para visitar a una vieja amiga mía; Elise Kirkland" –dijo con la misma calma. Los dos hombres se sorprendieron.

"A-ah...bien...disculpe las molestias. Pueden continuar" –dijo cerrando la puerta con cuidado y luego dándole una señal al conductor que enseguida retomó el viaje hacia el pueblo.

Entretanto, en la mansión Kirkland, Elise se encontraba en la sala de estar, envuelta en un chal y tomando una taza de té caliente. Temblaba ligeramente, por el frío de esa mañana, pero más por lo ansiosa que estaba. Ansiosa por reencontrarse con Roderich después de casi 20 años. Su visita si bien era reconfortante, al mismo también la llevaba a evocar el pasado... Las risas de Peter y Yakaterina la distrajeron de sus cavilaciones e hicieron que sonriera un poco más relajada. Mantuvo la calma, hasta escuchar el sonido de cascos de caballo, respiró profundamente y tomó un sorbo de té...y esperó.

"Señorita Elise –dijo un sirviente desde la puerta- ha llegado un hombre a visitarle"

"Déjalo pasar por favor" –dijo con tranquilidad. Tomó otro sorbo de té y dejó la taza sobre la mesa de centro, se paró abrigándose mejor con el chal. Miró hacia la puerta de la sala, y escuchó unos pasos acercándose, el sirviente abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a un hombre alto, de tez clara, con un lunar por debajo de sus labios, ojos violáceos encantadores y cabello marrón chocolate. Vestía un elegante abrigo, y usaba lentes. Tenía una mirada serena y sonreía con afecto. Elise lo miró y sonrió igualmente.

"Elise, querida, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos" –dijo con amabilidad.

"Roderich –Elise se acercó para abrazarlo amistosamente, este le devolvió el abrazo y cuando se separaron se tomaron de las manos amistosamente- bastante tiempo, es verdad... pasa por favor" –dijo guiándolo a la sala.

"Elise, dime ¿Cómo es que ha ocurrido?" –preguntó una vez estuvieron solos en la sala, Roderich estaba sumamente preocupado por la situación que estaba viviendo su amiga.

"Ay Roderich...ni yo misma se cómo fue que sucedió...fue tan repentino...no estaba preparada" –dijo Elise afligida.

"Lo se, cuando me enteré de lo que ocurrió me llevé una gran sorpresa. Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo fue que él lo encontró?"

"Arthur...vino aquí...dejo París para venir aquí y comenzar una vida, una vida que él quería... De seguro el le sintió cuando llegó"

"¡Tonto! Debió quedarse en París, ahí estaba seguro..." –exclamó Roderich frunciendo el ceño.

"Arthur lo hizo porque él quería...fue lo que decidió él mismo...no lo culpo. Solo quería vivir su propia vida como deseaba...pero... ¡Si solo lo hubiera sabido! –exclamó Elise cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos- ¡Debí habérselo dicho! ¡Debí decírselo cuando lo mandamos a París!...Así no habría vuelto...Es mi culpa…yo le pasé mi cruz…" –dijo desesperada. Roderich se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Elise para reconfortarla.

"Elise, sabes perfectamente que tu no tienes la culpa de nada, lo que ocurrió con Arthur fue algo...inesperado, algo que jamás se había visto. Tu no tienes la culpa en absoluto...aquí el único culpable de todo es él...Hanz. Fue el quien empezó todo y fue él quien secuestró a Arthur..."

"No fue él..." –le interrumpió Elise. El austriaco la miró confundido.

"Entonces ¿Quién..?"

"No lo se...pero...Scott hace tiempo lo encontró en un pueblo, a Arthur...junto a un vampiro...pero sus descripciones no concuerdan con Hanz para nada…era otro –dijo ella negando con la cabeza- no entiendo porqué este otro vampiro pudiera estar interesado en Arthur o porque..." –su voz se quebró.

"¿Por qué...?" –le instó a continuar, Elise suspiró.

"O porqué Arthur pudiera llega a cooperar con él..."

"¿Cooperar?"

"Scott me lo contó, cuando lo encontró...Arthur parecía tener cierto apego al vampiro y cuando trató de traerlo de vuelta, él se negó...Arthur escogió irse con él..."

"...eso es..." –Roderich no podía creerlo, era imposible creer que Arthur llegase a elegir a Hanz o a alguien relacionado a él.

"Estoy segura de que Arthur no cooperaría jamás con Hanz, estoy más que segura...pero... entonces ¿Quién es?..."

"Debe tratarse de alguien bueno" –dijo Roderich.

"¿Eh?"

"Arthur sabe escoger con quien juntarse...si eligió ir con él, es porque sabe que el es alguien bueno" –dijo asintiendo. Elise lo miró sopesando la idea, era verdad de que Arthur sabía con qui0ne juntarse, no era de la clase de personas que se confía de cualquiera. Eso significaba entonces de que se encontraba a salvo...

Sonrió ante la nueva realización y agradeció a Roderich por darle una nueva esperanza de la cual aferrarse. Este sonrió al ver un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos, un brillo que recordaba ver frecuentemente en épocas pasadas. Cuando la había visto hace poco, vio aquellos ojos apagados y muertos, consumidos por la tristeza y la desesperación.

Ambos continuaron hablando más tiempo, ya no tocaron el tema de Arthur o Hanz. Simplemente se contaron lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas en el transcurso de esos 20 años. Roderich le comentó que se había vuelto director de la Orquesta de Austria, lo cual no sorprendió a Elise mucho, bien sabía sobre su excepcional talento con la música. Roderich después le preguntó sobre sus hijos, cuando la había conocido, Elise solo había tenido a Scott, poco tiempo después vendría Arthur. El noble preguntó por el niño hiperactivo y gruñón que había conocido y le sorprendió enterarse de que se había vuelto ya todo un hombre y un oficial de la Armada. Después Elise continuó contándole sobre el resto de sus hijos, deteniéndose un poco más en Arthur...

Peter y Yakaterina bajaron por las escaleras dispuestos a ir a ver a Elise, entonces un sirviente que pasaba les informó sobre la llegada del amigo de Elise.

"Me pregunto quién será..." –murmuró Peter pensativo.

"Vamos a averiguarlo" –dijo Yakaterina con una sonrisa. Se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde un sirviente aguardaba en la puerta, este les saludó y luego se acercó a la puerta para anunciarlos ante Elise y su invitado. Abrió la puerta y entró, Peter le siguió y Yakaterina estaba por cuando sintió un escalofrío...

"_Este aroma, este aroma no es humano...no puede ser..._" –pensó Yakaterina horrorizada y retrocedió nerviosa, alejándose de la puerta de la sala. Escuchó los pasos de los dos acercándose, escuchó la voz de Elise y la de alguien más, un hombre... No podía dejar que aquel le viera, que le reconociera...

"¿Yakaterina?" –Peter miró confundido el comportamiento súbito de su compañera de juegos. Esta le miró tratando de ocultar su pánico y sonrió nerviosamente.

"R-recordé que...tenía que ir a la base...lo siento Peter...volveré en otro momento" –y sin decir nada más, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión. Cruzó la puerta a gran velocidad y sin mirar atrás salió disparada a la calle para dirigirse a la base, donde seguramente estaba su hermano. Tenía que encontrarle, tenía que informarle, tenía que advertirle...que había un vampiro en la mansión Kirkland...

Llegó a la Base en cuestión de minutos, una vez ahí, se dirigió directamente a la tienda de su hermano, le buscó desesperadamente pero no lo encontró ahí. Fue entonces al lugar donde se reunían para debatir las acciones que tomarían, generalmente Iván se encontraba ahí con el Teniente Kirkland y Scott...pero tampoco estaba ahí. En su lugar estaban Natasha, Toris y Scott. Toris le miró alarmado por su aspecto, Natasha frunció el ceño esperando una explicación y Scott alzó una ceja confundido. Yakaterina no podía decirlo frente a Scott, así que habló rápidamente en ruso, para que solo Natasha y Toris le entendieran.

"У нас есть проблемы, есть вампир в городе (Tenemos problemas, hay un vampiro en el pueblo)" –dijo nerviosamente, Toris frunció el ceño al igual que Natasha. Scott simplemente hizo una mueca de fastidio, si había algo que le irritaba era el que no le explicaran lo que ocurría.

"Вы уверены? (¿Estás segura?)" –preguntó mordazmente Natasha, su mano dirigiéndose hacia un bolsillo donde tenía oculto un cuchillo, listo para ser utilizado en cualquier momento.

"Да, я чувствовал, когда я был в Kirkland особняк (Si, lo percibí cuando estaba en la mansión Kirkland)" –dijo apresuradamente la mayor. Scott entonces logró captar su apellido en lo que acababa de decirse, y miró entornando los ojos a Yakaterina. Algo no le olía nada bien...

"В вашем доме?Вампир в своем особняке? (¿En su mansión? ¿Un vampiro está en su mansión?)" –preguntó el castaño de ojos azules alarmado, preparado para partir de inmediato al lugar.

"Да, но... видимо, друг Elise (Si, pero...al parecer es amigo de Elise)" –dijo con cierta duda. Natasha y Toris la miraron contrariados y luego intercambiaron miradas. Ahora Scott había captado el nombre de su madre...y comenzaba a alterarse.

"Надеюсь, Иван (Esperemos a Iván) –dijo la menor de los Braginski- конечно знаю, что делать (seguramente él sabrá que hacer)"

"Мы не должны торопиться и дать нам далеко... мы должны быть осторожны (No debemos apresurarnos y delatarnos...debemos ser cuidadosos)" –advirtió Toris sonriendo a Yakaterina para tranquilizarla, en vista de que lucía tan agitada. Ella asintió en silencio con cierta seriedad, algo nada típico de ella. Realmente estaba preocupada por la presencia de aquel vampiro, el podría delatarlos a todos y sus vidas correrían peligro...después de todo, eran un grupo de vampiros rodeados de cazadores y asesinos de vampiros...

"Oigan –dijo Scott mirándolos con total desconfianza- ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?"

"Ehh...no es nada Scott-san..." –dijo Toris tratando de disimular.

"Logré captar mi apellido y el nombre de mi madre en su conversación esa... ¿De qué hablaban?"

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia" –dijo mordazmente Natasha, desafiando a Scott con la mirada. Este le devolvió la mirada y por un momento parecía que ambos comenzarían una pelea ahí y en ese mismo instante. Pero justo en ese momento entró Iván.

Sin embargo había algo que no encajaba en él. Tenía un semblante serio e incluso molesto, miró a los cuatro ahí presentes con severidad y luego se detuvo mirando a Yakaterina, que sintió en su mirada cierta preocupación. Iván la miró fijamente, con cierto alivio, ya que acababa de salvarla a ella y a los suyos...pero a cambio de eso...

"Buenas noticias Scott-kun, creo que ya hemos localizado el lugar donde se ocultan los vampiros hehe" –dijo con un tono que suponía ser de emoción. Scott lo miró con la boca abierta y los demás le miraron fijamente contrariados.

"¿Eh?... ¿En serio? Pero... ¿Cómo?" –preguntó Scott sin poder creérselo.

"Uno de mis hombres, Eduard estaba explorando el terreno y detectó cierto movimiento por una zona. Claro habría que cercioraros bien...podemos ir más tarde si quieres a confirmarlo huhuhu" –Scott de tragó la sorpresa y asintió, se dirigió a la tienda de su padre para informarle.

Una vez estuvieron solos, los cuatro caballeros intercambiaron miradas, Iván les miró con severidad y los otros tres le miraron con la duda grabada en sus rostros. Iván comprendió entonces de que debía decirles, de nada le servía ocultárselos. Es más, para que el plan vaya como debía, era mejor que ellos lo supieran para no fallar en nada...

"Sigan la corriente...les explicaré mejor en otro lugar" –murmuró desconfiando del lugar, repleto de cazadores de vampiros. Toris y Natasha asintieron de inmediato, pero Yakaterina miraba a su hermano menor preocupada, esa no era su habitual forma de actuar, algo había ocurrido. Pero prefirió obedecerle y asintió también.

"Hermano –dijo Natasha dando un paso hacia él y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en ruso- Екатерина говорит, что вампир в городе... (Yakaterina dice que hay un vampiro en el pueblo...)" –Iván abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su hermana mayor como queriendo una explicación, esta explicó rápidamente lo que había ocurrido en la mansión de los Kirkland. Iván escuchó en silencio y al final cerró los ojos, viendo las posibles jugadas que tenía todavía a su favor. Ahora su prioridad no era la caza de aquellos vampiros, sino la protección de lo suyos... Al final decidió y miró a Yakaterina con una sonrisa algo triste.

"Lo siento hermana, pero como están las cosas será mejor que ya no vayas a ver al hijo del Teniente Kirkland...podrían descubrirte..." –Yakaterina sintió tristeza al ver que ya no podría ir a jugar con el pequeño Peter, pero no puso objeción alguna, asintió algo decaída y cerró los ojos.

"_Lo siento Peter.._."

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

En la mansión en medio del bosque, en la cocina donde había mucha actividad se encontraba Arthur, acompañado de los hermanos Vargas y Nor. Los cuatro cortaban algunas verduras para la comida, los tres últimos con gran destreza, mientras Arthur todavía algo lento y torpe. Se preguntó así mismo si es que se debía a sus destrezas sobre-humanas o es que realmente tenían tal práctica cocinando.

"Bien Arthur –dijo Nor cortando una zanahoria a una velocidad increíble- hoy hablaremos sobre el veneno y la conversión como tal"

"De acuerdo" –dijo Arthur algo ansioso de saber sobre aquello.

"Vee~ nosotros te explicaremos qué experimentamos durante el proceso" –dijo Feliciano.

"Aunque hay algunas cosas que no recordamos claramente" –advirtió Lovino, a lo que el inglés asintió comprendiendo.

"El veneno de los vampiros es bastante poderoso y efectivo –dijo Nor sin quitar los ojos de lo que hacía- El proceso de conversión consta de 4 fases en total, la primera es una fase de 'somnolencia', poco después de que el veneno ingresa al organismo el individuo pierde la noción de todo y se desmaya. El veneno incapacita las defensas del organismo y adormece todo."

"Seguramente ya lo has experimentado –dijo Lovino mirando a Arthur- después de todo Alfred ya te ha mordido antes..."

"Vee~ Una sensación de extremo cansancio, te cuesta mantenerte despierto, tu cuerpo se adormece..." –el inglés asintió recordando perfectamente las muchas veces que lo había experimentado.

"Todavía se puede revertir durante esta fase el proceso de conversión, sin embargo mientras más actúa el veneno en el cuerpo es más difícil detenerlo. Una vez comience la segunda, no hay vuelta atrás..." –explicó Nor.

"La segunda es la peor..." –masculló Feliciano temblando ligeramente. Arthur tragó saliva nervioso y miró al noruego.

"¿Q-qué sucede...?"

"El veneno ataca de lleno en el cuerpo, causando un dolor agonizante –Arthur clavó el cuchillo en la madera nervioso- durante la primera fase, el veneno permanece 'pasivo' por así decirlo y se extiende por todas partes mediante la sangre. Y cuando ya está en todo el organismo comienza a 'convertir' las células del organismo, las debilita primero y luego las ataca, las altera"

"E-es como si...como si..." –Feliciano se trabó tratando de encontrar las palabras más suaves para explicarlo y no asustar a Arthur, pero costaba hacerlo. Lovino chasqueó la lengua molesto y habló por su hermano, pero sin tomarse la molestia de ser 'suave'.

"Es como si...maldición, es como si sintieras que cada parte de tu cuerpo estuviera en llamas y como si...como si un montón de cuchillas te atravesaran por todas partes...y no dura unos segundos nada más...dura...una eternidad" –explicó recordando perfectamente aquellas horas de total martirio, horas en las que deseo morir de una buena vez y no continuar más con la agonía.

"..." –Arthur estaba algo consternado, no podía negar que la idea de sufrir un dolor tan desgarrador le atemorizaba.

"Durante esta fase que el veneno transforma el cuerpo poco a poco, todas la posibles imperfecciones que uno tiene son borradas y corregidas, de esa forma uno llega a ser 'perfecto' físicamente hablando. A demás el cuerpo de adapta para la velocidad, fuerza, destreza de un vampiro" –continuó el noruego con suma calma.

"Eh... ¿Un humano convertido puede adquirir dones?" –preguntó Arthur por mera curiosidad.

"No, los dones se dan solamente en vampiros cuya sangre sea pura y de antigua descendencia"

"Vee~ hubiera sido genial haber adquirido dones ¿Verdad nii-chan?" –dijo el menor de los hermanos sonriente.

"Cállate tonto...aunque si lo hubiera sido" –admitió Lovino.

"La siguiente es una fase de 'parálisis' por así decirlo –continuó Nor- después de que el veneno ha terminado de transformar todas las células, estas están muy débiles. Los signos vitales descienden de tal forma que pareciera que uno esta muerto. Contad el veneno deja de actuar en el cuerpo, las células van entrando en un estado de parálisis, dejan de funcionar y en un momento...uno muere, literalmente hablando, el corazón deja de latir... –Arthur se quedo tieso al escuchar aquello- y es entonces cuando la fase 4, la última y más corta comienza. Tras estar muerto unos segundos o minutos, las células reaccionan al mismo tiempo y el corazón vuelve a latir. Y la conversión ya ha acabado"

"Se dice que en ese momento –dijo Lovino- dejas de ser humano... mueres como humano...pero luego revives ya como un vampiro..."

Arthur se quedó en silencio unos instantes repasando cada una de las fases por las que tendría que atravesar. Sintió cierta incomodidad al pensar en que moriría por unos instantes... ¿Qué sucedería en ese lapso? ¿Sentiría dolor? Era un verdadero misterio...miró a los hermanos esperando que pudieran responder su pregunta

"¿Qué ocurre...cuando pasas a la última fase?" –preguntó algo ansioso.

"No lo recuerdo con mucha claridad, solo recuerdo que todo era negro y no podía ni escuchar ni sentir nada...era espantoso maldición..." –masculló incómodo.

"Vee~ Yo recuerdo que en un momento recordé toda mi vida, fue algo así como...una despedida"

"¿Una despedida?"

"Claro, fue si me estuviera despidiendo de ser humano, recordé los mejores momentos que pase al lado de nii-chan, el abuelo, cuando conocimos a Lud y al resto...al final fue algo triste" –dijo con un tono algo melancólico.

Arthur pensó en lo que podría llegar a evocar en ese paso hacia la muerte, pero por más que buscaba algún recuerdo realmente agradable no lo encontraba, salvo desde el momento en que conoció a Alfred, habían tantos momentos felices y dichosos que había pasado gracias a ese vampiro... sonrió recordando la razón por la que haría todo aquello. Por Alfred, haría lo que sea...

"¿Cuánto dura el proceso de conversión en total?" –preguntó Arthur dejando de lado sus temores. Ambos hermanos se percataron de que Arthur ya no se mostraba nervioso o temeroso sino completamente decidido, Feliciano sonrió contento y Lovino solo miró a otro lado quitándole importancia.

"Depende de la cantidad de veneno, puede durar desde un par de días hasta unas semana –Arthur se estremeció al imaginarse lo que sería sufrir el dolor una semana- Mientras menos veneno, más lento será. Mientras más veneno más rápido será. Pero hay que tener cuidado con la cantidad de veneno, no debe ser demasiada, puesto que podría llegar a causar daños graves en el organismo y acabar matando a uno"

"¿Y después de la conversión?"

"Pues, lo primero...sentirás mucha sed..." –dijo Feliciano algo inquieto.

"Te refieres a..."

"Sed de sangre" –aclaró Lovino. Arthur se sintió bastante incómodo al enterarse de aquello, ya que no quería beber sangre humana cuando se convirtiera en vampiro, quería ser como los demás. La sola idea de atacar a una persona para matarla y drenarla le desagradaba por completo.

"P-puede ser sangre animal..."

"No te sacia vee..." –dijo Feliciano con los hombros algo caídos.

"Entonces ustedes..." –Arthur no se atrevió a terminar la frase. No cabía en su cabeza el que los hermanos atacasen a una persona para matarla...

"Claro que no idiota –dijo Lovino defendiéndose de inmediato- Antonio y el macho patatas nos dieron su sangre..." –dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Ya que como no queríamos atacar a nadie y necesitábamos alimentarnos..." –dijo Feliciano también tratando de defenderse. Arthur se puso algo nervioso, y pensó en lo 'gracioso' que resultaría...primero él le daba su sangre a Alfred, y luego Alfred sería el que de su sangre...

"Bueno, todo será pasajero así que no te asustes –dijo Nor con tranquilidad, Arthur le miró esperanzado- la sed será durante tus primeros dos meses a lo máximo. Como tienes nuestra ayuda, podrás llegar a acostumbrarte rápida y fácilmente a tu nueva fuerza y velocidad. Después tus ojos, volverán a la normalidad también alrededor de dos meses. Y la caza..."

"¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué les va a pasar a mis ojos?" –preguntó el inglés confundido.

"Cuando un humano renace como vampiro, los ojos se vuelven rojos, pero con el tiempo vuelven al color anterior de la persona después de unos meses" –dijo Nor como si nada.

"Vee ¡Eran aterradores! ¡No quería ni mirarme al espejo!" –reclamó Feliciano.

"Es verdad maldición, lucíamos realmente como unos monstruos..." –Arthur hizo una mueca al escuchar aquello, pero a fin y al cabo, Nor había dicho que luego volverían a ser verdes, así que no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Se sintió satisfecho al estar tan bien informado sobre la conversión. También era conciente de que tenía la ayuda de todos ellos cuando sucediera, así que no había mucho de que preocuparse ¿Qué podría salir mal?

"Vee~ Oye Arthur" –le llamó Feliciano con una sonrisita algo pícara.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo va el _otro_ asunto?" –preguntó curioso.

"Eh... ¿Cuál?" –Arthur alzó una ceja al no entender a qué se refería el italiano.

"Ya sabes...el asunto de Alfred...lo que le pediste..." –entonces lo entendió y se puso rojo como el tomate que Lovino cortaba en ese mismo momento.

"¿De qué diablos hablan? ¿Qué asunto?" –preguntó el mayor de los hermanos algo ofendido de no estar informado al respecto. Nor miró la cara de Arthur y se hizo una idea de lo que podría ser.

"Nii-chan ¿Recuerdas que cuando le advertimos sobre lo que perdería, le hablamos sobre su 'sensiblidad'?" –preguntó Feliciano algo divertido. Entonces el otro lo entendió y miró al inglés incrédulo y ese se vio obligado a agachar la mirada. Nor también lo entendió, pestañeó algo sorprendido y miró a Arthur.

"T-tu... le pediste que..." –Lovino no podía creerlo, miraba a Arthur con los ojos bien abiertos.

"U-ustedes dijeron que ya no...sería lo mismo...así que antes de convertirme quisiera hacerlo...como un humano todavía..." –se explicó Arthur nervioso y sonrojado.

"¿Y? ¿Alfred ya...?" –preguntó Feliciano pero Arthur negó con la cabeza nervosamente.

"N-no lo entiendo... –murmuró decaído- no entiendo porque no... es tal vez porque no me encuentra atractivo o..." –se cuestionó abatido.

"¡No digas eso!" –exclamó Feliciano.

"Es que..."

"Yo creo que es porque no quiere hacerte daño" –intervino Nor.

"¿A qué te refieres?" –preguntó el inglés todavía decaído.

"¿No lo entiendes? –ahora dijo Lovino- Alfred es un vampiro y tu un humano" –el inglés le miró con cierta molestia. Eso era más que obvio, no había necesidad ni de mencionarlo.

"Quiere decir que el posee una fuerza arrolladora y tú eres bastante frágil" –aclaró Nor. Arthur entonces lo comprendió, así que por eso es que Alfred todavía no se había atrevido a hacerlo...porque temía lastimarlo...

"¿Lo ves? No es porque no te quiera ni nada, es porque no quiere herirte" –decía el dulce Feliciano, pero a Arthur no se le quitaba lo amargo de la situación.

"Muchachos... –Antonieta entró al lugar- ¿Ya están listas las verduras?" –preguntó.

Mientras los otros le entregaban las verduras perfectamente picadas (salvo por las de cierto inglés), Arthur se coló por la puerta, todavía decaído por el asunto, quería estar a solas un momento así que se fue sin decir nada, aprovechando que los demás estaban distraídos. Pero Antonieta se percató de su ida y se sintió algo preocupada

"¿Arthur?"

"Eh... ¡Ah! Maldición ¿A dónde fue?" –reclamó Lovino al no encontrarlo. Feliciano puso un semblante triste.

"Vee...debe dolerle..." –dijo tristemente.

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

Gilbert pasaba por el pasillo tarareando estruendosamente, en su hombro se encontraba su pollito; Gilbird que piaba al ritmo de la música de su amo. Ambos hacían un dueto de lo más extraño y disparejo, pero para Gilbert eran el mejor dueto que podía existir, él con su genialosidad y Gilbird también con su genialosidad; era el dueto perfecto. Entonces cuando pasaron por la puerta entre-abierta de la cocina, Gilbert se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar algo que le alarmó.

Un llanto y un murmullo apagado de una chica. Gilbert se preguntó quién podría ser y porqué podría estar llorado y se asomó para ver por el resquicio de la puerta. Alcanzó a ver a Eli que le daba la espalda y parecía estar haciendo algo en la mesa, se percató de que el llanto era de ella y hasta notó como sus hombros se sacudían junto con los sollozos. Gilbert experimentó una desagradable sensación al verla llorar, pese a que seguía algo molesto con ella por el asunto de Roderich, no soportaba verla llorar. Maldijo internamente a lo que sea que le haya lastimado o a quien...

Sintió entonces un extraño impulso de entrar y consolarla, pero sabía que ella estaba molesta con él también... Pero, se trataba de él ¡Del awesome ore-sama! No había nada que no pudiese. Así pues, entró rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la muchacha.

"¡Oye...!" –se acercó y Eli se volteó algo sobresaltada por la súbita aparición del albino. Gilbert vio los rastros excesivos de lágrimas en sus ojos y se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando y se sintió mal por no haber estado antes...cuando se fijó en la mesa y en seguida se quedó tieso... Eli estaba cortando cebollas...

"¿Q-qué?" –cuestionó ella confundida por su tan súbita entrada.

"T-tú...estás llorando...por las cebollas..." –no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

"Si..." –respondió Eli todavía confundida.

"N-no te lastimaste...ni nada..."

"Para nada... –entonces Eli lo entendió y pestañeó- ¿Creíste que...estaba llorando de verdad?" –preguntó entre sorprendida y divertida.

"Si... –dijo Gilbert todavía tieso y luego reaccionó violentamente- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo que creía que estabas lastimada o algo peor! –Gilbert se quejaba mientras la castaña le miraba claramente sorprendida, había creído que Gilbert era solo un patán ególatra, pero al parecer si tenía un lado caballeroso y hasta tierno. Eli sonrió, lo cual no pasó por alto de Gilbert que se sintió engañado- ¡Cómo puedes poner al ore-sama en ridículo de esa forma!" –le acusó.

"Lo siento, lo siento...no quise hacerte pensar eso" –dijo Eli sonriendo, y luego se dispuso a seguir con su desagradable tarea. Pero para su sorpresa, el albino le arrebató el cuchillo.

"Como soy el ore-sama, no puedo deja que una dama haga algo así kesesese~ -rió y de un leve empujón le quitó a Eli su lugar y se puso a corta la cebolla el mismo, esta vez Eli si que se sintió asombrada y de cierta forma halagada, aquel gesto había provocado algo en ella, algo que no había experimentado antes, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y su corazón latió fuertemente. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué era aquello, Gilbert comenzó a llorar a causa de la cebolla, sus sollozos sonaban extremadamente graciosos y Eli rió por lo bajo- Ahh...esto es horrible...Gilbird mejor no alejas, esta cosa hace arder los ojos...ahhh" –Gilbert continuó cortando la cebolla todavía llorando de una forma que le causaba gracia a Eli.

Gilbird se posó en el hombro de la castaña, mientras ella miraba a Gilbert olvidándose por completo que en algún momento se había peleado...

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

Alfred suspiró por enésima vez, mientras miraba por la ventana como la nieve caía danzando graciosamente. No sabía todavía que hacer para solucionar su problemilla y comenzaba a desesperarse ya que el tiempo se le acababa. Había prometido convertir a Arthur cuando Yao llegara a la casa, y el día de su llegada se acercaba cada vez más...y Arthur quería que lo hicieran antes de convertirse...

"¿Qué diablos se supone que haga?" –preguntó desesperado.

"Ou~ ¿Qué tienes mon ami?" –escuchó una aterciopelada voz tras suyo y se volteó para encontrarse con Francis y Antonio que acababan de entrar a la biblioteca.

"¡Hola Alfred!" –le saludó Antonio entusiasta.

"Hola... –Alfred es esos momentos no estaba de tan buen humor como para tratar con otras personas, por lo que los miró algo fastidiado-¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo –dijo Francis ignorando la alevosía de la pregunta del otro- es algo verdaderamente raro que estés en la biblioteca" –observó.

"¿Sucede algo Alfred?" –preguntó Antonio preocupado. Alfred los miró unos instantes más y luego suspiró volteándose para volver ala ventana.

"Solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde meditar...así que no me molesten" –murmuró con clara molestia. Antonio lo miró confundido y Francis sonrió confundido.

"Vamos Alfred, puedes confiarle lo que sea a onii-san...tres cabezas piensan mejor que una sola" –dijo Francis acercándose al ojiazul que soltó un gruñido.

"¡Es cierto! –le siguió Antonio- Podemos ayudarte" –Alfred puso los ojos en blanco y se mantuvo callado, esperando que ambos se fueran al ver su poca cooperación. Francis se sentó en una silla y Antonio en el suelo, ambos esperando. Y en vista de que Alfred no hablaría, Francis decidió comenzar a tantear terreno. Conocía muy bien a ese muchacho, sabría fácilmente cuando le hubiera acertado.

"Veamos ¿tiene que ver con Hanz?" –preguntó. Alfred ni se inmutó. Francis miró a Antonio como si le estuviera diciendo que era su turno.

"¿Con la Armada?" –intentó, pero no hubo reacción. Francis frunció el ceño concentrándose más.

"¿Los Caballeros Negros?" –todavía no había respuesta.

"¿La seguridad de los otros?" –nada.

"Hmmm... ¿La sed por la sangre de Arthur?" –se aventuró Francis, pese a que sabía que aquello era problema del pasado, Alfred ya no había vuelto a sufrir ataques de sed, los había dominado ya. Alfred se mantuvo en silencio, pero ante la mención de Arthur se inquieto un poco.

"¡Cerca! –se percató Antonio- emmm...eh... ¿Tiene que ver con Arthur?" –y entonces Alfred se estremeció ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para que Francis lo viera.

"¡Bingo!... Oh mon dieu... ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?" –dijo el francés dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Pasó algo con Arthur?" –Alfred se puso algo nervioso.

"¿Tiene que ver quizás con su conversión?" –Francis pensaba que aquello era lo que le inquietaba más, pero Alfred negó con la cabeza nerviosamente.

"¿Es algo más personal?" –cuestionó Antonio, y Alfred asintió nervosamente, con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. Todavía no se atrevía a mirarlos, seguía mirando por fuera de la ventana.

"Mon ami... ¿Qué te angustia tanto?" –preguntó Francis con un tono intrigado y preocupado. Alfred entonces se rindió y suspiró de nuevo. Enterró el rostro en sus rodillas y habló con una voz muy baja. Un susurro...

"Arthur quiere..." –pero los otros no le habían podido escuchar bien.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?" –preguntó Antonio algo apenado.

"Arthur quiere ¿Qué?"

"Arthur quiere...quiere que... –Alfred tomó aire y lo dijo rápidamente- quiero que tengamos sexo" –lo dijo rápida, pero audiblemente. Después miró a ambos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. La reacción de Antonio fue bastante graciosa, se sonrojó poniéndose nervioso y rió nerviosamente, mirando sorprendido a Alfred. Francis en cambio le miró con la duda grabada en el rostro, pestañeó encogiendo los hombros.

"Y dime... ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Alfred entonces lanzó un alarido y se puso a caminar nerviosamente en círculos.

"¡No lo entiendes! ¡Puedo lastimarle! ¡Y si le rompo algo! ¡En esos momentos estaré fuera de sí y no podré controlarme! ¡Podría hacerle algo y ni darme cuenta! –Alfred hablaba apresuradamente, dejando salir toda su frustración e impotencia. Francis le miraba meditabundo y Antonio esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva- ¡Y no es como si no quisiera! ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Pero no quiero lastimarle! ¡No quiero hacerle nada! ¡Qué voy a hacer ahora! ¡El tiempo se acaba y...!"

"Alfred –le interrumpió el hispano- se a qué te refieres..." –Francis miró a su compañero de tantos años y sonrió. Alfred entonces recordó el pequeño detalle de que Antonio antes había pasado por una situación semejante, y le miró prestándole atención, esperanzado de que el le dijera la solución a su problema- se la frustración que se siente con uno mismo por no ser capaz de darle a esa persona lo que quiere, lo que te pide... Pero sabes, me di cuenta que el estar aguantándolo no era una solución tampoco, es más, era incluso peor...ya que no solo me estaba lastimando a mi mismo, sino también a esa persona...y no me refiero a un dolor físico, sino a uno más profundo... –el hispano le sonrió comprensivo y puso ambas manos en los fornidos hombros de Alfred- Así que Alfred, no temas...atrévete y verás que es más fácil de lo que parece..." –le guiño amistosamente. Alfred sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

"Y mejor lo haces ya mon ami... –dijo Francis que se había acercado a la ventana- porque tu damisela te necesita... –Alfred se acercó a la ventana, y alcanzó a ver a Arthur en el patio de la mansión, estaba parado bajo la nieve dando la espalda a la mansión. Aunque no podía ver su rostro claramente, Alfred podía darse cuenta de lo decaído que estaba, por como sus hombros estaban caídos y su cabeza agachada...estaba sufriendo... –no le hagas esperar más" –dijo Francis con un tono seductor.

Alfred cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y apretó los puños, se armó de valor y sonrió.

"¡Nice! ¡The hero go!" –exclamó volviendo a ser el de antes y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero fue detenido al instante por los otros dos.

"¿P-pero qué haces?" –preguntó Antonio confundido.

"¿No es obvio? ¡Voy a darle a Arthur lo que quiere!" –respondió el otro con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

"¡Eh! ¡Pero...! ¿Es que no tienes un poco de imaginación romántica?" –exclamó Francis.

"¿De qué rayos hablas?" –preguntó Alfred molesto de que le detengan cuando por fin se había decidido.

"Se refiere a que... –Antonio buscó las palabras adecuadas-...a que debes ser más romántico"

"¿EH?"

"Mon ami, no puedes ir así nada más y tomar a Arthur. Tienes que tener más tacto ¡Debes cautivarlo y hacerlo caer en tus brazos!"

"Hacer de la ocasión más romántica y apasionada como sea posible" –Alfred entonces entendió a lo que se referían y se volteó para mirarles, y cruzó los brazos algo incómodo.

"¿Y qué romántico se les ocurre?" –preguntó. A lo que ambos sonrieron mutuamente...

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

"Estás mejor" –comentó Den mirando a Tino. Este se encontraba envuelto en una manta y a demás, Berwald le abrazaba para asegurarse de que no sintiera frío. En la misma habitación, se encontraban Den, Nor y Ice, este último leyendo un libro sentado en una mecedora. Nor igual leyendo un libro, pero cómodamente acurrucado en las faldas de Den, quien también le abrazaba con cariño.

"Si, están comenzando a disminuir...las visiones..." –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa amplia. Berwald cerró los ojos aliviado de que su pareja estuviera mejor ya.

"¿Eso significa entonces que el futuro ya se está estabilizando?" –preguntó Ice sin quitar los ojos de la lectura.

"Si, así parece"

"¿Y?... ¿Qué va a suceder?" –preguntó Nor, también sin quitar los ojos de la lectura. Tino cerró los ojos unos momentos concentrándose.

"Yao va a llegar algo tarde –comenzó a informar con un tono algo lúgubre y serio, algo impropio de él- la causa; las fuerzas de la Armada van a comenzar a acercarse más a este lugar y él tendrá que rodear el terreno. Llegara alrededor del atardecer, acompañado de tres personas más –hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que Tino desenredó otros hechos- tiempo después de su llegada habrá con enfrentamiento...con la Armada y algunos Caballeros Negros" –ante eso, todos reaccionaron. Den abrió los ojos como platos y enseguida estrechó a Nor, como si ya estuvieran atacando. Nor jadeó y se quedó tieso, mirando la página del libro con estupor, sintió los brazos de Den estrecharle y se acercó lo más que podía a él. Ice dejó el libro deslizarse y caer al suelo con un golpe sordo, enseguida se puso alerta como si lo que Tino hubiese anunciado fuese a suceder en segundos.

"¿Cuándo va suceder Tino?" –preguntó aprehensivamente Den, a lo que Berwald le lanzó una mirada gélida por presionar a Tino. Pero incluso este se presionaba por averiguarlo.

"No... está claro... antes o después..." –murmuró Tino.

"¿Antes o después de qué?" –preguntó Ice.

"De...de la conversión de Arthur..." –respondió con seriedad y luego abrió los ojos algo cansado.

Den suspiró un poco más aliviado, pero Nor se mantuvo alerta.

"¿Dónde se llevaba acabo el enfrentamiento?" –preguntó Nor.

"No lo vi muy bien, todavía no se define del todo, pero era en campo abierto"

"Podría ser aquí o e algún lado del bosque..."

"Pero no está definido del todo ¿Verdad?" –preguntó Den.

"No, no todavía"

"Significa que podemos escapar todavía" –dijo Berwald.

"Así es...Ice por si acaso mantente alerta por favor" –le pidió Den, el aludido asintió en silencio y caminó hacia la ventana.

"Tsk...la nieve crea mucha interferencia...pero podré detectar movimiento si se trata de muchos"

"Pese a que tendremos a Yao, es mejor no arriesgarnos a encontrarnos con los Caballeros Negros" –dijo Nor con cierto temor. Den hizo una mueca y se inclinó para besar a Nor, un recordatorio de lo que le había prometido antes. Este recibió su beso, pero le empujó para asegurarse de que no se 'pasara del límite'. Den sonrió con picardía antes de inclinarse para susurrar algo en la oreja de su pareja.

"_Idiota..._" –pensó Nor retornando a la lectura.

"Ah...son eso dos...creí que se odiaban" –comentó Ice mirando por la ventana.

"¿Eh? ¿Quiénes?" –preguntó Tino con curiosidad.

"Gilbert y Eli" –Tino sonrió y se acercó a la ventana para alcanzar a ver a ambos paseando por los alrededores de la casa, ambos charlando y sonriendo. Eli llevaba puesto un chal encima de los hombros para no sentir frío y acurrucado en sus brazos estaba el pequeño pollito de Gilbert que se veía gustoso en los brazos de Eli. Tino se sintió aliviado y contento de que ya no estuviesen peleados...y algo en la escena se le hizo familiar...

"¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! –exclamó- tuve una visión de esto hace cierto tiempo, antes de la llegada del grupo de Antonio"

"¿Los viste a lo dos?" –preguntó Berwald.

"Si...al final se trataba de Gilbert" –rió Tino volviendo a los brazos de Berwald que lo envolvió de nuevo. Tino se acurrucó de nuevo con una sonrisa y...una visión fugaz. Pero pese a ser fugaz, alcanzó a verla con claridad. No era nada muy relevante, solo el anuncio de que por fin se iba a llevar a cabo algo que se llevaba posponiendo cada vez más...

Las mejillas de Tino se sonrojaron ligeramente, lo cual no pasó por alto de Berwald que le miró confundido y también pensando que Tino se veía lindo sonrojado. Nor tampoco lo pasó por alto y lo miró expectante.

"N-no...solo era una visión...de Alfred y Arthur..." –aclaró sonrojado.

Nor pestañeó y retomó su lectura.

"Así que ya se decidió..."

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

Después de la cena, Arthur se quedó para ayudar a Antonieta y a los otros a limpiar la mesa y la vajilla. Estaba decaído y demasiado sumiso, a demás de que tenía una mirada perdida que alarmó de cierta forma a los otros. Alfred se había retirado extrañamente con Antonio y Francis, así sin decirle nada... Se estaba distanciando... ¿Por lo que le había pedido?...

Se sintió mal y dejó el plato que lavaba deslizarse por sus manos con detergente, su reacción fue torpe y lenta, y de no ser por Matthew que atrapó el plato antes de que diera contra el piso, este se hubiera roto irremediablemente.

"Casi..." –dijo Matthew, y miró a Arthur, leyó lo más velozmente lo que pasaba por su desordenada cabeza y contuvo un suspiro.

"Oye Arthur, como que tipo... ¿Estás bien?" –preguntó Feliks ladeando la cabeza

"Si..." –su respuesta fue seca y torpe.

"Arthur... –Arthur se volteó para mirar a Antonieta- Mejor ve a descansar. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto"

"Está bien..." –Arthur se despidió en silencio y salió de la cocina, sintiéndose un completo inútil. Ni lavar un maldito plato podía...definitivamente ese no era su mejor día...no dentro de poco...

Mientras Arthur se dirigía a su habitación, comenzó a creer que debía resignarse a tener lo que quería de una vez por todas. En vez de andar deprimido y enfurruñado, podría comenzar a hacer otras cosas, como la carta a su madre, informarse más sobre la conversión con los hermanos Vargas y Nor, aprender a manejar un arma...

Llegó a la puerta y entró como si nada, y apenas dio unos pasos dentro y se quedó quieto...preguntándose si su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada, provocándole visiones... Se acercó a una de las cómodas, para alzar su mano sobre una vela y comprobar si era real...y si lo era. En seguida apartó su mano al sentir el calor de la flama. Miró a su alrededor sin podérselo creer...

En toda la habitación habían colocado pequeñas velas, en cada rincón, sobre cada mueble...toda la habitación se encontraba alumbrada por la titilante luz de las velas, dándole a todo un aspecto hipnotizante, de ensueños...sumado a eso el delicioso aroma de rosas... Arthur caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan agradable aroma y se quedó parado al pié de la cama, el único lugar que no tenía velas, y donde encima habían esparcidos muchos pétalos de rosas... Arthur cogió uno de los pétalos y se lo llevó a la nariz para aspirar su aroma exquisito y cerrar los ojos...

Entonces sintió cierta alteración en el ambiente, y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos siquiera sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle por atrás y luego una cálida respiración en su cuello. Arthur dejó escapar un jadeo de la sorpresa y en seguida se sonrojó.

"A-Al..." –¿Quién más podría ser?...su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente.

"Lo siento...por la tardanza" –susurró Alfred depositando un beso en el cuello de Arthur, provocándole un estremecimiento.

El inglés se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente al otro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración era irregular. Se miraron fijamente, ambas miradas fuertemente conectadas, Alfred miró con fascinación a Arthur, y este le miraba con ternura. Y contad más se miraban, una chispa comenzaba a despertar en ambos.

Alfred se inclinó sobre Arthur lentamente, provocando que este se pusiera nervioso, sintió la respiración de Alfred acercándose y cerró los ojos. Se sintió un estúpido, no era como s fuera la primera vez que Alfred le besara ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma?...

"_Ah...se referían a ESTO con lo de la 'sensibilidad'..." _–entendió. Cuando Alfred estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro se detuvo, mirando fijamente al de ojos verdes, que pareció algo molesto ¿Por qué se detenía? Alfred entonces le tomó por la cintura, sobresaltando un poco a Arthur, que jadeó sujetándose de los hombros del otro.

Alfred se acercó más y acarició con la punta de su nariz el pómulo del inglés, lenta y delicadamente, aspirando el delicioso aroma de Arthur. Este comenzó a estremecerse al sentir aquellas caricias tan suaves y delicadas, se aferró a los hombros de Alfred, apretando los dientes para evitar que se escaparan los suspiros. Una de las manos de Alfred subió hasta su cuello acariciándolo delicadamente, y Alfred dejó aquella caricia esquimal para besar los labios de Arthur, siendo al instante correspondido.

Alfred simplemente alucinaba con los labios de Arthur, tenían un sabor exquisito y dulce, un sabor del que nunca llegaría a cansarse, siempre quería más y más...y Arthur se lo daba. Se besaron una y otra vez, deteniéndose para tomar algo de aire y luego volver a besarse. Alfred en un momento mordió con suma delicadeza el labio de Arthur provocando que este abriera su boca junto con un gemido. El corazón de Arthur se detuvo al sentir como la lengua del otro se introducía en su boca, el embriagador aliento de Alfred hizo que se le nublara la mente, y se aferró más a Alfred temiendo desplomarse, le rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y Alfred igualmente le estrechó más por su cintura, acariciando la delicada figura del inglés. Le acercó más empujando su cuello para profundizar más aquel beso.

Entre besos, caricias y jadeos, Alfred se fue aventurando a explorar más el cuerpo del inglés, provocando estremecimientos y gemidos en el otro, que sentía cada caricia agradable y placentera. Llegado un momento se atrevió a introducir su mano por debajo de su camisa, acariciando la tersa piel inglesa que se estremeció ante tal tacto.

"Ngh...A-Al..." –Arthur se separó nerviosamente, y con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas. Un hilo de saliva, todavía los mantenía conectados.

Arthur se sentía extremadamente agitado, el sentir los dedos de Alfred acariciar su piel desnuda había provocado que si cuerpo se agitara y se calentara excesivamente, se sentía sofocado...Y para Alfred era similar, con solo aquella simple caricia su cuerpo ya comenzaba a arder, y la mirada de Arthur no ayudaba en absoluto a bajar la temperatura. Aquella mirada entre temerosa y excitada solo era una invitación a que continuase.

Alfred volvió a besarlo, esta vez con un poco más de insistencia. Arthur sintió aquella insistencia, aquella necesidad por parte de Alfred y se dio cuenta de que él mismo la tenía...e iba creciendo cada vez más, contad Alfred lo besaba pasionalmente.

Entonces para la sorpresa del inglés, Alfred lo alzó sujetándolo por la cintura, a lo que el otro respondió abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas para sujetarse de él. Alfred rápidamente lo condujo hasta la cama, y lo depositó suavemente sobre la colcha llena de pétalos de rosas. Alfred se posicionó encima de Arthur. Más besos, más caricias...

Alfred sentía que su cuerpo ardía cada vez más y se echó para atrás, sentándose para quitarse la camisa. Arthur se enderezó para ayudarle apoyándose en sus rodillas, con sensualidad deslizó la prenda por los robustos hombros de Alfred. El inglés contuvo un jadeo al ver el pecho de su amante desnudo, y se acercó para besarle, mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel desnuda del otro. Alfred sintió un estremecimiento al sentir las delicadas caricias de Arthur en su piel desnuda y lo besó con más fiereza. Sus manos fueron a parar a la camisa de Arthur, y comenzaron a desabrocharla ávidamente. Arthur dejó escapar un jadeo cuando sintió como deslizaba igualmente la prenda por sus hombros, lentamente...enloqueciéndolo. Así fue bajando hasta llegar a su cintura.

Las manos de Alfred entonces hicieron algo sorpresivo, comenzaron a deshacerse de los pantalones de Arthur. Este se sobresaltó y tembló ligeramente, cerrando los ojos con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Nhg...nh..." –gimió contad la prenda iba siendo removida lentamente. Alfred lo miraba con ternura, las reacciones de Arthur eran lindas y adorables, pero también provocativas... Para distraerlo volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con más lentitud y delicadeza, disfrutando cada roce de sus lenguas, disfrutando el aliento de Arthur, que le sabía a té y vainilla, dulce y embriagador... Arthur también disfrutaba de aquel beso tan lento y cagad de dulzura, pero también se estremecía al sentir las ágiles manos del vampiro acariciando sus muslos, mientras lo iba dejando desnudo.

Alfred entonces se separó de Arthur y con un suave empujón lo echó en la cama de nuevo, la cama se sacudió ligeramente y los pétalos también. Rápidamente se deshizo completamente de los pantalones de Arthur, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Se quedo unos instantes mirando su cuerpo desnudo fijamente, cada rincón de aquella obra de arte que era Arthur, cada detalle, Arthur era perfecto... Y quería hacerlo suyo, solamente suyo...no quería que nadie más le viera así...mataría sin piedad al que se atreviese a intentarlo...

Arthur sintió la mirada cargada de deseo de Alfred y sintió vergüenza, se sonrojó más y miró a otro lado. Pero también sintió la urgencia de que Alfred hiciera de una buena vez algo, que no se le quedara mirando solamente, quería más, quería sentir más placer...quería que de una vez lo hiciera suyo...

Escuchó entonces el casi inaudible sonido de ropa deslizándose hasta el piso y se percató de que Alfred ya se había deshecho del resto de su ropa, quedando también desnudo. Le miró más que asombrado, el cuerpo de Alfred era perfecto, sin ninguna clase e imperfección, su musculatura y su porte...Alfred simplemente era demasiado atractivo. Se sonrojó al verlo y más cuando este se inclinó sobre él.

"¡Ah! Ngh..." –apenas sus pieles habían rozado ligeramente y Arthur sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, una sensación sofocante y placentera, que llegaba a nublarle la vista y a estremecerlo. Una chispa ardiente surgió en ambos ante aquel leve roce.

Alfred jadeante comenzó a devorar los labios de Arthur, mientras sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de su amado inglés, que se retorcía ante las descargas eléctricas que sentía con cada caricia. Era demasiado placentero, demasiado hipnotizante…

Alfred fue descendiendo, dejando un camino de besos hasta su cuello, aspiró aquel delicioso aroma que tenía la piel de Arthur y besó su suave piel dejando una marca. Arthur gimió al sentir como Alfred continuaba bajando por su clavícula, besándolo, devorándolo…

Alfred, las velas, los pétalos de rosas en la cama, los besos, las caricias, el roce de sus pieles…era demasiado onírico, era un sueño maravilloso. Definitivamente Arthur no se había equivocado al pedirle que lo hicieran, se hubiera perdido probablemente de la mejor y más placentera experiencia de su vida…y nada mejor que fuera con Alfred.

Alfred simplemente se deleitaba acariciando la satinada piel se Arthur, escuchando su respiración acelerada y sus jadeos tan sensuales, aquel rubor tan apetecible en sus mejillas y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente…no podía concebir la idea de que hubiera algo más bello que Arthur…y nada más atrayente y provocador que sus reacciones… Entonces pensó que ya era hora de hacerlo…

Se enderezó y miró por unos instante a Arthur, luego con suma delicadeza, siempre recordándose controlar su fuerza, abrió sus piernas sujetándolo por los muslos. La reacción del inglés fue casi un acto-reflejo, trató de cerrar sus piernas avergonzado, pero Alfred le sujetaba con firmeza.

"A-Al…" –Arthur le miró entre emocionado, nervioso, asustado. Alfred le sonrió con ternura y se inclinó para besarle con dulzura.

"¿Puedo?" –preguntó en un susurro. Arthur sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente al escuchar aquel susurro húmedo y voraz. Se limitó a asentir con nerviosismo y luego Alfred le besó una vez más, y volvió a lo suyo.

Su mano fue hasta la entrada del inglés y metió el primer dedo…

Arthur dejó escapar un sonoro gemido y arqueó la espalda. Sintió algo de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo un estremecimiento placentero. La respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada y el calor de su cuerpo se extendió más, haciéndole sentir que estaba en llamas…

El segundo dedo…

Arthur se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, mientras trataba inútilmente de cerrar la boca y no dejar que los gemidos salieran de su boca, pero era imposible retenerlos, el placer que sentía era demasiado…

Una vez Alfred se dio cuenta de que había dilatado la entrada del inglés lo suficiente, sacó lentamente sus dedos. Ya no podía soportarlo más, deseaba de una vez por todas hacerlo suyo, escuchar sus gemidos, escucharle decir su nombre en susurros, sentir su interior... y no podía aguantarse más. Se inclinó sobre Arthur que en esos momentos tenía la vista nublada y estaba nervioso porque sabía que ya venía 'eso'... Miró a Alfred y este le dio un beso en los labios con dulzura. Arthur le recibió con los brazos abiertos, se aferró a su espalda con fuerza.

"A-arthur..." -Alfred también estaba algo nervioso, sabía que al principio le dolería y mucho, también tenía que recordar el no aplicar mucha fuerza para no lastimarle. El de ojos verdes sintió la inseguridad del otro y lo atrajo con una mano temblorosa, le sonrió para luego darle un dulce beso. Confiaba en él y quería que lo hiciera.

"Al…hazlo" –le pidió en un suspiro para de nuevo besarle. Volvió a echarse en la cama, sintiendo que su corazón latía a todo dar, abrió más las piernas, con un fuerte sonrojo. Alfred miró aquella oferta que jamás podría llegar a rechazar. Desechando toda inseguridad, se posicionó y se inclinó sobre Arthur, este se aferró a su espalda con fuerza, preparado para lo que vendría…

Sintió algo caliente y húmedo presionar su cavidad, lentamente entrando, al mismo tiempo sintió un fuerte dolor que le hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente, con algunas lágrimas asomándose, clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Alfred, el dolor continuaba contad el miembro de Alfred iba entrando cada vez más…

Alfred por su parte, sentía un verdadero placer al sentir la estrecha cavidad del inglés, que comenzaba a retorcerse debajo de él y a soltar suspiros y gemidos que eran como música para sus oídos… En un momento se detuvo, para que el dolor disminuyera dando paso al placer, pero esa era una tarea difícil, quería moverse, empezar las embestidas…

Arthur fue dejando de lado el dolor poco a poco, hasta que comenzó a invadirlo un placer increíble, y quiso que Alfred se moviera, pero no podía atreverse a abrir la boca, simplemente entreabrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada suplicante, que el otro captó de inmediato…

Alfred se movió, y resultado de eso fue el que Arthur despegara los labios para dejar escapar un gemido de placer, le aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Alfred para acercarlo lo más que podía, y buscó desesperadamente sus labios. Así comenzaron las embestidas, una tras otra, al principio lento y pausado, ya luego tomando más velocidad y fuerza. Alfred siempre recordando el no excederse demasiado.

Arthur no paraba de gemir, de jadear, de suplicar a Alfred que no se detuviera, que lo satisfaga, todo era exquisitamente placentero y no deseaba que se acabara, quería que durara por siempre…

"A-Al…y-yo…A-Al…" –Arthur por más que lo intentaba, no podía hablar por los gemidos que salían de su garganta sin parar.

"¿A-Artie?"

"A-Al…t-te…amo…" –masculló antes de lanzar un gemido ronco cuando Alfred se vino dentro de él. Alfred que respiraba en jadeos, sonrió y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo con pasión y cariño.

"Yo también te amo Artie" –le susurró en el oído.

**···**

A la mañana siguiente Arthur despertó solo en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y la cabeza le dio vueltas al principio, y cuando logró estabilizarse un poco miró a su alrededor. La cama estaba un caos, algunas sábanas y mantas estaban cayéndose por los costados, y había pétalos de rosas por todas partes, los restos de las velas dejaban un olor a cera perfumada en todo el cuarto. Trató de levantarse, pero sus caderas le dolieron cuando lo intentó y prefirió no moverse y re memorizar lo que había ocurrido la noche pasado…lo tan maravilloso que había ocurrido…

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al recordar todo, las caricias, los besos dulces y salvajes, los dedos de Alfred acariciando cada rincón de su piel, sus labios depositando besos done pudiese… le costaba creer que realmente había pasado, ya que era demasiado bueno y perfecto para ser real…pero las muestras físicas estaban ahí…

La habitación, el dolor en sus caderas, las marcas que encontró en sus brazos y su torso, tocó sus labios que se encontraban algo hinchados y tiernos… todavía podía evocar los momentos en que Alfred lo abrazó y lo besó, le acarició…estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria, y no sería tan fácil olvidarlos…

Escuchó entonces la puerta abrirse y Alfred apareció, con una sonrisa radiante y una mirada que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Traía consigo una bandeja de comida, el desayuno de Arthur, había supuesto que no podría moverse tan fácilmente y prefirió llevárselo. Además quería ser el primero en verlo esa mañana, nadie más…

"Bueno días sweetie" –le saludó con un voz melosa, rápidamente dejó la bandeja encima de la cómoda y se le acercó, Arthur sonrió coquetamente y lo recibió gustoso. Se besaron, Alfred abrazándolo con delicadeza, sintió cierto estremecimiento al sentir la piel desnuda de Arthur de nuevo. Arthur le abrazó con fuerza de Alfred atrayéndolo y cuando sintió sus manos recorrer su piel se retorció ligeramente.

"Bueno días…" –susurró Arthur buscando sus labios de nuevo, pero Alfred puso su dedo encima de sus labios impidiéndoselo. Arthur hizo un puchero provocador.

"Creo que deberías desayunar" –sonrió. Pero aquello no estaba en los planes de Arthur que besó provocativamente el dedo de Alfred, amenazando con chuparlo. Alfred sintió que su cuerpo volvía a arder…quizás…

Tomó a Arthur por la cintura atrayéndolo y luego alzándolo en sus brazos, Arthur soltó un jadeo de la sorpresa pero sonrió satisfecho. Y besó de nuevo a Alfred con insistencia.

"¿Qué tal si tomamos un baño?" –propuso besando el cuello del inglés.

"De acuerdo…" –masculló Arthur, aferrándose más a Alfred…

El desayuno podría esperar un poco más ¿No?

Las noches que le siguieron a esa fueron similares, al final del día ambos se escurrían a su habitación para demostrase de la forma más placentera y carnal su amor. Era como si fuera una luna de miel, un sueño maravilloso…

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

El día de la llegada de Yao llegó por fin. Tal y como Tino había dicho antes, este llegó al tarde, alrededor de las 6 de la tarde. Ice alcanzó a detectarle algo dificultosamente, debido a la fuerte nevada que caía ese día. Yao se apareció de entre los árboles acompañado de otros tres vampiros, que tenían una apariencia bastante joven.

Yao tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y trenzado, ojos ámbares cálidos y dulces, y una sonrisa alegre y entusiasta. Uno de los muchachos que venía con él, de actitud sumamente callada y reservada, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, y ojos igualmente ámbares, pero eran un tanto gélidos e inexpresivos. Otro muchacho, en cambio parecía hiperactivo y algo molesto, de cabellos marrones oscuros, con un extravagante mechón de cabello, ojos vivaces marrones y una sonrisa altanera. Finalmente una muchacha de rasgos dulces y amables, cabello largo y marrón, ojos color miel, y con unas flores en el cabello. Los cuatro vestían ropas asiáticas, y parecían indiferentes al frío clima.

Cuando los cuatro se acercaron más al grupo que les esperaba con sonrisas, Kiku suspiró y soltó la mano de Heracles para acercarse al grupo recién llegado, su familia...sus hermanos... La reacción de los cuatro al verlo fue inmediata, se acercaron sonrientes a él y los abrazaron en grupo, salvo por el muchacho inexpresivo que se limitó a mirar.

"¡Kiku! Bro~" –dijo el muchacho hiperactivo despeinando efusivamente al japonés.

"A-ah...Im Young Soo (2)... ¿Cómo has...?" –no alcanzó a acabar.

"¡Kiku ha pasado tanto, pero tanto tiempo!" –exclamó la muchacha abrazándolo estrechamente.

"M-Mei... ¿Cómo...?" –y de nuevo no pudo acabar ya que Yao, abrazó a Kiku fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del menor, parecía a simple vista que estaba llorando o iba a, pero Yao solo estaba conmocionado de ver a Kiku después de tantos años.

"Kiku...ha pasado tanto tiempo-aru –dijo levantando su rostro para mirar frente a frente a quien, pese a no ser de sangre, era su hermano menor- te extrañé bastante-aru" –dijo posando ambas manos en los sus hombros.

"Yao-san... –Kiku pareció cautivado por el momento y sonrió levemente- yo también les he extrañado..." –admitió, siendo inmediatamente abrazado por los tres de nuevo.

El resto miraba la enternecedora escena, sonriendo en silencio. Heracles esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Kiku querido por su familia, y también se sintió aliviado de que estos no le repudiaran ni nada por el estilo. Se sintió más relajado, pero también sabía que ahora que el hermano mayor de Kiku estaba ahí, no podría pasar tanto tiempo con él...bueno, no es como si se fuera a quedar por mucho ¿No?

Entre los que observaban la conmovedora escena, estaba Ice, que desde el tejado veía todo, algo aburrido la verdad, y reparó en el muchacho inexpresivo que todavía se mantenía al margen de todo. Sucedió algo extraño, Ice sintió cierta alteración dentro de si cuando lo vio, fue algo así como un sacudón por todo su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta clavó sus ojos en él, mirándole fijamente...y este pareció sentir su mirada, ya que alzó la vista directamente hacia él. Y en el momento en que ambos se miraron, la inexpresividad del muchacho pareció desquebrajarse, ya que esbozó una clara expresión de sorpresa, como si acabara de encontrar algo fascinante y hermoso, sobretodo hermoso. Ice se sonrojó y miró a otro lado nervioso.

Esto no pasó por alto de Antonio, que miró a ambos y lo captó de inmediato, aquel hilo invisible que indicaba claramente que dos personas estaban destinadas a estar juntas... Sonrió divertido ante esto, y luego miró a Gilbert y Eli, que estaban parados juntos, mirando la escena, igualmente unidos por un hilo invisible...

Nor en cambio cuando vio lo sucedido entre su hermano y el otro muchacho, se sintió un tanto nervioso y molesto. Miró con cierto fastidio al muchacho que había vuelto a su perfecto semblante inexpresivo.

Los abrazos, y saludos excesivamente cariñosos, por fin acabaron, dejando a Kiku agotado. Entonces recién se le acercó el muchacho inexpresivo, que le saludó con una reverencia y luego le tomó de la mano amistosamente.

"Hace mucho que no le veía, Kiku-san ¿Cómo ha estado?" –un saludo completamente serio y formal.

"Bastante Honk, yo he estado bien y tú..." –ambos comenzaron una veloz conversación, sin salirse de los formalismos.

"Kiku, preséntanos a tus amigos-aru" –le pidió Yao mirando al resto que continuaba esbozando una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto" –así Kiku comenzó a presentarlos, primero a los recién llegados a los demás y luego uno por uno a su nueva familia y al grupo de Antonio. Comenzó primero con el grupo de Antonio, y después por su nueva familia, dejando al final a Heracles, Alfred y Arthur.

"Ah Heracles –dijo Yao con cierto tono de molestia-hace mucho que no te veía-aru" –le saludó mordazmente. Kiku se puso un tanto nervioso ante la situación.

"Si...mucho tiempo...Yao..." –fue lo único que dijo el griego, Yao hizo una mueca recodando que nunca le había gustado la forma de hablar de aquel vampiro.

"Ah etto...y aquí le presento a Alfred-san" –continuó Kiku apresuradamente.

"¡Hello! ¡Nice to meet you!" –saludó alegremente Alfred.

"Oh si, Kiku me habló de ti. Eres como el líder del grupo-aru"

"¡Noooo! No es para tanto ¡Pero soy un hero!"

"Mucho gusto-aru"

"Y finalmente –continuó Kiku, Arthur volvió a ponerse algo nervioso, como había ocurrido en la llegada de Antonio- le presento a Arthur-san..."

"Arthur...mucho gusto-aru –dijo estrechándole la mano formalmente- tu...tu eres un humano ¿Verdad-aru?" –preguntó lo más 'normalmente' que pudo.

"Si, pero...no por mucho..." –dijo Arthur con una sonrisa. Yao pareció sorprenderse y le miró contrariado.

"Acaso ¿Vas a convertirte-aru?" –le preguntó.

"Si, ya lo he decidido...mañana" –dijo el inglés con cierto tono de emoción. Alfred sonrió algo tristemente ante aquel anuncio.

"Al parecer lo amas demasiado..." –comentó Yao en voz alta.

"Ah...ehh...bueno..." –el inglés se puso algo nervioso y miró a otro lado con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

"¡Claro! ¡Me ama mucho!" –exclamó Alfred riendo y acercándose para besarle en la mejilla.

"¡Imbécil!" –gritó Arthur.

**···**

"Hmmm..." –Yao se quedó en silencio al escuchar toda la explicación. Ciertamente se trataba de una situación muy peligrosa, pero si se trataba de ayudar a Kiku, pues tomaría el riesgo.

"Es bastante arriesgado y peligroso" –dijo Honk.

"Es cierto-aru...pero, su plan está bien –dijo mirando a Francis y Alfred- primero es mejor deshacerse del tal Hanz para que luego no cause más molestias, ya luego podremos escapar sin problemas de la Armada y los Caballeros Negros-aru"

"Después de todo es lo mejor...bien pues, que así sea entonces" –dijo Francis.

"Al parecer no era el todo necesario que viniese Yao-san...disculpe" –dijo Kiku.

"No digas eso Kiku-aru. Vine para verte también, así que no hay problema-aru. A demás preferiría que no pelearamos-aru" –dijo Yao sonriendo.

"Pero, Tino dijo que alcanzó a ver un enfrentamiento –informó Den, en seguida todos le prestaron atención- aunque todavía no es del todo seguro, pero vio que nos enfrentábamos a la Armada y a los Caballeros"

"¿Y Hanz?" –preguntó Eli mirando a tino que negó.

"No lo vio...Solo a la Armada"

"Eso no me gusta mucho..." –murmuró Francis frunciendo el ceño.

"Si va a haber un enfrentamiento" –dijo Ya mirando a los tres que habían venido con él.

"Claro que ayudaremos bro" –dijo Im Young Soo alzando el pulgar.

"Sabemos pelear y defendernos, no habrá problema" –dijo Mei. Honk solo asintió apoyando a sus hermanos y Yao suspiró.

"De todas formas –intervino Lovino- creo que lo mejor ahora es centrarnos en la conversión de Arthur"

"Si, es verdad vee~ será mañana" –dijo Feliciano.

"Creo que es en lo que debemos ocuparos antes" –opinó Nor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo durará? –preguntó Gilbert- no vaya a ser que nos ataquen cuando él este en la peor fase...aunque de seguro o podré con todos ellos kesesese~" –rió.

"No se puede establecer un tiempo definido, pero yo diría que un par de días" –dijo Nor.

"Hmm...no creo que nos ataquen tan pronto...no con este clima" –dijo Antonio mirando por la ventana. Afuera la nieve caía copiosamente.

"Si, es cierto..." –concordó Vash. Este, que al principio se había negado a participar de todo aquello, ahora estaba más que dispuesto a pelear. Tenía cuentas pendientes con el tal Hanz que había osado golpear a su hermana menor, que por cierto tenía prohibido participar de aquello, condición que había puesto su hermano, y que ella había aceptad obedientemente.

"Bueno, mañana será un día un tanto...complicado así que será mejor que descansemos bien, no podemos dejar tampoco que nos tomen desprevenidos" –dijo Ludwig asintiendo para sus adentros.

"Como que si tipo –dijo Feliks bostezado- estoy muy agotado"

"Vengan les mostraremos sus habitaciones" –dijo Antonieta poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a los invitados. Matthew también les acompañó para ayudarles. Kiku se despidió de sus hermanos y luego se dirigió hacia Heracles que le recibió con los brazos extendidos. El resto también comenzó a moverse, ya sea a hacer alguna cosa o a ir a dormir de una buena vez.

Arthur miró al resto, y se peguntó que quería hacer en esos momentos, cuando sintió una caricia en su muslo. Con un sonrojo vio a Alfred sonreírle de una forma que le provocó un estremecimiento. Y supo entonces qué quería hacer... Sería su última noche como un humano...pensar aquello le trajo algo de tristeza, pero al sentir los labios de Alfred sobre los suyos y moviéndose insistentemente, se olvidó de eso. Aquella chispa ardiente se encendió y Arthur se entregó totalmente a Alfred... Así es como quería pasar su última noche como un humano...con quien más amaba...

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

Se movilizaban, se acercaban, pese a la fuerte nevada que caía en esos momentos, no se detenían, continuaban su avance. Tenían un lugar concreto al cual dirigirse, y debían llegar antes de que amaneciese, ya que en esos momentos la oscuridad de la noche y aquella tormenta de nieve les ofrecían una oportunidad excelente de no ser detectados por sus presas...

Tres figuras encabezaban el gran grupo, las tres avanzaban haciéndole frente a la ventisca y la nieve. Una de ellas, sumamente alta sonreía con emoción, totalmente indiferente al clima. Otra, también alta, caminaba imperiosamente, con el semblante serio e inescrutable, quién podría adivinar que sucedía dentro de su cabeza... Y finalmente la otra figura, avanzaba cuestionándose si lo que hacían no era demasiado arriesgado, pero de todas formas estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo...

Avanzaban sin detenerse y así...llegarían sin problemas a su destino...

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

"Tienes que comer algo –reprochó Antonieta al ver la bandeja de Arthur intacta- el desayuno es la comida más importante del día…y hoy es un día especial" –dijo cual madre preocupada por su hijo.

"Créeme…si como algo acabaré vomitándolo" –masculló Arthur, que lucía pálido e indispuesto. Los nervios por su pronta conversión lo estaban atacando.

"Podrías tomar por lo menos algo de té" –le ofreció una taza de humeante té. Arthur la aceptó gustoso y la cogió con su temblorosa mano, tomó un sorbo y pareció relajarse un poco. Así con unos pocos sorbos del delicioso té se fue calmando.

"¿Mejor?"

"Mejor…" –suspiró aliviado.

"Feliciano y Lovino ya te explicaron todo ¿Verdad?" –le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

"Si…y al parecer no será nada agradable…" –dijo recordando la segunda fase…

Piensa en que cuando acabe y despiertes, todo se pondrá mejor" –le dijo acariciando su hombro para relajarlo-... y dime Arthur… ¿No sientes algo de tristeza por esto?"

"¿Te refieres a…dejar de ser humano? Dejar atrás mi familia, mi vida anterior… -ella asintió- pues sí, es algo…doloroso y melancólico, pero pese a eso estoy seguro de que no me arrepentiré… Cuando pienso en el porqué lo hago…por Alfred….me doy cuenta de que lo vale…" –la francesa sonrió ante aquella respuesta tan sincera y dulce.

"Me alegra que vayas a formar parte de la familia…permanentemente"

"A mi también…"

"Ya llegó el momento –dijo Den entrando al comedor con una sonrisa emocionada- ¿Estás listo Arthur?"

El inglés miró fugazmente a la ventana, afuera la nieve seguía cayendo copiosamente. Lo único que le entristecía un poco era el no haberse podido 'despedir' del sol, los últimos días casi ni había salido. Suspiró y acabó su té con calma, una vez lo acabó se levantó de la mesa y asintió a Den. Antonieta se le acercó y le dio un abrazo deseándole suerte. En el pasillo le esperaba la gran mayoría, cada uno se le acercó para darle algunas palabras de aliento y algunos abrazos. El grupo de Yao le deseo buena suerte. Cuando ambos subían por las gradas hacia el segundo piso, el inglés se detuvo recordando algo que estaba por olvidar.

"¡Francis! –le llamó para la sorpresa de algunos- Ten –dijo extendiéndole un sobre pequeño. El francés lo tomó algo confundido y lo miró, tenía escrito con pulcra letra: 'Para mamá'- asegúrate de que llegue a mi madre…no precisamente ahora…" –le pidió, Francis sonrió algo halagado de que Arthur le confiara algo tan importante.

"No te preocupes mona mi, déjaselo a onii-san" –le guiñó el ojo y luego tomó su mano para depositar un beso con delicadeza. Arthur retrocedió nervioso y masculló algunos insultos antes de retomar su camino.

"¡Pronto formarás parte de la familia Arthur! –exclamó Den mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la habitación donde todo se llevaría a cabo y donde le esperaban aquellos que estarían pendiente del proceso todo el tiempo- ¿Emocionado? –Arthur asintió sin estar muy seguro de si 'emocionado' era la mejor palabra- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, a demás no estás solo" –le recordó, provocando que Arthur sonriera. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Den se despidió, diciendo que se verían pronto y lo dejó solo.

Arthur respiró profundo y miró la puerta, sabiendo que su vida cambiaría irremediablemente de cómo la conocía…

"No…ya cambió…" –pensó en voz alta al percatarse de que ya había cambiado desde el momento en que conoció a aquel vampiro del que se había enamorado perdidamente. Ese día que había despertado como cualquier otro, que ni se imaginaba lo que ocurriría y la forma en que su hasta ese entonces vida 'normal' daría un giro tan brusco, pero un giro gracias al cual conocería a verdaderos amigos, y conocería el amor verdadero…

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y se despidió de todos aquellos que dejaba atrás con su decisión. De su madre, dulce y cariñosa a quién siempre querría y le daría gracias por todo, de su hermano mayor Scott, que pese ser tan irritante y fastidioso llegaba a querer de cierta forma, de su pequeño hermano Peter, tan molesto e hiperactivo como siempre pero adorable de cierta forma, de sus hermanos que eran casi como unos completos desconocidos, de su padre severo y frío…de los pocos amigos que había tenido, de sus conocidos…de todos…

Recordó la sonrisa de Alfred, recordó cuando lo conoció, cuando este no le hablaba las primeras semanas, cuando le rescató aquella vez que Hanz por poco lo tomaba, cuando después hicieron el pacto de sangre, las siguientes semanas que se hicieron más unidos, cuando fueron a ese pueblo y él le salvo de esos maleantes, cuando se encontraron con Scott y aquel Caballero Negro…cuando se percató de lo mucho que lo amaba, cuando se declararon sus sentimientos, cuando se percató de su mortalidad, esos duros días en que no sabía qué hacer, cuando se decidió convertirse, cuando se enfrentó a Hanz, su primera vez con Alfred, las siguientes noches que igualmente las paso con Alfred, hasta la última después de la llegada de Yao…

Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas que habían ocurrido…le costaba creerlo.

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que en todos esos recuerdos, estaba Alfred, y ya fuera algo bueno o malo, con el simple hecho de que Alfred estuviese a su lado, lo hacía un recuerdo feliz…

**···**

_No sabía que su felicidad pronto sería cruelmente truncada…_

_·_

"_Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo dulzura...tu solo espera..._"

·

_No importa cuán perfecto y maravilloso sea un sueño, siempre llega el momento en que se acaba…_

**···**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**To be Continued…**

**·**

**·**

**·**

(1) Sacado del libro de poesía 'Somos Herederos de la Ausencia' de Elizabeth Johansenn, mi profesora de Literatura xD Me pareció que este fragmento iba acorde a lo que sucedía en el capítulo y lo use~

(2)El nombre de Korea del Sur es 'Im Young Soo' pero todavía no se qué es el apellido y qué el nombre o_o así que le puse todo entero. Si alguien lo supiera, le agradecería mucho que me aclarara la duda.

**Notas de Ray~**

Hola a todas! =D

OK! Estoy más que segura que quieren reprocharme la demora y están en su derecho :B pero solo les pido que comprendan que… ¡Es mi primer bloody lemon-yaoi! D= Me quedaba trabada HORAS sin saber qué escribir exactamente, sin saber si estaba bien o no… =.= fue un horror…pero al final después de leerme todos los doujinshis R-18 que tenía (o sea muchos) conseguí algo de inspiración~ Aunque también ayudaron dos canciones en particular que pusieron la 'atmosfera adecuada'. Y estas canciones son ' My Love' –Sia y 'Set Free' –Katie Gray En serio que me ayudaron, les rendiré tributo… (Nota mental: hacer un post en el blog de estas canciones)

u_u Bueno no sé si me habrá salido bien, ustedes dirán. No lo hice muy 'salvaje' porque era su primera vez y quise algo un poco más romántico y tierno…pero bueno…

Otra cosilla que quisiera aclarar son los nombres de los asiáticos, ya dije ante el 'inconveniente' con el nombre de Korea del Sur. Aparte de él, los nombres de Taiwan y Hong Kong, ellos todavía no tienen nombres oficiales T-T así que no sabía que ponerles. Leyendo en una que otra página encontré que los fandom le ponen 'Mei' a Taiwan y como me sonó lindo le puse ese =D Y en cuanto a Hong, pues supuestamente es 'Kaoru' pero honestamente no e parece que le va, ya que Kaoru es un nombre japonés y no hay mucha relación entre Hong Kong y Japón, así que elegí otro nombre que encontré y me gustó ^^ Solo quería aclarar aquello, la verdad es que ellos todavía no tienen nombres originales.

Algo de lo que debo disculparme, es el hecho de que en este cap supuestamente tenía que suceder algo 'TRÁGICO', pero a mientras hacía el 'borrador' me di cuenta de que iba a ser un capítulo demasiado cargado y preferí moverlo para el siguiente cap. Así que todavía no me odiarán~ Yay!

En cuanto a lo de la adivinanza, unas cuantas se han acercado, no diré quienes, pero casi ya acertaron a lo 'trágico'. Y como queda un capítulo más para eso, todavía pueden intentarlo, les daré una pista: 'Están involucrados dos de los bandos enemigos, uno de los bandos no estará tan cómodo al participar de esto pero no tiene de otra alternativa'. Ahora si se aburrieron de esta adivinanza, les dejo otra, que más que adivinanza es intuición e imaginación: '¿Cuál es el pasado de Iván y su familia?' ;3

Bueno, pues creo que eso es todo~

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Seré muy feliz si me dejan un review~ Como siempre gracias a quienes leen esta historia, me hacen muy feliz ;w;

Se cuidan! Y ya no estaremos viendo en otra actualización de cualquier otra historia que tenga pendiente~

¡AH! Casi lo olvidaba! TwT un triste anuncio, los pre-facultativos de la Universidad empiezan la prox semana, lo que significa 'Menos tiempo para escribir' A demás la prox semana también comienzo con mis exámenes trimestrales o3o Así que les agradecería infinitamente si comprenden las demoras que habrán…créanme mi me duele más ;_;

Bueno ahora si me retiro~

Se cuidan!

Ray Kirkland

Anuncios: las continuaciones de 'A Light in Vacuum' o 'Deep Sea Jewel' saldrán la prox semana =D no se muy bien cual de las dos, o las dos...dependerá del tiempo ;3;


	9. Breaking

**Título: **Our Bloody and Deadly Love

**Pareja: **JoKer + otras parejas

**Capítulos: **14 capítulos + Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece Dx ¡Es de Himaruya-sempai!

**Advertencia: **No soy muy buena escribiendo peleas, así que puede que me hayan salido algo superfluas, mis disculpas u_u

Mas o menos al final, los hechos están separados solo por un punto: ( **· **) esto significa que suceden casi al mismo tiempo o uno seguido del otro. Para evitar confusiones xD

El capítulo es LARGO :B prepárense un bocadillo o algo, porque es verdaderamente largo y pasan muchas cosas.

By Ligeia Kirkland

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**···**

**~Our Bloody and Deadly Love~**

**···**

**·**

_¿Cómo es que todo había dado un giro tan brusco, tan radical, tan violento?_

_En un momento todo parecía tener buenas expectativas, todo parecía en su lugar, todo parecía un sueño...y luego todo se alteró._

_Todo aquello que me esforcé por proteger, en un último instante se arruinó, se esfumó...se me fue arrebatado..._

_Y ahora todo parecía señalar el fin..._

**·**

**···**

'**... **_**¡Sueño demasiado hermoso para ser duradero! **_

_**¡Esperanza luminosa que surgió solo para apagarse enseguida!...**_

_**¡Maldita sea la hora en que te llevaron de mi lado y te alejaron de nuestros ensueños...!'**_

**-Edgar Allan Poe –'La Cita'-**

**···**

**·**

**Chapter Nine**

**Breaking**

**·**

_Alzó sus ojos hacia el bosque buscando...le pareció haber escuchado un grito en la lejanía. Dejó lo que hacía antes y prestó atención al bosque...silencio total..._

"_¿Joven Iván?" –le llamó otro niño; se trataba de Toris._

"_¿Iván? ¿Sucede algo?" –le preguntó su hermana con un tono maternal._

"_N-no...es que me apreció escuchar algo...no es nada hermana" –dijo el niño restándole importancia y regresando a su deber de recoger algo de leña. _

"_Me da mucha pena –dijo Toris- nos enviaron a hacer este trabajo a Eduard, Raivis y a mí, y ustedes no están ayudando, no debería ser así" –dijo como una disculpa._

"_Ni lo menciones Toris-chan _–_dijo Yakaterina- no podíamos dejar que ustedes tan pequeños hicieran todo el trabajo pesado, a demás queríamos salir desde hace un tiempo, pero mamá no nos deja salir por miedo a que nos enfermemos. Últimamente no ha parado de nevar" –dijo observando los copos de nieve que caían._

"_Tiene razón Toris-kun –dijo Iván con una sonrisa, pero luego agregando sombriamente- aunque claro te pediré que juegues conmigo a cambio de mi esfuerzo ^J^"_

"_A-ah...c-claro...lo que usted quiera joven Iván" –fue lo único que pudo decir Toris algo temeroso_

"_¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! –gritó una niña acercándose al grupo, seguida de otros dos niños, era Natasha- ¡Encontré esto!"_

_Le mostró en sus palmas un montón de bayas silvestres._

"_Bien hecho Natasha" –dijo Iván palmeando la cabeza de su hermana menor._

"_Como recompensa deberás ser mi esposo en el juego de hoy" –dijo rápidamente la niña con una mirada intensa._

"_E-Eh..." –Iván retrocedió nervioso._

"_¡Bayas! –exclamó Yakaterina- ¿Dónde las han encontrado?" –le preguntó a uno de los temblorosos niños._

"_P-por allá señorita" –dijo el pequeño Raivis señalando hacia una parte del bosque._

"_¡Qué bien! Llevemos algunas a casa entonces, de seguro les encantará" _

_Los seis se dirigieron hacia el susodicho lugar y recolectaron suficientes bayas para la cena de esa noche, y las colocaron en una cesta que Yakaterina había traído, la muchacha sonrió complacida y al ver la leña recolectada, supo que era hora de volver a su cálido hogar._

"_Vamos niños" –dijo son una sonrisa mientras estiraba una mano hacia los dos pequeños niños, Eduard que era unos pocos años mayor que Raivis le cogió de la mano y le ofreció la otra a su hermano menor que no paraba de temblar. En el otro brazo, Yakaterina cargó la leña y le entregó la cesta a su hermana menor._

_Toris, que era el mayor de los tres hermanos, y por tanto el que tenía más responsabilidades cargó el otro tanto de leña y le ofreció una mano a Iván, que era menor por un par de años, este le tomó de la mano gustoso y le ofreció la otra a Natasha que se la agarró con fuerza y luego le lanzó una mirada algo envenenada a Toris que se apenó ligeramente. _

_Así en grupo retomaron el camino de vuelta hacia su casa, una mansión en medio del bosque en las afueras de San Petersburgo, Rusia. Los tres hermanos eran los hijos del General Braginski, uno de los más reconocidos miembros de los Caballeros Negros. Los otros tres niños eran los hijos de uno de sus sirvientes, su única obligación era la de cuidar y hacer compañía a Natasha e Iván. _

_Les tomó alrededor de quince minutos llegar hasta su mansión, unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al claro, observaron el techo de la antigua casa. Y apresuraron el paso para poder llegar de una vez al cálido y seco ambiente. _

_Pero cuando entraron al claro, y observaron la casa se percataron de que algo no andaba bien..._

_La puerta principal había sido tirada al suelo, algunos cristales estaban rotos y se escuchaba un tumulto adentro. Yakaterina sintió algo de miedo, al igual que los demás niños, estaba por decirles que volvieran al bosque a ocultarse mientras ella iba a entrar cuando escucharon un desgarrador grito adentro..._

"_M-mamá..." –murmuró Natasha al mismo tiempo que soltaba la cesta y las bayas rojas caían sobre la nieve como gotas de sangre..._

**·**

"¿Señor Iván?" –Toris se había acercado a Iván cuando este se hubo quedado parado al ver el bosque cubierto de nieve, para ser precisos al ver el arbusto cargado con bayas silvestres de color rojo escarlata. Había recordado sin querer aquella tarde que parecía como cualquier otra hace ya tantos años, aquella en la que había salido a coger leña y bayas para la casa, aquella tan normal y tranquila tarde...que acabaría en desastre...

"¿Te acuerdas de ese día Toris?" –preguntó Iván todavía mirando el arbusto.

Toris pareció entender.

"Si...no podría olvidarlo" –respondió con sinceridad el muchacho.

"Ya veo...hehe resulta algo tonto recordarlo después de tanto tiempo" –rió por lo bajo.

Cerró los ojos y retomó su camino, dejando a Toris observando también el arbusto.

"Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo..." –murmuró con aflicción.

"¿Y bien Iván? –preguntó el teniente Kirkland que estaba a la cabeza del gran grupo de soldados- ¿Vamos por buen camino?"

Iván giró hacia uno de sus Caballeros; Eduard que al sentir su mirada asintió nerviosamente.

"E-esta es la dirección que tomaba" –respondió.

"Bien, sigamos entonces" –dijo el teniente sin perder más tiempo e indicando que continuaran.

"¿No sería mejor parar? –preguntó Scott mirando la nieve que caía copiosamente- esta convirtiéndose en una tormenta"

Iván se puso algo tenso.

"N-no Scott-kun –dijo de inmediato- podríamos perderlos si nos detenemos, podrían irse" –le dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

"Si... cierto..." –Scott encontraba algo raro en Iván, lo notaba algo nervioso, algo ansioso, algo molesto incluso.

"Sigamos" –dijo Iván caminando e indicando a sus hombres que le siguieran.

Toris observó a Iván e hizo una mueca al pensar en lo que Iván había tenido que hacer para salvarles a...

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

Arthur se encontraba recostado en la cama con la mirada clavada en el techo, respiraba calmadamente, conservaba la calma pese a lo que pronto sucedería. Pronto comenzaría el viaje que lo conduciría a una nueva vida. Pronto se convertiría en otro ser, uno más perfecto, más ágil, más fuerte, más hermoso... Sin embargo pese a convertirse en algo tan perfecto, no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por lo que dejaba atrás...su familia especialmente, su madre más que nadie. Aquella que le quería sin importar qué y quien le dijo que hacer lo que el corazón manda es lo mejor en algunas ocasiones.

"_Me pregunto si esto es en verdad lo correcto mamá..._" –se cuestionó dejando escapar un suspiro.

Enseguida sintió que estrechaban su mano. Miró a un costado de la cama; donde se encontraba Alfred, que le observaba atentamente mientras Nor revisaba sus signos vitales con detenimiento, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese provocar alguna 'compliación' en el proceso, pero Arthur gozaba de buena salud. Lo cual angustiaba a Alfred que por dentro deseaba que Nor encontrara algo que pudiese retrasarlo o cancelarlo.

Cuando ambos se miraron, Alfred detectó duda en su mirada, vacilación...pero esta se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que Arthur sonreía y alzaba su mano par acariciar con ternura la mejilla de Alfred.

"_Si, es lo correcto... por él, sí lo es" _–pensó seguro de sí mismo.

Alfred vio la duda desaparecer y ser reemplazada por decisión mezclada con adoración. Pudo corroborar entonces lo mucho que Arthur le quería, por él hacía todo aquello.

"No hay nada –anunció finalmente Nor- puedes comenzar cuando quieras" –dijo mirando a Alfred que, sin quitar sus ojos de su amante, asintió...resignado.

"Gracias por todo Nor" –dijo Arthur.

"No es nada...buena suerte" –le deseó de la forma más 'afectuosa' que pudo y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

Los hermanos Vargas estaban en el pasillo esperando el momento. Feliciano estaba emocionado, pero a la vez nervioso ya que recordaba lo doloroso que resultaba la segunda parte de la conversión. Lovino se mostraba incrédulo ante Arthur y su total calma, no podía creerse que el inglés no mostrara rastro alguno de estar nervioso. ¿Tan grande era su determinación por estar al lado de Alfred por siempre?

"¿Y bien? Vee~" –preguntó Feliciano.

"No hay nada, Arthur está bien"

"Pienso que deberíamos estar ahí –dijo malhumorado Lovino- maldición qué si Alfred no se atreve a convertirlo"

"Alfred no es de los que se echan para atrás a último momento" –dijo Nor.

"Cierto –asintió Feliciano- además nii-chan, es mejor dejarlos solos en estos momentos...después de todo no verán de aquí a un tiempo"

En la habitación Alfred y Arthur se miraban fijamente. Alfred no se atrevería a hacer el primer movimiento, no quería. No quería que Arthur cayera en aquello...solo quería que sea feliz...pero al parecer convertirlo era lo que lo haría verdaderamente feliz...

El inglés por su parte frunció ligeramente el ceño algo impaciente y se apoyó en los codos para acercar su rostro al de Alfred, este se alejó inconscientemente pero Arthur acabó jalándolo para besarlo. No fue uno de esos besos salvajes e insistentes que se daban cuando estaban solos, sino era un beso dulce y cariñoso, Alfred cerró los ojos y le devolvió de la misma forma aquel beso.

"¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres?" –preguntó en un susurro cuando se hubieron separado. Todavía con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la pausada respiración de Arthur cerca de la suya, sintiendo su dulce aroma, su esencia...

"Ya te dije que si bloody git..." –murmuró Arthur medio bromeando medio molesto.

"De acuerdo" –finalmente dijo Alfred. Se acomodó sobre el delicado cuerpo de Arthur preparado para morderlo, como antes solía hacerlo cuando necesitaba de su sangre para estar estable. Aquellos días parecían tan lejanos, parecía casi imposible de creer que en algún momento Alfred deseo vorazmente la sangre del inglés...aquella sed ya se había esfumado hace mucho, desde el mismo momento en que la vida de Arthur fue tomando cada vez más importancia.

Arthur súbitamente perdió la calma y se puso nervioso, tembló ligeramente ante la idea de lo que vendría a continuación, y ante la idea de que no vería a Alfred en un buen tiempo ¿Qué podría pasar mientras estuviese ausente?

"Alfred..." –murmuró sin saber qué decir exactamente.

"Estaré ahí cuando despiertes" –dijo solemnemente Alfred con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

"Más te vale git..." –dijo el inglés mucho más calmado.

"Lo prometo" -murmuró inclinándose para darle un beso en los párpados.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo hacía Alfred para hacerle sentirse tan bien con tan solo una mirada, o una caricia, o una promesa? Después de todo Alfred estaba hecho especialmente para él, y el estaba hecho para Alfred...era su destino estar juntos y _absolutamente nada_ podría separarlos...

"Entonces..." –Alfred se fue inclinando lentamente, Arthur asintió y miró hacia el techo para dejar su cuello al descubierto. Enredó con nerviosismo sus dedos entre los dorados cabellos del vampiro, y cerró los ojos, sintió la suave respiración de Alfred acariciar como leves cosquillas su piel, y finalmente sintió los colmillos clavando su piel. Soltó un jadeo y atrajo la cabeza de Alfred con más fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes, sintió la oleada de placer, pero no dejó escapar suspiro alguno. Hundió su rostro en el cabello de Alfred aspirando su aroma, sentía además el placer estremeciendo su cuerpo, que debido a lo que ocurrió los últimos días se hizo más que sensible. Se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello tratando de acercarlo lo más que podía.

Cuando Alfred sintió que ya era más que suficiente veneno, se separó rápidamente, sin perder tiempo cerró la herida con un beso suave que arrancó un suspiro de los labios de Arthur. Como si fuera automático llevó su muñeca hacia su boca para tomar su propia sangre, pero el inglés lo detuvo tomando su brazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Arthur tenía la respiración acelerada y las mejillas sonrosadas, además de que sus ojos estaban algo llorosos. Alfred se quedó sin aliento.

"Alfred..." –jadeó Arthur apretando su brazo. Alfred se acostó a su lado y lo acunó en sus brazos, estrechándolo con delicadeza, acariciando su cabeza. Arthur todavía estaba despierto, volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Alfred con ternura y le sonrió con cariño, se acurrucó en los brazos de Alfred, como si fuera a solo tomar una siesta. Se sentía cómodo así y pensó que si se quedaba así la transformación pasaría como un sueño, si Alfred estaba ahí ni sentiría el dolor.

El agotamiento se hizo presente y la vista se le comenzó a nublar, parpadeó con fuerza luchando para ver más el rostro de Alfred pero este se hizo cada vez más borroso, aquellos ojos azules se hacían cada vez más difíciles de apreciar. Los párpados comenzaron a caérsele y tomó la mano de Alfred con desesperación tratando de buscar una forma de estar seguro de que él estaba ahí.

Alfred la estrechó y la beso con dulzura, se inclinó para besar con suavidad aquellos labios que le devolvieron el beso a duras penas. Observó como aquellas vivaces esmeraldas se cerraban con lentitud, vio una última vez su encantador brillo y luego ya no las volvió a ver. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba al ver aquello, sintió la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto, de verlas de nuevo, pero se detuvo... respiró con dificultad abrazó con más fuerza a Arthur, se quedaría a su lado hasta que aquellos ojos volvieran a abrirse...

A partir de ese momento se inició la cuenta regresiva...hacia la tragedia...

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

"¿Cuánto ya ha transcurrido?" –preguntó con curiosidad Gilbert.

"Creo que ya van como dos horas...no estoy segura" –respondió Eli sin quitar su mirada de la bufanda que tejía. La muchacha se concentraba arduamente tratando de no olvidarse algún punto o equivocarse de punto, como recién había comenzado le costaba un poco, pero después de unos minutos ya podría hacerlo sin dificultad.

"Kesese es la primera vez que vemos algo así ¿No Gilbird?" –le preguntó a su pollito que pió en respuesta.

"Hmm... ¿Una conversión?" –preguntó Eli.

"No, ya hemos presenciado las de Lovino y Feliciano antes. Me refiero a que es la primera vez que veo así una conversión voluntaria...es algo extraño" –rió.

"Ya veo... ¿Eh?... ¿Entonces como fue que ellos dos se convirtieron?" –preguntó Eli dejando por un momento su tejido. Observó entonces como el albino fruncía el ceño.

"Bueno...digamos que era eso o que ambos murieran...Antonio y West se dieron cuenta de que no podían vivir sin ellos...así que eligieron convertirlos...no fue algo planeado...al contrario todo paso muy rápido..."

"¿I-iban a morir? Pero cómo..." –Eli se calló al pensar que quizás estaba preguntando demasiado. Gilbert frunció el ceño y suspiró.

"En ese entonces la Iglesia tenía más fuerza que ahora, cualquier cosa que considerara un crimen era vilmente castigada. Los vampiros eran muy cazados en esa época y ofrecer ayuda de cualquier tipo a un vampiro se castigaba con la muerte. En el caso de los hermanos, ellos nos proporcionaron refugio durante cierto tiempo, tiempo que bastó para que Antonio y West acabaran enamorándose de cada uno. Para cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia tuvimos que irnos de inmediato, a ellos les costó bastante despedirse pero al final nos fuimos. Pensamos que irían tras nosotros dejándolos a ellos en paz, vinieron tras nosotros pero logramos burlarlos y alejarnos del pueblo. Nos escondimos en otro no muy lejos de ahí, pretendíamos tomar un barco y largarnos mientras más lejos mejor. Entonces lo escuchamos de un mercader, que habían incendiado la casa de ellos y los habían encerrado, al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo su ejecución.

"Sin pensarlo dos veces volvimos al pueblo y esa misma noche entramos a la prisión para sacarlos. Se armó todo un escándalo, sacaron un montón de soldados de no se donde y trataron de atraparnos, se volvieron locos incluso comenzaron a disparar cañonazos contra el edificio. Para agilizar las cosas nos separamos en dos grupos pequeños, así nos resultaría más fácil. Yo fui con West y Feli, entramos a un lugar que estaba lleno de humo a causa del incendio que comenzaba a consumir el edificio...y al parecer un cañonazo dio cerca de donde nos encontrábamos provocado que la estructura colapsara, una viga iba a caer sobre West...pero Feli lo empujó...y cayó sobre él..."

"No...pero..." –Eli soltó su tejido que cayó al suelo, sus ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que Gilbert acababa de decir.

"Estaba agonizando y West se desesperó, no sabía que hacer...fue la primera y única vez que vi a mi hermano menor tan desesperado, tan débil...cuando Feli comenzó a empeorar West tomó la decisión solo y lo mordió para convertirlo. En el caso de Lovino fue similar, cuando lograban escapar se toparon de repente con un hombre armado que no dudo en disparar a Antonio que encabezaba el grupo, Lovino se puso enfrente de él para protegerlo y recibió el disparó, Antonio enloqueció y atacó al hombre dejándolo inconsciente, probablemente fue una de las pocas veces en que perdió el control. Lovino comenzó a desangrarse y ya había perdido demasiada sangre cuando Antonio eligió la conversión antes de dejarlo morir y lo mordió..." –finalizó el albino con el semblante serio.

"Ambos...para proteger a quien querían...pese a saber que no eran humanos corrientes..." –Eli lucía conmovida ante aquel relato. Gilbert sonrió.

"Cuando el proceso terminó y despertaron ya como vampiros, estábamos muy lejos de aquel maldito lugar, en un barco. Antonio estaba contento y no dudo en abrazar a Lovino, y en cuanto a West; se acercó a Feli para abrazarlo y le preguntó porqué lo había hecho... dijo '_¿Por qué lo hiciste sabiendo que algo como esa viga no podría matarme?_'A lo que Feli respondió son sencillez '_Fue automático, no me detuve a pensar en lo que eras, sino en que estabas en peligro y que tenía que hacer algo_' Lovino no dijo nada, pero estoy seguro de que fue algo similar para él" –dijo Gilbert recogiendo el tejido de Eli.

"Creo que...es igual para Alfred y Arthur... –dijo Eli con una leve sonrisa- por eso Arthur quiere convertirse en vampiro, para poder proteger también a Alfred y quedarse por siempre a su lado"

"Seguramente...supongo que debe ser awesome" –rió Gilbert.

"Hmm ¿Qué cosa?"

"Tener a alguien que este dispuesto a dar su vida por ti, o a sacrificar lo que sea por quedarse a tu lado" –dijo Gilbert sonriendo melancólicamente.

"Si...tienes razón..." –fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña mirando fijamente al albino.

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

"Dime Kiku ¿No extrañas nuestra tierra natal?" –preguntó sorpresivamente Mei. El mencionado alzó la vista del gato que reposaba en su regazo a la muchacha que estaba sentada en el sillón opuesto; al lado de Yao que leía un libro.

"Por supuesto que si" –respondió con simpleza.

"¿Y por qué no has venido a visitarnos?" –preguntó confundida la muchacha.

"Ehh..." –Kiku se sintió algo incomodo y miró fugazmente a su pareja que estaba sentada a su lado acicalando a otro de sus gatos.

"Eso es porque siempre estamos viajando-aru –intervino Yao, pero luego añadió- y porque está contento aquí junto a Heracles-aru" –dijo con cierto tono de resentimiento.

"Bueno..." –Kiku no supo que decir ante aquello, nunca había sido bueno admitiendo sus sentimientos, y tampoco quería decir algo que hiriera a sus familiares.

"Lo que sea, Kiku lo eligió por si mismo, no hay porque reprocharle hermano" –dijo la calmada voz de Honk que se hallaba sentado en otro de los sillones con la mirada impávida.

"Tsk...no le estaba reprochando-aru..." –murmuró Yao algo molesto.

"Yo te extraño mucho hermano –dijo Mei con toda sinceridad- cuando todo esto se acabe, sería estupendo que vinieras a visitarnos por un tiempo –la muchacha miró a Heracles- claro, Heracles-san también puede venir" –añadió. Yao se crispó y Heracles miró a la muchacha.

"Será...un placer..."

"¡Está decidido entonces!" –dijo contenta.

Yao frunció el ceño ocultándose tras el libro y una leve sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del griego.

En ese momento entró a la sala Ice, que lucía molesto o indignado, entró en silencio y con el ceño fruncido y caminó directamente hacia la ventana. Ni bien hubo puesto un pié en la habitación, Honk se percató de su presencia y disimuladamente le siguió con la mirada.

"¿Ice-kun? –preguntó Kiku- ¿Sucede algo?"

"No...bueno...creo que..." –dijo trabándose con las palabras.

"¿Crees qué...?"

"La nieve no me deja verificarlo...pero creo que alguien está en el bosque..." –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

"¿Alguien?" –repitió Yao dejando de lado el libro.

"No puedo confirmarlo, la nieve interfiere, no me deja oírlo con claridad y el viento tampoco me permite detectar un rastro exacto ¡Diablos!..." –se reprochó.

"Tienes un don –dijo Honk mirando a Ice, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación- ¿Sentidos superdesarrolados?"

"Así es..." –le respondió Ice procurando evitar el contacto visual.

"¿Has intentado ir al techo? –preguntó Honk- quizás ahí puedas percibirlos mejor" –opinó.

"Cierto... buena idea" –Ice de inmediato se dirigió hacia las escaleras seguido de Honk.

"Hmmm algo no me gusta para nada-aru" –dijo Yao, sus instintos le advertían que no se acercaba nada bueno.

**·**

Francis se encontraba en la biblioteca, junto con Antonio y Ludiwg, agarraba el registro de ataques de vampiros de Castle Combe, por más que Arthur haya dicho que no le interesaba más no podía evitar darle vueltas al asunto, había algo ahí que no encajaba, algo culto...y claramente estaba relacionado con Arthur. Algo había ocurrido hace 10 años en el pueblo, algo que obligó a los padres de Arthur a llevarlo a París, pero la hoja donde estaría aquello había desaparecido, alguien la había arrancado, alguien que claramente no quería que nadie se enterase... Y lo de los 20 años ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué fue aquello que incitó a Hanz a comenzar su arrolladora caza por la sangre de Arthur? Y además ¿Por qué no había atacado antes? ¿Por qué esperar 10 años para atacar?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tino entró algo tambaleante al lugar, seguido de Berwald que era su sombra.

"Tino, mon ami ¿qué sucede?" –preguntó Francis preocupado.

"¿Las visiones de nuevo?" –preguntó Antonio.

"No...bueno...si...no lo se...es solo que...creo que he tenido una visión...pero también puede que haya sido una pesadilla"

"¿Qué viste?" –preguntó Ludwig frunciendo el ceño.

"Vi...ah..."

**·**

Todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo, y sorpresivamente, tanto que nadie se lo esperó.

Ice que se encontraba en el techo de la casa, junto con Honk; buscaba atento alguna señal cuando de repente hubo un breve silencio y; pudo escuchar varias pisadas y respiraciones pesadas, ramas quebrándose con violencia, el tintineo de espadas y armas de fuego, el viento trayéndole el olor de humanos y de muerte... Algo lo perturbó de sobremanera en 'ese' desagradable olor, no solo había humanos, estaban ellos también...

"Ellos están..." –murmuró hacia la dirección en que avanzaban, dio unos pasos y piso en falso, olvidándose que estaba en el techo a varios metros del suelo. Honk fue veloz y lo atrapó en el aire tomándolo en sus brazos. Ice ni sintió el sacudón, seguía tieso por el aroma que acababa de percibir y por la cruda realidad que se abría a sus ojos.

"¿Vienen, quienes?" –le preguntó Honk sin alterarse.

"...La armada...y los caballeros negros..."

Al mismo tiempo en la biblioteca, Tino se quedó quieto y sintió que la habitación giraba y luego se detenía, pero ya no estaba como antes, sino que en llamas; todo se quemaba a su alrededor. Jadeó sorprendido y antes de poder decir algo, las imágenes pasaron velozmente por su cabeza, apenas pudo distinguirlas: figuras negras y rojas avanzando, figuras peleando entre ellas con brutalidad, la inmaculada nieve manchada de sangre, fuego y humo, un grito, otros gritos, una espada ensangrentada, una risa histérica, Hanz agazapado encima de Arthur y luego llevándoselo por el bosque, el escudo de la armada, más sangre... un grito de dolor...

Cuando se hubieron detenido, Tino parpadeó y se encontró de nuevo en la biblioteca, todos a su alrededor impacientes.

"¿q-ué viste?" –preguntó Francis con todos los músculos tensos.

"Nos atacarán...ahora mismo...están cerca" –fue lo único que pudo decir Tino.

Y finalmente, en ese preciso instante todos en la casa, sin excepción los escucharon venir. Un grupo de pisadas que avanzaban veloces hacia su casa. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la casa y de inmediato todos se lanzaron hacia el exterior para recibir a los atacantes.

Ice se congeló al escucharlos venir ¿cómo es que todo se había escapado de él? ¿Cómo es que todo estaba así? Todo estaba mal...muy mal...

"Ice –escuchó la voz de Honk- tienes que calmarte...por favor" –le pidió.

La casa casi se había vaciado, todos esperaba afuera a los atacantes, en la habitación de Alfred, los pocos que se habían quedado observaban desde la ventana. Ambos hermanos, estaban espantados, Nor no demostró nada y Alfred solo se puso algo nervioso, cogió la mano de Arthur estrechándola y cerró los ojos. Debía confiar en que sus amigos podrían con ello, no quería separarse ni un segundo de Arthur.

"¿P-ero, cómo? –exclamó Feliciano- Se supone que los vendríamos venir"

"Es mi culpa –dijo Ice, cuando Honk entró cargándolo en brazos, el muchacho tenía la mirada perdida- la nieve interfirió, allá afuera hay una tormenta..."

"Ice..." –Nor se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó en sus brazos.

"Al parecer solo está en shock, no creo que esté en condiciones de pelear, será mejor que se quede aquí" –dijo Honk dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera! –le llamó Ice- Ellos también vienen, la Armada y los Caballeros Negros"

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación, interrumpido por el sollozo de Feliciano y una maldición de Lovino. Alfred estrechó quizás con demasiada fuerza la mano de Arthur. Honk no perdió la calma y le preguntó con tranquilidad a Ice.

"¿Dentro de cuanto llegaran?"

"Unos 15 minutos"

"¿Cuántos son?"

"Más de cincuenta..."

"Bien... reponte por favor" –le pidió Honk y salió para reunirse con los demás.

"¡Esto es malo!" –exclamó Feliciano.

"Maldición...tenía que pasar en el peor momento" –dijo Lovino mirando a Arthur.

Alfred no podría estar más de acuerdo...

Afuera todos esperaban preparados, todavía no sabían lo que les vendría después.

"¿Cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta antes-aru?" –fue lo primero que demandó saber Yao.

"Es por culpa de la tormenta–dijo Honk al salir de la casa- bloqueó los sentidos de Ice por completo –se calló unos momentos y decidió ir al grano- no es solo eso...la Armada está cerca también"

"¿¡qué!?" –todos miraron a Honk sin poder creérselo.

"Estarán aquí en unos quince minutos...cincuenta soldados"

Todos entendieron entonces que se encontraban en una de las peores situaciones que podrían haberse imaginado. Estaban en total desventaja... si bien habían esperado en algún momento llegar a pelear con los caballeros o con el grupo de Hanz, no se habían imaginado si quiera que pelearan contra ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

"Como es posible que hayan decidido atacarnos justo ahora ¡Ahora!" –decía Gilbert con fastidio.

"No podría ser un peor momento –dijo Ludwig- Arthur está en plena conversión"

"Hay que sacarlo de aquí, es nuestra primera prioridad" –dijo Eli.

"Francis, teletranspórtalo" –le pidió Antonieta.

Antes de que Francis pudiera hacerlo, Claudia emergió del bosque sonriendo con burla y superioridad. Detrás de ella salió una hilera de vampiros que ansiaban probar sangre, les tomó apenas unos segundos detectar el aroma a humano dentro de la casa. Comenzaron a gruñir y a retorcerse de excitación, querían probarla, desangrar a aquel humano...

"¿Mucha sed? –les preguntó Claudia- pues entonces vayan a por él" –les concedió el permiso.

Los descontrolados vampiros corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la casa, siendo detenidos de inmediato por los demás. Comenzó la pelea...

Aquellos no eran simples vampiros, parecían haber estado bastante tiempo sin probar una gota de sangre, su sed los volvía locos, y se lanzaban hacia la casa para ir en búsqueda de aquel delicioso aroma que estaba presente en todas las habitaciones, en una en particular... no prestaban a las heridas que recibían de sus contrincantes, solo se lanzaban hacia la casa con desesperación.

"¡Francis! –gritó Antonieta- ¡Por favor, saca a Arthur de aquí antes de que llegue la Armada!"

"Esta bien..." –Francis dejó a un lado la pelea para cumplir aquella petición.

"No tan rápido..." –sonrió Claudia, y se unió a la pelea, o eso pareció.

En realidad esquivó a todos los luchadores, corriendo hacia cierta persona. Cuando le alcanzó, aprovechando que estaba peleando con otro, le dio un buen golpe en la espalda derribándolo, el grito que soltó provocó que Francis se detuviera en el acto y comenzara a buscarle entre la pelea. Había sido Matthew sin lugar a dudas, pero donde...

Y alcanzó a verlos, alejados de la pelea, dos hombres, cada uno agarraba un brazo del muchacho que se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo.

"¡Matthew!" –exclamó Francis y fue a ayudarle.

"Detente ahí tu" –dijo Claudia, se acercó a Matthew y colocó su pié encima del hombro del otro, empujando, pisando. Los hombres sujetaban firmemente los brazos del muchacho, que enseguida sintió un dolor desgarrador en sus articulaciones.

Francis entonces comprendió lo que pretendían...

"¡Deténganse!" –dijo acercándose hecho toda una fiera.

"¿Es que no escuchas? ¡Quédate ahí o seguiré! –amenazó Claudia pisando mas fuerte, Matthew cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor- hehe...será muy fácil despedazarlo, es tan frágil –dijo Claudia haciéndose la burla- y luego quemar sus pedazos no será un problema...será bastante rápido inclusive...no sentirá dolor..."

"Ni te atrevas..." –amenazó Francis mirándola con odio.

"Si no quieres que lo hagamos pedazos, entonces ni se te ocurra teletransportarte" –sonrió ella con satisfacción.

"¡F-rancis!... T-tienes que sacar a...Arthur" –masculló Matthew.

"N-no...no puedo..." –Francis se sentía de lo peor al ver como lo torturaban y el sin poder hacer nada.

"Así me gusta...ahora quédate quieto" –dijo con tono tajante.

"¡Francis! ¡Matthew!" –los demás trataron de ir a ayudarle, pero tenían que mantener a raya a los vampiros, y a demás era por seguro que si alguien se acercaba, Claudia no dudaría en pisar con más fuerza y los hombres en jalar firmemente.

"Maldición..." –Lovino se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" –preguntó Nor.

"¿No es obvio? Voy a ayudarlos, esos vampiros son difíciles de manejar y peor está esa tipa loca que impedirá que Francis traslade a Arthur a un lugar seguro"

"Aun si vas, va a seguir haciéndole daño" –dijo Nor.

"¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!" –exclamó irritado el italiano.

Alfred todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, se mantendría firme en cuanto a quedarse al lado de Arthur sin importar qué...aunque podía escuchar la agonía de su hermano y sentía una fría acuchillada en su pecho.

"_Matty...lo siento..._ –fue lo único que puso pensar- _lo lograremos, lo lograremos...pronto los venceremos a todos y así..._" –trataba de auto convencerse cuando Feliciano susurró con espanto.

"Ya están aquí..."

Del otro extremo del claro, emergiendo de los árboles hicieron acto de presencia; varias figuras vestidas de rojo y unas pocas de negro. La Armada por fin había llegado al lugar, encabezaban el grupo el Teniente Kirkland, a su derecha Scott y a su izquierda Iván. Avanzaron permitiendo a todos sus hombres entrar en el claro. Eran bastantes, muchos, todos armados con más que solo sus propios puños.

El grupo de vampiros descontrolados olieron el aroma de los soldados y dejaron de lado la casa, poco importaba ese olor comparado con el de tantos humanos ahí presentes. Corrieron descontroladamente hacia el grupo de soldados que acababa de llegar. Unos diez vampiros contra cincuenta soldados, era claro qué bando iba a ganar.

Los adiestrados soldados, y los ágiles caballeros negros se prepararon, sacaron espadas y apuntaron con las pistolas, unos segundos después se escucharon los disparos y la hoja cortando el viento... Los imprudentes vampiros ahora estaban tirados en el suelo, decapitados...

El teniente Kirkland miró con asco los cadáveres y sonrió ligeramente, desenvaino su espada.

"Con que ustedes lanzan el primer ataque..._" –_murmuró.

El grupo entonces comprendió el sucio plan de Claudia, no solo les había distraído e impedido escapar antes de que la Armada llegara, sino que también sus vampiros habían ido a atacarles provocando así que pensaran que ellos estaba ansiosos por pelear, por matarlos...y sin olvidar que Francis era inútil en esos momentos.

El grupo rápidamente se reorganizó frente al ejército de soldados, dispuestos a pelear y defenderse, tenían que proteger la casa, a Arthur...

Sin embargo, Antonieta antes entró de nuevo a la casa y corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraban los únicos que no ayudaban en la pelea. Nor seguía mirando por la ventana con ansiedad a Den, no podía evitar temer por él, estaban esos tipos después de todo. Feliciano temió por Ludwig, pese a saber que era muy fuerte, Lovino apretó los puños al ver a Antonio solo, quería ir a ayudarle. Alfred seguía igual, con los ojos cerrados y tomando firmemente la mano de Arthur, que apenas iba en la primera fase. Antonieta sintió el remordimiento, pero era necesario lo que iba a pedir.

"Alfred –le llamó, este abrió los ojos- te necesitamos..." –fue lo único que pronunció.

"No puedo Ant...debo quedarme con Arthur" –respondió mecánicamente.

"Lo se, lo se, pero de verdad necesitamos más ayuda...son demasiado y sin Francis solo nos queda derrotarlos...O quizás si podemos distraerlos lo suficiente, podríamos sacarlo de aquí por otros medios... Alfred debes estar en la línea de ataque, tu sabes pelear muy bien y podrás deshacerte de varios de ellos, por favor" –habló atropelladamente, probablemente fue una de las pocas veces que Alfred la escuchó así. Se quedó callado, observando a Arthur y escuchando todo lo que sucedía afuera. Tenía razón, debía ir a ayudarles, pero la idea de dejar solo a Arthur le resultaba desgarradora.

¿Qué hacer?

"N-nosotros lo cuidaremos –dijo Feliciano- lo sacaremos de aquí en cuanto se presente la oportunidad y así podremos escapar todos, lejos de aquí"

"Ve a ayudarles Alfred, nosotros nos haremos cargo" –dijo Nor con seriedad.

"¡Maldición, ve de una vez!" –se desesperó Lovino.

Alfred observó a sus amigos, luego de nuevo a Arthur...se mordió le labio y asintió.

"Enseguida voy"

Todos suspiraron.

"Gracias" –dijo Antonieta y salió de nuevo por la habitación. Lily entró en ese momento seguida de Mei.

"Venimos a ayudarles a movilizar a Arthur" –dijo Lily.

Alfred les sonrió y luego miró una última vez a Arthur se inclinó sobre él para besar su mejilla y susurrar: '_Volveré, lo prometo_'

Afuera ambos bandos se preparaban para luchar en cualquier momento. Iván observó a todos con detenimiento, reconociendo a aquellos de quien se tenía que hacer cargo. Intercambió miradas con sus compañeros, indicándoles lo que debían hacer, ellos solo asintieron en respuesta e igualmente se centraron en sus correspondientes objetivos.

Alfred finalmente salió de la casa se unió a sus compañeros, todos mostraron verdadero alivio al verlo.

"Recuerden, que no debemos matar a nadie...bastará con dejarlos inconscientes o inmovilizarlos" –les susurró.

"¿Se puede quebrar huesos?" –preguntó Den mirando con odio a los hombres de negro.

"Si, eso servirá bastante"

Alfred miró al bando enemigo y divisó a Iván, aquel que había amenazado tanto con quitarle a Arthur y hasta matarlo si se interponía en su juego de persecución. Frunció el ceño al verlo y decido que se la cargaría contra él, de ser posible le rompería algo...tenía que vengarse. Iván pareció complacido con su mirada y sonrió, retándole.

Fueron unos momentos de tensión y silencio total...unos instantes de calma antes del caos, la nieve no dejaba de hacer y el viento soplaba fuertemente.

Tino, hasta entonces no había logrado recordar todo lo que había visto, había dejado de darle importancia incluso, ya estaba sucediendo después de todo. Cuando vio a Alfred salir para unirse a ellos, sintió algo de pena, ya que podía imaginarse cuanto le habría costado separarse de Arthur... Arthur... ¡Había visto a Arthur en su visión!... lo había visto...

"_Cómo fue que..._" –Tino hizo un esfuerzo por recordarlo, y lo logró, pero no le agradó para nada recordarlo. Hanz iba a lograr obtener aquello que deseaba, iba a capturar a Arthur. No era una posibilidad, sino un hecho. Miró a Alfred y luego a la casa, Arthur estaba ahora indefenso.

"¡Alf...!" –iba a avisarle cuando la Armada dio el primer movimiento y comenzó a correr hacia ellos, todos de golpe, una gran masa roja contra unos pocos.

Fue una colisión brutal, los soldados se abalanzaron sobre los vampiros, pero estos supieron esquivarlos y dejar inconscientes a varios de sus agresores, en el caso de los soldados de la Armada resultaba fácil, bastaba con quitarles sus rifles o sus espadas y luego darles un buen golpe, el problema estaba en que si caía uno venía dos a reemplazarlo. Sin embargo los que se podrían considerar contrincantes dignos de mencionar eran los caballeros negros, eran ágiles y hábiles con sus armas.

Iván y Alfred corrieron directamente el uno hacia el otro y comenzaron a pelear brutalmente, Alfred no dudo ni en segundo en utilizar su poderosa fuerza, e Iván velozmente sacó su pistola disparando hacia Alfred.

"Creí que habías escapado –dijo Iván mientras peleaban- ¿qué hacías adentro?... Hehe ¿Quizás te estabas alimentando de ese humano?"

"¡Cállate!" –Alfred intentó darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero Iván supo esquivarlo y agarrar su brazo.

"Dime ¿Arthur sigue vivo siquiera o es que ya lo has matado?" –preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa y sin soltar el brazo de Alfred.

"¡Cállate...!" –Alfred se soltó y se dispuso a devolverle un ataque.

"¿Arthur? ¿Dónde está Arthur?" –preguntó Scott que en esos momento andaba cerca, enseguida observó la casa y sin decir más corrió hacia ella esquivando las demás peleas. Era rápido.

"Maldición, no..." –Alfred en seguida iba a seguirlo.

"Huhu no olvides con quien estás peleando" –Iván aprovechó su distracción para asestarle un golpe en las costillas.

"Maldición –Alfred retrocedió algo adolorido y le devolvió un golpe similar, buscó a su alrededor y solo alcanzó a ver a Antonieta que peleaba con dos tipos de la Armada- ¡Antonieta, la casa!" –le gritó.

La muchacha observó a Scott y de un solo golpe se deshizo de sus dos contrincantes y emprendió una veloz carrera para detener al pelirrojo. No le tomo ni dos segundos alcanzarlo y empujarlo para tumbarlo en la nieve. Scott se mareó un poco, pero inmediatamente alzó su espada hacia Antonieta.

"Scott, en serio quisiera no lastimarte" –dijo Antonieta mirándole con seriedad.

"Q-que... –Scott la miró incrédulo- ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Antonieta no pudo responder porque un soldado le sujeto por detrás tratando de inmovilizarla, pero ella supo darle un codazo y dejarlo en el suelo. Scott se recuperó del estupor y se incorporó apuntando a Antonieta.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" –demandó saber al mismo tiempo que daba el primer ataque. Antonieta supo esquivar sus ataques con la espada, y al mismo tiempo alejarle de la casa, no quería lastimarle, solo asegurarse de que no fuera a la casa.

Antonio en esos momentos peleaba con Natasha, que manejaba el cuchillo con una agilidad envidiable. Antonio solo esquivaba sus ataques, la idea de lastimar a una mujer no le agradaba en absoluto. Decidió mejor dejarla inconsciente y en un momento, le agarró de la muñeca para así tumbarla en el suelo y que se diera un buen golpe en la cabeza, eso bastaría para aturdirla y dejarla fuera del combate. Pero no resultó como quiso, Natasha supo lo que iba a hacer, jaló su brazo con fuerza para evitar que el otro la tumbase y sacó otro cuchillo para herir a Antonio, que la soltó y retrocedió perplejo.

"Tienes mucha fuerza –dijo con una media sonrisa- ...quizás demasiada..." –murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

Natasha pareció algo asustada ante sus comentarios y retomó sus ataques pero con más violencia y rapidez.

"_A este lo tengo que matar ya..._" –pensó.

Eli por su lado, peleaba con varios oponentes al mismo tiempo y no tenía ningún problema con ello, los dejaba tirados en el piso sin querer levantarse con uno o dos golpes. Procuraba ser lo suficientemente suave para no provocar ningún daño grave. Estaba por dejar a uno inconciente cuando alguien se le acercó pro detrás y ella se dio a vuelta para defenderse. Se trataba del teniente Kirkland, que esquivó su golpe y le agarró del brazo lanzándola al suelo. Aturdida se quedó unos instantes en el suelo, escuchó el sonido de una espada y rodó para así evitar ser apuñalada. Se puso de pié y esquivó rápidamente la estocada del teniente. Era rápido, bastante. Eli trató de retomar su ataque y golpearlo, pero el otro sabía esquivarla y atacar con la espada al mismo tiempo.

"_Este tipo... ¿Quién es?" –_se preguntó Eli al ver la destreza del otro.

El teniente no tenía mucha paciencia y quería en verdad enfrentarse con otra persona en particular, con aquel que odiaba tanto, así que decidió de una vez matarla. Sin embrago antes le sacaría información ¿dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no estaba entre los contrincantes? Esquivó uno de los ataques de Eli, arrojó la espada y la tomó por el cuello, levantándola un par de centímetros del suelo.

"¿Dónde está él? –le preguntó apretando los dientes y al mismo tiempo apretando su agarre. Eli trató de soltarse de él, trató de arañarle y golpearle, pero al teniente poco parecían importarle las heridas que lograba hacerle- ¿dónde está ese bastardo? –Eli comenzaba a perder el conocimiento ¿Se refería a Arthur? - ¡Dime! ¿Dónde esta Hanz?" –gritó.

¿Hanz? ¿Por qué iba a creer que ella lo sabía? Eli trató de hablar, hacer un pobre intento para hacerle entrar en razón.

"..N...No..." –apenas masculló.

Gilbert se hallaba unos metros lejos de ahí, peleando sonriente con soldados de la Armada, nadie estaba a su altura. Escuchó entonces el pobre murmuro de Eli, y enseguida giró hacia su dirección. Cuando vio al sujeto que la estaba ahorcando, no dudo en dejar de lado a sus contrincantes e ir a salvarla.

"¡Marimacha! –gritó. Empujó al teniente con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle dar unos pasos hacia atrás y soltar a Eli, que ya casi estaba ida. Gilbert la tomó en sus brazos y la sacudió ligeramente, lo último que quería era que se desmayase- oye... ¡Eli, reacciona!"

"Q-que...Ah... Gilbert... ¡cuidado!" –gritó al ver la espada del otro que se dirigía hacia Gilbert.

La nieve se tiñó de rojo...

**·**

Francis había seguido a Claudia hasta el bosque, ella lo quería lo más alejado posible de la casa y de la pelea. Matthew seguía en las mismas, los hombres no habían aflojado su agarre ni un poco, el dolor comenzaba a hacerse algo soportable. Mientras estaba en aquella posición escuchaba la pelea no muy lejos de ahí. Se sintió mal por tener ahí a Francis inutilizado, cuando su habilidad era tan necesaria, se sintió mal por ser un estorbo.

Claudia sonrió y reprimió una risa. Matthew la miró con verdadero coraje y se adentró en su retorcida mente...solo para encontrar la verdad detrás de todo aquello. El plan tan perfectamente trazado...

Se quedó estupefacto un par de segundos, y sin perder más tiempo, trató de avisarle a Francis. ¡Tenía que ir! ¡Tenía que sacar a Arthur de ahí!

"¡Francis! ¡Ve, rápido!" –le gritó.

"¿Qué...?" –Francis le miró sin comprender.

Claudia rápidamente volvió a lastimarle para asegurarse de que no dijera nada.

"Cállate" –le amenazó.

"¡Detente!" –le gritó Francis.

"Ugh... Francis...es una trampa" –masculló Matthew tratando de ignorar el dolor y avisarle.

"¡Que te calles!" –gritó Claudia algo nerviosa.

Todavía...todavía no se cumplía el plan...solo un poco más...

**·**

"Debemos aprovechar que la pelea se está llevando a cabo en frente de la casa, saquémoslo por el solario –dijo Nor, que observaba la pelea, sus ojos fijos en Den que para su alivio solo derribaba a soldados de la Armada, ningún caballero negro- mientras más antes lo hagamos, más antes podrán escapar"

"Feliciano, ayúdame maldición" –dijo Lovino que se acercó a Arthur dispuesto a cargarlo. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, quería sacar a Arthur de una vez para que así Antonio y los demás escaparan. A demás la idea de que Antonio estuviera peleando con alguien de los caballeros negros le preocupaba más.

"V-ve, claro" –Feliciano dejó de ver a Ludwig que iba bien, peleando contra soldados y ganándoles a todos.

Entre ambos hermanos cargaron a Arthur pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. Nor se acercó a su hermano que se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo, murmurando incoherencias, lo tomó por le brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pié.

"Ice, escúchame –le dijo mirándole fijamente- no es tu culpa que nos hayan tomado por sorpresa. Ahora debemos salir de aquí, necesito que te repongas... ¡Ice!"

El muchacho pareció entender, le asintió y siguió a Nor en silencio. Mei y Lily se ofrecieron para ir a revisar que no hubiera un soldado cerca, salieron sigilosamente por la puerta y recorrieron velozmente el pasillo hasta las escaleras, esperaron unos instantes y bajaron a toda prisa.

Entonces, cuando llegaron al primer piso escucharon el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose, venía del solario, alguien había entrado a la casa, ambas rápidamente volvieron arriba y corrieron por el pasillo para advertirles a los demás.

"Alguien a entrado por atrás"

"¡Maldición! Perdimos la oportunidad" –maldijo Lovino.

"A-ahora c-como..."

"La ventana" –Nor se acercó a la ventana y calculo si podría saltar cargando a Arthur en la espalda hasta los árboles.

"Está muy lejos vee~" –dijo Feliciano.

"Se acercan –susurró Mei que tenía el oído pegado a la puerta- espera..." –detectó algo raro.

Ice entonces trató de detectar algo de los intrusos, su aroma, sus voces...y se dio cuenta de que no olían a soldados ni a caballeros negros. Despedían un olor a sangre bastante repulsivo.

"Son vampiros –y de entre ellos detectó uno que había estado rastreando desde hace ya mucho tiempo- es Hanz..."

"H-ha venido por Arthur" –dijo Feliciano.

"C-cómo es que... –entonces Nor lo entendió- es una trampa, mientras todos están peleando Arthur está indefenso... Fue su plan desde el principio..."

**·**

Tino se abría paso entre las peleas, si alguien se interponía en su camino, Berwald se hacía cargo de sacarlo. Tino tenía que encontrar a Alfred y avisarle, el debía volver a la casa a proteger a Arthur. Tenía que cambiar el futuro de inmediato.

Cuando lo vio peleando contra Iván se dirigió hacia él y llamó su atención.

"¡Alfred! –este le escuchó y apartó a Iván unos momentos para prestarle atención a Tino- ¡Alfred! ¡Tienes que ir a la casa! ¡Hanz va a...!"

Iván se aterró y buscó a unos de sus soldados, no muy lejos estaba Toris que había observado todo también, el lanzó una mirada desesperada y este de inmediato corrió hacia Tino con tal velocidad que Berwald no lo vio venir. Toris empujó a Tino haciéndole caer al suelo y luego se enfrentó a Berwald que estaba confundido ¿Cómo había podido llegar tan rápido?

"A-Alfred..." –Tino intentó de nuevo avisarle.

"¡Tino!" –Alfred estaba inquieto, Tino iba a decirle algo sobre Hanz.

"¿te olvidaste que estamos peleando?" –Iván se le acercó de nuevo para distraerlo. Por poco, por poco el plan se arruinaba, no podía dejar que eso pase de nuevo.

Miró hacia la casa aprehensivamente y observó entonces una columna de humo elevándose.

"_Te tardaste_" –pensó.

"La casa..se quema." –dijo Alfred observando también el humo, y de inmediato pensó...

"¡Arthur!" –Antonieta gritó al ver el humo que comenzaba a elevarse rápidamente de la casa, le invadió el horror y quiso ir de inmediato a rescatar a Arthur, pero Scott la detuvo y la derribó colocándose encima de ella, impidiendo que pudiera moverse, puso sus manos en su cuello amenazando con ahorcarla.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Arthur?" –insistió.

"E-en...la c-asa... –masculló Antonieta tratando de quitárselo de encima- s-ue-ltame... t-en-go que...s-sal-varlo..."

"¿Por qué querría salvarlo un vampiro como tú?" –le acusó molesto.

"S-se...lo p-rom-etí a m-i h-ermano...y...a E-lise"

"¿Qué?" –Scott la soltó sin poder creer lo que acababa de decirle. Antonieta aprovechó su sorpresa y le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo aturdido, Scott cayó sobre la nieve con la cabeza dándole vueltas, solo alcanzó a escucharla decir 'Lo siento' y luego ya no pudo ni verla ni escucharla. ¿Quién era ella?

**·**

"¿¡V-van a quemar la casa?!" –exclamó Lovino aterrado al oler el humo.

"¡Ah!" –Lily gritó cuando comenzaron a golpear brutalmente la puerta.

"No hay tiempo" –Nor cargó Arthur en su espalda y le pidió a Ice que abriera la ventana. Agarró con fuerza a Arthur, tomó impulso y saltó. Los demás le siguieron de inmediato. No hubo ningún problema, Nor incluso pensó que lograrían escapar ellos y los demás, y se alejarían del peligro, pero cuando le faltaban unos dos metros para tocar el suelo alguien le derribó. Le hizo caer al suelo de bruces y soltar a Arthur, Nor cayó sobre la nieve y alguien se colocó encima suyo inmovilizándolo, Arthur rodó sobre la nieve sin haber sufrido mucho daño.

"¡Nor!" –gritó Ice e intentó ayudar a su hermano cuando alguien le atrapó inmovilizándolo también.

"¡No!" –Feliciano y Lovino retrocedieron cubriendo a las dos muchachas, les rodearon rápidamente sin dejarles escapatoria.

Por otro lado, los demás quedaron tiesos la ver el incendio que comenzaba en la casa y avanzaba rápidamente. El impulso de varios, especialmente de aquellos que habían vivido ahí por muchos años, fue de avanzar hacia ella para detener el fuego, pero fueron detenidos por los soldados que poca importancia le dieron al incendio. Éstos aprovecharon la sorpresa de sus contrincantes y enseguida los rodearon. Berwald alzó su espada amenazante al ver que muchos les rodeaban a él y a Tino, este último supo que su visión ya se estaba cumpliendo al ver el fuego. Tenía que decirle a Alfred, pero este era retenido por Iván que peleaba ferozmente para evitar que Alfred no se acercara a la casa.

Den se encontraba junto a Kiku y Heracles, los tres fueron rápidamente rodeados por soldados de la Armada, Den pensó en Nor y se desesperó, entonces escuchó el grito de Ice e inmediatamente un horror lo invadió. Kiku y Heracles habían escuchado también e intercambiaron miradas.

"Den-san, vaya usted a ver que sucede" –le susurró Kiku alzando su katana, esta se encontraba enfundada, la utilizaba únicamente para golpear.

"Te abriremos un camino" –dijo Heracles que sostenía la cruz grande.

Antes de que Den pudiese responderles, ambos atacaron de forma que dejaron libre un espacio entre los hombres. Den no lo pensó dos veces y golpeando a algunos corrió a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

Honk, Young y Yao peleaban los tres sin separarse, cuando escucharon el grito de Mei a la distancia y a demás el de Ice. Yao enseguida se sintió ansioso, y miró a su alrededor, estaban rodeados por 10 hombres, el podría lidiar con ellos sin problema, agarró con más fuerza su lanza y les susurró a sus otros dos hermanos.

"Vayan rápido, yo me hago cargo de esto-aru" –les ordenó.

"De acuerdo" –ambos se abrieron paso por sus medios y corrieron hacia la casa, dejando a Yao solo que sonrió levemente y alzó la lanza con destreza dispuesto a deshacerse de sus 10 contrincantes.

"¡Lovi!" –Antonio vio el fuego y enseguida quiso ir a rescatar a Lovino, pero Natasha se lo impidió. Y en un descuido, el español no pudo evitar su ataque y acabó teniendo un tajo en la mejilla. Aquello junto con la desesperación por ir a salvar a Lovino, hizo que perdiera el control y le diera un buen golpe a Natasha que logró difícilmente interceptar el golpe, sosteniendo firmemente el puño de Antonio. Aquello lo descolocó por completo. ¿Una mujer había logrado detener su golpe con las manos? ¿Una mujer? ¿Quién diablos era ella?

"Tu...no puede ser que seas..." –masculló consternado.

"No te dejaré" –dijo Natasha blandiendo el cuchillo y clavándolo en el abdomen de Antonio que no vio venir el golpe.

**·**

Arthur estaba echado sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve, no había dado la menor señal de alterarse por la caída. Su semblante se mantenía impasible pese a los eventos que sucedían a su alrededor. Entonces de la casa se aproximó el despreciable ser que durante semanas habían tratado de mantener alejado de Arthur. Hanz caminó tranquilamente hacía el cuerpo inerte de Arthur con una sonrisa torcido en su rostro.

Nor trató de soltarse y enfrentarlo pero solo consiguió que el sujeto que estaba encima suyo lo aplastara más contra la nieve. Ice igualmente trató de soltarse pero el sujeto que lo sostenía apretó más su agarre, sosteniéndole por la cintura y con la otra mano agarrándole del cuello. Sentía la respiración del otro en su cuello y aquello le provocaba nauseas, el olor a sangre era insoportable.

Feliciano y Lovino trataban de proteger a las dos muchachas de los demás vampiros, pese a que ambos estaban aterrados. Estaban en la peor de las situaciones.

"Por fin... –murmuró Hanz mientras se acercaba- por fin...por fin te tengo... –cuando finalmente llegó a su lado se arrodilló y se acercó al cuerpo de Arthur inhalando su aroma. Repentinamente comenzó a reír, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Los demás vampiros se unieron a sus risas. Hanz tomó el cuerpo de Arthur y lo abrazó enterrando su rostro en el indefenso cuello.

Nor pensó que lo mordería y se revolvió.

"¡No lo hagas! Está..." _el sujeto lo aplastó logrando enterrar su rsotro en la nieve.

"¿Eh?..." –Hanz le lanzó una elocuente mirada al vampiro que asintió y dejó que Nor pudiera hablar.

"Está en la primera frase de conversión, si bebes su sangre ahora podrías matarlo" –dijo entre dientes. La verdad era que no sabía qué podría pasar si le mordía, pero era preferible decirle que lo mataría, así quizás si se detendría.

"Pareces saber mucho a respecto –comentó Hanz- hmmm ¿cuándo podré hacerlo?" –le preguntó con una sucia sonrisa.

"No lo se...cuando acabe la conversión..." –respondió Nor tratando de ahorrar tiempo- "_Idiota...Den ven rápido_" –pensaba.

"_Maldición...Por favor...que alguien venga_" –pensaba Lovino.

"¿Cuánto durará eso?" –preguntó Hanz frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo se...un par de días"

"Hmm...bien...lo último que quiero es matarlo ahora que por fin lo he obtenido" –dijo mientras miraba de ceca a Arthur. Acariciando con su dedo pulgar su mejilla.

"Jefe ¿qué hacemos con ellos?" –preguntó el sujeto que tenía atrapado a Ice.

"Ah...lo que quieran –dijo quitándole importancia- solo déjenlo a él –señaló a Nor- me va a servir hasta que despierte"

"Hmmm este niño tiene un olor muy agradable –dijo el sujeto que agarraba a Ice al mismo tiempo que enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Ice- es realmente agradable...me pregunto si su sangre será agradable" –rió.

"_Ugh...que asco_" –pensó Ice cerrando fuertemente lo ojos.

"Oye, oye es un vampiro" –bromeó otro vampiro. El resto de ellos habían tomado más interés en las dos muchachas que se sentían intimidadas al ser vistas de esa forma.

"¿Y qué? Es tan adorable y frágil que no lo parece" –rió antes de lamer su cuello.

"¡...!" –Ice se sobresaltó a sentir aquella horrible sensación húmeda en su piel. Apretó los dientes con fuerza tratando de no llorar, era verdaderamente desagradable.

"¡Detente!" –exclamó Nor furioso.

Y cuando el sujeto iba a morderlo, una lanza atravesó completamente su cabeza.

"Eh..."

"No te atrevas a tocarlo si quiera" –murmuró la voz de Honk, que había aparecido velozmente. Su voz era igual se monótona, pero se podía percibir una pizca de enojo en ella.

"Honk..." –murmuró Ice cuando sintió que era liberado. El mencionado lo abrazó y alzó la lanza para pelear con los vampiros que ahora se le abalanzaban.

"¡Nor!" –gritó Den cuando lo divisó, alzó su hacha y sin dudar un instante se la clavó al hombre que lo aplastaba.

"Te tardaste..." –fue lo único que dijo Nor antes de ponerse de pié para pelear.

"Lo siento, estaba algo ajetreado" –dijo Den con una media sonrisa.

"Maldición..." –Hanz mantuvo el cuerpo de Arthur bien apegado al suyo, para asegurarse que no se lo arrebatasen y vio como otras personas más se unían al pequeño grupo que había logrado dejar atrás la pelea principal.

"_No cumpliste con tu parte Iván..._" –pensó con molestia.

"¡Mei!" –gritó Young al ver a su hermana rodeada.

"¡Lily!" –gritó igualmente Vash al ver a la pequeña.

Ambos de inmediato fueron a rescatarlas.

Antonieta corrió hasta el otro lado de el casa y vio la pelea que se desataba en esos momentos, buscó desesperadamente a Arthur y sintió un golpe seco en su pecho al verlo en las garras de Hanz. Sin dudar un instante corrió hacia ellos, más que dispuesta a recuperar a Arthur.

"Oh, Antonieta" –dijo Hanz con una sonrisa.

"¡Hanz suéltalo!" –le gritó ella.

"Pero mira que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo de mucho tiempo...no has cambiado ni un poco" –se burló Hanz esquivando sus ataques.

"¡Hanz! ¡Devuélvelo!" –gritó.

"Ni hablar, por fin después de todos estos años he logrado recuperarla" –dijo sonriente.

"¡No te dejaré!"

"Lo siento mucho, pero esta vez tengo un truco bajo la manga" –dijo sonriente. Repentinamente de entre los árboles una veloz figura apareció corriendo y detuvo el ataque de Antonieta.

"Qué..." –todos pensaron que se trataba de otro secuaz de Hanz, pero al observar con detenimiento reconocieron el uniforme militar negro. No era un vampiro, era un Caballero Negro.

Se trataba de Raivis, que a pesa de su aspecto infantil y nervioso se movía ágilmente y con destreza manejaba un sable.

"¿Qué es...? ¿Qué...?" –nadie entendía qué hacía él ahí. Y peor por qué había protegido a Hanz...no tenía sentido alguno...

Hanz solo sonrió.

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

_**Flash Backs**_

_**·**_

_Iván se __encontraba en medio del bosque.. Venía acompañado de Toris, Raivis y Eduard. Se detuvo al llegar a un claro y miró a su alrededor. La voz de Hanz surgió de alguna parte._

"_Te estaba esperando" _

"_¿no piensas salir?" –peguntó Iván con una sonrisa._

"_Lo habría hecho, pero viniste con algunos de tus hombres, no puedo mostrarme así"_

"_Ya veo hehe –con un muy sutil movimiento indicó a los tres que rastrearan la ubicación de Hanz- ¿Y bien para que querías verme?"_

"_Realmente me alegra que hayas respondido a mi mensaje –rió Hanz- pues verás...quiero que me ayudes"_

_Iván frunció el ceño. _

"_¿Y qué te hace creer que le ayudaría a un vampiro como tu?"_

"_Solo lo se..." –rió._

"_no me hagas bromas, debes saber lo mucho que detesto a los de tu clase. Si vine fue para deshacerme de ti de una buena vez, ya que podrías interferir en mi juego" _

"_Con que interrumpir..."_

"_Si eso era todo lo que querías decirme" –dijo queriendo agarrar su espada._

"_Ya se cuál es tu secreto Iván Braginski –dijo mordazmente Hanz- hijo del general Joseph Braginski uno de los comandantes de los caballeros negros que fueron asesinados en la masacre de San Petersburgo...hace 120 años..._"

_Un silencio mortal se hizo presente. Iván abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo, al igual que sus tres acompañantes que en esos momentos se habían convertido en estatuas. _

_Recordó entonces aquel día, aquella tarde…en que quedaría maldito_

_**·**_

_El grito de su madre resonó en la mansión dejando a los niños tiesos del horror. Yakaterina, reaccionó rápidamente y trató de sacarlos de ahí lo más pronto posible. La cesta de bayas cayó._

_Un gruñido les indicó que no estaban solos y de repente figuras altas y amenazantes rodearon a los niños que solo pudieron abrazarse sin dejar de temblar. Iván fue fuertemente abrazado por Yekaterina que abrazaba también a Toris y los otros dos. Natasha se abrazaba fuertemente de él sollozando. Las bayas cayeron sobre la nieve como gotas de sangre._

"_¿__Qué hacemos con éstos niños? ¿Matarlos?" –dijo un hombre de voz gruesa_

"_Son los bastardos del comandante…no…tengo una mejor idea –rió otro hombre y rápidamente agarró a Yakaterina separándola de los demás. Iván trató de agarrar su brazo, pero Toris lo envolvió en sus brazos para evitar que mirara. Pero aun así alcanzó a ver como el hombre la alzaba por los aires y la mordía en el cuello._

_A aquel grito de dolor le siguieron otros. Cada uno de los niños fue atacado por un vampiro…cada uno fue mordido…_

"_No los mataremos…en lugar de eso que se conviertan en vampiros…que se vuelvan como nosotros…que los maten y los cacen como lo hacen con nosotros siempre… Ja! Braginski se retorcerá en su tumba al saber que sus hijos son vampiros" –y entre risas e insultos los hombres se alejaron dejando a los niños tirados en el suelo._

_Iván miraba hacia el cielo, silenciosas lágrimas manaban de sus ojos violetas, la herida en su brazo no dejaba de sangrar y dolerle. Miró a sus costados reconociendo a sus hermanas, a sus amigos…todos ensangrentados…_

_Antes de perder la conciencia observó una de las bayas que había rodado hasta su mano. Trató de agarrarla sin una razón en particular…_

_**·**_

_Estaba ardiendo…estaba en llamas… ¿En que habían decidido quemarlo vivo?...No podía respirar…trató de arrastrarse sobre la nieve, trató de refrescarse con ella…Solo que no estaba sobre la nieve, sino sobre algo más duro… Trató de abrir los ojos y cuando lo logró solo se encontró con las tinieblas…no podía ver nada…no sabía donde estaba._

_Escuchó un sollozo no muy lejos de él y tardó unos instantes en reconocer la quebrada voz de Toris. _

_Se arrastró como pudo hacia el lugar de donde venía su voz y llegó a tocar su mano. Sin dudarlo la estrechó e intentó llamarle._

"_T-to…ris…" _

"_Jo…ven…I-Iva...n..." –Toris estrechó su mano de vuelta._

"_¿P-por….q-ue…nos…?" –no pudo terminar el dolor similar a ser quemado vivo era insoportable. Sin embargo la pregunta era obvia: '¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?_

"_N-no…lo…se" –sollozó Toris._

_Iván sintió que volvía a llorar, pero no podía sentir las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas._

_Estuvieron en aquellas penumbras llorando y siendo torturados por aquel dolor…hasta que volvieron a perder la conciencia en algún punto…_

_**·**_

_Aquel dolor de ser quemado vivo no se compraba con aquello…en lugar de eso era mucho mejor, era preferible a aquello… Sentía que la garganta se le achicharraba, sentía que no podía respirar correctamente por aquel dolro en su garganta. En un desesperado intento por desahcerse de ese dolro comenzó a rasguñarse el cuello frenéticamente, abriéndose grandes heridas que extrañamente no sangraban mucho, ni dolían…pero podía sentir como sus uñas rasgaban la piel y la carne… _

_En ese momento ya era consciente de donde estaba y de los que estaban a su alrededor, en una situación muy similar. Estaba en una habitación estrecha y oscura, el piso era de frío cemento y un haz de débil luz entraba por la puerta de hierro que estaba ahí. Era la única entrada._

_A su alrededor estaban aquellos que habían sido atacados como él, igual sufriendo el mismo martirio, jadeado frenéticamente, o rasguñando el piso o las paredes…_

_No estaba cerca de la puerta, pero pudo escuchar claramente los pasos de personas, y sus voces. Las escuchaba muy claramente, como si no estuviese la puerta ahí._

"_.. ¡Cómo puede si quiera pensarlo! ¡Son los hijos de Joseph, por amor de Dios!" –exclamaba una mujer._

"_¡No importa eso ya!" –respondió un hombre con brusquedad._

_Se escuchó un 'click'. Iban a entrar. Iván entonces lo percibió…un olor magnífico, exquisito. Dejó de hacerse heridas y esperó jadeante que abrieran la puerta para que pudiese abalanzarse sobre aquello que olía tan delicioso. Escuchó como los demás también se callaban expectantes._

"_¡Son niños! ¡¿Van a matar a unos niños que no tienen la culpa de nada?!" –gritó la mujer._

_"¡Son monstruos!" –replicó el hombre._

_En ese momento Iván se detuvo y sintió un dolor en su pecho._

_"Yo...soy un monstruo...N-no…no quiero eso…__" _

_La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de ellos dio un paso adentro y sacó una pistola, apuntándola a Iván que le miraba medio enceguecido por la luz y todavía consternado por aquella afirmación._

"_Soy un monstruo…prefiero morir a ser uno de ellos" –pensó agachando la cabeza, dispuesto a recibir un tiro._

_"Yo tomaré la responsabilidad" –le detuvo súbitamente le otro hombre._

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Me aseguraré que no maten a nadie…-el misteriosos hombre entró resueltamente a la habitación y se aproximó a Iván que retrocedió nerviosamente- no te preocupes…yo se que puedes controlarlo…está dentro de ti…" –le dijo con voz tranquilizadora y extendiéndole la mano._

_Iván dudo si tomarla o no, pero al final se decidió a hacerlo….a luchar contra lo que ahora era…_

_**·**_

_Iván seguía desconcertado. ¿Cómo Hanz le había descubierto?_

"_Ya se toda la verdad...realmente eres unos de nosotros...no entiendo como puedes ir por ahí matando a los de tu propia especie...es cruel de tu parte"_

"_¿Cruel? –rió Iván desganadamente- cruel es lo que ustedes le hicieron a mi familia y luego a nosotros" _

"_bueno, bueno no he venido a platicar sobre tu turbulento pasado, he venido a exigirte que me ayudes –dijo con petulancia- Necesito que me proporciones una gran distracción, para que yo pueda recuperar algo que quiero"_

"_¡no...!" –iba a replicar._

"_Si no lo haces –dijo Hanz subiendo el tono de voz-...ahora mismo tengo a un montón de hombres tras tu hermana –Iván se congeló- no costará hacer que la descubran… bastará con lograr que alguien la vea debajo de un insignificante rayo de sol –dijo mirando hacia el cielo, algunos rayos de sol se cernían entre las grises nubes- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría la Armada, el teniente Kikland? Sabes lo mucho que detesta a los vampiros... No creo que ni tu, ni tus hombres salgan bien... ¿Verdad?" _

_Iván frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder ir a matara ese hombre. Pero pensó en sus hermanas, en su familia...si los descubría...la Armada no dudaría en romper lazos y atacarles, y aun si escapaban la noticia de que en los Caballeros Negros habían vampiros se expandiría por todas partes... Recordó la promesa que había hecho hace ya muchos años y sintió que sus entrañas se retorcían...No le quedaba de otra que hacer lo que le pedían._

_Tratando de contener la rabia que sentía, asintió en silencio._

"_Así me gusta, no te preocupes, ambos saldremos beneficiados de esto" –rió finalmente Hanz._

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

Iván se dio cuenta, mientras peleaba con Alfred, que los demás había logrado ser rodeados, salvo por algunos que todavía seguían peleado. Ya era hora de acabar con aquel teatrillo, seguramente Hanz ya había logrado capturarlo. Dio una sigilosa pero imperiosa seña a sus hombres que parecieron despertar de un trance y atacaron con más violencia a sus contrincantes. Después de todos e habían estado conteniendo...

"Pero que..." –dijo en voz alta Yao al ver como los caballeros negros retomaban sus ataques con más fuerza y agilidad.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí..." –dijo Heracles que seguía peleando al lado de Kiku.

"Pero..." –Kiku miró hacia la casa que ya estaba completamente en llamas.

"Tenemos que confiar en que Den y los otros lograron salvarlo" –dijo Heracles derribando a más hombres.

"¡Maldición!" –gritó Ludwig mientras continuaba derribando a hombres de la Armada. Lo rodeaban tanto que no había podido unirse al grupo que había ido a ver que había sido de los otros. Estaba más que preocupado por Feliciano, porque sabía mejor que nadie que su actitud pacífica y miedosa le impedía pelear pese a ser un vampiro.

Tras recibir la orden de Iván los Caballeros se lanzaron encima de Ludwig, y entre varios lograron aprisionarlo contra el suelo colocando dos espadas a los costados de su cuello así inmovilizándolo con la amenaza de decapitarlo.

"¡L-Ludwig-san!" –exclamó Kiku al verlo.

"Berwald..." –Tino estaba fuertemente abrazado a Berwald que trataba de mantener alejados a los hombres que les rodeaban. Ya era obvio que no lograrían escapar, eran demasiados.

Eli intentaba desesperadamente de cargar a Gilbert y al mismo tiempo esquivar los ataques del teniente que parecía estar decidido a matarlos. La muchacha no sabía que podría hacer, lo peor de todo era que Gilbert seguía desangrándose y no podía hacer algo para detener la sangre, aquel hombre había herido un parte bastante vulnerable y la sangre salía a borbotones.

"¡Teniente Kirkland! –le llamó entonces Iván, que seguía peleando con Alfred- Creo que algunos escaparon por la parte trasera de la casa" –le informó.

"¡No!" –gritó Alfred tratando de ir, pero Iván tenía tal destreza que lo contenía.

"¿dónde?" –el teniente miró hacia la casa, y aprovechando esos valiosos segundos Eli agarró con fuerza a Gilbert y corrió con todas su fuerzas hacia el bosque. No le quedaba de otra más que huir, sería la única forma de atender al albino. El teniente la vio corriendo y luego vio la casa.

"¡Que alguien vaya tras ella! ¡Que no escapen!" –gritó para luego ordenar a otros de sus hombres que le acompañasen.

"¡Toris!" –gritó Iván al ver que este estaba desocupado.

"¡Entendido!" –respondió el castaño y rápidamente corrió tras la muchacha.

Procuró controlar su velocidad a una mas o menos natural, pero aun así logró darle alcance y estuvo apunto de derribarla cuando una figura delicada se situó enfrente de él obstaculizándole. Sin dudarlo le derribó pero esta persona logró sujetarlo con fuerza de tal manera que ambos cayeron sobre la nieve, Toris encima del otro.

"¿Qué...?"

"¡O sea, corre Eli! ¡Corre!" –gritó Feliks que hasta entonces había logrado pelear lo suficientemente bien sin resaltar mucho. Más que nada había ayudado a los demás cuando estaban en problemas, y ahora había decidido sacrificarse para que Eli escapara. La muchacha escuchó al rubio y sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba mientras apretaba el paso. Tenía que lograrlo, no podía dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano.

"Maldición" –murmuró Toris tratando de levantarse, pero el otro aferró con fuerza sus brazos impidiendo que fuera tras ella.

"O sea, como que no te voy a soltar" –dijo Feliks que aun en semejante situación no perdía aquella picardía suya.

Toris miró hacia abajo para ver quien era la persona que le molestaba tanto...

"Ah..." –jadeó al ver a aquella persona tan bella. Fue como un destello, como si lo deslumbraran. Sintió una sensación cálida y apabullante por todo su cuerpo. Por un par de instantes olvidó donde estaba y qué estaba, solo pudo ser conciente de la persona que estaba debajo suyo ¿quién era?

"Ah...lo lograron" –dijo Feliks con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah!" –Toris despertó de su ensueño y alzó la mirada.

Eli había logrado adentrarse entre los árboles, y una vez ahí pudo saltar por los árboles aferrando el cuerpo de Gilbert.

"Gracias..." –murmuró con una sonrisa triste.

"que bueno..." –murmuró Feliks.

Toris volvió a mirarle y esta vez Feliks le devolvió la mirada y sintió algo extraño al ver aquel par de ojos verdes mirándole. Feliks miró con cierta sorpresa, como si también hubiera sentido aquella sensación extraña. Pero rápidamente apartó a mirada con una expresión algo seria.

Iván había observado y al final frunció el ceño algo molesto. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Observó a Alfred que era la desesperación encarnada y decidió que ya era hora de derribarlo.

"¿Por qué no te rindes? –dijo deteniéndose- ¿no ves que tus compañeros ya están perdidos? –Alfred se detuvo unos instantes para ver a su alrededor- ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir peleando? Estás acabado hehe" –disimuladamente sacó algo alargado oculto debajo de la manga de su saco.

Alfred apretó los puños y volvió a ver la casa.

"Tengo que ir...tengo que salvarlo" –murmuró.

"_Se lo prometí...que estaría ahí cuando despertase..."_

"¡Nadie me va a detener!" –gritó decidido.

"Tsk" –Iván sacó una cuchilla encorvada con una funda negra- _solo tengo una oportunidad_ –pensó- entonces, acabemos con esto"

"Me parece bien" –concordó Alfred.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y se prepararon para dar su último ataque. Alfred convenciéndose que tenía que si o si golpearlo muy fuerte e Iván convenciéndose de que debía lograr cortarle con la hoja de la cuchilla.

Ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo y atacaron al mismo tiempo. El puño de Alfred dándole de lleno en las costillas y la hoja de Iván cortando por la parte de su cuello.

Las rodillas de Iván se doblaron y este cayó al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, Alfred hizo caso omiso a la herida y sonrió triunfante. Pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al escuchar la débil voz de Iván.

"G-ga…ne…" –masculló Iván.

"Eh…de que…AH…" –Alfred repentinamente sintió que la vista se le nublaba y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Al mimso tiempo sintió un cansancio tan tremendo que las piernas no le respondieron y cayó sobre la nieve sin poder mover un músculo.

"Esta cuchilla tiene en su hoja una fuerte mezcla somnífera y alucinógena, hecha de lúpulo y belladona. Muy fuerte, a un humano lo mataría en un instante, pero a un vampiro…lo seda y confunde sus sentidos…"

"N-no…" –Alfred solo lograba ver las llamas que se tragaban la casa,

"_Arthur…_"

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

"¡Pero qué está pasando!" –exclamó Antonieta sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurría.

Raivis no la dejaba acercarse a Hanz, que sonreía mientras abrazaba a Arthur. Por otra parte los secuaces de Hanz habían logrado rodear a Den y a Nor, al igual que a Honk y Ice, que no se le había separado ni un instante. Entre Young y Vash habían logrado sacar a las dos muchachas, pero los mellizos eran otra historia. Para ayudar que los otros dos rescaten a las muchachas se habían alejado, quedando igualmente rodeados.

"Vee~ ¡Nos tienes rodeados!" –lloriqueó Feliciano.

"¡Ya lo maldición! ¡No tienes que decirlo bastardo!" –gritó Lovino molesto.

"Esto es malo…" –murmuró Honk.

"¡Ah!...Vienen soldados de la Armada" –avisó Ice de repente.

"_Maldición, Iván…_" –pensó Hanz- ¡Larguémonos de aquí! ¡Tráiganlos!" –ordenó apresuradamente.

Los vampiros capturaron a los que tenían rodeados con cierta dificultad, salvo por los italianos que al saber que los soldados venían entraron en pánico.

Antonieta seguía peleando con Raivis.

"¡Por qué! ¿Por qué no me dejas recuperar a Arthur?" –le preguntó al muchacho.

"…era el trato… -murmuró- si dejamos que lo recuperes…" –dejó la frase inconclusa. Empujó a Antonieta con bastante fuerza logrando hacerle retroceder un par de metros.

"E-esa fuerza…" –iba a decir.

"¡Ahí hay uno de ellos!" –gritó un soldado de la Armada, que llegaba junto con otros.

Para entonces Raivis había retrocedido de un salto para esconderse entre los árboles, dejando a Antonieta junto a Vash y los otros tres.

"¡Tenemos que irnos! –dijo Vash con urgencia- ¡Rápido!" –tomó de la mano a Lily.

"¡Muevete, rápido!" –le gritó Young a Antonieta, mientras jalaba a su hermana.

Antonieta tenía la mirada clavada en el lugar por donde Raivis había desaparecido, el lugar por donde se habían llevado a Arthur…por donde **él **se lo había llevado…

"Se lo llevaron… ¡No hay nada que hacer!" –gritó Vash.

"Le fallé…" –masculló ella dando un paso en falso hacia el lugar…

"¡Muévete!" –gritó Vash disparando al hombre que iba a capturarla, solo rozándole el brazo.

Antonieta despertó del trance y apretando los puños corrió junto a los demás para escapar. Si la capturaban las oportunidades de salvar a Arthur eran pocas. Tenía que escapar aunque le doliera.

"¡Tenemos que escapar ya! –dijo firmemente Heracles- No podemos hacer nada"

"P-pero… -Kiku vio a sus compañeros, rodeados…entonces vio a Yao qure todavía se defendía- ¡Y-yao-san!" –le llamó sintiéndose aliviado de ver que no lo habían capturado.

"¡Kiku-aru!"

Yao derribó a sus contrincantes dispuesto a unirse a Kiku y Heracles para escapar. Solo pudo desear con todas sus fuerzas que los otros tres también hayan logrado escapar y estuvieran ya lejos de ahí. Heracles tomó a Kiku de la mano, quien extendió la suya esperando a Yao que corrió hacia ellos.

Iván seguía algo débil por el golpe, pero ya podía ponerse en pié sin tambalearse. Vio entonces a Heracles y a Kiku que comenzaban a alejarse de los demás. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y alzó su arma para dispararles. El chasquido del arma alertó a Yao, que la ver lo que se proponía este, no dudo ni un instante en ir ay detenerlo.

"¡Yao-san!" –exclamó Kiku.

"¡No lo harás-aru!" –Yao llegó justo a tiempo para, con su lanza, quitarle la pistola que salió volando un par de metros lejos de ahí.

Iván frunció el ceño y miró con fastidio a su agresor, al mismo tiempo que sacaba otra cuchilla, ya normal, que tenía oculta. Pero la dejó caer cuando vio el rostro de Yao, al ver sus ojos, que le miraban desafiantes.

"_Que…"_

Sintió un calor sofocante en su pecho, y por primera vez tuvo la sensación de que corazón se llenaba de algo cálido y agradable. Por primera vez después de 120 años se sentía vivo…plenamente vivo.

"¡Yao-san!" –gritó Kiku.

"¡Hermano!" –gritó Natasha y sin dudar ni un segundo agarró una cuchilla y la lanzó hacia Yao, pensando que este lastimaría a Iván.

"¡Argh!…" –Yao sintió la cuchilla clavándose en su espalda.

"¡No!" –gritó Kiku, tratando de ir a ayudarle. Peor Heracles lo sujetó con fuerza y se lo llevó hacia los árboles.

"¡Natasha!" –exclamó Iván súbitamente asustado.

"¿H-hermano?" –cuestionó la muchacha sin entender.

Cerca de ahí, Antonio se encontraba tirado en el sueño, la herida había dejado de sangrar hace ya unos minutos, pero no encontraba fuerzas para levantarse. A duras penas alzó la mirada hacia ellos, en esos momentos Iván extendía sus brazos para coger a Yao que se tambaleaba.

Vio el delicado hilo rojo que los envolvía…y sonrió con ironía.

"Ellos dos…son almas gemelas…imposible…"

**·**

Claudia repentinamente sonrió y les indicó a sus dos hombres que agarrasen a Matthew, estos dos lo sujetaron pro los brazos y comenzaron a llevárselo.

"¡Oye, ¿Qué planeas hacer?!" –le reclamó Francis.

"Creo que me lo voy a llevar, tiene una carita tan adorable" –dijo Claudia observando a Matthew que se debatía tratando de soltarse.

"¡De que estás hablando!"

"Ah…no…tienen a Arthur" –dijo Matthew sin poder creérselo. Había leído la mente de Claudia, y al mismo tiempo supo que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad.

"Hasta aquí dura nuestro encuentro –sonrió Claudia- Au revoir~" –se despidió.

"¡Fracnis, cuidado!" –gritó Matthew antes de que un hombre le cubriese la boca.

"¿Qué…?" –Raivis surgió de entre los árboles, y Francis alcanzó a sentirlo unos segundos antes, lo suficiente para contraatacar.

"Hasta aquí llega el trato" –dijo Raivis.

"Lo se" –respondió Claudia y junto con los hombres se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

"¡Oye! ¡De qué hablan!" –exigió saber Francis, pero Raivis no dio la menor señal de querer responder y siguió atacándole.

Claudia siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro, ya a kilómetros de donde estaban. En aquel claro estaban reunidos los hombres de Hanz, junto a los demás rehenes y el mismo Hanz, que cargaba en brazos a Arthur. Hanz le dio una sonrisa de aprobación a Claudia y luego volvió a prestarle toda su atención a Arthur.

La mujer frunció el ceño molesto, pero luego miró a Matthew, que trataba de soltarse.

"_Me divertiré con él_" –pensó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Hanz estaba en su elemento, una mezcla de emociones bullía dentro de él. Al final rió estrepitosamente y acercó su rostro al de Arthur, que ni se imaginaba lo que sucedía, paseó sus labios por la mejilla de Arthur y susurró:

"Por fin…por fin solo tú y yo…_dulzura_"

**·**

**·**

**·**

**To be continued…**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Antes que nada… ¡P-protego Totallum! –agita su varita de roble inglés para levantar un escudo- tengo que asegurar mi seguridad! Les advierto que en hechizos de defensa me saqué un 'Extraordinario'-w-

Pues se que me quieren matar por la tremenda tardanza y también pro el final del cap…pero se los advertí! Que iba a ser trágico en potencia... ;n; y no crean que a mí no me dolió hacerlo…aunq creo que me pasé un poco con el pasado de Iván…es que andaba deprimida cuando lo escribía y me descargué con eso ._.

Hablando del pasado de Iván, me toca avisar quien ganó la adivinanza: **IssaSuiza** querida, ganaste. Le diste en el blanco con el pasado de Iván, aunque no fue Hanz como decías, pero adivinaste qué le pasó de niño ;u;

Pues ya pareció el RoChi, el LietPo y un poco más de HonkIce~ Ya habrá s de estas parejas en adelante ;)

Estamos a un capitulo de que se descubra el misterio de los 20 años y de Arthur ;w; ahhh muero de ansias por escribirlo~

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y mil disculpas por la demora de un año (si fue un año que lo tenía empolvado o_o) Prometo actualizarlo así de 'seguido' como lo hacía antes.

Bueno, sin más que decir, salvo más disculpas. Me retiro, mis ojos me duelen estuve toda la tarde acabándolo mientras comía un enrome conejo de chocolate (ni estamos en pascuas xD) que me regalaron mis tíos.

La próxima semana vuelvo a la universidad ;n; ya soy de 'segundo semestre' ;u; …lo cual apesta xD más laboratorios :I

Bueno, bueno, me retiro, y antes gracias a las personas que me han escrito y que me han esperado todo este tiempo, las adoro. Gracias por no perder las esperanzas~

Hasta una próxima~

Ligeia KIrkland.


End file.
